


He'll Grow On You

by Oakley (Hisokafucker69)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ADHD, Akaashi is Sassy, Akaashi's Emoji Game Is Weak, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Puns, Bokuto Can't Type, Cat Puns, Comparing Abs, Drunk Dialing, Drunk Texting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Kuroo Is Nearly Owning A Cat Orphanage By This Point, Kuroo is Secretly a Lifecoach, M/M, Skype calls, Slow Burn, Suggested Anxiety, Texting, Weed mention, Wrong Number AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 73,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisokafucker69/pseuds/Oakley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto Koutarou makes an attempt to flirt with this girl, and texts his friend's (Kuroo's) new number, however his message is returned by a younger college student, Akaashi Keiji. The two continue messaging for their best interest and make the oddest of bonds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i whipped this shit from my ass  
> This is actually just me procrastinating from my iwaoi fic? like i wrote this as a joke its probs rlly shitty w lots of typos soz

 

_**4th of September, Saturday.** _

2:05 pm -- Bokuto: KUROO HAVE U EVER JUST SEEN TEH GIRL OF UR DREAMS SLIKE SEEN HER LIEM THATS HER THATS THE ONE LETS GO RN HELLO HONEY NICE TO MEET YOU

2:06 pm -- Unknown Number: Excuse me?

2:06 pm -- Bokuto: lIKE LIKE SHES JUST SONPRETTY AND SO OERFECET ik ur STILL TRYING TO GET ON UR PUDDING RN bUT THIS GIRL MAN

2:07 pm -- Bokuto: sHE SHESS LOIKIGNG THIS WAY WISH ME LOOK IM GONNA TRY MY SEDUCTIVENESS UPON HER BESTOYING BEAUTY

2:08 pm -- Bokuto: oHohOhohohhhhgghgghggg brb

2:10 pm -- Unknown number: Alright...then?

 #

2:27 pm -- Bokuto: ok so that didn't go as well as i thought k-kat

2:30 pm -- Unknown Number: How so?

2:31 pm -- Bokuto: ok so i went over to her and offered her a drink and she said ‘i have a bf’ and i was like WOAH SHE WANTS TO DATE MY THAT QUICK IK IM SMOOTH BUT CHRIST

2:32 pm -- Bokuto: sOOO TGEN I SAT DOWN NEXT TO HER, AND GAVE HER YKNIW THE WINNIN LADY GRIN

2:33 pm -- Unkown Number: That exists? That sounds ignorant.

2:33 pm -- Bokuto: stfu kuroo listen to my story numbers better

2:34 pm -- Bokuto: aNYWAYSS

2:34 pm -- Bokuto: SO SHE LOOKS AT ME AND SIGMALS OPPOSITE HER SO IM THINKING SHE WANTS ME OPPOSIYE HER RIGHT

2:35 pm -- Bokuto: I GO TO SIT OVER THERE AND U NEVER GUESS WHOS STHERE

2:36 pm -- Unknown Number: ?

2:36 pm -- Bokuto: hER BOYFRIEND….. I HAD TO RUN MAN SHE WASNT TALKING ABOUT ME SHE WAS TALKING ABOYT THIS BUFF GUY, NOT AS BUFF AS ME BYT UP THERE

2:40 pm -- Unknown Number: Okay it took me a little over three minutes to decipher what you said. -.-

2:40 pm -- Unknown Number: Do you even read when you type? I’m sure if you sat on your phone it would be more coherent than what you're typing right now.

2:41 pm -- Bokuto: wHAT YOUR TYPIMG

2:41 pm -- Unknown Number: **you're

2:42 pm -- Unknown Number: Also you keep calling me ‘Kuroo’ or some idiotic slang along those lines? I think you have the wrong number

2:43 pm -- Bokuto: ffssssss did kuroo give me the wrong number fuck im better w girls i promise mysterious guy/woman/other

2:44 pm -- Bokuto: ;-;

2:45 pm -- Bokuto: u wanna hear what happens anyway it gets funnier

2:46 pm -- Unknown Number: Enlighten me.

2:50 pm -- Bokuto: SO IM RUNNING OUT OF THIS COFFEE SHOP RIGH T BECAUSE I FUCKED UP AND I KEEO RUNNING, AND THEN INGUCKING RUN INTO THIS GUY, THE ONE….THE EONE BROWN FLICKY HAIR BROWN EYES PROBABLY HAS TRIED SHOVING A VOLLEYBALL IN HIS ASS BEFORE,,,WHICH WOULD B VVVVVV UNCOMFY I DID IT BY ACCIDENT ONCE ??????? THE ONE WHO CALLS EVRRYONE CHAN

2:51 pm -- Unknown Number: Okay.

2:52 pm -- Bokuto: hE ASKS ME IF IM BUSY RN AND IM LIKE “YESH IM RLLY BUSS Y I GOTTA FLY”

2:52 pm -- Bokuto: AND HE ASKS ME IF IVE SEEN IWA-CHAN, THIS SMALL BUFF GUY HE HANGS AROUND W?????

2:53 pm -- Unknown Number: Hmm…

2:54 pm -- Bokuto: AND I HAVE FORGOTTEN WHAT THAT GUY LOOKS LIKE BECAUSE IVE SLEPT SINCE TGEN…. THEN I TURN AND OIKAWAS LIKE ‘THERE HE IS IWA-CHAN’......AND WHO IS HE WITH….

2:54 pm -- Unknown Number: Oh my God.

2:55 pm -- Bokuto: HES HOLFING HANDS W THE GIRL FROM BEFORE HE SEES ME AND I START RUNJGIN, TRIP OVRR , AND RUN AND NOW IM HIDING IN A BUSH

2:56 pm -- Unknown Number: You're in a bush… Right now?

2:56 pm -- Bokuto: YEAHHH LIKE ITS RLLY AWKWARD THERES THIS OLD MAN SAT IN THE BENCH OPPOSITE THE BUSH IM IN AND I THINK HE KNOWS IM HERE HESBJUST EATING A SANDWICH AND STARING AT ME LIKE A KILLED A MAN

2:57 pm -- Unknown Number: From the things you have been doing, I wouldn't be surprised…

2:59 pm -- Bokuto: OK THE OLD MANS GETTING GCLOSR…. AND UNKNOWN PERSON THATS SO MEAN D’:

3:00 pm -- Unknown Number: I feel like you're the type of guy who still uses ‘xD’ and that makes me want to crawl into a corner and die.

3:01 pm -- Bokuto: OI OI OI RUDH

3:01 pm -- Bokuto: **rUDE

3:02 pm -- Bokuto: IM NEARLY 20 WATCH UR ORIVALLAGE. and k-kat said i couldn't even use ironically anymore because it made his eyeballs melt :(

3:03 pm -- Unknown Number: You're older than me? Just by message you talk like a kid stuck in their emo phase.

3:04 pm -- Bokuto: HEY THEY WERE DARK TIMES (wake me up)

3:05 pm -- Unknown Number: ?

3:06 pm -- Bokuto: tHE LESS U KNOW ABOUT EVANESCENCE THE BETTER DW

3:07 pm -- Bokuto: AND UR YOUNGER THAN NEARLY 20 U TYPE LIKE A MOM

3:07 pm -- Unknown Number: -.-

3:08 pm -- Bokuto: ;)

3:09 pm -- Unknown Number: Well, I’m 19 in 3 months

3:10 pm -- Bokuto: 19??? sooOooo u in college

3:11 pm -- Unknown Number: Why would I tell you?

3:12 pm -- Bokuto: bECAUSE WE BFFS NOW U JAVR NO CHOICR ILL MAIL U A BRACELET W CUTE COLOURS

3:13 pm -- Bokuto: :DDdDD

3:15 pm -- Unknown Number: I’m blocking this number.

3:15 pm -- Bokuto: i m bOKUTO BTW

3:16 pm -- Unknown Number: Akaashi.

#

_**5th of September, Sunday.** _

0:00 am -- Bokuto: hAPPY MIDNIGHT AKAAAASHSIISIIIIIISSHSHSSISIDJDJDHDBFBFNFNFNFNFN

0:01 am -- Akaashi: Why.

0:01 am -- Bokuto: we HAVENG MESSAGED COR AGES I WAS STARTING TO MISS U

0:03 am -- Akaashi: How do I get a headache from just reading your texts? How is that scientifically possible?

0:03 am -- Bokuto: ask kuroo he's a massive science nerd????? like legit i didn't even think he was smart i thought he was in it for the memes and then it all came

0:04 am -- Akaashi: Kuroo again? Who is that, Bokuto?

0:05 am -- Bokuto: thts bokuto-san to u B)

0:06 am -- Akaashi: Okay, who's Kuroo, Bokuto-san?

0:06 am -- Bokuto: i WAS JOKGIVN OMG

0:07 am -- Bokuto: he's my roommate? p chill guy, we met in tournaments and stuff in high school and he was going to the same university as me so we BIGUHT THIS BRILLISNT PLACE ILL GIVE U A TOUR SOME TIME

0:08 am --  Bokuto: but srsly he's the bro of Bros and im happy to call myself a bromosexual for him

0:09 am -- Akaashi: Didn't just say you were into a girl a few hours ago, Bokuto-san?

0:10 am -- Bokuto: hOW DO U REMEMBER SYUFF LIKE THAT I CANT EVEN REMEMBER IF IVE EATEN TODAY

0:11 am -- Bokuto: aPPARENTLY IBHAVE BECAUSE KUROO JUST TOLD ME I STILL HAVE CURRY ALL OVER MY FACE

0:12 am -- Akaashi: Is he still awake too?

0:13 am -- Bokuto: hes actually getting some sleep liTETAALLY rn but i cant sleep help me akaaaahssii

0:15 am -- Akaashi: Did you even try and type my name then?

0:16 am -- Bokuto: I CANT HELP IT I HAD A REDBULL

0:17 am -- Akaashi: That's probably why. -.-

0:17 am -- Bokuto: sHHSHSHSHSHSHSHHHHHHH SHHHH

 #

3:27 am -- Bokuto: ever thought of having a brain transplant???

3:29 am -- Akaashi: Bokuto-san, it's 3:30am.

3:30 am -- Bokuto: i thought of having a brain transplant… Then i changed my mind

3:31 am -- Akaashi: Did you wake me up for that pun?

3:31 am -- Bokuto: TAHT TOOKN 3 HRS COMPLIMENT ME

3:32 am -- Akaashi: Well done, Bokuto-san.

3:33 am -- Bokuto: :’D

3:34 am -- Akaashi: Shouldn't you sleep?

3:35 am -- Bokuto: yEahahhh i guess ur right!!!!! Night akasahiuuuuuuu

3:40 am -- Akaashi: Good night.

 #

_**5th of September, Sunday.** _

12:10 pm -- Bokuto: dID U HEAR ABIUT THE GUY WHO GOT HIT IN THE HEAD W A SODA

12:11 pm -- Akaashi: No?

12:11 pm -- Bokuto: YEAH HE WAS LUCKY IT WAS A SOFT DRINK

12:12 pm -- Akaashi: That's it, Bokuto-san, I’m blocking you.

12:12 pm -- Bokuto: wHATS PLS AKAASHI PLS ILU IM SIRRY PLS OLS …..

12:12 pm -- Bokuto: I WOULD HAV E TOLD U A CHEMISTRY JOKE BUT I KNEW IT WOULDNT HAVE GOTTEN A REACTION

12:14 pm -- Akaashi: If you want a good chemistry joke ask your roommate, you said he was good with science.

#

5:16 pm -- Akaashi: I just realised that was a pun.

5:16 pm -- Bokuto: OMF

5:17 pm -- Bokuto: aaand u messaged me first i feel so blessed akaashiiii for someone who acted so cold u made me warm

5:20 pm -- Akaashi: What does that even mean?

5:22 pm -- Bokuto: IDK U SEEM COOL AKAASHI WE SHOULD CHILL SOMETIME

5:23 pm -- Akaashi: I could be a creepy old man, Bokuto-san.

5:24 pm -- Bokuto: HA  A CREEPY OLD MAN WOULDN'T REVEAL THE POSSIBILITY OF A CREEPY OLD MAN HOHOHHOHOHOHO

5:25 pm -- Bokuto: your….your….not double bluffing right akASSHI

5:26 pm -- Akaashi: **you're

5:27 pm -- Bokuto: UR IGNORING MY QUESTIONS WHAT IF U WERE THE OLD MAN WATCHUNG ME IN THE BUSH YESTERDAY, EVERY BITE OF THAG SANDWICH U THOUGHT OF A WAY TO HIDE MY BODY

5:27 pm -- Akaashi: Bokuto-san, please calm down, I’m not an old man.

5:28 pm -- Bokuto: sHOW ME A PICTURE TO PROVE

5:29 pm -- Akaashi: Now you're the one worrying me.

5:30 pm -- Bokuto: HOHOHOHO ;D

5:31 pm -- Bokuto: KKK TALK TO U L8R IVE GOT PRACTICE

5:32 pm -- Akaashi: Please don't.

#

 _ **6th of September, Monday**_.

2:46 am -- Bokuto: akaaaashi

2:46 am -- Bokuto: aaaaaakaaaaashiiiiiiii

2:47 am -- Akaashi: What.

2:48 am -- Bokuto: wtf r u awake GO TO BED YOULL BE TIRED

2:50 am -- Akaashi: you see, I was asleep until the vibration on my phone went off, alerting me to wake.

2:51 am -- Bokuto: FUCK THATS SO SAD

2:52 am -- Bokuto: just finished watching a documentary on beavers….

2:52 am -- Bokuto: IT WAS A ‘’’’DAM”” goOD MOVIE

2:53 am -- Akaashi: Why would you watch a documentary at 3am?

2:54 am -- Akaashi: I just got it and now I’m going to get a new number, Bokuto-san.

2:55 am -- Bokuto: ;DDDD GN AKAAAASSHIIIU

2:55 am -- Akaashi: Good night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i was supposed to update this like two days ago but i got all devices taken off me, what a wild ride.  
> \--PLEASE READ--  
> \- make sure you read the time the messages are sent its really important!
> 
> also if you guys like any of my work id recommend bookmarking it? ofc you don't have to but i live around 7hrs ahead of the majority of people on the internet and im scared people are missing updates!  
> anyway! i hope you enjoy this disgusting mess.

_**7th of September, Tuesday.** _

2:36 pm -- Bokuto: AKAAAAAAAASHI

2:37 pm -- Akaashi: What.

2:37 pm -- Bokuto: IM SO CURIOUS RN MAN

2:38 pm -- Bokuto: SO UR A 19 YEAR OLD STUDENT R U A BOY OR A GIRL OR SOMRTHING ELSR OR2

2:39 pm -- Akaashi: We’ve been talking for two days and you still believe I was that old man at the park, don’t you?

2:39 pm -- Akaashi: -.-

2:40 pm -- Bokuto: MAYBE BUT SRSLY CMON U STILL HAVENT TOLD ME PLS

2:41 pm -- Akaashi: Yes, I’m a guy.

2:42 pm -- Bokuto: SHIT OK SO THE POSSIBILITY UR THE OLD MAN IS STILL THERE

2:43 pm -- Akaashi: Bokuto-san, I’m not an old man.

2:50 pm -- Bokuto: sORRY ABOUT THAT KUROO BROUGHT HOME A CAT

2:51 pm -- Akaashi: ?

2:52 pm -- Bokuto: aPPARENTLY IT LOOKED RLLY SAD ON THE STREET SO HE BROUGHT IT HOME

2:53 pm -- Bokuto: IT REMINDS HIM OF HIS CRUSH CUZ APPARENTLY KENMA LOOKS LIKE THIS CAT

2:53 pm -- Akaashi: Kenma Kozume?

2:54 pm -- Bokuto: ………….dude UR physic omg

2:54 pm -- Akaashi: No, Kenma’s in my English class, we work well together.

2:55 pm -- Bokuto:WTTWFFTWT

2:55 pm -- Bokuto: wAIT TILL I FUCKIN TELL KUROO HOLUSHIG IM GOJG THIS IS INSANE IM

2:56 pm -- Akaashi: Can you not even finish a sentence?

3:08 pm -- Akaashi: Bokuto-san?

 

 #

 

_**8th of September, Wednesday.** _

3:10 am -- Bokuto: AKAAAAAASHSSHHSSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSI!!!!!1!!!!!!!1!!

3:12 am -- Akaashi: Bokuto-san, what the heck?

3:12 am -- Akaashi: You didn't spam me for twelve hours.

3:12 am -- Bokuto: AH MAN SOME SHIT WENT DOWN RIGHT

3:13 am -- Akaashi: ?

3:14 am -- Bokuto: SO I WENT TO TELL KUROO U KNEW KENMA RIGHT AND I WAS SO FUCKING EXCITED THAT I FELL DOWN THE STAIRS AND YEAH, TGEN KUROO SAW ME AND HE LAUGHED SO HARD THAT HE SPILT HIS COFFEE ALL OVER MY PHONE AND TGEN I LEFT MY PHONE IN RICE FOR 12 HRS BUT ITS GOOD NOW LIKE LEGIT JUST MOW I JIST GO T IT

3:15 am -- Bokuto: ohohohohohhhh

3:16 am -- Akaashi: Oh? Why are you checking on your phone at 3:16 am?

3:16 am -- Bokuto: tO CJECK IF U WERE OK IMAGINE IF U DIE AND I DIDNT EVEN GET TO KNOW IF U WERE THE OLD MAN IN THE PARK

3:17 am -- Bokuto: i cant believe an old man goes to school w kenma B^)

3:18 am -- Akaashi: Did you tell Kuroo I knew Kenma? That must have been proof enough, Bokuto-san. -.-

3:19 am -- Bokuto: OYAYAYAYAYA i dID

3:20 am -- Bokuto: HE SAID UR LIKE ONE OF KENMAS BESTBFRIENDS ISNT IT A SMALL WORLD

3:21 am -- Akaashi: Well you did only get one digit wrong, it would have been someone nearby. -.-

3:22 am -- Bokuto: >:000090

3:22 am -- Bokuto: U NEED TO ENLARGE UR EMOJI GAME JUST HAVING ONE EMOJI IS BORING AF

3:23 am -- Akaashi: Kenma told me that I look like that emoji, ever since then it’s been the only one I’ve used.

3:24 am -- Bokuto: if i were an emoji it would b ‘B)’

3:24 am -- Akaashi: Why?

3:25 am -- Bokuto: cuz im awesome obvs

3:26 am -- Akaashi: Wearing sunglasses doesn't automatically make you cool.

3:26 am -- Bokuto: ARE U HONESTLY TRYING TO CONVINCE ME THAT GLASSES ARENT COOL

3:27 am -- Akaashi: -.-

3:28 am -- Bokuto: B)

3:28 am -- Akaashi: -.-

3:29 am -- Bokuto: B))))))))))))(

3:30 am -- Bokuto: w8 why am i still up i have a match tomorrow

3:31 am -- Bokuto: YoloLOLOlOLOL

3:32 am -- Akaashi: A match? What do you play?

3:33 am -- Bokuto: VOLLEYBALL. IM LIKE ONE OF THE BEST SPIKERS IN THE PREFECTURE IM FUCKING RIPPED LIKE IM THE ULTIMATE IM YHE BEST ACE

3:34 am -- Akaashi: Oh, I play volleyball.

3:35 am -- Bokuto: HOW TF 1?1?!!1!

3:36 am -- Bokuto: LIKE U KNOWING KENMA AND PLAYING VOLLEYBALL R U SHRE WE HAVENT MET BEFORE THIS IS SO OM :DDDDDDDDD

3:38 am -- Akaashi: Ever played against Greenwill?

3:40 am -- Bokuto: DMANAANANAN I DID LASG YEAR BUT U WOULDNT HAVE BEEN THERE DAMNNNNNNNNN

3:41 am -- Bokuto: aLSSSO HA U TOLD ME WHAT COLLEGE UR AT IM GONNA HUNT U DOWN

3:42 am -- Akaashi: You could have worked that out anyway, if you knew Kenma.

3:43 am -- Bokuto: shit ur smart

3:44 am -- Bokuto: doES KENNA NOT TALKA ABOUT ME AND KUROOO D:

3:44 am -- Akaashi: He mentions his child best friend, and he talks about his friend. He doesn't usually use names, I wouldn't say he's very talkative but he speaks to me the most.

3:45 am -- Bokuto: MAN U MIST B CLOSE IF HES TALKIN TO U, IT TOOK HIM AWHILE TO TALK AROUND ME TBHHHHHDHHDHDHD

3:46 am -- Akaashi: Well, he talks about his video games. And we’re both setters for the team so we had to talk at some point.

3:48 am -- Bokuto: SHIT IVE RAN OUT OF REDBULL WHAT IS THUS IM GONAN DIE

3:49 am -- Akaashi: You're more likely to die by drinking the redbull. And why are you drinking caffeinated drinks so late?

3:50 am -- Bokuto: I was watching cringe compilations THEYRE SO UFNNY WHEN THEY FALL AND UR LIKE OOOOOOOOOO AND THEN THEY FLIRT AND UR LIKE OHHOHOHOHOHO but then its rllh cringey so ur like oh.

3:51 am -- Akaashi: I screenshot that, it was the first time I’ve ever seen you use a full stop.

3:52 am -- Bokuto: i type to impregnate

3:53 am -- Akashi: ………………….

3:53 am -- Akashi: I don't know what to say to that anymore.

3:54 am -- Bokuto: ***IMPRESS

3:54 am -- Bokuto: I TURNED ON AUTOCORRECT SO I COULD TYPEBBETTER THX AUTOCORRECT

3:56 am -- Akaashi: -.-

3:57 am -- Bokuto: U CAN SAY UR GONNA BLOCK ME BUT UR STILL HERE TEXTING ME AT 4AM

3:57 am -- Bokuto: B)

3:58 am -- Akaashi: I suppose you're right there.

3:58 am -- Bokuto: OYAOYAOYA

3:59 am -- Bokuto: anywaysssss u should sleep cuz i dont wanna b responsible for u being tireddd

3:59 am -- Akaashi: Mm, yeah, good night, Bokuto-san.

4:00 am -- Bokuto: GNNNNNNNNNN

#

 

_**8th of September, Wednesday.** _

9:00 am -- Bokuto: GM HOPE U HAVE A GREAT DAY

9:01 am -- Akaashi: What.

9:01 am -- Bokuto: IM SAYIBG I HOPE U HAVE A GREAT DAY >:000000

9:02 am -- Akaashi: Right.

9:03 am -- Bokuto: I try and b kind :’(

9:03 am -- Akaashi: Thank you, I guess? I’ll talk to you later.

9:04 am -- OYAOYAOYA ;DD

 

#

 

3:20 pm -- Bokuto: AKAASHI R U AROUND PLS SAY U ARE IM RLLY MAD AND I NEED TO VENT

3:22 pm -- Akaashi: I’m in class r/n, but I can talk. Are you alright?

3:22 pm -- Bokuto: sorry idk where else to turn

3:24 pm -- Bokuto: i was in practice and they refused to pass to me at all and no one would tell me why !1! ugh

3:24 pm -- Bokuto: its because the team we were practising against was rlly hard and i just freaked out

3:25 pm -- Akaashi: That's understandable. I’m guessing your team just doesn't know how to work with you, how long have you been with them?

3:26 pm -- Bokuto: a year but they do it all the time??? idk if i can work like that anymore akaashi!!1!

3:27 pm -- Bokuto: ik im good at it but they only ever notice my mistakes

3:28 pm -- Akaashi: Right. Bokuto-san, how much do they tend to compliment you?

3:29 pm -- Bokuto: i cant even remember last time

3:30 pm -- Akaashi: You come across as person who needs compliments.

3:31 pm -- Bokuto: what do u mean???

3:32 pm -- Akaashi: Bokuto-san, I’m 100% you're the best ace, when I see you I’d love to set to you, you sound really talented.

3:33 pm -- Bokuto: THTSSS THE NICEST THING ANYONE HAS EVER SAID TO ME

3:33 pm -- Bokuto: UR SO NICE AKAASHI TYSHDNDM

3:34 pm -- Akaashi: No problem, Bokuto-san, I’m only telling the truth.

3:35 pm -- Bokuto: IM CRYIGNGNG TYSM AKAASSHIIII

3:36 pm -- Akaashi: Okay, go back to practice now.

3:37 pm -- Bokuto: TEXT U L8RRRR

3:38 pm -- Akaashi: -.-

 

#

 

9:53 pm -- Bokuto: I CHAMGED THE NAME OF MY IPOD TO ‘TITANIC’.....ITS SYNCING NOW

10:07 pm -- Akaashi: I’m blocking you.

10:08 pm -- Akaashi: Also, Kenma told me to tell you to tell Kuroo his phone is broken if he’d wondering why he's not replying.

10:10 pm -- Bokuto: OHHH THANK FUCK MAN HES BEEN MOPING AROUND ON THE FLOOR PICKING UP HIS CATS CRYIGN BECAUSE JE WASNT ANSWERING

10:11 pm -- Bokuto: that was a little bit of a lie but

10:12 pm -- Bokuto: hE SAID GO SAY TY AND HIS CAT SAID HI

10:13 pm -- Akaashi: You still have that cat then?

10:15 pm -- Bokuto: WE MADE POSTERS AND COLOYRED THEM IN WITH CRAYONS BECAUSE WE HAD NO PRINTER INK AND PUT THEM ALL AROUND THE TOWN

10:16 pm -- Akaashi: Was the sign ‘Lost BRO kitten, phone here if u have info!!!!!!!1!’ by any chance?

10:17 pm -- Bokuto: YOU WALKED PAST ONE OF OUR SIGNS OH MYDHDO

10:18 pm -- Akaashi: I originally thought it was some kid’s drawing their parents hanged upon a tree to make them feel wanted.

10:19 pm -- Bokuto: AKASHI TGTS SO MEAN :’(((

10:20 pm -- Akaashi: Oh, by the way.

10:20 pm -- Akaashi: It’s good you didn't use pencils, especially broken ones. Broken pencils are pointless.

10:21 pm -- Bokuto: DID U JUST

10:21 pm -- Bokuto: DID U JUST PUN

10:22 pm -- Akaashi: I’m going to shower, talk to you later.

10:23 pm -- Bokuto: BYEEEE

 

#

 

2:30 am -- Bokuto: {Image sent}

2:33 am -- Akaashi: Why are you wearing owl pajamas?

2:33 am -- Bokuto: YOUR SUPPOSED TO FOCUS ON THE CAT LOOK AT IT ITS ALSEEP

2:33 am -- Akaashi: **you're

2:34 am -- Bokuto: AKAASHI COMPLIMENT THE CAT

2:35 am -- Akaashi: Have you named your cat yet?

2:36 am -- Bokuto: o

2:37 am -- Bokuto: ME AND KUROO HAVE KINDA JUST BEEN CALLING IT ‘THE CAT’

2:39 am -- Akaashi: ….

2:40 am -- Bokuto: ill talk to him tomorrow about the name Oooooos

2:41 am -- Bokuto: sOOOO HOW R U

2:42 am -- Akaashi: Well, I’m feeling curious.

2:43 am -- Bokuto: WHAAA

2:43 am -- Akaashi: Kenma said you look like an owl. I've been trying to conjour a look from you from your appearance but I’ve got nothing.

2:44 am -- Bokuto: ohHOHOHOHO ;D

2:44 am -- Bokuto: id send a PIC of me but my hairs not gelled rn

2:46 am -- Akaashi: Gelled?

2:47 am -- Bokuto: {Image sent}

2:47 am -- Bokuto: OHOHOH SORRY MY HAIRS RLLY FLAT RN

2:50 am -- Akaashi: You're a real poser.

2:50 am -- Akaashi: But, you’re really attractive.

2:51 am -- Akaashi: I hate the fact I own those pajamas. -.-

2:52 am -- Bokuto: YOU TJINJ IM ATTRACTIVE, MAN ILY

2:53 am -- Akaashi: {Image sent}

2:53 am -- Bokuto: IS TGAT YOU

2:54 am -- Akaashi: Yeah, sorry my lighting isn't great.

2:55 am -- Bokuto: sTEP ON ME

2:56 am -- Akaashi: What?

 

#

 

3:30 am -- Bokuto: sORRY MY OHONE DIED BUT I SHOWED KUROO THE PIC OF U AND HE AGREED THAT UR HOT

3:35 am -- Bokuto: OIOIOIOI?

3:40 am -- Bokuto: ahhh ur probs asleep :^(((((((((

4:32 am -- Bokuto: a gossiper is someone with a good sense of rumour…

4:33 am -- Bokuto: IBFORGOTBU WERE ALSEEP D:

4:34 am -- Bokuto: HOPE U SLEEEP WELL<3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto...was that a heart ;)  
> THIS IS SUCH A MESS I PROMISE IM A BETTER WRITER THAN THIS.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaah, this chapter was the best one to write so far! anyways i finally got some normal fic writing in here to show im not just some writer who button mashes on the keyboard and prays (not saying i don't do that but..)  
> im so glad you guys are all enjoying it? Its so much fun to write and is so light hearted and great fun to write! Anyway I hope you enjoy this update! Please leave a kudos, or a comment, and bookmark if you can because of my annoying timezone. (-.-)  
> NOTE:: The part dividers fucked up? It's not letting me change them sorry if it looks messy?

_**9th of September, Thursday.**_  
  
9:30 am -- Akaashi: That's a lot of messages, sorry I feel asleep.   
  
9:30 am -- Bokuto: AKAAAAAASHIIIIII I MISSED I SM   
  
9:31 am -- Akaashi: You were up so late, why are you awake? -.-   
  
9:32 am -- Bokuto: WELL AT FIRST I THOUGHT I SHOULD GET SOME SLEEO BUT THEN I WAS LIKE JAH   
  
9:33 am -- Bokuto: WE NAMED OUR CAT BTW   
  
9:33 am -- Akaashi: What to?   
  
9:34 am -- Bokuto: aaaaaAaaaa HES CALLED MCMITTENS THE THIRD   
  
9:35 am -- Akaashi: Why the third?   
  
9:35 am -- Bokuto: idkddkdkdkd I T DOES SOUND COOL THO   
  
3:35 am -- Akaashi: -.-   
  
3:37 am -- Akaashi: I have college now, message me later.   
  
3:37 am -- Bokuto: OK AKAASSHSSISI CYA L8R

  # 

 

11:11 am -- Bokuto: HAAAPPY MUSTACHE TIME 

11:11 am -- Akaashi: What?   
  
11:12 am -- Bokuto: its over :^(((((((   
  
11:13 am -- Akaashi: What the hell are you talking about?   
  
11:13 am -- Bokuto: at 11:11 on an analogue cloCK IT LOOKS LIKE 4 MUSTACHES IN A ROW!!!1!   
  
11:14 am -- Akaashi: Bokuto-san, you're still stuck in your random phase, aren't you? 

11:16 am -- Bokuto: what can i say I AM RANDOM

 

#                                      

  
  
3:08 pm -- Bokuto: i uSED TO GO FISHING W SKRILLEX   
  
3:08 pm -- Bokuto: tHEN HE DROPPED THE BASS   
  
3:10 pm -- Akaashi: What's a skrillex?   
  
3:11 pm -- Bokuto: wut   
  
3:12 pm -- Bokuto: dubstep like the man of the music   
  
3:12 pm -- Akaashi: ?   
  
3:13 pm -- Bokuto: nvmnvmnvmnvm NVMVNVMVMV   
  
3:30 pm -- Akaashi: _{Image sent}_   
  
3:30 pm -- Akaashi: I bought this shirt thinking of you.   
  
3:31 pm -- Bokuto: 'HOOT EVEN R U???' AKAASHI YHATSS FUCKING CLASSIC OGMG I LOBE IT AND I LOOK SO FUCKIGNG GOOD OMG AKAASHI IT RLLU RLLY ATTRACTIVE SHIG   
  
3:31 pm -- Akaashi: I thought you'd enjoy it, a pun and what you look like.   
  
3:32 pm -- Bokuto: _{Image sent}_   
  
3:32 pm -- Bokuto: I BOUGHT THISBECAUSE IT REMINDED ME OF U   
  
3:33 pm -- Akaashi: Bokuto-san, that's a oven.   
  
3:34 pm -- Bokuto: CuZ R FLAMING HOT BBY;^)   
  
3:35 pm -- Akaashi: Bye.

 

#                              

 

11:08 pm -- Akaashi: Bokuto-san, where are you right now? 

11:10 pm -- Bokuto: IM NO DRUNKY IM DA FUNKY   
  
11:11 pm -- Akaashi: That answers that, tell Kuroo that Kenma just saw you two drunk outside your apartment, he called me because he didn't want to start conversation.   
  
11:13 pm -- Bokuto: OYaAYAAOYAOYAAA   
  
11:13 pm -- Bokuto: sEND A OICCYURE OFNUR ABS   
  
11:14 pm -- Akaashi: You're even more incoherent than normal, I'll speak to you when you have a hangover tomorrow. -.-   
  
11:14 pm -- Bokuto: aWWWHHHHHHhhhh OLKAAY

#

 

_**10th of September, Friday.** _

2:00 am -- Bokuto: akaashi

2:01 am -- Akaashi: ?

2:02 am -- Bokuto: im sorry 4 be in so clingy all the time i just rlly like speaking go u ur one of the only ppl who r nice to me anymore

2:03 am -- Akaashu: Sober up, then speak to me.

2:07 am -- _Incoming call : Bokuto > Akaashi_

2:08 am - _\- Call denied._

2:08 am -- Bokuto: akaaashi pick up i wanna hear ur voiceee

2:09 am -- Akaashi: No, it’s hard enough understanding your messages via text.

2:10 am -- Bokuto: akaaaashshsshsss plss ss

2:11 am -- Akaashi: You're drunk.

2:12 am -- Bokuto: and ur hot

2:13 am -- Akaashi: Fine, only for a few minutes. -.-

 

#

 

Shrouded by the morning darkness, Akaashi rummaged from under his duvet to sit upon his mattress, his eyes wavering and pulling lightly with drowsiness. Lazily, a yawn faulted through his throat, and broke a slight part into his lips, as his arm raised lightly and ran like a comb through his dark curled locks. His eyes twitched in anticipation, as the screen’s light bounced and played upon the plain walls of his rooms. Why was his heart beating so oddly?

His heart crashed like a timpani against his chest, and his throat grew dry, his breath staining his pharynx with a sugary starch flavour. His phone lay cradeled in his palm and his eyebrows were threaded together in nervousness; sweat cascaded from his brow, and finally a gulp hydrated his throat -- his stomach brimming with neurasthenia.

It was his usual ringtone, followed by the one image of Bokuto posing like a fuck-boy flashing upon the screen, Akaashi wasn’t sure why that made his body heat up like a stove; Akaashi wasn’t sure why his hands were shaking and clammy, usually he was collected, but he drew the answer to stress and tiredness.

His thumb ghosted over the answer button, and after a moment of threaded torpidity, he answered, bringing the receiver to his ear.

“ _Bokuto-san?_ ” He sounded sincere, his nervousness was flushed as he could hear Bokuto’s light pants from the other line.

“AKAASHI. HOLY SHIT, MAN, YOU SOUND TIRED, WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THIS LATE IT’S SO PAST YOUR BED TIME.” Bokuto’s voice was just like Akaashi expected it to be: loud, wrapped in a usual comedic tone, and rather and unusually husky. He shivered.

“I should be saying the same, why are you still drinking? It’s technically Friday, which means you have class tomorrow."

Bokuto scoffed, the loud hoot-like laugh bursting through attempted slurred words. “AKAASHI, WHO ARE YOU, MY MOM?” A slight reply could be heard in the background, like a snide laugh or chuckle of agreement. A sigh broke a gust through his lips, and Akaashi’s head dropped upon one of his shoulders. “I’m hanging up.”

“NOO, NOO, YOU SHOULD COME HERE, RIGHT NOW, WE CAN JAM TO SKRILLEX.” Bokuto quickly yelled, like time was of the essence. Akaashi’s fingers moved to the bridge of his nose. “Look, Bokuto-san, you're drunk, I’m tired, I’m going to sleep-”

“-compliment me like you did before, Akaaaaashi!!” Bokuto broke in overlap, his words like an excitable yet intoxicated puppy. “No.” His usual emoticon could be heard in his words, and it made Bokuto whine in agitation. “At least tell me a bed-time story and say you love me, a-and tell me good-night before I pass the fuck out.”

A small smile broke on Akaashi’s lips, but he brought it back, “Goodnight, Bokuto-san. Sweet dreams.”

“AWWWWH, KUROO LOOK I’M BLUSHING LIKE A FUCKING BITCH.” Another hideous yet dorky cackle could be heard in the background, and Akaashi’s eyebrows furrowed before he ended the call quickly, placing his phone back on charge and laying back in bed.

One thing was for sure: Bokuto-san, was a fucking idiot.

 

                                      #

 

12:30 am -- Bokuto: AAAAKAAAASSHSISIS

12:31 am -- Akaashi: I want to congratulate you for missing class.

12:32 am -- Bokuto: FCUCK HOW DID U KNIW

12:33 am -- Akaashi: You would have messaged me a good morning.

12:33 am -- Akaashi: I guess the hangover is hitting you hard. -.-

12:34 am -- Bokuto: KUROO SAID HES SUORISED I DIDNT GET ALCOHOL POISONING I LAUGHE D BUT NO I SRSLY COULD HAVE DIED NO WAY AM I GOIN TO COLLLEGE TO DAy

12:36 am -- Bokuto: aKAAHSI?

12:37 am -- Bokuto: OH IM SORRY FOR CALLING U IDKD WHAT HAOOENES I DONT REMEMBER ANYTHINF OVER THIS MIGRAINE

12:40 am -- Akaashi: It's hard texting when you're actually in class, you know.

12:41 am -- Akaashi: Also Kenma said to tell you to tell Kuroo to take some medication or he's just going to complain about his migraine again.

12:41 am -- Bokuto: I WOULD B HE WENT OUT

12: 41 am -- Bokuto: cUZ THE OWNEE R OF THE CAT CALLED UP

12:42 am -- Akaashi: Really?

12:43 am -- Bokuto: NVMNVM KUROOS BACK W AMOYHER FUCKING CAT

12:44 am -- Bokuto: iTS LIKE A CAT ORPHANAGE UO IN THIS PLACE

12:50 am -- Akaashi: (Say aloud) You cat to be kitten me right meow.

12:51 am -- Bokuto: DIDD U JSUT DID U JSUST

12:52 am -- Bokuto: tHAT WAS PURFECT

12:53 am -- Akaashi: That was awful.

12:53 am -- Bokuto: **cLAWFUL

12:54 am -- Akaashi: -.-

12:54 am -- Bokuto: wtf r we gonna call this extra cat

12:55 am -- Bokuto: pussy slayer B)

12:56 am -- Akaashi: Bye.

 

                                      #

 

4:45 pm -- Akaashi: _{Image sent}_

4:46 pm -- Bokuto: OYAOYAOYAOUAOYA

4:47 pm -- Bokuto: WAIT WHERE R RU RN

4:48 pm -- Akaashi: It's a picture of the beach, it doesn't take a genius.

4:49 pm -- Bokuto: eVEN IF IT DID….IM RIGHT HERE

4:49 pm -- Akaashi: -.-

4:50 pm -- Bokuto: B)

4:51 pm -- Bokuto: wOULD U FIND IT WEIRD IF I COMPLIMENT UR THIGHS U HAVE NICE TJIGHS

4:52 pm -- Akaashi: Thanks? I guess?

4:53 pm -- Akaashi: _{Image sent}_

4:53 pm -- Akaashi: This old man has been looking at me and the group I’m with for awhile.

4:56 pm -- Bokuto: OH NO NONODDNDD OMG OGMGG

4:57 pm -- Bokuto: tHATSS THE OLD MAN FROM THE PARK

4:58 pm -- Akaashi: Oh my God.

4:58 pm -- Bokuto: at LEAST IT PROVES THAT UR NOT HIM

4:59 pm -- Akaashi: Unless I’m taking a picture of myself.

5:00 pm -- Bokuto: I WAS JUSY ABOUT TO CLEAR U OF TBE FUCKIGN DEED

5:01 pm -- Akaashi: I’ve got to go, I’ll talk later, Bokuto-san.

5:02 pm -- Bokuto: UR NOT OFF TEB HOOK AKAASHI U R YHE OLD MAN

 

                                     #

 

_**11th of September, Saturday.** _

1:08 am -- Akaashi: Bokuto-san? I’m back.

1:09 am -- Bokuto: AAAKAAAASSSSSSSSHI

1:10 am -- Bokuto: I MISSEDDD U SM

1:10 am -- Akaashi: -.-

1:11 am -- Bokuto: sM STUFF HAPPENED WHEN U WERE GONE HOKSYHTIT

1:12 am -- Akaashi: ?

1:14 am -- Bokuto: sOO ME AND KUROO DECIDED TO DO SOME PRANK CALLS AND WE ORDERED ABOUT 10 LARGE PIZZAS AND WE GAVE A FAKE ADRESSS AND WE WERE LAYGHIN BECAUSE SOME NERD WAS GONNA HAVE TO PAY FOR ALL OF THOSE PIZZAS

1:15 am -- Bokuto: bUT APOARENTLU WE GAVE THEM OUR ADRESS AND WE ENDES UP HAVIBG TO PAY FOR THEM

1:16 am -- Akaashi: -.-

1:17 am -- Akaashi: I actually cannot comprehend how you can even do that?

1:18 am -- Bokuto: sAME

1:19 am -- Bokuto: I WAS SURE IT WAS A FAKE ADRESSS IM

1:19 am -- Akaashi: What did you do with all those pizzas?

1:20 am -- Bokuto: aTE THEM ALL

1:21 am -- Akaashi: ?

1:21 am -- Akaashi: All ten large pizzas to yourself.

1:22 am -- Bokuto: _{Image sent}_

1:22 am -- Bokuto: _{Image sent}_

1:23 am -- Bokuto: _{Image sent}_

1:24 am -- Akaashi: I don't know whether to be proud or disappointed.

1:25 am -- Bokuto: _{Sent meme}_

1:26 am -- Akaashi: Why does one of the pictures claim to be the other picture but stronger?

1:27 am -- Bokuto: Because it ate more pizza

1:30 am -- Akaashi: Bokuto-san don’t type like that, it makes me uncomfortable.

1:31 am -- Bokuto: Hello whats wrong? Im akaashi -.-

1:32 am -- Akaashi: No.

1:33 am -- Akaashi: I don't type like that I use punctuation and ‘s.

1:34 am -- Bokuto: i cant hear you im too busy being akaashi -.- -.- -.-

1:35 am -- Akaashi: HI IM BKKUTO HI LOLLOL XDXDXD xD CD LOL RAWR

1:36 am -- Akaashi: DHHFFBBF FHID DJDKMDD F FJJ B)

1:37 am -- Bokuto: OH CMON AKAASHI THAT WAS JUST BUTTON MASHING

1:38 am -- Akaashi: Are you telling me you don't type like that?

1:39 am -- Bokuto: I TRUSTEDD U B’(

1:40 am -- Akaashi: I’m going to sleep now, Bokuto-san, GN, sleep well.

1:41 am -- Bokuto: aWWWWH OK BYEEE

 

                                    #

 

3:56 am -- Bokuto: HEY AKAASHI IK UR ASLEEP RN BUT I JUST WANYED 2 GIVE U A NICE MESSAGE TO WAKE UP TO IN THE MORNING???? WEVE KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR A WEEK NOW BUT IT FEELS LIKE SM LONGER????? UR SO AMAZIBG AMD U MAKE ME FEEL SO GREAT?? HONESTLY?? IT FEELS LIKE UOUVE BEEN HERE FOR MY ENTIRE LIKE AMD U MEAN SM TO ME I GUESS? LIKE UR UP THERE W MY BRO KUROO AND WE’RE THE BROEST OR BROS AMD YEAH I HOPE WE GET TO MEET IRL SO I CAN GIVE U A HUG AND MAKE U A MASSIVE BURRITO AND DO COOL STUFF W U LIKE PRANK CALLS AND STUFF IDDK TYSM FOR BEING HERE FOR ME <33

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto, THATS so gay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok srsly wtf guys? over 1k views and 100 kudos LIKE HOLYSHIT THIS WAS JUST A PISS ABOUT FIC  
> So many people have asked me about the two meeting? And ofc they're going to meet, but I want to prolong this as much as possible because now that this fic has actually got (dare I say) popular I need to actually come up with a plot that's not just me smashing down whatever the fuck goes into my head.  
> But honestly? Your comments? Bookmarks? Kudos? All mean so much and literally give me motivation to write this contently? Tysm guys I love u all <3  
> I hope you enjoy!

_**11th of September, Saturday.** _

 

9:30 am -- Akaashi: Good morning, Bokuto-san.

9:31 am -- Akaashi: And thank you for that message, I guess? You're really kind, honestly, I don't do much other than message you but I’m glad you feel that way.

9:32 am -- Bokuto: OYAOYAOYAOYA ;DD

9:33 am -- Akaashi: -.-

9:33 am -- Akaashi: Part of me hoped you were still asleep.

9:34 am -- Bokuto: AKASHI THATS SOS MEAN

9:34 am -- Akaashi: No, because you stayed up so late, you really need to rest.

9:35 am -- Bokuto: UR NOT MY MOM

9:36 am -- Akaashi: Hello, I’m Akaashi, your virtual mom, get sleep and compliments and you’ll be a healthy Bokuto-san.

9:37 am -- Bokuto: dhdhdjjdjdndndjd u memed im proud

9:38 am -- Akaashi: -.-

9:38 am -- Akaashi: From just texting you, I’ve picked up a lot of things, in all honesty, you're actually really interesting.

9:39 am -- Bokuto: U THINK IM INTERESTING IM TEARING UP

9:40 am -- Akaashi: Well, actually you really are? You have given away a lot more than I have via just messages.

9:41 am -- Bokuto: WHAT DO U MEAN AKAASHI

9:41 am -- Akaashi: Well, I know your roommate, your sexuality, your fears, your relationship status, your pass times… You don't know any of those things for me.

9:42 am -- Bokuto: OH I DO

9:43 am -- Akaashi: ?

9:43 am -- Bokuto: u r an old man who eats sandwiches and watches ppl for a living

9:44 am -- Akaashi: -.-

 

#

 

11:23 am -- Bokuto: aKAAASSSSSHSIII

11:24 am -- Akaashi: What.

11:24 am -- Bokuto: ME AND KUROO WERE BAKING CUPCAKES AND IT LOOKED GOOD SO I ENDED UO SWALLOWING A LOT OF FOOD COLORING WHAT DO I DO??!?1?2????

11:25 am -- Akaashi: You’ll be fine, you might just dye a little inside.

11:25 am -- Bokuto: dID DU JUST FUCKIGN COME UP WITH TAHT THATS DUCKING GENIUS IM ACTUAALLY HOOTING

11:26 am -- Bokuto: I SHOWRD KUROO HE AGREES UR A GENIUS

11:26 am -- Akaashi: It's easy when you're talking to the best pun-lord 24/7.

11:27 am -- Bokuto: THAT MEANS SO MUCH IM PUTTINF THIS SCREENCAP AS MY BACMGRKUND ILU

11:28 am -- Akaashi: That’s your compliment for today.

11:29 am -- Bokuto: WY COILDNY  U PRETEND U JSUT SENT ME THAT OUT OF GOODWILL

11:30 am -- Akaashi: I’m going out to buy some groceries, I’m leaving my phone here to charge so I’ll text you when I’m back.

11:31 am -- Bokuto: AAaaaaaaAH OKKKK

 

#

 

The sweet aroma of cake mixture curdled in Bokuto newly scrunched nose, his eyes flickering like headlamps around the apartment before reaching over his phone. He felt so lonely when Akaashi went out, or didn’t reply -- maybe he should leave another message? Bah, it’d be pointless, he was out and left his phone.

“Sup.” A long leg perched itself over the couch Bokuto sitting in, resulting his head turning like an owl backwards to see a dark haired smirking predator, on its way to steal a habitat. He sat down, looking over at Bokuto with a sigh easing through the smirk drawn like a fire on his lips; a black fringe covered a catlike eye, but you could still tell that mischievous expression from a mile away. “So, do you want the good news… Or the bad news, I’m gonna have to tell you both, but it's your choice of which you wanna hear first…” Kuroo’s words left his tongue with a snap, making Bokuto lean forward in curiosity. “Bro, you can’t do this to me.” Bokuto blinked, trying to bestow Kuroo’s thoughts with a wide gaze.

Kuroo waggled his brows suggestively, and Bokuto replied by slumping back on the couch, knocking a sigh through his windpipe. “Bad first, let’s get that shit outta the way!”

“Ohoho? What a choice.” Kuroo leaned closer, then pursed his lips, his eyebrows squashing his eyes to a nervous narrow. “Bad news: I burned the cupcakes.”

Something really did ‘dye’ inside of Bokuto. “Bro, I can’t forgive this.” Bokuto sat up, and whacked his hand upon where his heart was protected by a ribcage. Kuroo returned the gesture, a sorrow glazing his usual snide glare. “Bro… I’m sorry, will you ever forgive me?”

The two broke into a stare, then erupted in hoots and cackles, pulling each other into a firm embrace, then flopping off to lay side by side upon the coach. Kuroo was much longer than Bokuto, and his feet dangled a little off the arm rest; their arms were pressed together but there was no awkwardness about it -- true bromosexuals.

“Oh,” Kuroo turned his head, his hand gliding to help him sit up a bit. “The good news…” His smirk seeped like venom and spread across his lips, his eyes veneering the future of his good news. “Mmm?” Bokuto hummed in response, sitting up a little himself, his hum wasn't light, it was boisterous, rather overwhelming for something that is supposed to be so small.

“Sooooo, your birthday is in nine days, I was gonna ask Kenma to organise bringing the old man you chat to constantly here, it’d be chill for you guys to meet at last? Like a birthday present.”

Something clogged inside Bokuto’s throat, and a heat rushed like magma to brighten his features. “A-Akaashi? Here?” He questioned, his eyes wide like amber.

“Mmmmhmmm…. You spend so much time texting him so…” Kuroo dragged off, pushing Bokuto’s limbs away from him to evacuate the couch. “It’s up to you though, bro! Message him and see what he thinks.” With another fresh smile, Kuroo slid toward the burning smell that drifted in poisonous circles around the kitchen. “Tell me how he replies, by the way, I need to know numbers for booze.”

Bokuto gave a nervous stutter, his hand cupping his mouth so his words echoed like a fog horn. “SURE THING, BUD.” Kuroo turned his head back to his roommate, and gave an endearing thumbs up. “Also it's your turn to clean that kitty-litter.”

With that Kuroo was gone, and a burning crimson was left sitting on his own cheeks, his phone still gripped in his palm for some desperation for a message. What if Bokuto wasn't as cool in real life? What if Akaashi was socially awkward and found Bokuto an annoying loud- what was he on about, he was fucking awesome. A vibration seethed through the skin of his hand, and Bokuto brought it close to his face, reading the message that popped upon his screen.

 

#

 

12:05 pm -- Akaashi: Bokuto-san?

12:05 pm -- Bokuto: HEKLOO

12:06 pm -- Akaashi: You never guess who was serving me?

12:08 pm -- Bokuto: my MOM

12:09 pm -- Akaashi: -.-

12:09 pm -- Akaashi: No, the old man.

12:10 pm -- Bokuto: i have   a new theory about the old man

12:11 pm -- Akaashi: It's not me, before you say.

12:11 pm -- Bokuto: NONONO THATS theory oNE AKAASHI

12:12 pm -- Akaashi: Alright, tell me your new theory then…

12:13 pm -- Bokuto: tHERES MULTIPLE IDENTICAL OLD MEN LIKE CLONES AROUND THIS TOWN AND THEYTE GONNA TRY AND TAKE US TGEYRE AFTRR US AKAASHI

12:14 pm -- Akaashi: Finally, I’ve seen the light.

12:15 pm -- Bokuto: IKR

12:15 pm -- Akaashi: I was joking, that's impossible.

12:16 pm -- Bokuto: Raise me up then drop me down :’(

12:18 pm -- Akaashi: Random question: Did you ever name that cat?

12:19: pm -- Bokuto: OHOHOHO WE DID

12:21 pm -- Bokuto: fUNNY STORY AVTUALLY, KUROO PLACED THE CAT IN ITS THING AND IT BROKE IT THEN RAN UPNTO ITS YARN SOME HOW TIED IT TO ITS OTHER TOY THINGY AND SWUNG ON IT LIKE A WRECKING BALL

12:22 pm -- Bokuto: we called it meowly cyrus B)

12:23 pm -- Akaashi: …

12:23 pm -- Akaashi: -.-

12:24 pm -- Bokuto: BTWW R U FREE ON THE 20TH OF SEP

12:25 pm -- Akaashi: Probably? Why?

12:25 pm -- Bokuto: iTS MY BIRTGDAY AND U HAVE YO B THERE, U CAN MEET ME AND KUROO AND GET DRUNK WHOOP

12:26 pm -- Akaashi: I don’t drink.

12:26 pm -- Bokuto: yet ;)

12:27 pm -- Akaashi: I’ll check my plans.

12:27 pm -- Akaashi: It’ll be weird seeing you in a form that’s not text.

12:28 pm -- Bokuto: hAAA IM JUST AS COOL IRL DW, AND IMBLOOKING FORWARD TO SEEING U

12:29 pm -- Akaashi: I’ll message you back in a bit, I need to make sure I’m free.

12:30 pm -- Bokuto: B))))))

 

#

 

3:08 pm -- Akaashi: I have family plans until 9pm? Can I arrive late?

3:10 pm -- Bokuto: ILL PROBS ALREAYF B HAMMEREDB Y THEN BUT SURE

3:10 pm -- Bokuto: AS LING AS U COME THATS A BIRTHDAY PRESENT IN IFSELF :DD

3:11 pm -- Akaashi: It actually has come to a point where I even doubt you're a real person?

3:12 pm -- Bokuto: BECAUSE IM SOS AAMAZJNG???

3:13 pm -- Akaashi: No, because how does someone who types like you even exist?

3:14 pm -- Bokuto: :((((((

3:15 pm -- Akaashi: -.-

 

#

 

10:10 pm -- Bokuto: SORRY I DIDNT SEE UR REPLY, MEOWLY CYRU S WAS WRITING MY NAME IN A BLACK SPACE SHE SAVED FOR ME

10:12 pm -- Akaashi: You know blank space is written by Taylor Swift and not Miley Cyrus, don’t you?

10:12 pm -- Bokuto: mY WHOLE LIFE HAS BEEN A LIE

10:13 pm -- Bokuto: ALSOBGUESS WHOBHAS ANOTHER STORU

10:14 pm -- Akaashi: Let’s hear it.

10:15 pm -- Bokuto: sO KUROO THOUGHT ITD BE A GOOD IDEA FOR ME TO CLEAN THE KITTYLITTER BUT IDK HOW TF THAT SYUFF WORKS LIKE WHERE IN UR RIGHT MIND DO U THINK WHERE THAT STUFF ENDS UP? LIKE NGL I JUST THOUGHT IT DISAPPEARED WHEN KUROO DID IF LIKE I HAD NO IDEA HE DID I T HE WAS SO SNEAKY

10:15 pm -- Akaashi: Okay?

10:16 pm -- Bokuto: so I JIST THREW THIS BOX OF CAT SHIT OUT OF THE WINDOW

10:16 pm -- Bokuto: OH BOY IT SOARED AKAASHI FLYING FUCKING CAT SHIT

10:16 pm -- Akaashi: Oh, oh my God.

10:17 pm -- Bokuto: but kuroo came to see me like ‘where did u put the kittylitter’ and i was like ‘ykniw out ta the window”

10:18 pm -- Bokuto: SO KUROO LOOKS OUT OUR APARTMENT WINDOW AND LIKE WE R ON A RLLY BUSY HIGH STREET? AND THERES THIS MAN WHO MIMES ON THE STREET LIKE HES PAINTED WHITE AND PRETENDS HIS TRAPPED IN A BOX

10:18 pm -- Bokuto: I THINK HE WISHES HE ACTUALLY HAD A BOX BECAUSE IN THE END WE HAD TO PAY A FINE FOR DUMPING CAT SHITBON HIS HEAD

10:19 pm -- Akaashi: Bokuto-san, sometimes I even doubt you're real.

10:20 pm -- Akaashi: I need to shower, brb.

10:21 pm -- Bokuto: OKOKOKOK ;D

 

#

 

_**12th of September, Sunday.** _

 

1:20 am -- Akaashi: Bokuto-san?

1:20 am -- Akaashi: Sorry I took so long my mother called. -.-

1:29 am -- Akaashi: Bokuto-san?

1:31 am -- Akaashi: I guess you finally crashed.

1:35 am -- Akaashi: Well I suppose I can return the message you left me yesterday? Bokuto-san, you're unlike anyone I've ever encountered, honestly and truly, your friendship means a lot to me and over the coincidence to me? I want to thank you for messaging me at such continuous rates I guess? You're a really nice, funny and dare I say good looking person, and I’m excited to meet you face to face in all honesty. I’ve rewrote this message ten times because it doesn’t sound right, but thank you, you seem like a really talented great person, and I’m happy to call you my friend.

1:35 am -- Akaashi: <3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'friends' sure Akaashi sure  
> if u guys have any funny stories or puns leave them in the comments and i might include them in bokutos rambles. :3c


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: wow it seems a little thin on the ground in this chapter....  
> Me: *copy and pastes bee movie script*  
> Me: perfect.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the flash back at the beginning! It'll be really important later on, so take notes!  
> Credit to the story of inside out jacket Bokuto by @illylilly ! (i expnaded because it needed to be even MORE)  
> HOPE U ENJOY THIS UPDATE  
> Reminder: i live in a shitty timezone about 7hrs ahead so my uploading time varies and id recommend bookmarking so you don't miss an update! ^-^

 

_**A month earlier, 30th of August, Sunday.** _

__

“Kuroo.” Bokuto lay upon his mattress, the bunk bed separating the two sleepy predators. Swiftly, Kuroo’s head dangled over the side of the bunk, his fringe falling away from his amber lit eyes. “That was sincere, what’s up?”

Bokuto sat there, his usual arched eyebrows scrunched upon his features, and his eyes pale. “How’d you know you have a crush on someone?” His words were low on the ground, and a yearn of worry tightened in Kuroo’s chest; it was Bokuto’s mood drops, some humour wouldn't fix this however, the only remedy was straight up honesty.

“I don't know who you're implying but before I begin, remember crushes aren’t everything? Okay?” His signature suggestive smirk had been cleared from his lips, and he slid down the bunk ladder, sitting down beside Bokuto on his bottom bunk - Bokuto only had the bottom bunk because they raced for the top one, and Bokuto fell on his face.

“I’m asking you because you've dated girls before,” Bokuto quickly added, his eyes darted with slight confusion over at his left and right. Kuroo’s eyes closed, and a small smile dragged his lips to the corner of his mouth. “None of those are what I’d call relationships? Trials? Maybe, but romance is over commercialised, and it makes everyone want a little piece of it, an idea, people fall in love with the idea of love, rather than falling in love with someone, you get me?” Bokuto replied to Kuroo’s mature words with a nod, then tilted his head like a curious owl. “So, uh,” Bokuto dropped his head, and brought his hand up go run his fingers through his non-styled hair, his eyes didn't have their usual honey glint and reflected the murkiness of his thoughts. “This girl asked me out, she's pretty, good HOOTers,” Kuroo chuckled at the pun, he knew the ascending of his mood needed to continue, or it would end up crashing down again. “But I just don't… Feel that way? I felt so bad saying no.”

Kuroo pulled his arm over Bokuto’s shoulders, bringing him into a small side hug. “Look, for a minute I thought you were going to tell me you said yes, trust me that's worse, and you'd hurt her a lot more by pretending you have some fake FEELINEs.” Bokuto finally loosened a little, giving a small smile at the pun and a small hoot.

“Love… You can’t force it, it’s actually most likely a chemical reaction: The theory of a biological basis of love has been explored by such biological sciences as evolutionary psychology, evolutionary biology, anthropology and neuroscience, and all that jazz. Specific chemical substances such as oxytocin are studied in the context of their roles in producing human experiences and behaviors that are associated with love, y’know, blushing, clumsiness, etc.” Kuroo lowered his head a mere millimetre and gave an eager smile, while Bokuto remained staring at him like he would at a blank page. “...Kuroo don’t go smart on me.”

His smirk had returned, embracing his lips as he forced his arms behind his head. “Look, how about I tell you about my crush.”

“You have a crush?! Who is it? Bro!” Bokuto instantly perked in inquisitiveness, his eye brows arched in enthusiasm and his mouth widened a little and his fists clenched and bent, out in front of him. “She pretty? Smart? Cheerleader?!”

“It’s Kenma.”

A silence went between them for a moment, and Kuroo looked a little more serious, Bokuto pulled away and dropped his hands. “Kenma?! But he’s like, like, your childhood best friend? I thought-”

“That’s why you don’t understand love yet. Love changes people, you not notice how I act a little more mature and protective over him? It’s natural, I can’t even help it anymore. He means a lot, I always used to think it was platonic, I mean who wouldn't, as a kid you don’t get taught about guys or anything else, the TV shows have Jasmin and Aladdin, not Aladdin and Muhammad, you get me?”

“I never thought you’d be into guys? I’m so oblivious…” Bokuto still wasn't sure how to gather this information, and Kuroo finally let out a small smile.

“I don’t think he likes me the way I do though, I think, I think he thinks of me as an older brother, but you do crazy things for love, like go along with it. That’s why I didn't want him to quit volleyball in high school, y’know?”

At the mention of volleyball, Bokuto’s ears pricked.

“He had a talent, I want the best for him, and volleyball was one of the ways I got to see him a lot, the little things, they really mean something - it drives you crazy though, when your hands by accident brush against each other, and the impulse in your mind to grab their hand, and pull them close and tell them how much they mean to you.” Kuroo finally let out a long winded sigh, his head against the wall, and his hands laying limp at his sides. “Once you have felt this, you know what a crush is like.”

“You should ask Kenma out,” Bokuto said suddenly, flopping his own head against the wall in imitation. “Like, I never guessed you were into guys too, but that… Makes me a little comfier saying I think I’m bi’.” Turning his head so his fringe flopped and swished to the side, Kuroo’s grin grew. “Ohohoh?” He provoked, leaning in to poke Bokuto in the stomach, who had luckily seemed to be transforming back to usual self and shedding his emo-ness. “You fancy a guy too?”

“Oyaoyaoya!” Bokuto shook his head, flinching at Kuroo’s sharp poke. “I just see some guys and think, I’d tap that.”

“Dude, we can make sexuality puns now. Kuroo added, bearing his teeth in a dorkish manner.

"Wait before you do that…”

Kuroo arched a brow, pulling back a little. “I have a QUEERie.” His brows waggled and Kuroo cackled, he heaved over and held his stomach as his lungs got caught in rolls of laughter.

The two continued to laugh until they finally dropped, both laying on the bed. “I feel so much more comfier around you now, bro.” Kuroo admitted, flailing his arms, he then drew a more serious bite again. “Don’t you dare tell or suggest to Kenma though, he’s smart, and if he figures this out I’ll--”

“--OYAOYAOYA.” Bokuto chanted, hitting Kuroo in the chest to stop his maturity. “Bro-code, I won’t do such a thing.”

“Promise?”

_“Promise.”_

 

#

 

_**12th of September, Sunday.** _

_**8 days left.** _

 

10:22 am -- Bokuto: OYAOYAOYA AKAAASSSSHI

10:22 am -- Bokuto: that message made my DAY

10:24 am -- Akaashi: Your day has barely started yet. -.-

10:25 am -- Bokuto: bUT IM ON A HIGH

10:26 am -- Akaashi: That explains a lot of your behaviour.

10:26 am -- Bokuto: wOULD U SMOKE WEED W ME AKAASHI 

10:27 am -- Akaashi: Bokuto-san, if you smoked marijuana I can assure you whatever happens would be the worst. If you threw cat faeces onto a mime artist when you're not high, I can’even imagine what you’d accomplish being as high as a kite.

10:28 am -- Bokuto: mAYBE I COUDL FLY

10:29 am -- Akaashi: Bokuto-san, cause of death, jumping off a cliff thinking he could fly.

10:29 am -- Akaashi: Actually, never mind, you’d do that normally.

10:30 am -- Bokuto: why must ubhurt me yhisbway

10:31 am -- Akaashi: That was a dry joke, Bokuto-san, you're amazing.

10:32 am -- Bokuto: I CANT TRUST UR COMPLIMENTS ANYKORE

 

#

 

12:45 pm -- Akaashi: Bokuto-san, random question.

12:45 pm -- Bokuto: OHOHOH?

12:46 pm -- Akaashi: Is your glass half empty or half full?

12:47 pm -- Bokuto: empty

12:47 pm -- Akaashi: That’s interesting… I never saw you as a pure pessimist.

12:48 pm -- Bokuto: OHHHHH NO NONONO I JUST MEANY EMPTY? LIKE IF THERES WATER IN THERE OR MILKSHAKE OR BEER IM GONNA FUCKIGN DRINK IT RIGHT???? SO OFC ITLL B EMOTY

12:49 pm -- Akaashi: -.-

 

#

 

3:56 pm -- Akaashi: Bokuto-san, you haven't messaged me for awhile, are you alright?

3:57 pm -- Bokuto: tHANKNFUCK U MESSAGED ME THE MOST AWKWARF THING HAPOENED

3:58 pm -- Akaashi: What now?

3:59 pm -- Bokuto: i wore my jacket inside out for the entire day today and NOBODY TOLD ME eVEN KUROO I WAS WONDERING WHY TF HE WAS SMIRKING Aand I realized once I took off my jacket like I s2g I was like hmm where did the pockets go...oh K theyRE on the inside? I didn't remember that the last time I wore it...oh wait FUCK ITS INSIDE OUt

4:01 pm -- Akaashi: Bokuto-san, in all honesty, you have been situations.

4:02 pm -- Bokuto: OH NONONO IT EGTS WROSE

4:02 pm -- Akaashi: Here it is…

4:03 pm -- Bokuto: SO I TAKE OFF MY JAVKET RIGH????

4:03 pm -- Akaashi: Oh dear.

4:03 pm -- Bokuto: AND I FORGOT I DIDNT EVEN WEAR A SHIRT UNDERNEATH, SO FOR ONE MOMEMT IM FUCKING TOPLESS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE MALL

4:04 am -- Bokuto: bY THISBTIME IM OK TO SHOW OFF MY ABS, BUT KUROONIS LEGIT LAUGHING OUT HIS LUNG AND IM LIKE CHILL BRO CHILL

4:05 am -- Bokuto: AND BECAUSE KUROOS DYING NOISES OR LAUGHS WHATEVER THEYRE THE SAME THING THE SECURITY COMES IN AND FINDS ME LOOKING LIKE IMA BOUT TO STRIP

4:06 am -- Bokuto: sO WE GET BANNED FROM THE SHOP FOR STRIPPIGN

4:07 am -- Akaashi: How do the things like this even happen to you?

4:07 am -- Bokuto: I qUESTION GHAT MYSRLF AS WELL

 

#

 

5:32 pm -- Bokuto: _According to all known laws_  
 _of aviation, there is no way a bee_  
 _should be able to fly._  
 _Its wings are too small to get_  
 _its fat little body off the ground.i_

 _ts fat little body off the ground._   
_The bee, of course, flies anyway_   
_because bees don't care_   
_what humans think is impossible._   
_Yellow, black. Yellow, black._   
_Yellow, black. Yellow, black._   
_Ooh, black and yellow!_   
_Let's shake it up a little._

_Barry! Breakfast is ready!_

_Ooming!_

_Hang on a second._   
_Hello?_

 _\- Barry?_   
_\- Adam?_   
_\- Oan you believe this is happening?_   
_\- I can't._

5:33 pm -- Akaashi: What the heck?!

5:34 pm -- Bokuto: sORRH KUROO TOOK MY PJONE AND COPY AND PASTED THE BEE MOVIE SCRIPT

5:34 pm -- Akashi: ?????????????!

5:34 pm -- Bokuto: ShshshshshshSHSHHDHSHSSS

5:35 pm -- Bokuto: aLssoO

5:35 pm -- Bokuto: _ **{Image sent}**_

5:36 pm -- Akaashi: I swear you only had two cats before. There’s five there.

5:37 pm -- Bokuto: kUROOS GETTING A REAL PROBLEM

5:38 pm -- Bokuto: tHE NEE W ONES R MR T, SPONGEBOB AND KUKASHI

5:38 pm -- Akaashi: ‘Kukashi’.

5:39 pm -- Bokuto: KUROO SUGGESTED WE MASH OUR FAVE PPL AND I CHOSE U AND HE CHOSE KENMA SO THAT WAS THE RESULT I TOLD HIM 2 pUT UR NAME FIRST BUT

5:40 pm -- Akaashi: It’s the thought that counts.

5:41 pm -- Bokuto: :DD

5:41 pm -- Akaashi: And the thought was awful.

5:41 pm -- Bokuto: DD:

5:42 pm -- Bokuto: I HATE TO LEAVE U AKAASHI BUT ME AND KUROO R GOIN G TO THE GYm TTTYYL

5:42 pm -- Akaashi: Alright, have fun.

 

#

 

10:30 pm -- Bokuto: IF VOLLEYBALL WAS A GIRL ID B BALLS DEEP

10:31 pm -- Akaashi: That’s what she SET.

10:31 pm -- Bokuto: aAKSSHIBUR FUCKING HIKARIOUS IM WEEZING

10:32 pm -- Akaashi: How was the gym?

10:33 pm -- Bokuto: it was k we di d gym things

10:33 pm -- Akaashi: Amazing.

10:34 pm -- Bokuto: sTOP EBIGGN SARCASYIC

10:35 pm -- Akaashi: How else am I supposed to reply?

10:35 pm -- Bokuto: ‘UR AMAZING BOKUTO WOW GRESY WORK’

10:36 pm -- Akaashi: To ‘gym things’.

10:36 pm -- Bokuto: D:

10:40 pm -- Bokuto: OYOYOY NOTICE ME

10:41 pm -- Akaashi: Sorry, I didn’t get that notification.

10:42 pm -- Bokuto: akAaSHI HOW BIG UR ABS

10:43 pm -- Akaashi: What?

10:43 pm -- Bokuto: ur abs...how big r they, me and kuroo r seeing what they're supposed to be like

10:43 pm -- Akaashi: Why would you need minex google them?

10:44 pm -- Bokuto: nOOOO I WANT UR ABS AKAASHI

10:45 pm -- Akaashi: Fine. But don’t expect much, they're probably pathetic against yours.

10:44 pm -- Akaashi: ** _{Image sent}_**

10:45 pm -- Bokuto: WOAH FUCK UR ABS ARE HOT

10:46 pm -- Akaashi: Thanks?

10:47 pm -- Bokuto _ **: {Image sent}**_

10:48 pm -- Akaashi: I didn’t ask a picture of your ans but they're very pleasing to the eye.

10:48 pm -- Akaashi: **abs

10:49 pm -- Bokuto: mY ABS R SO IMORESSIVE U MADE A MISTAIKE OMG

10:49 pm -- Bokuto: OHOHOOMG

10:50 pm -- Akaashi: No, Bokuto-san, no.

10:51 pm -- Bokuto: ;DDDDD

10:52 pm -- Akaashi: Good night, Bokuto-san.

10:53 pm -- Bokuto: gN. SWEEET DREms

  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Adele's voice* hello, its me  
> SO MY EXAMS START IN A WEEK  
> (AHHAAHA KILL ME)
> 
> but yeah i have this update for you:  
> 1\. OVER 200 KUDOS??? U GUYS ARE AMAZING THANK YOU  
> 2\. 1.7K HITS ??? SRSLY YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING  
> 3\. Thank you so much, i read and reply to every comment because i get awful writer's blocks and they always keep me going thank you so much  
> 4\. Yep, i still live in a funky timezone, so if you want updates id recommend bookmarking (you don't have to ofc but)  
> 5\. Just thank you so much for everything, you guys make it all worthwhile!
> 
> Basically, at this point Akaashi is just confused why Bokuto keeps sending him hearts and i think that's beautiful.  
> Also please watch the YouTube link, you'll be confused otherwise

_**13th of September, Monday.** _

_**7 days left.** _

 

9:10 am -- Bokuto: HAVE A GREAT DAY AAKASHI

9:11 am -- Akaashi: You too.

9:12 am -- Bokuto: if U WANT ME TO HAVE A GOOD DAY ITS AGOOD DAY

9:13 am -- Akaashi: I said that so you would stop messaging me before class, it’s distracting.

9:14 am -- Bokuto: :’^(

9:15 am -- Akaashi: -.-

9:15 am -- Bokuto: wAIT DISTRACTING WHY IM SORRY

9:16 am -- Akaashi: No, not like that. I’m worried when you meet me in real life you'll be a little disappointed.

9:16 am -- Bokuto: >:0

9:17 am -- Bokuto: AKAASHI UR AWESOME WHATEVER OK

9:18 am -- Akaashi: If you say so, I’ll message you after class.

9:18 am -- Bokuto: dONT BEAT UR SELF DOWN AKAASHI I F U WERENT INTRESTIGN I WOULDNT B TALKING TO U <3

9:19 am -- Akaashi: -.-

9:19 am -- Akaashi: <3

9:20 am -- Bokuto: <3 <3

 

#

 

3:11 pm -- Bokuto: i wAS IN VOLLEYBALL CLASS, SOMEONE HIT THE BALL RLLY HIGH AND I COULDNT UNDERSTAND WHERE IT WENT

3:11 pm -- Bokuto: then it hit me

3:12 pm -- Akaashi: That took me a minute.

3:12 pm -- Bokuto: ARE U PROUD OF MY JOKE AKAASHI

3:13 pm -- Akaashi: No.

3:14 pm -- Bokuto: >:^(

3:15 pm -- Akaashi: -.-

3:16 pm -- Bokuto: also i was walkinG home and i need ed  to get some stuff for the KITTEENS so i went into the shop

3:17 pm -- Akaashi: Let me guess…

3:17 pm -- Bokuto: old MAN

3:18 pm -- Akaashi: Of course.

3:19 pm -- Bokuto: so i tRY MY HARDEST TO AVOID HIM, yknow he looks like a dog person or a turtle person? so if I GO to the cat section of the pet store ITLL B CHI

3:20 pm -- Akaashi: You ended up walking into him, didn’t you?

3:20 pm -- Bokuto: wORSE

3:20 pm -- Bokuto: I FALL INTO HIM AND HE FALLS OVER AND I HELP HIM UP LIKE HOPING HE WONT FUCKING SUE ME AND HE LOOMED ME IN THE EYES AND I START GLIDNG AWAY AND THATS WHEN HE SAYS “u had nice abs in the mall the other day” THEN I COMPLETE RSN FOR IT, KNOCJED OVER ALL THE DRY DOG FOOD, KNOCKED THE RABBIT CAGE RELEASIBG THE RABBIT CAGE AND THE N THEY ESCAPED AND I RAN

3:21 pm -- Akaashi: Who even is that old man? He was watching you in the mall that time you stripped too?

3:22 pm -- Bokuto: iM GUESSING SO

3:23 pm -- Bokuto: also the rabbits all got captured back dw i didn't get sued

3:24 pm -- Akaashi: Yet.

3:25 pm -- Bokuto: >:’(

3:26 pm -- Bokuto: anYWAY how was ur day?1?

3:27 pm -- Akaashi: A lot more boring than yours, that’s for sure.

3:28 pm -- Bokuto: NAH MAN I BET IT WAS GREAT

3:29 pm -- Akaashi: Well they had pizza in the canteen today?

3:30 pm -- Bokuto: I GUESS TGAT WAS P BORING

3:30 pm -- Akaashi: -.-

3:31 pm -- Bokuto: hEY ILL MESSAGE U BACK IN A BIT, IM ON TBE TRAIN AND IM ON 2% SEE U<33

3:32 pm -- Akaashi: See you.

3:33 pm -- Akaashi: <3

 

#

 

“Who’s got you smiling down at your phone like that.” A smaller blond’s head bobbed over to Akaashi, whose stomach was gritt spew he felt  a noticeable pink blush spewed itself upon his skin. He hated this feeling, the feeling of heat under his skin while trying to remain cool, however he didn’t even look pink, it was just his imagination - he only had a small unusual smile tugging on his lips as he pressed the turn-off-screen button and turned to the boy beside him on the public bus.

“It was my mom, Kenma-san,” Sarcastically, yet restrained, Akaashi rolled his eyes and looked forward onto the bus, his right hand clamped upon his left digging its nails in nervously, before his fingers began slipping through each other almost instinctively.

Kenma looked up from his video game again, then aimed his sights down at Akaashi’s odd hand gestures, his fingers gripping free skin and falling in the gaps. He blinked, then moved back up at his retreated expression, before looking back at his screen without a fault. “You’re lying, you always fiddle with your fingers when you lie.” However observational he was, it didn’t pluck him in an interest, his thumbs continued to slam absentmindedly at the ‘x’ and ‘y’ buttons of his DS, his eyes tracing along the coloured pixels.

“You're too observational.” Akaashi replied without a thought, his left hand dragging away from his right, and his head adjusting to straighten his stance. “You're too reserved.” The blond uncharacteristically paused his game, and shot Akaashi a soft stare. “It’s hard to tell what you're thinking, but I know whatever you're thinking, you're regretting.” Kenma’s lips remained untwitched, his eyes remaining uninterested, and his head tilting a little upon his shoulders, making his hair fall to frame the side of his face. Akaashi leant in his own neck and pulled a small disgusted expression, then sighed in unison with Kenma, whose head fell back on the seat.

“Kenma-san?” Akaashi asked, drifting his eyes over to see to see Kenma’s bottom lip curled expressionlessly, conveying his utmost disinterest for life right now; life would be so much easier if you could just press ‘A’ to talk to people. “Mm?” His head raised up from the seat, and he gave a quiet blink.

“How do you see Kuroo?” Kenma pulled back in reaction of Akaashi’s words, his eyebrows scrunching, and his eyes narrowed in light of his curiosity. “A friend? Why?” His head flopped on his shoulder, but Akaashi didn’t look back from his locked vision at this point. “No reason.” Kenma twitched, and brought his screen back to his eyes, slamming his thumb on the ‘start’ button to morph his thoughts to the virtual world.

 

#

 

5:00 pm -- Bokuto: IM HOME AND KUROOS GOT ANOTHER CAT AND ITS AKREADY GOT A NAME

5:01 pm -- Akaashi: Go on…

5:01 pm -- Bokuto: PUSSY IN BOOTS B)

5:01 pm -- Akaashi: I hate this.

5:02 pm -- Akaashi: -.-

5:02 pm -- Bokuto: B)))))

5:03 pm -- Bokuto: i actually came up w it, kuroo snorted and then said that was too far so i put up a fit aND HE GAVE IN

5:03 pm -- Akaashi: Kuroo-san needs to not give in, he already let you call one pussy slayer?

5:03 pm -- Bokuto: ITS SO FUNNY BECAUSE KENMA DOESNT EVEN RLLY CARE MUCH FOR CATS SO HE CAME AROUND YESTERDAY AND WALKED IN AND SAW MEOWLY CYRUS GO TO HIS LEG AND HE LOOKED SO DISGUTED AND PUSHED HIS CHIN SO FUCKING FAR HE HAS LIKE 12 CHINS AND HES SCRAWNY AF

5:04 pm -- Akaashi: I know that face alright.

5:05 pm -- Akaashi: The old man was on the bus.

5:05 pm -- Bokuto: why

5:05 pm -- Akaashi I ask the same myself. I guess it is quite a small town, Bokuto-san.

5:06 pm -- Bokuto: tHEN WHY THE FUCK DO I BUMP INTO THIS OLD MAN AND NOT U AKAASHI DDDDD:

5:07 pm -- Bokuto: I WANNA SEE U NOT THIS OLD MAN

5:08 pm -- Akaashi: What has the old man done to you?

5:09 pm -- Bokuto: hes like 6”7 and watched me strip

5:09 pm -- Akaashi: You did it in the middle of a busy mall. -.-

5:10 pm -- Bokuto: AKAAASHI WHY R U BACKJNG UP THE OLD MAN AND NOT ME >:^(((

5:11 pm -- Akaashi: I’m just supporting myself.

5:12 pm -- Bokuto: …...r U SAYIGN UR THE OLD MAN I CAN NOT HAVE U BE TALLER THAN ME

5:13 pm -- Akaashi: I was joking.

5:13 pm -- Bokuto: >:^((

5:14 pm -- Bokuto: aLSO BRB

5:14 pm -- Akaashi: Alright.

 

#

 

6:01 pm -- Bokuto: dID U HERE ABOUT THE GUY TGAT JUMPED OFF THE BRIDGE IN FRANCE

6:02 pm -- Akaashi: **hear

6:02 pm -- Bokuto: DID U HEAR ABOUT IT OR NOT AKAASHI

6:03 pm -- Akaashi: No, I didn’t, what happened?

6:04 pm -- Bokuto: HE WAS IN SEIN

6:05 pm -- Akaashi: You studied for that pun, I swear to God, Bokuto-san.

6:05 pm -- Akaashi: You don’t even know where your kitchen is half the time how would you even know about the river Sein?

6:06 pm -- Bokuto: AKAASHI WHY DO U THINK IM NOT SMART

6:07 pm -- Akaashi: Didn’t you try and order fries at Subway one time?

6:08 pm -- Bokuto: WHAT TYPE OF FAST FOOD DOESNT HAVE FRIES AKAASHI

6:09 pm -- Bokuto: ttyl kenmas around and we’re orseing pizza and kuroo said if i don't join in w uno he's gonna throw my phone out the window

6:10 pm -- Akaashi: Okay.

6:11 pm -- Bokuto: mISS U ALREAYD AKAASHI <3

6:12 pm -- Akaashi: Go play uno.

 

#

 

8:34 pm -- Bokuto: oYAOYAOYA

8:35 pm -- Bokuto: sORRG I WAS GONE SO LONG  

8:36 pm -- Bokuto: KUROO GOT PISSED BECAUSE I FLIPPED THE TABLE BECAUSE I LOST AT UNO, I HATE UNO anD LOVE WINNING

8:37 pm -- Akaashi: Itss alreight

8:37 pm -- Bokuto: WHAT THE FUCK IS UP W UR TYOING UR TYOJNG LIKE ME

8:40 pm -- Akaashi: My finngerss aree rlly coldd messagess r takingg forverr to typee

8:40 pm -- Bokuto: HEY KENMA SND KUROO WENT OUT SOMEWHERE SO I CAN CALL U IF ITS EASIER

8:44 pm -- Akaashi: Ssure itll roibss stop me gettingg killed sso

8:45 -- _**Incoming call : Bokuto > Akaash**_i

8:45 -- _**Call accepted.**_

 

#

 

“AKAAAASHI. HEY HEY HEY!” It was odd hearing his voice, no drunken slurs or kinks, but the comedic and boisterous tone of intoxication almost remaining stained on his tongue. Akaashi pulled away from the receiver at the sheer volume of Bokuto’s voice. “Do you realise how loud you are?” Akaashi’s voice was a big contrast, his words remained around certain close intervals and sounded like he didn’t want to be calling right now. There was a pause, even without seeing Akaashi could just imagine Bokuto tilting his head like a confused owl. “AKAASHI. I thought you wanted to talk to me!” Even though Bokuto’s voice was quite deep, the tone remained child-like; he sounded like he was having a tantrum. Akaashi heaved a sigh in response, which resulted in a large hoot of a laugh from Bokuto. “I BET YOU'RE PULLING A FACE LIKE YOUR EMOJI NOW.”

He wasn’t wrong, Akaashi’s eyes were closed, and his lips parted along with the sigh. “You're right, surprisingly.”

“What do you MEAN surprisingly? I’M BOKUTO.”

“Yeah, exactly.” Bokuto gave a short huff, but instantaneously forgot his his grudge. “Hey! Akaashi! You never guess what happened while you weren't messaging me!”

“Something big, your life is so exciting in comparison to mine.”

“PFF! I BET LOTS OF EXCITING THINGS HAPPEN, AKAASHI.”

Akaashi thought to himself, but usually the most exciting things that happen in his life are things reflected from Bokuto’s to his own.

“...not particularly.”

Bokuto gave a big laugh, “Oh, Akaashi! You're great trust me- anyway back to how great I am,”

At his words a small smile drew on Akaashi’s lips, his hand holding the phone carefully to his ear as the cold of the atmosphere glued Bokuto’s excitable words to his ear. He then realised he was smiling over something so stupid and trivial and resorted back to his resting bitch-face.

“SO, KUROO AND ME-”

“--Kuroo and I.” Akaashi corrected, resulting in an audible scowl from Bokuto.

“ _‘KUROO AND I’_ and KENMA, WERE PLAYING UNO, AND I DIDN’T KNOW THE COLORS COUNTED TOO, SO I LOST, AND FLIPPED A TABLE.”

Akaashi’s eyebrows fell in disgust. “You don’t like losing, do you, Bokuto-san?”

“Why would I? Losers for losers! And I’m no loser, I’m Bokuto, HEY HEY HEY.” Bokuto chirped down the phone, his words like an excited puppy.

“Anyway! Akaashi, why are you out in the dark? Isn't it cold?”

“I went for a jog, and to pick up some things from the store, and it’s September I didn't except it to b-be as cold as it is.” A shiver tore through his words, and Bokuto quietened down a little. “Hey, when you get home make sure you get some warm chocolate milk or tea or something, okay!” Akaashi’s eyebrows furrowed.

“I can look after myself, Bokuto-san.”

“I thought you'd compliment me for such a good idea- AKAASHI, AKAASHI, AKAAAASHI.”

The ring of his voice scratched the back of his head like chalk to a black board. “What.”

“THIS IS GONNA SOUND SO WEIRD, BUT CAN YOU WAVE THE LIGHT OF YOUR PHONE AND STOP FOR A MOMENT.”

Akaashi blinked. This was even an odd demand for Bokuto, he looked around then feeling like an idiot, he waved his phone, then pulled it back so no one in the shrouded darkness could see his beacon of light.

“OH MY GOD OH MY GOD,” Even when the receiver was away from his ear Bokuto’s voice was still as loud as ever. Reluctantly, Akaashi brought the phone back, and listened to the owl’s continued rambles. “I’M IN AN APARTMENT, RIGHT ABOVE YOU, I CAN SEE YOU ON THE STREET, AKAASHI.”

Suddenly, Akaashi felt very nauseous, like everything in the world was cracking as his stomach tightened in discomfort. “You can?” Everything about this made him feel uneasy, there was no reason for it and he knew it, but this made him so sick.

“HEY, I CAN SEE YOU MOVING AWAY, STAY THERE I’LL COME RIGHT OUT-”

9:17 pm : _Call ended._

 

#

 

Akaashi couldn't believe he had hanged up, he couldn't believe he was running and hiding away from Bokuto’s line of sniper aim, but he couldn't help it, the feel of ache and an unsettled stomach easing him into a painful breath. He was going to see him in a week, he couldn't feel like this before then, that was for sure, but why did he feel so fucking sick?

Bokuto was confused, the light around Akaashi had scarped, and he took himself away from the window. His breaths had slowed down, and the brimming nervousness he couldn't explain had began to die. It was an odd nervousness, not like admitting to Kuroo he had broken something, not like before a match, like something you want to do, and want more than anything, but you feel like you can't. Was, was he scared of seeing Akaashi in the flesh?

 

#

 

10:01 pm -- Bokuto: AKAASHI

10:03 pm -- Bokuto: AKAASSSHI IM RLLY SORRY IF I UPSET YOU OR SOMETHINF :^(

10:04 pm -- Akaashi: You didn't, I just hanged up and didn’t know what to do so I ran.

10:06 pm -- Bokuto: DIDNT WANNA SPEND TIME W ME EH

10:08 pm -- Akaashi: No, I just felt really anxious. Sorry, I don't usually feel like that.

10:09 pm -- Bokuto: hey sorry its probs cuz u havent seen me irl yet ngl i regretted pointing u out because i felt nervous too but u don't need to b nervous around me and i should say the same 2 myseld

10:09 pm -- Akaashi: I know, sorry.

 

#

 

10:37 pm -- Bokuto: _{Image sent}_

10:37 pm -- Akaashi: Why would you let a cat sleep on you when you're topless.

10:38 pm -- Bokuto: BELIEVE ME I DIDNT LET IT

10:38 pm -- Akaashi: Kuroo-san needs to take control of those cats. -.-

10:39 pm -- Bokuto: he needs control of hIS LIFE

10:40 pm -- Bokuto: KUROO DOESNT NEED TO CONTROL HIS LIFE, HES GREAT

10:41 pm -- Bokuto: SOZ THAT WAS KUROO

10:42 pm -- Akaashi: I figured.

10:43 pm -- Bokuto: aKASHI THIS IS RANDOM BUT CAN I CALL U KENJI, KENMA CALLED U THAT WHEN HE WAS TALKING ABOUT U

10:43 pm -- Akaashi: No.

10:43 pm -- Bokuto: wHAT!1!1!1

10:44 pm -- Bokuto: aKAASHI WHY NOT

10:44 pm -- Akaashi: No one else calls me Akaashi the way you do, I like it.

10:44 pm -- Bokuto: :^DD

10:45 pm -- Akaashi: -.-

 

#

 

11:09 pm -- Bokuto: i used to be a tap dancer

11:10 pm -- Akaashi: Oh?

11:11 pm -- Bokuto: until i fell in a sink

11:11 pm -- Akaashi: -.-

11:12 pm -- Bokuto: ;^))))

11:12 pm -- Akaashi: How would that even work?

11:13 pm -- Bokuto: aKAASHI ITS A PUN ITS NOT SUPPOISED TO WORK

11:13 pm -- Bokuto: aLSO WATCH THIS: [ https://youtu.be/N3WeXGmqYsE ](https://youtu.be/N3WeXGmqYsE)

11:15 pm -- Akaashi: Why is nobody helping him?

11:16 pm -- Akaashi: Actually, the guy falling reminds me of you.

11:17 pm -- Bokuto: aKAAASHU U WOUKDNT RECORD ME DROWNING WOHLD U

11:17 pm -- Akaashi: Tell me this ‘Max’ doesn't remind yourself of you.

11:18 pm -- Bokuto: i dont see it

11:18 pm -- Akaashi: Imagine him saying ‘Akaashi’ instead of ‘Sarah’.

11:19 pm -- Bokuto: FUCKBTHATS US

11:20 pm -- Akaashi: Exactly.

11:21 pm -- Akaashi: Also, what’s your first name?

11:22 pm -- Bokuto: nOT TEEEELLIN

11:23 pm -- Akaashi: Why not?

11:24 pm -- Bokuto: i like u calling me bokuto-san

11:25 pm -- Akaashi: Fine, fine, Bokuto-san.

11:26 pm -- Bokuto: ALSO IT WAS SO AWKARD I SENTBTHAT PIC U SENT TO ME AS MY BACKGROUND IMAGE AND KUROO WAS LIKE ‘ITSBTHAT HOT GUY’ and im like B))))

11:27 pm -- Akaashi: In your drunken words ‘I’m blushing like a bitch’, Bokuto-san.

11:27 pm -- Bokuto: ;DDdd

11:28 pm -- Akaashi: Anyway, I’m going to bed, night, Bokuto-san.

11:29 pm -- Bokuto: NIGHGHT <333

11:29 pm -- Akaashi: <33

11:30 pm -- Bokuto: <3 <3 <3

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY HEY  
> -bokuto
> 
> i cant believe how much im updating and how quick im doing it you guys should be proud because its thanks to all your comments and support in all honesty? damn it just means so much to me especially how my final ever high school exams are in 5 days (eep!)
> 
> This chapter is really important to me? Idk, obvs i did warn you guys about some good ol fashion ANGST but the conversation between Kuroo and Akaashi is really important because somehow this mess became a mess with a story gaaah!
> 
> Anyway, this is what ill from now on call a 'story chapter' where its mainly story and character understanding and less puns and stuff, but i hope you enjoy it nonetheless!  
> (Pls leave comments and kudos if you want, it literally makes my day ;u; and don't forget my shitty timezone so bookmarking is recommended!)
> 
>  
> 
> i feel like everyone is gonna hate me for this chapter  
> i still love you guys  
> bokuaka will happen....maybe

_**14th of September, Tuesday.** _

_**6 days left.** _

8:15 am -- Bokuto: KUROO WANTS ME 2 GIVE HIM UR NUMBER

8:16 am -- Akaashi: You woke me up so early, Bokuto-san.

8:17 am -- Bokuto: GOOD MORNIN AKAAAAASHI

8:17 am -- Bokuto: I DIDNT THINK YOUD REPLY TILL LATER

8:17 am -- Akaashi: Neither did I, but here I am. -.-

8:18 am -- Akaashi: I don’t know Kuroo, why would he need my number?

8:18 am -- Bokuto: 2 keep up on Kenma hes rlly overprotective

8:18 am -- Akaashi: Right… Well even if I said no, you’d do it anyway… -.-

8:19 am -- Bokuto: U KNOW ME SO WELL AKAASHI ;^DD

8:19 am -- Akaashi: I hate this.

8:20 am -- Bokuto: HEY AKAASHI WE TRUST EACH OTHER RIGHT

8:22 am -- Akaashi: I suppose so.

8:22 am -- Bokuto: SO CAN WE LIKE TELL EACHOTHER SECRETS AND STUFF BECAUSE KUROO MEANS A LOT TO ME BUT THERES SOME STUFF IDR WANNA TELL HIM IDK BUT I TRUST U

8:23 am -- Akaashi: Sure.

8:23 am -- Bokuto: :^DD

8:24 am -- Bokuto: i dont have any secrets rn but when i do ill huu

8:24 am -- Akaashi: ‘Huu’?

8:25 am -- Bokuto: HIT U UP AKAASHI GET W THE PROGRAM

8:26 am -- Bokuto: i hAVE TO GET GOING TO THE LEARNING OF BS, TALK L8R

 

#

 

“Hey, Bokuto,” Kuroo gave Bokuto a little nudge from his place in the odd university desk, and pointed with his thumb to a small blonde girl, her eyes were a bright emerald green, her lashes long and smothered in the artificial light of the room, and a dazed smile perked up her lips. “She’s looking at you.”

Bokuto’s heart started hammering, and his hand hit his chest. “SHIT, SHE’S BEAUTIFUL.” Kuroo placed his large blocking hand upon his shoulder and forced the over excited owl to sit, placing a finger on his lips. “That's not how you talk to ladies, man, it’s also how you get expelled from class.”

Bokuto was nearly twenty, but learning was sort of important to him, it was mainly the social construct and the volleyball team he enjoyed, but seeing hot girls was a bonus.

She was pretty, her short hair curled like pasta at the end of the blonde locks - it didn't look like it felt like pasta however, it looked soft, something Bokuto wouldn’t mind touching. But, he didn’t particularly feel anything. She was pretty, he wouldn't mind making out with her, holding her soft looking hands, but his heart began to steady after the adrenaline.

“She really is, damn…” Kuroo side tracked, bringing his elbow on the table and placing his chin on his palm, the lesson continuing to drone tedious sounds in and out of his ear. “I really want to start dating again.” His cat like eye dragged over to Bokuto, who was still had his paws placed on the desk trying to get a glimpse of the blonde girl in the corner. “Like I could managed to flirt and provoke a girl, but I have to be careful if they're strong enough to take it, or like that shit,” Kuroo’s lips writhed in anticipation and he let out a big sigh breaking a part in his lips. Bokuto’s lit eyes looked over to him, narrowing a small light, his eyes wavered over his lips, no smirk, he was being serious. “K-kat,” Bokuto paused, upon realisation of the large volume of his voice. “Look, I know what you're thinking, but you know for a fact you're in love with Kenma, even I can tell, if you're just trying to hide your feelings by dating other people… it’ll backfire, on you, them and probably Ken ma. HELPFUL TIPS WITH BOKUTO, HEY, HEY, HEY!”

Kuroo choked, and let out a massive snort - his hands gripping his chest. “Bro, that was deep.” He brought his head up and leant back on his chair. “You should talk to that girl though, she has been looking at you for the whole lesson.” Swiftly, his lips curdled to the corner of his mouth and blew the dark fringe against his face. Bokuto’s brows furrowed, and he quickly placed his hands on his hips. “Why? Are you sure? You're provoking me! You’re joking me around, Kuroo!”

Kuroo’s brows dropped against his eyes. “Why would I be joking about the ever so great Bokuto.” His words droned, sarcasm lathering his voice as his cat eye remained glaring a heat pressed mark into Bokuto features which were being raised in elation. “HEY, HEY, HEY!” A smirk pervade upon Kuroo’s lips as Bokuto’s ego flashed a large spark in his eyes.

Class was soon over, Kuroo gave him a bro salute, as Bokuto headed over to the blonde girl, who was coincidentally copying up with some work she had missed from gawping at Bokuto.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto gave a little chant, placing his hand on the desk; unusually he wasn't nervous, he didn’t even feel like this was a proper asking for a number. Viridian green eyes popped up, her long lashes curving over the slight shimmer coating her irises - she look a little flustered, “Oh, oh hi! Sorry, I… I was just copying up some work.” Bokuto wasn't the brightest bulb on the shelf but even he knew that.

Green eyes. Bokuto had a thing for people with green eyes, and she was extremely pretty; fair porcelain skin, and a light pinkish tint brightening her cheeks. “WE’RE NOT SOCKS, BUT I THINK WE’LL MAKE A GREAT PAIR.”

The girl covered her face, small chuckles catching in between her fingers. “That's so corny, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto pulled back, his eyebrows threading in confusion as his head tilted a little. “Uh, please don't call me that.”

He wasn't sure why but he didn't like it unless it was from Akaashi's sarcastic and almost exasperated tone, even though her own tone was delectable and flowed along her tongue like caramel - it wasn't the same, and it really bothered his like for similarity.

The girl blinked, then threw her head back to her word in embarrassment, her cheeks burning a crimson as heat swirled through her body. “I’m s-so sorry!” Bokuto let out a chuckle, then hit her back, a little bit to hard, it's surprising she didn’t throw up a little but of her lunch, but she smiled anyway. “HEY, HEY, don’t mind, don’t mind!” His grin was large, then he popped over a sheet of paper with a number, “Sorry for being a fuckboi, but don’t be doing those calculations when I’ve got the only number you need.”

“...Bokuto, this is biology class.”

Bokuto blinked, but the girl just laughed. “But I get you're point, you're very sweet. “I’m Aiya, by the way.” Her name matched her well, her blonde hair looked like silk, like her name, the blonde strands could easily fall carefully through Bokuto’s volleyball-worn fingers; his heart was steady.

“Bokuto!” He brought his hand out and have it a little shake. “But you already know that!”

“Well who doesn't, captain of the volleyball team, I… I personally really love sports, and studying for them, and about them, volleyball is a really favoured one of mine!” Bokuto's grin grew, his fists clenching as he raised his hands. “You play?!” Eyes at twinkle with awe, and his smile remained eager. “Ah, well, no,”

Bokuto’s excited grin died a little.

Aiya's hands through out in front of her, waving frantically, her face growing a little darker in hue still. “B-but, I really, really like it!” She gave a small smile, then closed her eyes in a jovial manner. “I might message you later?” Her voice was as delicate like a cloud, and her words drifted into Bokuto’s ears, but didn’t leave their tantalising mark, but his teeth remained on show in a beam. “OYA!” He brought his arms in and folded proudly. “Well, I’m off,” Aiya gave little simper, her head bowing lightly.

Bokuto was out, and a vibration broke free in his pocket, instantly his heart rate increased and a big smile smeared on his lips, he’d leave it for a bit. Then the thought went in through his head, he only really liked Akaashi calling him Bokuto-san, he didn't mind any other way of addressing, and even though it started as a joke he grew to love it, in some egotistical way.

 

#

 

4:10 pm -- Akaashi: Kuroo keeps messaging me the ‘( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)’ what does it mean, should I block him?

4:10 pm -- Akaashi: I’m guessing it’s him anyway, it’s an unknown number and his typing is just a little bit more coherent than yours. -.-

4:11 pm -- Bokuto: HAHAHAHAHAHA HEY HEY

4:11 pm -- Bokuto: hE DOES THAT ITS HIS FACE HE CONSTANTLY HAS IT ON COPY AND PASTE AND ONE TIME HE SEND IT TO HIS BOSS AND HE NEARLY GOT FIRED

4:12 pm -- Akaashi: Knowing you two I’m surprised he hasn't been fired yet anyway. -.-

4:13 pm -- Bokuto: oH HE HAS THAT WAS HIS 2ND JOB AND HES STILL THERE RN

4:14 pm -- Akaashi: How did he get fired from his first job?

4:15 pm -- Bokuto: UHHJMMMM MAY OR MAY HAVE NOT BEEN ME #YOLOSWAGGING S B)

4:15 pm -- Akaashi: You're an awful friend.

4:16 pm -- Bokuto: baaaaAACIALLY HE WORKED AT THIS PIZZA PLACE AND HE GOT LIKE 25% OF EVER Y PIZZA AND HE GOT IT FOR FREE IF HE MADE IT HIMSELF SO I USED TO SNEAK IN THE WINDOW, MAKE A PIZZA AND THEN SNEAK OUT

4:17 pm -- Akaashi: I can sense disaster.

4:18 pm -- Bokuto: BUT ONE TIME THE BOSS WAS THERE SO I TRIED TO JUMP OUT THE WINDIW AND I FORGOT THE PIZZA WAS STILL IN THE OVEN SO IT BURND KUROOS WHOLE PLACE IN THE KITCHEN THEN TO MAKE THINSG WORSE THE PIZZA I FAILED MAKING BEFORE DROPPED FROM THE CEILING ONTO HIS BOSS ES FACE

4:19 pm -- Akaashi: Oh my God. -.-

4:20 pm -- Bokuto: HAHAHAHSHDHDDBD DJDJD

4:21 pm -- Bokuto: ur so exasperated all the time

4:22 pm -- Akaashi: Only when I’m speaking to you.

4:22 pm -- Bokuto: AKAASHI WHY THATS SO MEAN WERE SUPPOSED 2 B TOGETEHR FORVER

4:23 pm -- Bokuto: OOOOOIHHG I GOT A GIRLS NUMBER TODAY B))))

4:43 pm -- Akaashi: You did? How did you do that, steal her phone and steal it?

4:44 pm -- Bokuto: tHAT TOOK U 20 MINS TO REPLY WTF AKAASHI

4:44 pm -- Bokuto: and no im just a smooth fuc k B))))

4:46 pm -- Akaashi: Sure.

 

#

 

_**A little before.** _

3:39 -- Unknown Number:  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

3:49 -- Unknown Number:  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

4:05 -- Unknown Number: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

4:10 -- Unknown Number: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

4:23 pm -- Akaashi: Just to make sure, this is this is the alleged Kuroo-san, right? You're not an old man?

4:24 pm -- Kuroo: what??? why would i be an old man im just a guy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

4:24 pm -- Akaashi: Stop those emojis. -.-

4:25 pm -- Kuroo: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

4:25 pm -- Kuroo: how’s Kenma??

4:27 pm -- Akaashi: Fine, he got his PSVita taken off him in class today?

4:28 pm -- Kuroo: which teacher?

4:28 pm -- Kuroo: ppl trying to mess around with kenma makes me mad even if he plays his games, a lot of which i get him, he still gets good grades so why do the teachers even care?

4:28 pm -- Akaashi: Rules are rules, I suppose.

4:29 pm -- Kuroo: bs literally bs

4:30 pm -- Akaashi: I agree, Kenma does get good grades.

4:30 pm -- Kuroo: its weird seeing you not call kenma w a ‘-san’ on the end? why is that is he not your authority

4:31 pm -- Akaashi: Before you attack me, Kenma didn't want me, I addressed him as ‘Kenma-san’ and he said he hates being addressed higher and we’re in the same year and he is only two months older than me.

4:32 pm -- Kuroo: hes modest

4:33 pm -- Akaashi: I wouldn't particularly want to be called higher in all honesty. -.-

4:34 pm -- Kuroo: how do you and bokuto get on youre like opposites?

4:35 pm -- Kuroo: opposites attract ;3c

4:36 pm -- Akaashi: Shut up. -.-

4:36 pm -- Kuroo: he talks about you all the time yknow

4:37 pm -- Akaashi: Same with you.

4:37 pm -- Kuroo: but he lives with me and we're w each other all the time? but hes never even met you

4:38 pm -- Akaashi: We talk a lot.

4:38 pm -- Kuroo: i actually have to tell him to get off his phone sometimes

4:38 pm -- Akaashi: Same, he doesn’t sleep.

4:39 pm -- Kuroo: yeah man hes on sleeping pills sometimes

4:40 pm -- Akaashi: Really? He never told me.

4:41 pm -- Kuroo: he only likes you to know the best stuff i guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

4:42 pm -- Akaashi: Throwing cat litter at a mime artist and getting stalked by an old man ‘the best stuff’.

4:42 pm -- Kuroo: its what makes him interesting, he doesnt want you to know about his tantrums and adhd i guess

4:43 pm -- Akaashi: Is that officially diagnosed?

4:43 pm -- Kuroo: ever since he was 7

4:43 pm -- Akaashi: His behaviour mixed with tantrums, it does add up.

4:43 pm -- Kuroo: yeah but hes a great guy, great guns, hes probs showed you them before because damn

4:43 pm -- Akaashi: Yes. They were impressive considering I’m quite lanky.

4:44 pm -- Kuroo: mine are just as good ;3

4:44 pm -- Akaashi: -.-

4:45 pm -- Akaashi: Also, did Bokuto-san get a girl’s number?

4:45 pm -- Kuroo: oh yeah she was looking at him the entire lesson so i said he should and he did, hes rlly fucking corny tho?

4:46 pm -- Akaashi: Right.

4:46 pm -- Kuroo: why, you want me to hook you with someone too? ;3

4:47 pm -- Akaashi: No.

4:47 pm -- Akaashi: Not really, I guess.

4:48 pm -- Kuroo: what does that mean??

4:48 pm -- Akaashi: Doesn't matter.

4:48 pm -- Akaashi: What’s Bokuto-san like with relationships?

4:49 pm -- Kuroo: in all honesty?

4:50 pm -- Kuroo: not the best, the longest hes lasted is a week? they cant handle how lively he is and then the complete opposite when he goes through what i like to call ‘emo mode’

4:50 pm -- Akaashi: Emo mode?

4:51 pm -- Kuroo: ever heard bring me to life?

4:52 pm -- Akaashi: ?

4:53 pm -- Kuroo: basically he just acts like that one emo kid in your class who in their head is probs screaming

4:54 pm -- Akaashi: Yeah, I know a guy.

4:54 pm -- Kuroo: but anyway ppl think its just him being melodramatic but its actually a lot more psychological, tbh i call them tantrums but they depend, sometimes they're childish tantrums, sometimes he'll be a drama queen and sit in the corner and that bs, but sometimes he flips his shits and ends up breaking someone/something

4:55 pm -- Akaashi: Acceptance? Bad parents?

4:56 pm -- Kuroo: both, he wont even talk to me about his parents

4:56 pm -- Akaashi: Oh.

4:57 pm -- Kuroo: idk he tries to impress me too i guess but i can handle him, kenma cant thats usually why i leave when hes around for a bit so it can give the two some space, as you probably know kenmas not the best with people

4:58 pm -- Akaashi: It took me two months to get a word from him.

4:59 pm -- Kuroo: two months?? he really must have trusted you

5:00 pm -- Akaashi: I think we have a few things in common I guess.

5:01 pm -- Akaashi: So is Bokuto-san going to date this girl then?

5:02 pm -- Kuroo: it gives him confidence so probably, you can deal with blowing up his deflated ego after the break up tho

5:03 pm -- Akaashi: How are you so sure they're going to break up?

5:03 pm -- Kuroo: just looking at the girl, she looks nice really really pretty, quite smart too judging my class results but i don't think she can handle it

5:04 pm -- Akaashi: Right. Anyway, I should probably reply to Bokuto-san now, thank you.

5:04 pm -- Kuroo: np ttyl

 

#

 

Akaashi sat on the corner of his bed, his exasperated expression pulling his mouth into a short sigh. How did he feel he knew everything about Bokuto an hour ago, and suddenly he’s a whole new person. It was weird, but a small sense of pride pulled at his chest, he was a real guy, even though he sometimes thought his whole life was a walking punchline, he was a real guy, with problems like Akaashi, not similar problems, but problems in general.

Part of Akaashi feels odd, he's stored an entire note on his phone dedicated to things that make Bokuto feel better, or more positive, or just general information that ties into those things. Hopefully, when he meets him in real life he could understand these 'tantrums' and be able to handle them; he didn't want to be a lame friend.

But, nevertheless, hearing Bokuto getting a girl’s number, a ‘smart’ ‘pretty’ girl’s number. It really made him feel sick, his skin was a little clammy, and his eyes squeezed shut as he forced another dose of carbon dioxide away from his system. This seriously wasn't jealously, was it?

 

#

 

5:47 pm -- Bokuto: AKAAAASSHI U HAVENT SPOKE YO ME MUCH TODAY COME BACK

5:50 pm -- Bokuto: aKASHI?

5:59 pm -- Bokuto: IFBUR DEAD AKAASHI ILL PLAY LIVIN ON A PRAYER AT UR FUNERAL

6:11 pm -- Bokuto: bohemian rhapsody????

6:13 pm -- Bokuto: tHRILLER THEN U CAN MOONWALK OUT OF THE COFFIN AND INTO MY ARMS THEN WE CAN PLAY VOLLEYBALL IN HEVAEN TOGETHER

6:20 pm -- Akaashi: I’d prefer ‘Bring me to Life’.

6:21 pm -- Bokuto: I TOLD U NOT TO GO NEAR EVANESCENCE

6:22 pm -- Akaashi: I just want a bit of that ‘Amy Lee’.

6:23 pm -- Bokuto: NO GET A BIT PF ME AKAASHI IM BETTER THAN AMY LEE SHES AN EMO

6:23 pm -- Bokuto: _{Image sent}_

6:24 pm -- Akaashi: I don’t usually use caps to type but: I CAN SEE THAT EVANESCENCE POSTER IN THE BACKGROUND, I KNOW YOU'RE TRYINF TO SHOW ME YOUR ABS BUT YOU HAVE A EVANESCENCE POSTER IN YOUR ROOM.

6:24 pm -- Bokuto: i tHOUGHT I GOT RID OF THAT I

6:25 pm -- Akaashi: I googled them just before, so I know what they look like now, and that’s them.

6:25 pm -- Akaashi: Disgusting.

6:25 pm -- Bokuto: :^(((((

6:25 pm -- Bokuto: im going to the gym rn ill b back soon !! <3

6:25 pm -- Bokuto: <3

6:25 pm -- Akaashi: Do you send hearts to Kuroo too?

 

#

 

11:30 pm -- Bokuto: IM FUCKIN SWEATY

11:31 pm -- Akaashi: Tmi.

11:31 pm -- Bokuto: i find it funny when u use slang cuz u obvs googled it and i can just imagine a confused akaashi

11:32 pm -- Akaashi _: {Image sent}_

11:33 pm -- Bokuto: eVEN FLIPPING ME OFF U LOIK GOOD

11:34 pm -- Akaashi: Thanks.

11:34 pm -- Akaashi: Spoke to that girl yet?

11:35 pm -- Bokuto: aIYA - YEAH SHES CHILL shes rlly p tho

11:36 pm -- Bokuto: _{Image sent}_

11:37 pm -- Bokuto: look how penis she is

11:38 pm -- Akaashi: Bokuto-san…

11:39 pm -- Bokuto: **PRETTY I USES AUTOCORRECT OK?!?! I WANT U TO UNDERSTAND ME MORE

11:40 pm -- Akaashi: She is really pretty though, not my type.

11:41 pm -- Bokuto: rlly????? whats ur type??!?

11:42 pm -- Akaashi: I like unique features. It depends on the person.

11:43 pm -- Bokuto: i love green eyes iDK everyone ive dated has had green eyes and i dont want that to change evr

11:44 pm -- Bokuto: THIS IS GONNA SOUND WEIRD BUT WHAT COLOUR EYES DO U HAVE BECAUSE IN PICS ITS ALWAYS TOO DARK

11:45 pm -- Akaashi: Dark green, Bokuto-san.

11:46 pm -- Bokuto: B)

11:47 pm -- Akaashi: -.-

11:48 pm -- Bokuto: i thINK IM GONNA INVITE HER SO MY PARTY AS MY DATE SHES RLLY PRETTY AND SHE DRINKS SO ITLL B COOL I HOPE SHE CAN COME

11:49 pm -- Akaashi: Yeah.

11:50 pm -- Akaashi: I’m going to bed, night, Bokuto-san.

11:51 pm -- Bokuto: NIGHT <33333

11:51 pm -- Bokuto: <3?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha a ,haa,  
> (pls don't kill me i was in it for the memes)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO HERE IT IS  
> TOOK ME AWHILE SORRY KIDS  
> BTW PLS WATCH THE YOUTUBE LINKS OTHERWISE IT MIGHT NOT MAKE SENSE RIP  
> ....  
> (PLS READ)  
> anyway my exams start tomorrow and they continue for about 2 months so updates will be a little slow! (Sorry!)  
> Also, i wrote a kuroken fic if you want to have a look by clicking on my profile?  
> Tysm for sticking with me so long, like srsly i wrote this fic as a joke and 2k+ hits later here i am...  
> I hope you enjoy<3  
> EDIT:: OMG SOMEONE GUESSED WHO THE OLD MAN IS IM WEEZING.  
> I DELETED THE COMMENT FOR SPOILERS BUT CONGRATS OMG

_**15th of September, Wednesday.**_  
  
_**5 days left.**_

9:10 am -- Bokuto: HOPE U HAVE A GREAT DAYYYYYYY AKASHSHSI

9:10 am -- Bokuto: :^DDDDD

 

 #

 

5:33 pm -- Bokuto: AKASHI I NEED TO TALK TO U RN

5:33 pm -- Akaashi: What’s the matter?

5:34 pm -- Bokuto: fINALLY U REPLIED I MISSED U I THOUGHR THE OLD MAN HAD HUNTED U DOWN  AND GOT U MAN

5:35 pm -- Akaashi: No, I’m still here.

5:35 pm -- Bokuto: ok so kurooisnt home and i dont think the aiya likes me anymore

5:35 pm -- Akaashi: Oh?

5:36 pm -- Bokuto: YEAH LIKE SHE SAID AFTER THIS DATE SHE WONT B ABLE TO SEE ME UNTIL THE PARTY BUT I THINK THATS BECAUSE OF YKNOW ME

5:36 pm -- Akaashi: What did you do?

5:37 pm -- Bokuto: WE WERE AT A RESTAURANT AFTER CLASS AND I TUCKED TEH TABLE CLOTH IN TO MY SHIRT BY ACCIDENT THEN I MOVED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM AND EVERYTHIJG FELL ON HER, THEN I TOOK HER NACK TO MINE AND SAID SHE COULD USE MY SHOWER AND KUROO POPPED OUT LIKE ‘CAN I JOIN’ AND SHE LOOKED SO DISGUSTED, AFTER SHE SHOWERED THE ONLY CLOTHES I HAD WERE ONES THAT HAD ‘OPPAI’ AND THEY DUDNT EVEN FIT AROUND HER BOOBS

5:38 pm -- Akaashi: Oh my God.

5:39 pm -- Bokuto: SO SHE WAS AT MINE, AND SHE TRIED TO KISS ME BUT WE WERE PLAYING MARIO KART SO I PUSHED HER AWAY

5:39 pm -- Akaashi: I don’t even know what to say?

5:40 pm -- Bokuto: AW MAN JT GETS WORSE

5:41 pm -- Akaashi: Of course it does.

5:42 pm -- Bokuto: SO KUROO LEAVES AND ITS JSUT US AGAIN AND I THOUGHT ‘ILL B ROMANTIC ILL B ROMANTIC’ I WENT IN W A GREAT JOKE, SHE LAUGHED, THEN I WENT INTO KISS HER TO STOP HER LAUGHING AND THW DOOR BELL GOES OFF

5:43 pm -- Akaashi: Oh dear.

5:45 pm -- Bokuto: THE MIME ARTIST IS THERE W A FINE LETTER??? AND I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE WHAT TO DO AND AIYAS LIKE WHY AND IM LIKE OH YEAH I BY ACCIDENT THREW CAT SHIT ON HIM AND SHE SNEEZES I GO INTO PAY AND PUSSY DESTORYER GOES ON HER LAP AND SHE TRIES TO PUSH IT AWAY AND APPARENTLY SHES ALLERGIC TO CATS SO SHE LEAVES AND SAYS ILL TEXT U LATER

5:46 pm -- Bokuto: SHE TEXTS ME AND SAYS THAT WAS THE WORST DATE SHES EVER BEEN ON AND I SAY AW MAN ILL GET U A FLOWER OR SOMETHING TO MAKE UP FOR IT

5:46 pm -- Bokuto: TGRN SHE SAYS SHE’LL SEE ME ANLT THE PARTY BECAUSE APPARENTLY SHES SO BADLY ALLERGIC TO CATS THAT SHE IS GONNA B ILL FOR A WHILE

5:47 pm -- Akaashi: Bokuto-san, you're an actual mess.

5:48 pm -- Bokuto: HEYEHEY THIS IS OUR SECRET OK NO ONE NEEDA TO KNOW HOW THIS DATE WENT

5:49 pm -- Bokuto: rlly wasnt the best date ive ever been on

5:50 pm -- Bokuto: then agin not the worst

5:51 pm -- Akaashi: -.-

5:51 pm -- Bokuto: AWW AKAASHI IS WAS FUNNY RLLY

5:52 pm -- Akaashi: That girl could be seriously ill.

5:53 pm -- Bokuto: sHELL B FINE IT WAS JIST pUSSY DESTORYER

5:53 pm -- Akaashi: Well at least you weren't the pussy destroyer.

 

#

 

7:34 pm -- Bokuto: AKAASHSI AKASGI U NEVER GUESS WHAT FUCKING HAPPENED

7:35 pm -- Akaashi: Here it is.

7:36 pm -- Bokuto: KENMA WAS ON HIS OWN TRYING OT GET HOME AND THE OLD MAN IS WATCHING HIM LIKE LEGIT WATCHIGN HIM SO HE CALLS KUROO AND KUROO GETS THERE LIKE FUCKIN SUPER MAN AND THE OLD MAN OS TALLER THAN KUROO AND KUROO IS TALL MAN AND THIS OLD MAN FALLS OVER AND KUROO GOES TO HELP HIM BUT HE JUST CRAWLS ON THE FLOOR AND KUROO AND KENMA DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO SO THEY JUST WALK AWAY

7:37 pm -- Akaashi: Rest in peace old man, 1800-now.

7:38 pm -- Bokuto: I JUST

7:39 pm -- Bokuto: aPPARENTLY THE OLD MAN WAS RLLY INTRESTED IN KENMA SO NOW HES LIKE STALKED 4 OF US

7:40 pm -- Bokuto: ACTUALLY 5 HE STALKED KUROOS MIDGET FRIEND YAKU BUT YAKU APPARENTLY TOLD HIM TO PISS OFF

7:41 pm -- Akaashi: This is actually really scary…

7:42 pm -- Bokuto: WAIT IVE GOT AN IDEA OMGOGMG

7:42 pm -- Akaashi: ?

7:43 pm -- Bokuto: ILL INVITE THE OLD MAN TO MY BDAY PARTY

7:44 pm -- Akaashi: Bokuto-san, out of all the ideas you have come up with, that’s positively the worst.

 

#

 

11:17 pm -- Bokuto: a bike cant stand on its own cuz its two tired

11:18 pm -- Akaashi: -.-

11:20 pm -- Bokuto: [ https://youtu.be/B4jaENSE7YM ](https://youtu.be/B4jaENSE7YM)

11:21 pm -- Bokuto: DOESNT THE MAIN ONE lOOOK LIKE KUROO

11:22 pm -- Akaashi: Why are you watching Warrior Cat AMVs.

11:23 pm -- Bokuto: DONT JDUGE ME WYF

11:24 pm -- Akaashi: -.-

11:25 pm -- Bokuto: _{Image sent}_

11:26 pm -- Akaashi: Okay he really does, but you look like a horned owl.

11:27 pm -- Bokuto: **horny oWl B)

11:28 pm -- Akaashi: Bokuto-san, that’s disgusting.

11:28 pm -- Akaashi: http://www.gregbrileyphotography.com/uploads/processed/0922/0905260856421great_horned_owl_bnw_color.jpg

11:29 pm -- Akaashi: Really. It even has your eyes.

11:30 pm -- Bokuto: SHIT

11:31 pm -- Akaashi: _{Image sent}_

11:31 pm -- Akaashi: Also my mom bought me this and it kind of reminds me of you.

11:32 pm -- Bokuto: THATSS SO GOOD ‘OWL R U’ AHAHA ALSO UR RLLY RLLY PRETTY

11:33 pm -- Akaashi: Thank you, I guess.

11:34 pm -- Bokuto: HEYHEYEHYE

11:35 pm -- Akaashi: ?

11:36 pm -- Bokuto: DO U HAVE SKYPE

11:37 pm -- Akaashi: Yes, I’ve only used it to Skype my mom, though.

11:38 pm -- Bokuto: WE SHOULD SKYPE

11:39 pm -- Akaashi: Alright, I have it as an app.

11:39 pm -- Akaashi: Also it’s quite late so I might fall asleep.

11:40 pm -- Bokuto: dOESNT MATTER I WANNA SEE AND TALK TO U

11:40 pm -- Akaashi: Alright.

11:41 pm -- Bokuto: wHATSS UR ACC

11:41 pm -- Akaashi: Akaowl99

11:42 pm -- Bokuto: hAHHA OK ILL B THERW RN

 

#

 

Swiftly, Akaashi tapped off his messages on his phone and opened the Skype app - it had been awhile since he was on it, he even  had considered deleting it for storage space numerous times, he’s glad he didn’t now though.

 _Ping_.

Akaashi’s eyes darted up to his notification bar, “ ‘Bokuheyhey’ would like to start a conversation with you. “, a small smile naturally greated his lips as a picture of Bokuto with his nose crinkled and a fuckboi smile gripped on his pale lips accompanied the notification. Quickly, he accepted the request and that was soon followed by a call.

Unsure how to take the next action, he placed his phone by his bedside light and sat by it, before answering the video call.

**B u f f e r i n g .**

“AAAAAAAKAAASHI!” Bokuto’s room was a lot better lit than his own, his hair was spiked a little lazier than usual, but his eyes remained glaring with passion. He always sounded so excited when he was on the phone to Akaashi, and it always managed to ignite Akaashi with some sort of warmth.

“Hello, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto’s head tilted, and he leaned closer toward the camera, his nose crinkling and a small grin pulled against his lips. “Aw, you ARE real, me and Kuroo-”

“Kuroo and I--”

“Akaaaaashi, don’t be so lame.” Bokuto took his face a little further away from his camera, and rolled his eyes like a child.

“Did he just correct your grammar, Akaashi’s like your mom, Brokuto.” Kuroo’s chuckles and laughs could be heard in the background, and Akaashi brought his face into his neck to cringe. ‘Did he seriously call him ‘Brokuto’?’

“Akaashi’s more than my mom ever was, he’s my best friend!” Bokuto’s grin grew, and his thumb hit his chest in pride, and Kuroo replied with a chortle. “He’s not my bro though, before you say anything, K-Kat.” Bokuto quickly said, making Kuroo lean his face into the camera. “Wow, Akaashi you're a handsome guy.” The cat said, a smirk curling his lips. Quickly, Bokuto pushed his face away from the screen, his arched brows falling to form a scowl. “Kuroo, fuck offfff…” Kuroo unexpectedly complied, and disapeared, but reappeared in the background moments later.

“Anyway, HEY AKAAAASHI.”

“Why do you always extend the ‘A’”? Akaashi tilted his head, his usual exasperated expression falling onto his face.

Bokuto chortled, leaning his head back into a large snort, before throwing his head forward into the camera, making Akaashi flinch a little. “Because it sounds good! Your name just rolls off the edge of my tongue--”

“--GAAAY!”

Skin freshly dyed crimson and eyes glazed with embarrassment, Bokuto turned his head to look over at Kuroo. “SHUT THE FUCK UP, FIGHT ME, I’M RIPPED.”

Akaashi sighed, dropping his head into the palm of his hand, watching the two begin some sort of confrontation. Just as Bokuto and Kuroo join each other back in hysterics, Akaashi hears a scuttling, before a small black dog jumped upon his mattress, joining him to sit on his lap, Akaashi’s fingers soon began to massage behind his ear, his fingers lathering a small pant from the dogs grinning mouth.

“ANYWAY, Akaaaashi, we keep getting interrupted, where were we?” Bokuto jumped back where the camera was, and Kuroo sat in a huddle of cats - I shit you not, he was just sat in between like ten cats.

“Bokuto-san, what do you study?”

“Ha, I don’t study, I sit in class and look like I’m paying attention--”

“-You don’t even look like you're paying attention.” Kuroo adds with a grin, which is shortly followed by his mouth parting in disgust. “Akaashi, do you seriously have a dog on your lap?”

“Are you seriously surrounded by cats like some crazy cat man?” Akaashi replied, an eyebrow arched and his expression little than amused.

“Tch.” Kuroo ticked, picking up Pussy In Boots and running his fingers calmly through her fur. “Bokuto, how can you be friends with a dog person? What the fuck?”

“Hey, hey! They're just animals, we all know what’s the best animal here…”

“What?” Akaashi questioned, his dog (with the name of Peppa) looking up at the bright light from his phone screen. “Me.” Bokuto answered, his mouth stretching from ear to ear in a big sneer.

Kuroo snorted, then stood up, all the cats gathering by his legs. “I’m gonna hit they hay man, night Bokuto, night Akaashi!” He walked away, the cats surely following his lead; Kuroo’s appearance always struck Akaashi like a cat, his sneaky eyes and dark pelt like hair, even his cat like grin, he always looked like he was up to something but in all honesty he was just a nice guy.

“Night, Kuroo!” Bokuto grinned and waited till he heard the door to shut to lean a little closer to the camera in front of him. “Now it’s just us.” Bokuto waggled his brows suggestively making Akaashi’s breath get caught up in itself. Slowly, he raised his knees, Peppa fleetly jumped off his pap and onto the end of his bed. “Joy, Bokuto-san.” He finally said, his face neutral, as Bokuto scuttled a little closer, his face was different up close, his skin was a beautiful pale, his eyes like syrup, his teeth white, and hair perfectly wefted from his forehead. “Aww, Akaaaashi, you don’t mean that.” He gave a short chuckle, moving away again.

“Anyway! You never told me you had a dog! What’s it’s name?!” His voice was coated in enthusiasm, and it made Akaashi tired as it touched his ears profoundly. “Peppa.” Akaashi replied, blinking while Bokuto continued his large grin. “Cute. Hey, hey hey! You're right! I really don’t know that much about you! You're gonna have to tell me EVERYTHING!”

“Okay. What do you want to know?” Akaashi tilted his head, his eyes wide and curious as Bokuto raised his nose in thought. “Who do you live with?”

“On my own. I have Peppa, but that’s all.”

 Bokuto frowned. “Don't you get kinda lonely?”

“Sometimes,” Akaashi gave a lax shrug, then raised his hand to cover his bottom lip absentmindedly. “I like it on my own usually.”

“You sound like a grump who needs a hug… ARE YOU EXCITED FOR MONDAY?”

“Yeah, my parents said I don’t need to go to their family thing and they're just happy I've made friends, so I can go for the full night… What about class the next day?”

“CLASS SMASH.” Bokuto said, waving his arm around as he let his cares flow free.

“You study sport biology, right?”

“How… How do you know that, Akaashi?! I knew you were physic but WOAH!” His eyes widened, and he drew his face closer to the screen.  

“It was pretty obvious.”

“What do you study? It’s gotta be something smart! Like youuuu…” His words dragged along his tongue which soon encased itself in a dumb smile.

“I do ancient history and modern languages.”

“Wow, that is smart!” Bokuto gave a small chuckle then brought his face further forward again.

 

#

 

The two continued to talk for two hours, breaking into puns, stories, in the end the small awkwardness between them shifted into a natural comfort to which a point where Bokuto made a pun, and Akaashi actually broke into a small chuckle.

“AKAAASHI, YOU LAUGHED, YOU’RE LAUGHING!” Bokuto bellowed in joy, making Akaashi fall back onto his mattress, before begrudgingly sitting up. “Sure, sure. You got me, Bokuto-san.”

"You look good when you smile, you should do it more often.”

Akaashi’s heart ached, and he felt heated with Bokuto’s praise. “Thanks. I don’t usually have much to smile about.”

“BUT NOW YOU KNOW ME, AND I’M GOING TO MAKE YOU SMILE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE.” Bokuto’s grin was like an infection, and easily made Akaashi’s lips writhe with glee.

“So cute!” Bokuto propped his hands forward and placed his chin upon the back of his palms.

“Bokuto-san, I can feel myself falling asleep, so I’m going to rest.”

“Awwwww, what a buzz kill.” Bokuto dragged, dropping his brows as he began to fall into a mope.

“You should try and sleep too.” Akaashi subtly encouraged, blinking subconsciously at Bokuto’s electronic portrayal.

“I guess, good night, Akaaaaashi!” Bokuto shut his eyes and grinned. “When I see you IRL I’ll give you a massive hug, and you can stay over at the party house if you want! We have a spare bed.”

“I thought you and Aiya would want some alone time.”

“Huh? Lol, nah.” Bokuto dropped his head, in thought. “I don’t think she's actually that interested in me-”

“-if not she's missing out.” Akaashi overlapped, his face emotionless, even though his words brought a strong warmth to Bokuto’s insides. Basking in the compliment, Bokuto opened his mouth to speak before being interrupted by Akaashi again.

“Good night, Bokuto-san, I’ll message you in the morning.”

“Good night! Miss you already!”

“...you too, Bokuto-san.”

Akaashi reached his hand to his phone, hovering his finger over the hang up button.

“Love you.”

His throat went dry, words catching against his windpipe and being trapped at thoughts in his mind.

“...love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHM... BOKUTO, AKAASHI, THATS FUCKING GAY  
> as i stated before, updates will be slow! i will update as soon as i can tho i promise!  
> pls leave a comment! (They seriously give me motivation)<3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN 5000 YEARS.  
> but i suffered through my first week of exams! idk how i did but the biology paper asked us about drunk rats and 'whats an independent company' like .....that's not biology exam boards go home  
> but i finally got around to writing this!  
> and it only gets gayer!  
> i hope you guys enjoy, its such a pleasure to write this for you guys?<3

_**16th of September, Thursday.**_  
  
_**4 days left.**_

7:32 am -- Akaashi: Not up yet? Well I’ll do your thing for you: I hope you have a good day, try and actually work, and remember you're a great person no matter what anyone says, even if you're annoying at times.

7:32 -- Akaashi: <3

 

#

 

7:34 am -- Kuroo: hey kenmaa

7:35 am -- Kenma: ಠ_ಠ

7:35 am -- Kuroo: are you made up of selenium, xenon, yttrium, boron, technetium and hydrogen.

7:36 am -- Kenma: What?

7:36 am -- Kuroo: because youre a SeXeY BiTCh(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

7:37 am -- Kenma: (¬_¬)ﾉ

7:37 am -- Kuroo: dw kenma i was joking, it was a test for this girl idk how you would react? if you liked me and i said that would you think that was cool yeah?

7:38 am -- Kenma: really not if you want to get someone to like you you just need to be yourself youre honestly not a bad person Kuro

7:38 am -- Kuroo: thanks it means a lot

7:39 am -- Kuroo: btw can you tell akaashi bokutos phones broken?? hes been wound up thinking hes worrying him or something? idk i would text him but idk if hed answer

7:40 am -- Kenma: Will do

 

#

 

Class was quiet, and the drones leaving the lecturers lips circulated in-and-out of Akaashi's ears absentmindedly, his long lashes curving the brash light of the room. ‘Why can’t I focus?’ His face was deadpan, his emotions only a whirl in his mind. ‘Bokuto-san, if he never got the wrong number maybe I’d be able to concentrate right now. Why did he cling onto me? Why does he message me more than his girlfriend? Why did he not reply? Why does he-’

“Akaashi?”

Thoughts rushed out of his system, and his head gave a small turn to the blond sat beside him, his eyebrows were at a slight furrow, which was a lot of expression for Kenma to produce in a normal class while not hiding his DS under his desk. Akaashi’s chin remained resting in his palm, and he blinked, flicking away the fragments of thoughts. “...what.”

"You're staring without taking it in.” Kenma said quietly, moving his hand up to brush some of his own hair behind his ear. Akaashi watched, Kenma only did that when he needed to say something, so he slowly raised a brow. “What did you want to say?”

“Kuro texted me to tell you that Bokuto broke his phone.”

A small burst of relief cooled through Akaashi’s system, blowing through his lips into a small sigh. “Right.”

"Do you like Bokuto?” Kenma’s head turned back to the lecturer, and his eyes remained over hung making a lazy morning stare. His voice sounded disinterested, but for Kenma to continue this conversation showed curiosity in itself.

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t you find him overwhelming? When I go around with Kuro I find him very loud and hard to be around, and you message him all the time.” Kenma closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. “I don’t know if it’s just because I don’t like interaction, or he’s just too much.”

“I don’t think it’s all his fault, I also think my nature and his balance.” Akaashi said, before reiterating in his mind.

He wasn’t wrong.

Bokuto was loud, Akaashi was quiet.

Bokuto liked movies, Akaashi liked books.

Bokuto TYPES IN CAPS, Akaashi types grammatically.

Bokuto was straight, Akaashi was ~~a big fat raging homosexual~~ more curious.

Bokuto likes winning, Akaashi doesn't mind.

Bokuto cares what other’s think, Akaashi didn't.

“I guess, maybe it’s because you haven't met him in a real life circumstance yet?” Kenma thought aloud, his honey eyes warming up the room with each bored stare. “...are you nervous to meet him?”

"Yeah.” Akaashi said a little quieter than usual, his eyes drifting back to the lecture as some sort of distraction.

“I understand. I had someone I met on the internet I went to meet up with. I was so nervous, but it was actually worth it,” Kenma’s head turned back to Akaashi. “I wish we lived closer. You're lucky you and Bokuto live close.”

“Who’s this internet friend?”

“Shouyou.” Kenma said calmly, a small smile itching onto his lips - a smile that made Akaashi feel warm. “I haven't told Kuro yet,” Kenma rolled his eyes as his smile eased off his lips. “I don’t think he’d approve of meeting a stranger. But I trusted him a lot, and even though we live far we texted, like you and Bokuto, I suppose.” Akaashi gave a small smile, then broke a little sigh. “It’ll go alright, I think.”

 

#

 

“Dude, this _isn’t_ a fucking drill, he’s actually right there.” Kuroo’s eyes remained locked with a tall sitting figure at the end of the park, his hand heavy with lost cat letters while the rest of his body was behind a tree.

“JUST GO IN AND PUNCH HIM, have you picked up my phone yet? Hey? Hey? Hey?” Bokuto chirped, his voice drowning in dynamical contrast. “I’m not checking on your phone, c’mon why is it just our friends who get stalked by this guy?”

“I dunno.” Bokuto shrugged, his body curled up in the corner, his hand grabbing their landline, since he had no other phone for Kuroo to contact.

“I think… I think he’s just a guy who wants friends…”

“Bokuto, he’s an old man.”

“You never know, maybe, he just wants to play volleyball… Be free, feel the ball against his palm-”

“-his palm would snap in half, he’s OLD.”

“IMAGINE IF SOMEONE’S PALM SNAPPED IN HALF, WOULDN'T THAT BE SOMETHING.”

“I swear…” Kuroo took the receiver away from his ear for a moment, then peered back at the figure, who just got up, and turned away, walking in the opposite direction. “Cost is clear.”

“Finaaaaaally.” Bokuto dragged, flopping his head against the wall melodramatically.

“How can someone be so tall? Like aren’t old people supposed to shrink?”

“Maybe he’s magic?”

“Maybe you're dumb?”

“Wait,” Bokuto blinked, dragging his knees further into his chest. “How do we know he’s an old man?”

“Grey hair?”

“But, I have grey hair?”

The two stood in silence for a moment in their own realisation.

“But, he wears old men clothes too! And I’m sure he has wrinkles?”

“Kuroooo, what if we have a legit stalker on our hands?”

“No… It’s an old man, I think we need to stop overthinking-”

“-What if he hurts Akaashi?!” Voice curling in terror, Bokuto leapt up, his amber light eyes widening in panic.

“Bokuto, relax, anyway, you're gonna see Akaashi for the first time in four days… Looking forward to that?” Kuroo gave a small smirk, his hair flopping as he twisted his head to look for good trees to paste signs on.

“OF COURSE! HE’S AMAZING, I hope him and Auya get on…”

“Isn’t your girlfriend called Aiya?” Kuroo’s brows narrowed, and Bokuto let out a small chortle. “Haaaaa, yeah she is isn't she?”

“Do you even like her?”

“Yeah! She’s really pretty, and nice, and she bought me an owl plushie today, and I got her flowers.” A grin embarked upon Bokuto’s features, but even though Kuroo couldn't see him visually, he could still feel it being forced upon his lips like makeup.

“...you know I won’t care if you don’t like her, right? If you don’t you should really break up with her now, you don’t want to hurt her feelings, she's a nice girl.” Kuroo’s voice matured, as he wandered over to a tree, before shrugging and placing all the fliers in the trash; he liked the cats too much for this.

“You really don’t want me dating her… Do you?”

“What?! No, n-no?” Kuroo cringed at his own mistake, scrunching one eye as his thoughts scrambled together a solution. “I’m just saying? Maybe you should think about what love is, you even told me last time someone ‘ _declared their love to you_ ’ you knew you didn’t love them…. Just, ugh, be wary? Alright?”

Bokuto was confused, “I don’t know what you mean…” His eyes hollowed out in misunderstanding, and Kuroo could even picture the image without the sight. “Maybe the person you love is, closer to home?”

“Kuroo I’m not in love with you-”

“-oh my God, never mind. Anyway, I’m gonna go pick up your phone, I’ll be home in like an hour.” Smirk reequipped, Kuroo began heading through the path toward the bustling streets of their town.

“Okaaaay! See you then!”

 

#

 

7:30 pm -- Bokuto: HEY HEY HEYYYY

7:30 pm -- Akaashi: So what happened with your phone then?

7:32 pm -- Bokuto: SO I WOKE UP NORMAL DAY YKNOW THE DRILL, I GO INGO TBE BATHROOM AND ON IMPULSE IM THINKIBG ‘WHAT IF I JUST THROW MY PHONE IN TBE TOILET’ And i did and i very much regret it

7:33 pm -- Akaashi: To a normal person I’d say they were lying, but for you I believe it.

7:34 pm -- Bokuto: ;^DD

7:35 pm -- Akaashi: -.-

7:36 pm -- Bokuto: iF U WERE GAY WOULD U B A TOP OR A BOTTOM

7:37 pm -- Akaashi: I switch.

7:38 pm -- Bokuto: WTF I WASNT EXLECTIGN U TO SAY THAT STRAIGHT AWAY OMG WHAT THE FCUK AKASHI R U GAY

7:39 pm -- Akaashi: That was generally, I wouldn't mind someone having control of me I guess.

7:40 pm -- Bokuto: rLLLLY

7:41 pm -- Akaashi: I’m not really fussed.

7:42 pm -- Bokuto: HAVE U EVEN DATED ANYONE NEFORE

7:42 pm -- Akaashi: Yes.

7:43 pm -- Bokuto: HOOT HOOT (who who)

7:44 pm -- Akaashi: It was in first grade.

7:45 pm -- Bokuto: THT DOESNT COUNT

7:45 pm -- Akaashi: It was a stable relationship until she lost all her money and we had to give away our children.

7:46 pm -- Bokuto: whAaT tF

7:47 pm -- Akaashi: That was a joke, Bokuto-san.

7:48 pm -- Bokuto: WhATS UR TYPE THEN

7:49 pm -- Akaashi: Why?

7:49 pm -- Bokuto: CAN I NOT B CURIOUS

7:49 pm -- Akaashi: People I find easy to talk to? I don’t know how to describe it.

7:50 pm -- Bokuto: i like ppl ik can take care of me and i trust but r also fun too

7:51 pm -- Akaashi: Does Aiya fit those categories?

7:52 pm -- Bokuto: hoot? (who)

7:53 pm -- Akaashi: Your girlfriend, Bokuto-san. -.-

7:54 pm -- Bokuto: yeah? i think she does

7:55 pm -- Akaashi: Oh, I see.

7:56 pm -- Bokuto: can i tell u a secret, but u srsly cant tell anyone else OK??

7:56 pm -- Akaashi: Of course, Bokuto-san.

7:58 pm -- Bokuto: idk if i actually like her or just acted on impulse and im like forcing myself to like her?? im just so lonely i hate being alone ofc i have kuroo and pplbat college but im so lonely sometimes i know it sounds so fuckin dumb but little things like girls hitting on me or flirting w me boosts my ego and makes me feel less deflated i hate being alone i hate it im feel like im not worth anyones time ? i date people so im not lonely but i feel lonlier than ever in just want someone to talk to and understand me and hug once in awhile

7:58 pm -- Akaashi: Have you spoke to Kuroo-san about this?

7:59 pm -- Bokuto: no this is between u and me i dont want him thinki n im a wimp

7:59 pm -- Akaashi: He won’t think that, and if he does, which I doubt, he’d be an awful friend.

7:59 pm -- Bokuto: but what if

8:00 pm -- Akaashi: I won’t tell anyone because I know how it feels, I know what it’s like to be isolated, I didn't have proper friends until a year ago, I didn’t have relationships despite everyone getting into one and I just didn’t feel comfortable. So I know. You're a really great person Bokuto-san, honestly, even in the weeks I’ve known you I could have known you my whole life, you're an amazing person who deserves to be happy. And when I see you in five days I’ll give you that hug you want, okay?

8:01 pm -- Bokuto: akaashi tht means sm to me thank u<3

8:02 pm -- Bokuto: tht was also the soppiest thing ive eva read

8:03 pm -- Akaashi: Shut up, Bokuto-san. <3

 

#

 

0:10 pm -- Akaashi: Seven days without a pun makes one weak.

0:11 am -- Kuroo: what the fuck

0:11 am -- Kuroo: you ok there akaashi

0:12 am -- Akaashi: Sorry, that was supposed to be sent to Bokuto-san.

0:13 am -- Kuroo: lmao

0:13 am -- Kuroo: he fell asleep before, like idk ages ago like no joke 5 hrs ago

0:14 am -- Akaashi: I wondered why he stopped messaging me.

0:15 am -- Kuroo: tbh you should be proud, to get him to sleep you must have made him happy or some shit maybe he'll actually catch up w some sleep

0:16 am -- Akaashi: True, I suppose.

0:17 am -- Kuroo: sorry if this is personal akaashi but do you like bokuto

0:17 am -- Akaashi: Yes? I don’t find him that annoying, well I do, but in an oddly comforting way.

0:18 am -- Kuroo: no i dont mean like that

0:19 am -- Kuroo: do you like like him

0:19 am -- Akaashi: What.

0:19 am -- Kuroo: (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

0:20 am -- Akaashi: What?

0:20 am -- Kuroo: do you have a crush on bokuto

0:23 am -- Akaashi: I don’t think so, how could I even like a guy I’ve never met?

0:24 am -- Kuroo: you could tbh that would be kinda special

0:25 am -- Akaashi: I hate to do that stereotypical guy thing, but I’m not gay.

0:26 am -- Kuroo: bokuto told me you were curious

0:27 am -- Akaashi: Bokuto-san needs to learn to shut up.

0:28 am -- Kuroo: look idc if you like him or not tbh but dont lead him on or anything

0:29 am -- Akaashi: Kuroo-san, I’m not an asshole.

0:30 am -- Kuroo: but do u like asshole

0:31 am -- Akaashi: Oh my God.

0:32 am -- Kuroo: srsly tho idk what to think rn? i think you and him would work well together, but bokuto doesn't swing that way

0:33 am -- Akaashi: Stop trying to set me up with Bokuto-san.

0:34 am -- Kuroo: im not he has a girlfriend

0:34 am -- Kuroo: shes probs not gonna last tho? but like im sorry tbh she shouldnt fall in love w someone for their appearance? Idk ngl shes nice but its just a big mistake people do that and it really shows how shallow you are

0:35 am -- Akaashi: You're right.

0:36 am -- Akaashi: I don’t think I could date Bokuto-san, I feel more like his foster-mom.

0:37 am -- Kuroo: HAHAHAAHA

0:38 am -- Kuroo: ok true

0:38 am -- Kuroo: btw do you want to meet for coffee tomorrow after your class? i was gonna take kenma but he says hes busy

0:39 am -- Akaashi: Alright, will Bokuto-san be there?

0:40 am -- Kuroo: oh boy chill no itll just be us, itll be easier for me to talk to you face to face anyways, ill help by telling you stuff you need to be aware of at the party? oh and you can buy him a present

0:41 am -- Akaashi: He said I’d be enough.

0:41 am -- Kuroo: he was being sentimental he wants presents

0:42 am -- Akaashi: Alright, sounds like a plan.

0:43 am -- Akaashi: I’m going to sleep, night, Kuroo-san.

0:44 am -- Kuroo: gn akaashi

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> akaashis fucking gay  
> leave kudos or comment if you want! they literally mean the world to me


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I'm suffering with illness at the moment- I never get ill so this was so fucking sudden?  
> But I have a week off before exams start up again so that means a week of regular updates!  
> This chapter was the hardest to write ever because I finally thought it was time to boost the gay, and the angst.  
> Good luck, you'll need it ;)

_**17th of September, Friday.**_

_**3 days left.** _

 

7:30 am -- Bokuto: [ https://youtu.be/pCOb6Fykxz0 ](https://youtu.be/pCOb6Fykxz0)

7:32 am -- Akaashi: What is that?

7:33 am -- Bokuto: iTSS DAT BOI SHIF WHAT UP

7:34 am -- Akaashi: -.-

7:35 am -- Bokuto: evEr since i showed that video to kuroo hes been trying to get pussy destroyer to ride a unicycle

7:36 am -- Akaashi: Why this.

7:37 am -- Bokuto: B)

7:38 am -- Bokuto: we should travel the world together

7:39 am -- Akaashi: You went from a frog on a unicycle to this.

7:39 am -- Bokuto: tHATSSS JUST WHO I AM BUT LIKE WOUKD U WANT TO

7:40 am -- Akaashi: If I somehow become a millionaire between now and then.

7:42 am -- Bokuto: uR SMARF U WILL

7:43 am -- Akaashi: ‘Smarf’.

7:44 am -- Bokuto: ITS NOT THAT IC ANT SPELL I JUST TYPE SO QUICJLY OK

7:45 am -- Akaashi: ‘Quicjly’.

7:46 am -- Bokuto: >:((((

7:46 am -- Bokuto: aNYWAYS I GOT COLLEGE SEEEEE YA<33

7:46 am -- Akaashi: You too. <3

 

#

 

7:40 am -- Kuroo: yooo we are still on for today right

7:41 am -- Akaashi: Of course, anyway, do you want to meet?

7:42 am -- Kuroo: ik where your college is so ill meet you there at 4:15?

7:45 am -- Akaashi: Alright.

 

#

 

7:30 am -- Oikawa: Im offended

7:31 am -- Kuroo: why

7:32 am -- Oikawa: First you get a new setter with kenma and now bokuto is talking about a new setter constantly ive TRAINED to be here you know kuro-chan ~ and youre all replacing me

7:34 am -- Kuroo: ok

7:35 am -- Oikawa: Dont pull your manipulating with me ive seen how you work

7:36 am -- Kuroo: listen theyre not even at our college so before you hire iwaizumi to punch us hear me out

7:37 am -- Oikawa: (￣^￣)

7:38 am -- Kuroo: look im just a middle blocker not much i can do about it anyways ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

7:39 am -- Kuroo: also lifes not just about volleyball bokutos found a new friend you should be happy for him

7:40 am -- Oikawa: Boku-chan can leave he keeps sending me a video of a frog on a unicycle

7:41 am -- Kuroo: HAHA same

7:42 am -- Oikawa: How does same even work there?~!!!

7:43 am -- Kuroo: how does that cringey weeboo squiggly line work there yknow i dont ask questions

7:45 am -- Oikawa: I bumped into bokuto like a week ago and he did not recognise me even though we’re on the same team what is that

7:46 am -- Kuroo: AW MAN thats when he thought iwaizumis girlfriend was hitting on him oh my

7:47 am -- Oikawa: Ew iwa-chans girlfriend

7:48 am -- Kuroo: you should be happy for him shes hot and they're happy af

7:49 am -- Oikawa: He doesnt look after me as much anymore (╯︵╰,)

7:50 am -- Kuroo: you're a grown man

7:51 am -- Oikawa: Im also beautiful

7:52 am -- Kuroo: ok ANYWAY

7:53 am -- Oikawa: I actually messaged you for other reasons

7:54 am -- Kuroo: ok

7:55 am -- Oikawa: I heard you and boku-chan talking about an old man following you

7:56 am -- Kuroo: ffs ok

7:57 am -- Oikawa: Well hes been stalking me too for ages actually? Since i got to college

7:58 am -- Kuroo: what the fuck

7:58 am -- Oikawa: I think its the same guy but yeah

7:59 am -- Kuroo: im thinking of inviting him to bokutos party

8:00 am -- Oikawa: Well youre going to die kuro-chan ╮(─▽─)╭

8:01 am -- Oikawa: Wait im going to that party

8:02 am -- Kuroo: HAHAHAA

8:03 am -- Oikawa: Have fun with that, see you at college kuro-chaaaan~~

8:04 am -- Kuroo: oh dear

 

#

 

11:03 am -- Bokuto: hey akaashi u dont think im dumb do u

11:04 am -- Akaashi: No, you're just simple minded.

11:05 am -- Bokuto: IS THAT OK LIKE I KNOW IM HYPER AND I DONT LIKE FEELING ISOLATED BUTTHAT DOESNNT T MAKE ME DUMB RIGHT

11:06 am -- Akaashi: No, it really doesn’t I’m guessing if someone thinks that they don’t know you well enough.

11:07 am -- Bokuto: ILY AKAASHI<3

11:08 am -- Akaashi: -.-

11:09 am -- Akaashi: <3

 

#

 

12:40 pm -- Akaashi: This is you: [ https://youtu.be/vcSPOM4jYi0 ](https://youtu.be/vcSPOM4jYi0)

12:41 pm -- Bokuto: THATS ME WHEN SOME KID FUCKS UP IN A MATCH

12:42 pm -- Bokuto: THISNIS U [ https://youtu.be/vcSPOM4jYi0 ](https://youtu.be/vcSPOM4jYi0)

12:43 pm -- Akaashi: That's nothing like me at all.

12:44 pm -- Bokuto: sOOOO U

12:44 pm -- Akaashi: This is also you: [ https://youtu.be/OAX3VOlbR_g ](https://youtu.be/OAX3VOlbR_g)

12:44 pm -- Bokuto: FUNNY STORY, AIYA TRIED TO DO THAT TO THAT TO ME BUT SHE MOVED TOO QUICK I NEARLY BIT HER

12:45 pm -- Akaashi: Bokuto-san: the Girlfriend Eater.

12:46 pm -- Bokuto: HAVE U GOT ANYTHJNG NICE PLANNED FOR TODAY

12:47 pm -- Akaashi: Volleyball practice until 4pm then I’m meeting Kuroo.

12:48 pm -- Bokuto: UR MEETIGN KUROO BEFORE ME???? D^:

12:49 pm -- Akaashi: Apparently.

12:50 pm -- Bokuto: AKKAAAAAASHSI

12:50 pm -- Bokuto: I WANT U ALL FOR MYSELF

12:51 pm -- Akaashi: Save it for your girlfriend.

12:52 pm -- Bokuto: ;^)))

12:53 pm -- Bokuto: WE STILL HAVENY KISSED YKNOW

12:54 pm -- Akaashi: Why not?

12:55 pm -- Bokuto: uUUuuhhhh I KEEP FUCKIGNG UP

12:55 pm -- Bokuto: HaVE U EVER KISSED ANYONE BE AKAAAGSSHI

12:57 pm -- Akaashi: No.

12:58 pm -- Bokuto: PFFFFFF WHY UR HANDSOME

12:59 pm -- Akaashi: I’ve not found anyone worth my time just yet.

1:00 pm -- Bokuto: AWWWW K ILL TEXT U L8R I HAVE PRACTICE<3

1:01 pm -- Akaashi: Alright.

 

#

 

Practice was hard, and Akaashi was tired, but he had a promise that he had to keep. “Akaashi.”

Akaashi followed the voice, adjusting his bag to see Kenma, he was sat on the bench for the majority of the game today so he shouldn't be as tired as himself, he'd have thought; he was tired all the time from what Akaashi had gathered - he should sleep more.

“I’m going to meet Shouyou,” His cat eyes flickered to the side and he gave a short sigh. “Are you going to be alright getting the bus on your own?”

Akaashi remained neutral and have a short shrug. “Yeah, probably.” Kenma gave a nod and wanderd off, his steps were short as his fingers fumbled into his pocket in search if some sort of game console.

 

4:15 pm -- Kuroo: you outside?

4:17 pm -- Akaashi: Yeah.

 

Just as the text sent, the tall middle-blocker came into view, his hair messy and flicked off at all angles like a stray cat, his fringe flopped over one eye while the other looked glaze with a darker amber than Bokuto’s colour. He was rather intimidating, but as he came closer into view he grinned, and gave a small ‘tsk’. “You're not as short as I imagined.” He said, making Akaashi raise a brow.

“What’s that suppose to mean?”

“Bokuto usually goes for the small girls,” His overwhelming physique began crumbling into dorkish laughs. Akaashi gave him a little push, but Kuroo only stumbled a little bit toward the road - what a shame. “That was a joke, Akaashi, honestly, c’mon, the coffee shop is only across the road.

Kuroo started walking, and Akaashi followed; Kuroo wasn't as loud as Bokuto, and there was al lot more control and sensibility about him - he was someone struck by mood rather than impulse unlike who he had got to know as Bokuto.

 

#

 

The coffee place was small, and obviously fairly local; Kuroo took his order lightly and showed him a two place table by the window, Akaashi sat opposite and Kuroo greeted him with his usual smirk, it wasn’t intimidating at this point, more just something natural that for some reason pissed Akaashi off.

“Thanks for the invite,” Akaashi said rather bitterly like the coffee he ordered, resulting from a sudden choke-of-a-laugh from Kuroo. “What can I say? I’m just very kind.

“Now, I’m curious, what’s your view on Aiya?” _It was really straight to business with this guy._

“I don’t know, I haven't met her.” Akaashi said, raising a brow and pulling his lip up in a little distaste.

“Just her in general.”

“I’m not basing her off the few things Bokuto-san has mentioned-”

“You SERIOUSLY call Bokuto, ‘ _Bokuto-san_ ’, even in real life? Oh boy.” Kuroo gave a small snicker and leant his head back, making his hair fall around his face.

“ _Pain-in-the-ass_.” Akaashi muttered under his breath, which made Kuroo bounce forward again with an intimidating glare.

Hurriedly, a waitress came over and gave the two their coffees, then hurried away again, leaving the two with only the noise of Akaashi’s spoon occasionally tapping his coffee mug.

“Why are you so bothered?” Akaashi questioned, picking up the mug by the handle with his fingers, before taking a delicate sip and placing it down again. Almost as a reflex, his fingers went into the corner of his hair, curling the dark lock around his finger.

Kuroo gave a short sigh, and his expression fell serious. “Bokuto’s never sent hearts to anyone y’know.”

Hearing Kuroo speak to calmly about the topic made Akaashi’s insides turn, and he shut his eyes for a moment, before opening them collectively. “Why are you mentioning this to me?”

“Even from the other side of the room I can hear him hammering those threes and those angled brackets. Like even to Aiya and his mom, I just,” Kuroo placed his elbow on the table, as he looked out the window. “Don’t waste it.”

“What.”

“His affection for you, if you want it.”

“I don’t want to sound like those stupid stereotypical people b-that

“It’s 2016, the only people who care if you're not a heterosexual in places like this deserve a punch.”

_'Are you saying people who don't like people other than heterosexuals before 2016 don't?'_

Akaashi blinked, his face remained calm, but inside he felt like he was in a fire, and his blood was about to evaporate with the processed heat. “Have you asked Kenma out yet?” _Smooth_.

Kuroo’s eyes darted to the window, and he gave a small hum. “He thinks of me as an older brother, I don’t really wanna change that if he’s uncomfortable with it. If you love someone you have to adapt.” He gave a light shrug, then looked over at him again.

Akaashi only gave a short blink, he felt mentioning Kenma’s internet friend, but a promise was a promise, even if he was shit at keeping them usually.

“He has a girlfriend, Kuroo-san, I’m not going to split them up even if I did like him, like you just said, you need to adapt.”

Kuroo brought back his stare, and gave a short sigh, the gust of hair blowing his fringe from his face. “Well I’m too late and you're not.”

“Love can never be too late, Kuroo-san.”

A pause broke, as Kuroo stared with wide eyes as Akaashi took a long and thoughtful sip of his coffee. As he placed it down, the shatter of the spoon against the mug broke Kuroo’s small trance.

“Kuroo-san, I need to ask you a question.”

Kuroo blinked, then raised a brow. “What?”

“You, can’t laugh, alright?”

“I won’t.”

“What’s it like to kiss someone?”

“Pff-” Kuroo quickly covered his mouth, his laugh would probably give the old man and lady on the table next to them a heart attack- wait.

Kuroo turned his head. “What the fuck.”

There he was.

_The old man._

_In his glory._

Kuroo hadn't been this close to him before, his eyebrows were bushy, he looked so angry, why was he so mad? What did an old man have to be mad about. He was taller than himself. “Shit.” He whispered to himself, resulting from a quirked brow from Akaashi.

“Hey!”

The old man looked over at Kuroo’s words, he didn’t seem interested. “Party at Hommachi 2-4-7-203 in three days, starts at eight, ends late.” Before the man could return an answer, Kuroo leaned over and grabbed Akaashi’s wrist and took him out the cafe.

“Why is the old man following everyoneeveryone, and why did you invite him to Bokuto's party?” Akaashi asked, he wasn't too interested unless he got stalked home, but it was a little odd, and gave off some bad vibes.

“I think I know who it is… I think it’s this guy from my high school, he’s tall with grey hair, I don’t know why he’s stalking us but, anyway, if he turns up at the party, but the guy from my high school doesn’t, I’ve solved the case.”

“Right.” Akaashi said, walking down the pavement along with Kuroo, following him onto a bench in the local park.

Lost cat posters were flying everywhere from that one time Kuroo threw them in the trash, but with this crazy town, no one questioned it anymore.

“I still want you to answer my question.” Akaashi brought up again, his words were serious, and the gap between them became a canyon unease, blowing a breeze fearfully, pricking goosebumps upon Akaashi’s skin.

“Well I’ve only kissed like three people.”

“Is it normal to just want to be kissed by someone, even if you’re not sure that you have feelings for them?”

A small graze of a chuckle passed through the slight part in Kuroo’s lips and he turned to Akaashi - his fingers curled inside his collar and his arm bent to bring him closer. Swiftly his head tilted, and his hand trailed to rest on the back of Akaashi’s soft neck, his thumb lightly grazed along his skin before he brought his lips by his, ghosting his coffee-tainted breath onto his embouchure- Akaashi caught the taste and it hitched his breath, his respiration halting in haste. Kuroo took a sharp breath before bringing the lips together, cooling down his hasty impulse. Their lips were pressed further together, skin against skin. Akaashi’s hands lay limp at his sides, he wanted to push away, but curiosity acted like a glue between them. The cat’s amber eyes closed for a moment, and he brought him a little more closer toward him, his head tilting a little more as his mouth parted slightly to guide Akaashi along - he followed like a sinning disciple. The two finally broke and Kuroo nudged away, leaving Akaashi in his expressionless face with only the pants exerting from his lips a trace of the kiss.

“Like that, but ten times better.”

Akaashi was wrong, Kuroo could be impulsive, he seriously wasn’t expecting anything like that, his body was heated. “Why ten times better?”

“Because it’ll be with Bokuto next time.” Kuroo gave a short snort, and he moved his hand to rub the back of his neck.

Akaashi stayed completely calm, his eyes locked on a tree at the end of the park but his face became dyed with a rustilous-red, his body became swarmed with a writhing heat, and he squeezed his hands and moved them into his lap, fiddling with his fingers. He broke. “Kuroo.”

“Mm?”

“I’m definitely not straight.”

 

#

 

The two after the awkwardness wandered around, poking inside various stores in search of something that would keep Bokuto’s interest for more than five minutes, which was turning out to be impossible. As much as Kuroo had completely forgotten, Akaashi couldn't, despite his plain face not conveying it, all he could imagine was seeing Bokuto that close, seeing every part of his skin, and what his breath smelt like, it was probably something dumb like curry but he didn’t care.

If anyone other than Kuroo would have stolen his first kiss he would have felt thieved, but it cooled him in a sense, he finally had something to wait for, and that was Bokuto’s lips gliding on his own - maybe Kuroo will have that with Kenma one day.

As much as Kuroo was a pain-in-the-ass, he wasn't dumb, and he really felt with Bokuto’s crowd he had some good friends he could trust.

After the shopping, Akaashi got him a few presents, very expensive, and rather meaningful, before him and Kuroo went their separate ways.

 

#

 

3:09 pm -- Bokuto: I MISSS U

3:40 pm -- Bokuto: when a clock is hungry it goes back for seconds

4:55 pm -- Bokuto: veLCRO IS SUCH A RIIP OFF HAHAHAHA

5:30 pm -- Bokuto: apparently in the world over 10 million ppl r over weight

5:30 pm -- Bokuto: but they r just round figures

8:22 pm -- Bokuto: i didnt kno i could miss someone sm eugghhdhdhd message me when ur back

9:03 pm -- Akaashi: I’m back.

9:03 pm -- Bokuto: AAAAAKKAAAAAASHSHSHSHSHSHSSI

9:04 pm -- Bokuto: DID U HAVE FUN >:^0

9:05 pm -- Akaashi: I did, actually.

9:06 pm -- Bokuto: KUROOS STILL NOT BACK YET HES PROBABLY DEAD

9:07 pm -- Akaashi: Well I didn’t reply to you in six hours and you thought I was dead for you, so in your world yes, Kuroo is dead.

9:08 pm -- Bokuto: RIP IN PISS KUROO

9:08 pm -- Akaashi: Rip in piss Kuroo.

9:08 pm -- Akaashi: Rest in peace in piss Kuroo is what you just said, Bokuto-san.

9:09 pm -- Bokuto: TGISS JS BULKYING

9:10 pm -- Akaashi: -.-

9:11 pm -- Bokuto: U WANNA CALK UNTIL KUROO COMES BACK? I THI K HES PICKI G UP KENMA

9:12 pm -- Akaashi: Sure.

9:13 pm -- Bokuto call < Akaashi

9:13 pm -- Call Accepted.

 

#

 

“AKAAAAAAASHI!!” Bokuto chirped happily, making a light smile tug on Akaashi’s lips, which he soon pushed away. “Hello, Bokuto-san.”

“What did you do today?! It must have been exciting!” Everything that left Bokuto’s lips sounded like it had been smothered by happiness, part infected Akaashi, while the other made him push into his chin and cringe.

“Well I went out and had coffee, we saw the old man.”

“DESTORY HIM, AKAASHI.”

“I would but he’s an old man, he’s taller than me but--”

“Wait, how tall are you?” Bokuto interrupted, leaving the reminiscence of Kuroo’s words from before dabbing at the back of his mind, ‘ _Bokuto usually goes for small girls._ ’

“5”11 and a bit.” Akaashi said faultlessly, making Bokuto gasp in excitement.

“I thought you’d be smaller!” Akaashi’s cheeks burned; ‘ _Bokuto usually goes for small-’_ ignore the girls thing, but he thought he was small.

“How tall are you?” Akaashi replied, making Bokuto chortle.

“6”1! I wish I was a little fucking taller though, especially with Kuroo’s advantage of messy hair. “But your hair is massive, Bokuto-san? Also, I’m curious, what’s your hair like without product?”

“I CAME OUT THE WOMB LIKE THIS.”

“That's not possible, Bokuto-sa-”

"IT’S GENES.”

“So your father was an owl?” Bokuto burst into a fit of chuckles.

“I don’t think anyone would be surprised?” Bokuto retorted, his words grew a little softer, and the ends of his phrase burned in laughs.

 

#

 

They continued to talk, even when Kuroo entered, greeted Akaashi and Bokuto and went back to his room, the two continued.

“YEAH DID YOU HEAR ABOUT THAT GUY WHO’S LEFT SIDE WAS CUT OFF?!?”

Akaashi raised a brow, and pulled an exasperated expression that fell so naturally on his features. “No? Is this a joke or-”

“WELL IT DOESN’T MATTER… HE’S ALL RIGHT NOW.”

There was a pause, then a sigh down Akaashi’s line making Bokuto hardcore laugh.

“I’m hanging up-”

“AKAAAASHI, no!” Bokuto almost sounded pleading, and it made Akaashi so weak, but he maintained his composure despite the heated blood pushing through his veins.

“I still can’t believe you haven't kissed someone, Akaashi…” Bokuto said randomly, making Akaashi glow up in ember.

“Yeah.”

“Or have you… And you're just not telling me-”

“What did Kuroo tell you?”

“What? Akaashi what are you talking about?!” Bokuto exclaimed, his voice seemed a little hurt, and narrowed.

“It doesn't matter, Bokut-”

“-IS THAT WHY YOU MET UP WITH KUROO, DID HE KISS YOU? DID YOU KISS HIM?”

“Bokuto-san you're jumping to conclusions, and even if I did do anything with Kuroo, you have a girlfriend, so would you mind?”

There was an odd silence, this one wasn’t comforting, it’s like Akaashi’s salvia was poison writhing on his tongue, before he shook off the feeling and Bokuto’s breaths were the only things left to be heard on the other end of the receiver.

“...Maybe?” He finally said, breaking up a little, leaving Akaashi more or less speechless.

“I’m gonna go, I need to make sure Peppa has been fed.”

“Uh, alright! Sorry I shouldn't have mentioned it it wasn't my business, sometimes I can’t just think before I speak y’know?”

“It’s fine, honestly, I understand, even though you're hard work, you're worth it Bokuto-san.”

“...really?”

“Yeah, you're amazing.”

“I really am, aren’t I?” Bokuto’s voice began to build up, making a sigh of relief fill Akaashi's lungs and restore the atmosphere surrounding him that had unusually become a little stuffy.

“You're also annoying.”

“Aaaw, Akaaaaaashi…”

“Anyway, speak to you tomorrow, Bokuto-san!”

“YOU BETTER!” Bokuto said, his words then became arched and tinted by an obvious grin. “Love you, Akaashi.”

Akaashi took a sharp breath before replying. “I...love you too, Bokuto-san.” Each time it became harder, but more natural. It was complicated.

 

#

 

0:52 am -- Bokuto: HHEYHEYHEY R U AWAKE

0:53 am -- Kuroo: you could have just checked in the next room bro

0:54 am -- Bokuto: I DIDNT WANNA WAKE U

0:55 am -- Kuroo: you know for a fact my phone is always on vibrate

0:56 am -- Bokuto: BULLIED

0:57 am -- Kuroo: anyway whats up

0:58 am -- Bokuto: did you tell akaashi how great i was?!!?!!1!

0:59 am -- Kuroo: HELL YEAH I DID

1:00 am -- Bokuto: :^DDD

1:01 am -- Kuroo: how are you and aiya btw

1:02 am -- Bokuto: ehhhhhhhhh im not good w relationships

1:03 am -- Kuroo: you sure shes the one man?

1:04 am -- Bokuto: well she likes me!! shES RLLY NICE

1:05 am -- Kuroo: ive seen the way you talk to him you know

1:06 am -- Bokuto: WHat

1:07 am -- Kuroo: have you told her you love her yet

1:08 am -- Bokuto: IM WORKING ON IT

1:09 am -- Kuroo: ://////

1:10 am -- Kuroo: dont be an ass bokuto ik youre not but if youre dating her even tho you dont love her im gonna have to take away our friendship

1:11 am -- Bokuto: DONT DO THIS

1:12 am -- Kuroo: pffff youre a loser

1:13 am -- Bokuto: EXCUSE U

1:14 am -- Kuroo: im heading to bed, dont stay up too late

1:15 am -- Bokuto: ill try ugh

1:16 am -- Kuroo: you alright?

1:17 am -- Bokuto: im just thinking

1:18 am -- Kuroo: ??

1:19 am -- Bokuto: nvm gn kuroo

1:20 am -- Kuroo: gn

 

#

 

4:00 am -- Bokuto: yknow i said awhile ago how do u know if u love someone

4:01 am -- Bokuto: if u have been lying awake thinking about them all this time does that mean u love them or ur worried u love them??

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hate me yet?  
> good.  
> Only two more updates until they meet!  
> Leave Comments and Kudos because damn they give me motivation!  
> (I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this fic, it's so much fun to write ;u;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I UPDATED IN A DOUBLE  
> I call this update bomb, mmmm  
> Anyway, I can't believe it's only one more update until the main event? When they actually meet? I still can't believe I wrote this fanfic as a joke, and here I am with 3k hits it's insane?  
> Thank you guys so much, you make writing this worthwhile!<3  
> This chapter is complicated, good luck lmao

_**18th of September, Saturday.**_  
  
_**2 days left.**_

9:36 am -- Akaashi: You're probably not up yet because it’s the weekend but good-morning.

9:37 am -- Akaashi: When I get naked in the bathroom, the shower usually gets turned on.

9:38 am -- Bokuto: TGAT FUCKING SHOWER IM GONNA KILL IT

9:39 am -- Akaashi: That was a pun, Bokuto-san…

9:39 am -- Akaashi: -.-

9:40 am -- Bokuto: OH AHAHAHA

9:44 am -- Bokuto: BTW IM GOING OUT TODAY BUT ILL B HOME ABOUT 5 ISHHHHHH IM LIT LEAVIBG NOW

9:45 am -- Akaashi: Didn’t you just wakeup?

9:46 am -- Bokuto: YEAH IM GONNA HAVE TO GET DRESSED AND BRUSH MY TEETH IN THE CAR

9:47 am -- Akaashi: Oh dear.

9:47 am -- Bokuto: BYEDE AKAASGI<33

9:48 am -- Akaashi: Alright.

9:48 am -- Akaashi: <3

9:48 am -- Bokuto: <333

9:49 am -- Akaaahi: <3<3<3

9:50 am -- Bokuto: <333333333

9:51 am -- Akaashi: You're going to be late.

9:52 am -- Bokuto: PFFF FBYE

 

#

 

‘ _How can you fall in love with someone without even seeing them in person?_ ’ Akaashi couldn’t move, his eyes blinking up the ceiling in thought as his fingers were loosely grasping around his phone. This was love right? He wasn't _just_ being stupid?

Akaashi sat himself up, eyes heavy from lack of sleep, whatever Bokuto was doing right now, he probably wasn't thinking of him as much as he was thinking about Bokuto.

 

#

 

“Kuroo, what’s Akaashi’s favourite colour? It must be something like a dark blue, right?” Bokuto was now dressed, he’d managed to call shotgun and sat in the front seat with his elbow upon the ledge of the door, his eyes flickering past all the trees and buildings they passed.

“He wore grey when I saw him,” Kuroo said, looking out the window nonchalantly. “It complimented his-”

“Dark green eyes, right?” Bokuto gave a pleasant sigh, making Kuroo thread his brows in a slight agitation. “Yeah, it did.”

There was an odd silence, and Bokuto sat staring out the window with a dumb grin plastered like cement on his face.

“You're going on a date with Aiya and you're still thinking of Akaashi,” Bokuto turned and gave Kuroo an angry stare, who in response took one hand off the steering wheel and raised it in protest. “I’m just saying, just saying.”

“I like Aiya, why do you want to split us up so badly?” Bokuto mumbled, throwing his stare back out the window.

“It’s not like I wanna do that, I really don’t it’s just… Well when you're meeting Aiya I’m gonna see if Akaashi wants to meet me again.” Bokuto scrunched his eyes in anger. “Stop stealing my friends!”

Mischievously, Kuroo raised his hand again and formed his fingers into bunny ears, curling them into little apostrophes. “‘ _Friends_ ’”

“I've just never had a friend I haven't met before okay?” Bokuto retorted, bringing his arms into a childish fold.

“Hmm,” Kuroo hummed, keeping his eyes digiantly on the road. “Look, I’m sorry if I’m annoying you or hurting you, but by the sounds of things you're really leading Akaashi on.”

“What do you mean?!” Bokuto exclaimed overdramatically, his amber eyes thinning as he narrowed his stare in Kuroo’s direction.

“You think I don’t see the red heart emojis, Bokuto?”

Bokuto burned in embarrassment, his face tucking further inside his folded arms.

“The last thing you sent remotely like that to Aiya was Dat Boi and I swear to fucking God if I see that frog on my phone again because of your link-”

“He's a great meme, Kuroo, don’t even.” Bokuto blurted out, before folding himself into his arms again.

“But if you're leading on Aiya and Akaashi, it’s only gonna end in trouble. Either break it off with Aiya or stop sending hearts to Akaashi, okay?” Kuroo’s voice was laced in seriousness, and he finally followed his line of sight to Bokuto, who was moping like an aura of gloom had shrouded him. “I know it’s hard for you, okay? I understand. But I don’t want you to lose two really great people.”

“Yeah- hey, did you kiss Akaashi?” Bokuto digressed, a little too quickly for Kuroo to understand but he was used to the mood changes by now. As he looked back at the road Bokuto’s limbs were free again.

“Yep.”

“Wait, what.” Bokuto’s eyes narrowed. “Kuroo? What the fuck?” Bokuto’s voice grew a little louder, and he sat up a little more, his largely arched brows had furrowed and his face had exploded into colours of ruby. “Kuroo, that’s _not_ cool!”

Kuroo grinned, which only made Bokuto more angry. “Pullover now, Kuroo, I’m fucking pissed off with you.”

“Why, you're dating Aiya?”

That’s when it sunk in, and Bokuto’s head bounced back against the seat, his eyes shutting in remorse for himself. “I forget how good you are at provoking people, Kuroo.”

Kuroo’s grin grew wider and he let out a cheeky chortle. “What can I say, I’m always a kind man.”

Bokuto’s fingers stretched over and he flicked Kuroo’s arm. “What a bastard.”

There was a pleasant silence between the two, as they began nearing malls and other types of stores, but because of the bustling people wanting to be out on a Saturday the traffic enclosed them to a slow. “I’m gonna kiss Aiya today.” Bokuto said, darkening the silence. Kuroo scoffed, his smirk riding up the side of his lips. “Go for it.”

“You're not gonna make up some shit why I can’t?” Bokuto asked, to which Kuroo shrugged.

“I’m just a sneaky-looking guy giving you recommendations, doesn't mean you have to follow them.” Bokuto smiled, and brought his hand into a fist before lightly tapping Kuroo’s arms. “Thanks, bro.”

Kuroo nudged him off, before finally pulling over at a park. “No problem, go have fun.” Bokuto hopped out the car, following the small path, leaving Kuroo alone in the car.

 

#

 

10:36 am -- Kuroo: oi

10:37 am -- Akaashi: ?

10:38 am -- Kuroo: you wanna meet up again today kenmas away and bokutos w aiya so

10:40 am -- Akaashi: Sure, where?

10:41 am -- Kuroo: i can pick you up? whats your address?

10:42 am -- Akaashi: 9-3-8-346 Ignarito Shibuya-ku, Tokyo 150-2345.

10:43 am -- Kuroo: see ya in 30 mins

 

#

 

Akaashi got dressed, brushed his teeth and fed Peppa - usually he would bring her along for an extra walk but it was pretty obvious Kuroo wasn’t a dog person.

A knock at the door disrupted his thoughts -quickly, he ran to the door and left before Peppa could think of escaping. Kuroo was standing there with his God-forbidden smirk on his lips.

“Yo,” Kuroo said, making Akaashi arch his brows and go down the stairs leading up to his apartment without another word. Kuroo followed leading him into his car, where Akaashi got in the front seat, they started driving, but the two didn’t question where they were going.

 “You're actually the polar opposite to Bokuto, he would have ran in and yelled ‘ _shotgun_ ’” Kuroo looked out the window, and Akaashi followed suit. “Mm.” He hummed in a relaxed response.

Akaashi then gave a short sigh - Kuroo was good, like some match maker or something. “Have you spoke to Bokuto?” Akaashi said plainly.

“I dropped him off at the park. But I think I have a plan.”

Akaashi narrowed his eyes, “Kuroo, you don’t need to put Bokuto and I together. I haven't even met him.”

“Don’t you think there's something special about how someone can mean so much to you even though you don’t meet them first?” Akaashi thought for a moment, but the only thing that came to mind was Kenma talking about the alleged ‘Shouyou’ - Kuroo would obviously be more accepting than Kenma first thought.

“We live in the same neighbourhoods, I’ve probably seen him and not realised-”

“It’s Bokuto, you hear him before you see him, seriously, you would have remembered him.” Kuroo said, his body leaning closer to the steering wheel as he drove.

“You and Bokuto are like a yin and yang.” Kuroo continued, making Akaashi give an exasperated sigh. “Bokuto is simple minded, but sometimes he hits lows in which he doesn’t know what to do, you're collected, but have a cheeky side too. I say that’d work.”

“Why are you so obsessed with getting us together?”

 “Because I don’t want Bokuto to lose someone like you, Akaashi. I’ve lost my chance, so… I don't want him to lose his either.”

Then came another silence, Akaashi battered his eyelids and gave Kuroo a blank stare, not like he could see it completely because he was driving but his dark green eyes and dark curls were embedded in the corner of his eye.

“Well, how about we do my plan two, my last resort.”

“What.”

“You pretend to be my boyfriend.”

“Kuroo, that’s the worst idea I’ve ever heard.” Akaashi replied flatly, staring back out the window, and Kuroo gave a small chuckle. “You’d think so but Bokuto gets jealous easily, and if we pretend to date, it’ll show us if he really likes you or not.”

"I've known you for less than I have known Bokuto-san, I’m not pretending to date you, especially when I know your heart belongs to Kenma…” Kuroo’s smirk died a little, and he continued to drive without a reply.

“I’m right, aren’t I?”

Kuroo still didn’t reply.

“For someone so smart, I can see through you like glass.” Akaashi gave a short sigh, before continuing. “Just because I remind you of Kenma, I won’t fill the gap he’s left in your heart, and you won’t fill mine for Bokuto-”

“HAHAHA, OH MY GOD YOU ACTUALLY FELL FOR IT!” Kuroo’s words were creased by escaping laughs, causing Akaashi’s face to form in disgust.

“What? _What_!?”

“‘ _And you won’t fill mine for Bokuto’s_ ’ I knew I’d get you to admit - see through me like glass, eh?” Kuroo’s smirk grew, and Akaashi could even feel his ego inflating by being sat next to him, but yet, he was the idiot here.

“Fine, you sneaky-cat,” Akaashi began to admit, falling back into his usual face. “You're smart, and you got me.”

“C’mon, how could you fall for such a trick from the provocation master? Sorry if I scared you, though.”

“It’s alright.” Akaashi said blankly, blinking out the main window of the car. “It’s not like I’m gonna be able to keep my secret for liking your best friend for much longer, will I?”

“Ha, no, probs’ not.” Kuroo said, stopping the car at an empty park, but the two didn’t move, he just sat there.

“I don’t know how love works, or how I’m supposed to convey it, but this feeling burning me up is that cliche emotion explained in every movie I’ve ever seen.”

Kuroo took off his seatbelt and swiveled over to Akaashi. “Yeah, it hurts.” Kuroo admitted, rubbing the back of his neck, before allowing his head to fall back in somewhat despair.

There was awkwardness in the air, and Kuroo let out a shaky sigh before bringing his head forward. “But, it’s worth it to see him happy. But Bokuto’s not happy, so you should date him.” Akaashi gave him a look of disgust, then looked back out the main window of the car.

“You're too close.” Akaashi muttered, making Kuroo instantly move to make Akaashi more comfortable.

There was another brief silence.

“Kiss me again.” Akaashi said calmly, making Kuroo raise a brow. “I stole your first kiss as a metaphor I’m not gonna-”

“Pretend I’m Kenma. I want to test something.” Akaashi sounded rather stern as he turned to Kuroo who blinked around indecisively. “I can’t do that, sorry.”

Akaashi didn’t get angry, he just looked over at Kuroo, who was looking away. “You don’t have long hair to pull at.”

“You really thought about it, didn’t you?” Kuroo gulped, then drew away, before drawing closer again, their faces were close again, and Kuroo shut his eyes.

As he opened them, Kenma was sat there, his cat-like eyes warm and looking up at him, he could count each individual lash, his skin was pale, and was soon greeted to his palm which he leant into like a cat to an owner, his hair was soft around Kuroo’s fingers, making his teeth bite against his bottom lip - the feeling his own skin between his teeth, didn't cool him, but provoked him on. Slowly, he brought himself closer again, his lips ghosting along Kenma’s softer pair; he could feel his warm breath and it danced along his skin, playing a melody down his spine. Lightly, Kuroo tilted his head, bringing their lips together, softly, sweetly - skin against skin, Kuroo closed the gap between them, and he could feel his own heart race against Kenma’s chest, crashing like it was the last thing he wanted to do, but Kenma’s didn’t match, it was slower, less care - it was a slower song, which Kuroo intended to speed up.

The heat between them was one sided, and Kuroo’s tongue daringly poked along Kenma’s bottom lip, making his breath hitch, he kept it there for a moment, before pressing another kiss on his lips and completely dragging himself away, letting his hand fall from now the real-life Akaashi’s cheek onto his shoulder, and let it fall to his side.

“My test was correct then.”

“What test was that?” Kuroo said, moving his hand back up to wipe his mouth, his face red.

“If that’s how you’d love Kenma, I’m in love with Bokuto, my heart was slow, and as soon as you realised it you put your own want first, right?" Akaashi said, his lips naturally falling as his head rested against the seat.

“You couldn’t speed it up, because I’m not Bokuto, right?” Kuroo added, falling into his own seat.

“And once you realised I wasn’t Kenma it died for you too.”

The two sat in silence.

“Love sucks.” Kuroo whispered, flopping his face onto the steering wheel.

“Agreed.”

 

#

 

“Bokuto-kun!” A warm pink smile greeted the wandering Bokuto, who gave an enthusiastic wave and a jump. “Aiya! It’s been too long!” He quickly grabbed her pulling her into a tight embrace, letting her blonde locks fall around her precious face - she gave a sweet smile.

Slowly, they brought each other away, and Bokuto reached for her hand, and she calmly accepted, intertwining their fingers together.

They walked, and Bokuto spoke, and she listened, giving small nods and chuckles when appropriate.

“OH, there was this one time, where Akaashi had to ring me because his fingers were so cold! He kept shivering over the receiver, but he’s funny! In a serious odd way!” Bokuto chirped, swinging his hand around, but the grip on her warm hand loosened, and she stopped, the wind naturally breezing her hair pausing.

“You talk an awful lot about this Akaashi guy…” She said sweetly, closing her emerald eyes.

“HE’S AMAZING. He’s a setter too! After we’ve met I’m gonna bring him to our local caught and get him to toss for me!” Bokuto’s voice continued bouncing in ecstasy, his eyes wide with the topic. Her fingers tightened around his mitts and they continued to walk.

“Isn't is odd how you're such good friends but you haven’t met yet?”

“Isn’t it odd how you're still with me when you came back to my place with more than twenty cats, and you’re allergic to cats? Don’t worry, they're being cleared out for my party!”

“Well...Bokuto-kun,” She squeezed his hand lovingly, giving a sweet stare up to Bokuto, who didn’t look down, but continued at the path he was going. “That’s what people do when they're in love, they do things like that and commit to people, you know?” Her voice was so delicate, and it made Bokuto a little sad, for some reason, he finally looked down at her, and gave her a more than forced smile. “Ha, yeah, yeah… Yeah!” He then looked back at the road he was going down, unconscious to all the bumps and turns along the path ahead.

 

#

 

“Say it.” Akaashi said calmly, looking over at Kuroo who’s thumb was hovering over the message button.

“DON’T RUSH ART.”

“If you make another one of those stupid emojis I’m leaving.” Akaashi said bitterly before falling into a deep sigh.

 

2:31 pm -- Kuroo: yo kenma

2:32 pm -- Kenma: What is it kuro

2:32 pm -- Kuroo: just wonderin if youre free tonight? we can get dinner or something

2:33 pm -- Kenma: Sure

 

Kuroo’s grin seeped into his lips, and Akaashi gave a short nod.

 

2:34 pm -- Kuroo: great! what do you fancy

2:35 pm -- Kenma: Mcdonalds

2:36 pm -- Kuroo: we are not having dinner in a mcdonalds

2:37 pm -- Kenma: You said where do you fancy

2:38 pm -- Kuroo: mcdonalds isnt exactly ‘fancy’ kenma

2:39 pm -- Kenma: Oh

2:40 pm -- Kenma: Burger king?

2:41 pm -- Kuroo: how about i choose

2:41 pm -- Kenma: Alright(=^･^=)

2:42 pm -- Kuroo: ive never seen that emoticon before you should use it more often

2:43 pm -- Kenma: Why

2:44 pm -- Kuroo: makes me think your smile

2:44 pm -- Kenma: Ill be at yours by 8

2:45 pm -- Kuroo: got it

 

#

 

8:11 pm -- Bokuto: AKAASHI KUROO HAS A DATE W KENMA WTDF

8:12 pm -- Akaashi: It’s not a date, it’s a meal, but yes he does.

8:13 pm -- Bokuto: WHATA THE FRICKLE FRACKLE DOODLE TEACKLE MICKLE MACKLE

8:14 pm -- Akaashi: I set it up for him, so I should know.

8:15 pm -- Bokuto: WHAY YHF CUCK DID I MISS

8:16 pm -- Bokuto: U AND KUROO NEED TO STOP HANGING ABOUT TOGETHER RRRRRRR

8:17 pm -- Akaashi: I’m seeing you in two days.

8:18 pm -- Bokuto: IM GONNA BUST A NUT IM SO FUCKGJG. GEXCICTED

8:19 pm -- Bokuto: IM GONNA GET U SHITFACED

8:20 pm -- Akaashi: No you're not.

8:21 pm -- Bokuto: APPARENTLY WHN IM DRUNK I CAN DO FLIPS

8:23 pm -- Akaashi: Also apparently when you're drunk you have nearly died a lot.

8:24 pm -- Bokuto: OK TRU

8:25 pm -- Bokuto: I JAD SUCH A FUNNY DAY TODAY BUT I SPLIT MY PANTSBTRYING TO SHOW AIYA I COULD DO THE SPLITS

8:26 pm -- Akaashi: Why this.

8:26 pm -- Akaashi: -.-

8:27 pm -- Bokuto: O STARTED SINGING THAT SOMG FROM SPONGEBOB SHE DIDNT GET IT BUT SHE LAUGHED ANYWAHS

8:28 pm -- Akaashi: When big Larry came down just to put him down.

8:28 pm -- Bokuto: SpoNGEBOB TURNED INTOOOO A CLOWN

8:29 pm -- Akaashi: And no girl ever wants to dance, with a fool that went and…

8:30 pm -- Bokuto: RIPPED HIS PANTS

8:31 pm -- Bokuto: wOULD U DANCE W ME IF I RIPPED MY PANTS AKAASHI

8:32 pm -- Akaashi: Sure, Bokuto-san. -.-

8:33 pm -- Bokuto: u missed ur chance to burst into hsm

8:34 pm -- Akaashi: HSM?

8:35 pm -- Bokuto: HIGH SCHOOL MSUICAL

8:36 pm -- Akaashi: I’ve never seen it.

8:37 pm -- Bokuto: IM DYDING GWTF AKAASHI WE SHOULD STREAM IT RN

8:38 pm -- Akaashi: No.

8:39 pm -- Bokuto: HSHSHSHSHSS

 

#

 

11:56 pm -- Bokuto: ONE DAY UNTIL THE PART Y IN 4 MINS

11:57 pm -- Bokuto: akaaashssisisis

11:58 pm -- Akaashi: Sorry, I fell asleep, are you alright?

11:59 pm -- Bokuto: i just rlly feel like i need u here ok ik that sounds weird but i dont like being alone

0:00 am -- Akaashi: _**[Image sent]**_

0:01 am -- Bokuto: UR SONCUTE AKAASHI WTF LIKE UR GENUINELY SO PRETTY UR LASHES R SO LONG

0:02 am -- Akaashi: You're supposed to be looking at the sign I’m holding, Bokuto-san.

0:03 am -- Bokuto: AAWWW ITS MY NEW LOCKSCREEN

0:04 am -- Akaashi: -.-

0:05 am -- Bokuto: dhdhhdd i need u nowwwwwwwwwwplsss

0:06 am -- Akaashi: I’d Skype or something, but my parents are staying over in my spare room.

0:07 am -- Bokuto: >:^0

0:07 am -- Bokuto: U NEVER TOLD ME #TRIGGERED

0:08 am -- Akaashi: I didn’t think you’d be interested, or that I could slip it into conversation.

0:09 am -- Bokuto: PFFF nah aakaaashi dw

0:10 am -- Akaashi: Will you try and actually sleep if I just call you to good night?

0:11 am -- Bokuto: YES I ACTUALLY WILL

0:12 am -- Akaashi called < Bokuto

0:12 am -- Call Accepted

 

#

 

“AKAAAAASSSSSHI!” Bokuto extended his words, excitement filling in the slight part for breaths that he had to take.

“Shut up, you're being to loud.” Akaashi whispered hastily back, making Bokuto instantly quieten.

“Good-night, have a good rest.”

“I love you, Akaashi!” Bokuto chirped, hanging on the slight breath Akaashi took.

_‘Did he just call me for me to say I love him? No…’_

“I love you too, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi replied flatly. “I love you a lot.”

“I love you a lot too, seriously, you help, but take me seriously too, I really need that in someone, thank you, Akaashi.” Bokuto’s voice was softened, and Akaashi’s heart beated in glee despite his expression not even thinking to falter.

“You too, thank you, I never thought I’d be this close to someone.”

“You still wanna stay over at the party?” Bokuto asked, he was still calm and his words tinted with tiredness, but also that tad of excitement that made Bokuto, well, Bokuto.

“I don’t see why not-”

"And you don’t mind sharing a bed with me?”

“No, because you're my friend, if that will make you happy. As long as you're not a moody-ass, anyway.”

“Akaaaaashi. That’s bullying.”

“It’s not bullying until I see you and give you a real punch.” Akaashi said sarcastically, Bokuto needed to hope anyway.

“You wouldn't mind cuddling up or something though, would you?” Bokuto sounded like a child, and Akaashi wasn’t sure how to take it, he was probably pissed.

"Goodnight, Bokuto.”

“Goodnight, Akaaaashi, love you lots.”

“You too.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone needs to TELL THESE BOYS HOW GAY THEY ARE


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...the last update before they meet  
> ha, i hope you guys crave death  
> seriously this fic has been a joy to write oh man, it honestly started off as a joke but here i am, writing this seriously.  
> thank you so much for your comments and kudos it just means so much i literally just cry at every comment omg  
> I've made this update very very long and only texts so you guys can enjoy this.  
> enjoy, thank you guys so much <3  
> If you guys want to contact me i have instagram (@hiuranai // @hisokafucker69 ) or tumblr (@hiuranai) orrr kik (@ilithiss) PLS DO  
> Thank you guys so much I STILL CANT BELIEVE THIS SHDNDND

_**19th of September, Sunday.** _

_**1 day left.** _

7:01 am -- Akaashi: So, how did the date with Kenma go?

7:02 am -- Kuroo: oh boy

7:03 am -- Kuroo: oh boy oh boy oh boy

7:04 am -- Akaashi: What do you mean by, ‘oh boy’?

7:05 am -- Kuroo: so im still at his now, and hes in between my arms right now asleep like a fucking cat, but he's not a morning person, if i fucking move he's gonna scratch my eyes out

7:06 am -- Akaashi: You're in bed with him right now?

7:07 am -- Kuroo: basically his face is buried in my chest, his knees all curled up, my arms are around his but im looking over his shoulder to see what im texting

7:08 am -- Akaashi: Why are you not asleep?

7:09 am -- Kuroo: how the fuck am i supposed to sleep when the cutest thing ive ever fucking seen is curled up to me like a fucking kitten??

7:10 am -- Akaashi: You haven't been awake this entire time, have you?

7:11 am -- Kuroo: i took him back to his place after dinner he lazily grabbed my wrist and i was like ‘oh’ then he took me onto his bed pulled me down and fell asleep without even saying anything??? he didnt even get in pajamas but hes still asleep

7:12 am -- Akaashi: I’ve never been in that situation, I’m not sure how I can help.

7:13 am -- Kuroo: ya cant, no one can

7:14 am -- Akaashi: Isn't this what you wanted?

7:15 am -- Kuroo: kinda its hard to explain i really cant think of much rn

7:16 am -- Akaashi: Oh dear.

7:17 am -- Kuroo: you never guess who was at the movie theatre

7:18 am -- Akaashi: I’ll never guess.

7:19 am -- Kuroo: i can hear your sarcasm thru your texts tbh

7:20 am -- Kuroo: but yeah the old man was there, like kenma wasnt even watching the film he just sat right in the corner on his psp and i blocked him so the security wouldnt see him but that also meant he didnt see the old man who walked in, oh man

7:21 am -- Akaashi: What did you do?

7:22 am -- Kuroo: i asked him if he was coming to the party and he nodded so (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

7:23 am -- Akaashi: Right.

7:24 am -- Kuroo: srsly tho i think its this guy

7:25 am -- Akaashi: ‘This guy’, are you referring to the one Kenma hates?

7:26 am -- Kuroo: i dont think kenma hates him hates a strong word

7:26 am -- Akaashi: Right.

7:27 am -- Kuroo: ill send a pic

7:30 am -- Kuroo: http://i66.tinypic.com/egwb41.png

7:31 am -- Akaashi: Why is he 70% leg?

7:32 am -- Kuroo: i needed to make it as accurate as possible ://

7:33 am -- Akaashi: 70% leg is not humanly possible.

7:34 am -- Kuroo: wait till you see him youll understand

7:35 am -- Akaashi: So you think the 70%-leg man is the old man?

7:36 am -- Kuroo: think about it, grey hair, legs, tall

7:37 am -- Akaashi: I don't really stare at the old man that closely. -.-

7:38 am -- Kuroo: haaaa oops

7:39 am -- Kuroo: kenma just sneezed im actually dying

7:40 am -- Akaashi: Nice.

7:41 am -- Kuroo: thats not much of a response :/

7:42 am -- Akaashi: I see him sneeze in class all the time.

7:43 am -- Kuroo: youre just jealous cuz im in bed with someone right now

7:44 am -- Akaashi: Yes, I am.

7:45 am -- Kuroo: oh

7:46 am -- Kuroo: sorry man i didnt expect you to actually be jealous im sorry

7:47 am -- Akaashi: It’s alright, it’s my fault.

7:48 am -- Kuroo: youre gonna meet bokuto tomorrow you ready?

7:48 am -- Akaashi: No.

7:49 am -- Kuroo: itll be fine dw

7:50 am -- Akaashi: just thinking of it is crushing me

7:51 am -- Kuroo: woah you lost punctuation its serious

7:52 am -- Akaashi: I've never been in love before, Kuroo, I didn’t choose this.

7:53 am -- Kuroo: he likes you back yknow

7:54 am -- Akaashi: Even if he does, he has a girlfriend and I’m not willing to break them up.

7:57 am -- Kuroo: sorry for stopping the serious convo for a sec but if you get a message from someone block them asap

7:58 am -- Akaashi: What now? -.-

7:59 am -- Kuroo: haaa explain l8r anyways kenmas waking up so ill txt you later byeee

8:00 am -- Akaashi: See you.

 

-~-

 

8:02 am -- Unknown Number: Hellooooo~ someone said there was a setter prettier than me and i refuse to believe that~(＾◇^)/

8:03 am -- Akaashi: I’m blocking this number.

8:04 am -- Unknown Number: So mean~~ how does boko-chan put up with such a negative attitude

8:05 am -- Akaashi: ‘Boko-chan’, I think I just vomited.

8:06 am -- Unknown Number: Im oikawa the setter down at bokutos place i thought you would have heard of me?

8:07 am -- Akaashi: Oikawa Tooru?

8:09 am -- Oikawa: Mmhm!

8:10 am -- Akaashi: You're always in the volleyball section of the sports local paper.

8:11 am -- Oikawa: Yes!

8:12 am -- Akaashi: A lot of the girls at my school find you very attractive.

8:13 am -- Oikawa: Of course they would its all in the trained smile

8:14 am -- Akaashi: It seems fake.

8:15 am -- Oikawa: You can tell? Usually only iwa-chan and a few closer friends can tell it is

8:16 am -- Akaashi: You have nothing to gain from a real smile, and you seem like a man who will only do something knowing they're getting something out of it.

8:17 am -- Oikawa: Youre a really cocky bastard arent you??

8:18 am -- Akaashi: I’m just say my blunt opinion. -.-

8:19 am -- Oikawa: Well i know something you dont know

8:20 am -- Akaashi: What?

8:21 am -- Oikawa: How close would you say you are with bokuto?

8:22 am -- Akaashi: 4.6 miles.

8:23 am -- Oikawa: What??!

8:23 am -- Akaashi: We don’t live particularly near, we live 4.6 miles apart.

8:24 am -- Oikawa: Hilarious. youve been talking to boko-chan too much

8:25 am -- Akaashi: Why did you message me?

8:26 am -- Oikawa: Youre going to bokutos party right??

8:27 am -- Akaashi: Yes.

8:28 am -- Oikawa: Youll meet me there then~~

8:29 am -- Akaashi: Is it true that you sit on your own and watch matches to point out peoples weaknesses? -.-

8:30 am -- Oikawa: Who did you hear that from??

8:31 am -- Akaashi: Kuroo.

8:32 am -- Oikawa: That cat

8:32 am -- Oikawa: I do then if you must know

8:33 am -- Oikawa: Would you like to know your weaknesses, aka-chan?~~

8:34 am -- Akaashi: I don’t think you're the type of person to give that away.

8:35 am -- Oikawa: You lack something, you lack a spark; you have knowledge and good coordination but you won’t try new things, you probably look at geniuses and think that you can’t do what they do without practice.

8:36 am -- Oikawa: How often do you practice

8:37 am -- Akaashi: 5 times a week.

8:38 am -- Oikawa: You have potential i think you need someone to match you and fit with you, be your yin to your yang

8:39 am -- Akaashi: I have one.

8:39 am -- Oikawa: Oh?~

8:40 am -- Akaashi: Bokuto-san.

8:41 am -- Oikawa: Take him to your school, then maybe i can convince iwa-chan to move up here and be my ace again

8:41 am -- Akaashi: Bokuto-san saw ‘iwa-chan’ a few weeks ago.

8:42 am -- Oikawa: Visited me with his gf

8:42 am -- Oikawa: wait

8:43 am -- Oikawa: waaaaait

8:44 am -- Oikawa: Do you have a crush on boko-chan???

8:45 am -- Akaashi: No.

8:45 am -- Akaashi: How did you even think of that?

8:46 am -- Oikawa: Yin and yang??

8:47 am -- Akaashi: You were asking about volleyball, I can imagine being able to set to him well.

8:48 am -- Oikawa: Right

8:49 am -- Oikawa: You should probably learn to adapt to everyone that's how you become a good setter

8:50 am -- Akaashi: Volleyball isn't my entire life it’s just a hobby. -.-

8:51 am -- Oikawa: A HOBBY

8:51 am -- Akaashi: It’s not even that well known of a sport?

8:52 am -- Oikawa: Watch your tongue

8:53 am -- Oikawa: Or should i leave that to boko-chan~~

8:54 am -- Akaashi: -.- We haven't even met.

8:55 am -- Oikawa: I can telllll

8:56 am -- Akaashi: What’s that supposed to mean?

8:57 am -- Oikawa: If you knew boko-chan you wouldn't be as nice

8:58 am -- Akaashi: What?

8:59 am -- Oikawa: Youre a pretty guy don't get me wrong aka-chan but boko-chan is really loud, hes a good ace but hes hard to put up with in a way he's not a team worker, he blames me a lot for the stuff, i doubt someone like you could keep up with that, you'll meet him irl and realise it wasn't meant to be

9:00 am -- Akaashi: You're wrong. -.-

9:01 am -- Oikawa: Huh

9:03 am -- Akaashi: I could have broken communications with him at any point, but I didn't. Of course he’s loud, if you know him well enough you'll know that it's not his fault. Bokuto is a nice guy, he’s just an annoying ass too.

9:04 am -- Oikawa: Well if you say sooooo

9:05 am -- Oikawa: see you at the party aka-chan~~

9:06 am -- Akaashi: -.-

 

-~-

 

9:07 am -- Akaashi: What is Oikawa’s problem?

9:08 am -- Kuroo: he just has a nasty personality but tbh hes just coming off that way cuz youre another setter and youre competition

9:09 am -- Akaashi: Why did he mention other things then? -.-

9:10 am -- Kuroo: its his way he find weaknesses in and out of volleyball matches ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

9:11 am -- Akaashi: It's insane.

9:11 am -- Kuroo: i feel sorry for the guy

9:12 am -- Akaashi: What? How? -.-

9:13 am -- Kuroo: he dated his best friend for a year, they broke it off and now they live far, apparently they used to be inseparable and he used to help w his bad knee and stuff

9:14 am -- Kuroo: he was the only one that rlly kept him in his place but its a little awkward now i guess, im guessing oikawa isnt really over it but once youve dated someone its hard to go back

9:15 am -- Akaashi: Oh.

9:16 am -- Kuroo: he also isnt naturally talented, everything he built up by training but tbh he does way too much i guess hes still not happy with it, probably has just resorted to this bad personality because he doesnt know otherwise idk

9:17 am -- Akaashi: Why did him and his friend break up?

9:18 am -- Kuroo: differences maybe?? tbh ik this sounds weird but i think its because they wouldnt have be sad when they actually had to be far yknow

9:18 am -- Akaashi: I feel bad for being so sarcastic now.

9:19 am -- Kuroo: nah dont be

10:01 am -- Akaashi: Why does everyone who play volleyball suddenly become not straight?

10:02 am -- Kuroo: HA who knows men all sweaty in their kits, that one time you see a naked guy in the changing rooms and get a boner

10:02 am -- Kuroo: yknow the normal

10:03 am -- Akaashi: What?

10:04 am -- Kuroo: anyway im making kenma some pancakes even tho he said he didn't want any byeee

 

-~-

 

10:05 am -- Akaashi: Good morning, Kenma.

10:06 am -- Kenma: Morning

10:07 am -- Akaashi: How did it go with Kuroo?

10:08 am -- Kenma: Alright

10:09 am -- Akaashi: Are you not going to question why I know?

10:10 am -- Kenma: Not really

10:11 am -- Akaashi: Why aren’t you wanting pancakes?

10:12 am -- Kenma: Kuro is being really nice to me its creeping me out

10:13 am -- Akaashi: In a good way?

10:14 am -- Kenma: Shrug

10:15 am -- Akaashi: He’s a pain, but I like him.

10:16 am -- Kenma: I like him too

10:16 am -- Kenma: I guess

10:17 am -- Akaashi: You guess? -.-

10:18 am -- Kenma: He was my first friend so its natural to like him now

10:19 am -- Kenma: A different natural to you or shouyo

10:20 am -- Akaashi: You should accept those pancakes.

10:21 am -- Kenma: Shrug

10:22 am -- Akaashi: I think you and I may be having a similar problem, Kenma.

10:22 am -- Kenma: what

10:23 am -- Akaashi: You struggle to let anyone else touch you, right?

10:24 am -- Kenma: I guess

10:25 am -- Akaashi: You accept Kuroo’s touch more than willingly.

10:26 am -- Kenma: I only let him touch me sometimes

10:27 am -- Akaashi: Do you think you love Kuroo?

10:29 am -- Kenma: I don't know

10:30 am -- Akaashi: If that answer was no, you would have given me a plain ‘no’, Kenma. -.-

10:31 am -- Kenma: Its too late now i guess

10:31 am -- Akaashi: Have those pancakes.

10:32 am -- Kenma: You're acting weird today akaashi

10:32 am -- Kenma: Are you worried about meeting bokuto

10:33 am -- Akaashi: A little.

10:34 am -- Kenma: Don’t be you wont have to impress him if that's what youre thinking

10:35 am -- Akaashi: It’s more something else, I want Bokuto to make me pancakes, but he's making them for someone else.

10:36 am -- Kenma: Oh

10:37 am -- Kenma: oh

10:38 am -- Kenma: I understand, i wouldn't worry about it, even though youre crazy for wanting those pancakes, but i think I understand a little but more about something else too

10:39 am -- Akaashi: Enjoy.

10:40 am -- Kenma: Your pancakes will be made in a day

 

-~-

 

10:50 am -- Akaashi: I want to apologise for being so rude before.

10:51 am -- Oikawa: Really

10:52 am -- Akaashi: No, I texted you for a casual conversation. -.-

10:53 am -- Oikawa: Are you this sarcastic in person?

10:54 am -- Akaashi: No.

10:55 am -- Oikawa: Was that sarcasm

10:55 am -- Akaashi: Yes.

10:56 am -- Oikawa: What do you want anyway im off to the gym in 10~

10:57 am -- Akaashi: You set to Bokuto-san, how does he like it.

10:58 am -- Oikawa: Hard and rough~

10:59 am -- Akaashi: No.

10:59 am -- Oikawa: I was joking

11:00 am -- Oikawa: If you want more information on boko-chan just ask him he's simple enough to give you an answer

11:01 am -- Akaashi: On the court how do you deal with his alleged mood swings?

11:02 am -- Oikawa: we pray and hope he doesn't get them not even kuro-chan can help

11:03 am -- Akaashi: Right.

11:03 am -- Oikawa: How did you two even start talking? You seem like complete opposites

11:04 am -- Akaashi: Wrong number.

11:04 am -- Oikawa: I didnt think they happened in real life i guess it was fate

11:05 am -- Akaashi: Don’t overwork yourself at the gym.

11:05 am -- Oikawa: what

11:05 am -- Akaashi: Don't overwork yourself it’s not worth it -.-

11:06 am -- Oikawa: Hmmmmm

11:07 am -- Akaashi: And message ‘Iwa-chan’.

11:08 am -- Oikawa: now youre completely mad

11:09 am -- Akaashi: Invite him to the party tomorrow, I expect him to be there.

11:10 am -- Oikawa: hmm maybe i was wrong, im glad youre not coming to our school because double partnered aces and setters may even take me off the court

11:11 am -- Akaashi: What? -.-

11:12 am -- Oikawa: you and bokuto i think youll work just fine

11:13 am -- Oikawa: depending on what you want get me or his girlfriend out of the picture~~（＾＿・）

11:14 am -- Oikawa: See you tomorrow aka-chan~~~

11:15 am -- Akaashi: Bye.

 

-~-

 

11:30 am -- Bokuto: HEYHEY HEYYY

11:31 am -- Akaashi: I never thought I’d be so thankful for you to be messaging me. -.-

11:32 am -- Bokuto: WHAAAAAAAA WHY

11:33 am -- Akaashi: I had the most people in my entire life message me this morning.

11:34 am -- Bokuto: HOW MANY

11:36 am -- Akaashi: Three.

11:37 am -- Bokuto: u need 2 get out more

11:38 am -- Akaashi: Usually I don't reply to these people.

11:39 am -- Bokuto: I dONT UNDERSTAND YOURE SO PRETTY WHY THIS IS SO SUDDENLY

11:40 am -- Akaashi: I wouldn't say I’m completely attractive, I’m certainly not what people usually go for.

11:41 am -- Bokuto: PPL R WRONG HOLSUHGIT

11:42 am -- Akaashi: Well, I’m modest I’m not loud and upfront, I wouldn't say I’m not confident but I’m not boastful.

11:43 am -- Bokuto: WHAAAT DTHE FUCK

11:43 am -- Bokuto: WOUDLDNT CHICKS DIG THAT SHIT

11:44 am -- Akaashi: A lot of people are attracted by confidence, mainly boasting.

11:45 am -- Bokuto: HAAA I WOUODNT KNOW ABOUT THAY IM TOO AWESOME

11:46 am -- Bokuto: wait

11:47 am -- Akaashi: -.-

11:48 am -- Bokuto: HAS A GIRL EVER OIKE CONFESSED TO U OR SOMETHIN

11:49 am -- Akaashi: Once, but I politely declined.

11:50 am -- Bokuto: wAS SHE UGLY

11:51 am -- Akaashi: You shouldn't really judge someone on their appearance.

11:52 am -- Akaashi: Just kidding, she was really ugly.

11:53 am -- Bokuto: I FUCKIGNG CHOKED

11:54 am -- Akaashi: A bear in a car crash.

11:55 am -- Bokuto: IM CRRYRING

11:56 am -- Akaashi: I don’t know whether I’m exaggerating.

11:57 am -- Bokuto: THIs Is GOLD

11:58 am -- Akaashi: -.-

11:59 am -- Bokuto: dont give me that u face ur the funny guy rn u r CHEEEEKY

12:00 pm -- Akaashi: I’m blaming the Bokuto-disease.

12:01 pm -- Bokuto: >:00000

12:02 pm -- Akaashi: Would you find it weird if I had a note page on my phone written about things you dislike and fear and how to solve them?

12:03 pm -- Bokuto: WhAT

12:04 lm -- Akaashi: You hate feeling disregarded, isolated. Solved by: encouragement, praise, general ego-boosting. A lot of trouble with communication. Solved by: sarcastic replies, continuing conversations without negative vibes. I have more but it’s too long to paste into the text engine.

12:05 pm -- Bokuto: WOaaaaaHHH AKAKASHI UR RIGHT THO IDK WHAT TO SAY BUT TY I GUESS

12:06 pm -- Akaashi: I feel like a mother who needs to adapt to their child. -.-

12:07 pm -- Bokuto: IM A MATURE ADUKT

12:08 pm -- Akaashi: I have the mental image of you being stuck in the toy-car rides because you want a go even though you know they're just for kids.

12:09 pm -- Bokuto: THAT ACYUALKY HAPOENED THO

12:10 pm -- Akaashi: Of course it did.

12:15 pm -- Bokuto: onE TIME I MISTOOK KUROO FOR A TRASH CAN AND JUST THREW AN ENTIRE PIZZA BOX AT HIS FACE

12:16 pm -- Akaashi: Of course.

12:16 pm -- Bokuto: do U HAVE FUNNY STORIES BECAUSE LIKE , , I ALWAYS TELL U STUFF AND IDK IF STUFF LIME THAT HAPPENS

12:19 pm -- Akaashi: When I was ten before I was ‘pretty’, I had awfully not straight teeth and I got braces fitted for three years. One time I was brushing my teeth with my braces on and my mom came in and said ‘Your teeth are so straight’, I looked at her with my normal emotional expression and just said ‘I wish I could put braces on my sexuality’, and she left.

12:21 pm -- Bokuto: AKA AASHI

12:21 pm -- Bokuto: U WORE BRACES

12:22 pm -- Akaashi: That’s what you pick up from that?

12:23 pm -- Bokuto: GIVE ME PICS OF TINY FETUSS AKASHIF PLSS

12:24 pm -- Akaashi: Sure.

12:25 pm -- Akaashi: _{Sent image}_

12:26 pm -- Bokuto: YOU WENT FROM ‘HELLO SIR’ TO ‘YOUR DAUGJYER CALLS ME DADDY TOO’

12:27 pm -- Akaashi: I hate this.

12:27 pm -- Bokuto: HEYY AKAASHI CAN U GIVE ME AN OPINIOMNMMM CUZ WE SHARE SECRETS

12:28 pm -- Akaashi: Fine. What is it?

12:29 pm -- Bokuto: CAAAN U TELL ME IF MY HAIR W OUT GEL LOOKS OKKK

12:30 pm -- Akaashi: Sure.

12:31 pm -- Bokuto: _{Sent Image}_

12:33 pm -- Akaashi: You look really good.

12:34 pm -- Bokuto: IDK I DONG EVER SHOW PPL THIS I DONT THINK IT LOKKS GOOD

12:34 pm -- Akaashi: You look really really attractive.

12:35 pm -- Bokuto: :^DDDDDDX

12:36 pm -- Akaashi: You also have ketchup on your lips.

12:37 pm -- Bokuto: FUCK

12:38 pm -- Akaashi: I’m going for a jog, I’ll be back to text you soon. Probably.

12:39 pm -- Bokuto: DHDHDJDNDND BYE<33

12:40 pm -- Akaashi: <3<3<3

12:41 pm -- Bokuto: <33333333333

 

-~-

 

1:30 pm -- Oikawa: Hello iwa-chan~~

1:33 pm -- Iwaizumi: Fuck off

1:34 pm -- Iwaizumi: What do you want

1:35 pm -- Oikawa: Well boko-chan is having a party tomorrow youre invited if you come down to tokyo

1:36 pm -- Iwaizumi: Why is he having a party on a monday

1:37 pm -- Oikawa: Its bokuto why do you think

1:38 pm -- Iwaizumi: Dont be fucking rude asskawa his personality is a lot less shitter than yours

1:39 pm -- Oikawa: rude~~

1:40 pm -- Iwiazumi: I wouldnt mind coming for some rest bite from work but its a long way for just one party to return on the next day, it has to be a no

1:41 pm -- Oikawa: No please come please please please call in sick at the college so anythinggg

1:41 pm -- Iwaizumi: No

1:43 pm -- Oikawa: You can stay over at my place~~

1:43 pm -- Iwaizumi: Id rather shoot myself

1:44 pm -- Oikawa: Also get this bokuto is dating this Blondie and this guy he texted by accident has a hardcore crush on him

1:46 pm -- Iwaizumi: That must be hard going for both of them, are they both at the party

1:47 pm -- Oikawa: mhm~~

1:48 pm -- Oikawa: also you seem off is everything ok??

1:49 pm -- Iwaizumi: Its fine.

1:50 pm -- Oikawa: You used a period, that doesn't normally mean youre ok

1:51 pm -- Iwaizumi: Stop pretending you can read me

1:52 pm -- Oikawa: Some other person recognised my fake smile before

1:53 pm -- Iwaizumi: Other than me?

1:54 pm -- Oikawa: Yeah i didnt like it other than you iwa-chan

1:55 pm -- Iwaizumi: That sounds so gross stop trying to suck up to me

1:56 pm -- Oikawa: if i didn't you would have punched me a long time ago

1:57 pm -- Oikawa: **PUNCHED WITH ALL YOUR STRENGTH

1:57 pm -- Iwaizumi: I was going to say

1:58 pm -- Oikawa: are you going to come down??

1:59 pm -- Iwaizumi: usually i wouldn't even think of missing ass lately but im going to come down am i alright to stay at yours

1:59 pm -- Oikawa: missing ass

2:00 pm -- Iwaizumi: **CLASS

2:01 pm -- Oikawa: its been said now i know youre missing my ass but you can take it back whenever you want

2:02 pm -- Iwaizumi: Im going to kill myself

2:03 pm -- Oikawa: Pls come~~

2:04 pm -- Iwaizumi: Maki cant come

2:05 pm -- Oikawa: Soooooo~~

2:06 pm -- Iwaizumi: alright fine she wont mind as long as i dont die

2:07 pm -- Oikawa: i hate maki im not going to lie iwa-chan

2:08 pm -- Iwaizumi: I know you do

2:09 pm -- Oikawa: do you love her

2:10 pm -- Iwaizumi: Im not dealing with this right now

2:11 pm -- Oikawa: id destroy her at volleyball

2:12 pm -- Iwaizumi: Youre still an ass

2:14 pm -- Oikawa: you still want my ass

2:15 pm -- Iwaizumi: Bye

2:16 pm -- Oikawa: be at mine for 5pm ok~~

2:17 pm -- Iwaizumi: Alright alright

2:18 pm -- Oikawa: love you

2:19 pm -- Iwaizumi: I know you do

 

-~-

 

9:00 pm -- Akaashi: Sorry for being so late I bumped into a girl from my class.

9:01 pm -- Bokuto: hoot (who)

9:02 pm -- Akaashi: Idori, she’s sweet.

9:03 pm -- Bokuto: U KNOW WHATS SWEETER

9:04 pm -- Akaashi: What.

9:06 pm -- Bokuto: CHOCOLAYE FUCK

9:07 pm -- Akaashi: -.-

9:08 pm -- Bokuto: IM SO EXITED IM SO EXIFYBEDOM SO IEXCITED IMBSI EXCITED OM GONNA SEE YOU TOMO

9:09 pm -- Akaashi: I’m bursting with excitment.

9:10 pm -- Bokuto: aKAAAAAAGSHI that doesnt sound VVV EXCOTED

9:11 pm -- Bokuto: CAN U DO ME A FAVOUR

9:12 pm -- Akaashi: What.

9:13 pm -- Bokuto: QUICKLY SEND ME A PICTURE OF U I WANT TO DO AKEMTHINT

9:14 pm -- Akaashi: What if it turns out are the old man and you’re gathering information about me.

9:14 pm -- Bokuto: aKAAAAAAGSHI

9:15 pm -- Akaashi: Fine, fine.

9:16 pm -- Akaashi: _{Image sent}_

9:22 pm -- Bokuto: http://i67.tinypic.com/142r51w.jpg

9:23 pm -- Akaashi: What is that?

9:24 pm -- Bokuto: BFFL MEANS BEST FRIENDS FOR LIFE DUHHHHH

9:25 pm -- Akaashi: I wasn't questioning that out of all the things on whatever that thing is you pick out that, I don’t understand??

9:26 pm -- Bokuto: wHAT DONT U UNDERSTAND

9:27 pm -- Akaashi: Never mind.

9:28 pm -- Bokuto: GO TO SLEEP

9:29 pm -- Akaashi: Why? I want to stay and talk to you, Bokuto-san.

9:30 pm -- Bokuto:  i WANT U TO BE ALL REFRESHED FOR TOMORROW SO I CAM FUCKING HUG U AND NOT LET GOOOOOOOOOOOO LET IT GOO CANG JOLD IT BACK AJYMORE

9:31 pm -- Akaashi: I can see the exact point in your typing when you get distracted.

9:32 pm -- Bokuto: I CAN SEE UR BEAUTIFUL FACE TOMORROW IM GONNA WIPE BREAD O. IT

9:33 pm -- Akaashi: Bread on my face.

9:34 pm -- Bokuto: BIG DISGRACE KICKGJG. UR CAM ALL OVE RGBE LACE

9:35 pm -- Bokuto: IM SO EXICTED KM SOS EXICTED OM SO SO SSOSKSOSOSSOOSSOSOSOSKE XOCED KAASHI

9:36 pm -- Akaashi: You’re acting like a vibrator on your phone. -.-

9:37 pm -- Bokuto: ;^DDDDDD

9:38 pm -- Akaashi: -.-

9:39 pm -- Bokuto: IM FOIF F TO EXLOKDEE K. GONNA SEE U IN THE F L E SH

9:40 pm -- Akaashi: You'll probably be disappointed.

9:41 pm -- Bokuto: AKAAASHI.

9:42 pm -- Bokuto: sTOP BEING HUMBLE I DONT CARE IM GONNA HUG U AND NOT LET GO IDK I JIST CANT BELIEVE UR REAL WE CAM DANCE TO SELENE DION

9:43 pm -- Akaashi: I never thought this would happen in my life.

9:44 pm -- Bokuto: DONG LET GO AKAASHI

9:44 pm -- Akaashi: Of course you’d be Rose.

9:45 pm -- Bokuto: ACTUALLY U SAID U LIKE BEING THE BOTTOM SO ;DDD ROSEEEEEE

9:46 pm -- Akaashi: If there is a God…

9:47 pm -- Bokuto: no bUT SRSLY IM YONNA EXPKAIN I JSUSTSG

9:50 pm -- Akaashi: I really am excited to meet you, honestly. Thank you for these past few weeks and letting me feel like someone is close to me, it means a lot.

9:51 pm -- Bokuto: AKAASHI I LOVE YOU SO MUCH MY HEART IS ACTYALLY OM NOT EVEN JOMING PUMPING OUT MY CHEST THINKING OF YOU BEING HERE I CANT EXLLAIN IT IM SAT ON MY SIDE JUST THINKI G OF YOU BEING HERE WITH ME U JIST MEAN SO MUCH TO ME

9:52 pm -- Akaashi: I love you too, Bokuto-san.

9:53 pm -- Bokuto: I LIKE IT WHEN U SAY IT FIRST

9:54 pm -- Akaashi: Shut up. -.-

9:54 pm -- Akaashi: If I sleep now you need to as well.

9:54 pm -- Bokuto: ILL TRY FOR U AKAASHI

9:55 pm -- Akaashi: Good night, Bokuto-san, see you tomorrow. <33

9:56 pm -- Bokuto: AAHHAHSHSHSHDHDHDHFFH LOVE UOU <333

9:57 pm -- Akaashi: <3333333333

9:58 pm -- Bokuto: <333333333333333333

9:59 pm -- Akaashi: Sweet dreams.

10:00 pm -- Bokuto: THEYLL HAVE TO BE ABOUT YOU TO BE SWEET ENOUGH FOR MEEEEEE

10:01 pm -- Akaashi: -.-

10:02 pm -- Akaashi: <3

 

-~-

 

10:11 pm -- Kuroo: bokutos fave food is bbq beef buy some and he'll be all over you

10:12 pm -- Kuroo: nvm he’ll be all over you anyway

10:13 pm -- Akaashi: -.-

 

-~-

  
0:00 pm -- Akaashi: I made a message that would automatically send at midnight, because you’re twenty now. It scares me how old you are and I can still imagine you in one of those tiny cars beeping for small children to move off the pavement but I don’t question it anymore. It may make me sound boring but that first text I got from you somehow changed my life, and if I didn’t speak to you I would have never discovered a lot of things. You mean a lot to me, really. I love you, and seeing you tomorrow is making me a mixture of nervous and excited conveyed as the ‘-.-’ face. I don’t know how I’ll act especially when I’ve never spoken to the real you before. I want to, I wish I got to see you sooner, or bump into you somehow because you made my life a lot more interesting in your odd way. Thank you for everything, honestly, even if it’s awkward I’ll try and hug you or anything, sorry if I don’t smile, my mum told me I don’t, but my teeth are straight now at least, but I imagine that tomorrow I’ll be smiling like I never have before. I imagine you’re going to be extremely loud and annoying -.- but I’ll go with it, for you. Happy birthday, Bokuto-san, I love you. Until tomorrow. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be uploaded in a week.  
> a week until the owls finally meet,  
> a week until the old man is discovered,  
> hold your breath only seven days  
> now im gonna sleep for my life lmao  
> (pls leave comments and kudos ill reply to all the literally make my fucking day <3)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys.  
> its finally fucking time.  
> this is it.  
> they're finally gonna fucking meet.  
> everyone's gonna be there.  
> hold onto your fucking hats, this one, is a long one  
> guys id like to thank you for all your support? every one of you who comments and leaves kudos and has stuck out until now? it means so fucking much to me thank you so much, i hope this is as good as you hoped<3

 

_**20th of September, Monday.** _

_**0 days left.** _

6:04 am -- Bokuto: FCUCK AAKAASHI THAT WAS THE BEST MESSAGE EVRR OMGG ITS MY HORDTH ITSBYHE BIRT

6:05 am -- Akaashi: Congratulations for making your way out of your mother’s vagina.

6:06 am -- Bokuto: when u put it like that its such a weird date like ur gettin a day for the doctors pullin u out ur mums wakadoozle

6:06 am -- Akaashi: ‘ _Wakadoozle_ ’.

6:07 am -- Bokuto: HEYEHEEYEHY

6:08 am -- Bokuto: ALSO WHY U BEING SO sADISTIC U WERE SOPPY ON THAT MESSAGE

6:09 am -- Akaashi: I just can’t believe you're a real person.

6:10 am -- Bokuto: YHE OLD MANS GONNA B AT THE PARTY

6:11 am -- Akaashi: I heard.

6:12 am -- Bokuto: KUROO ZAID HE THINKS ITS THIS GUY HE WENT TO HIGHSCHOOLl WITG

6:13 am -- Akaashi: I heard.

6:13 am -- Bokuto: I THINK ITS SOMEONE ELSE

6:13 am -- Akaashi: Why do you care?

6:14 am -- Bokuto: WHY DONT U SOME OLD MAN IS STALKING ALL OUR FRIENFDS

6:15 am -- Akaashi: Doesn’t mater. It’s your birthday today so you should enjoy it. -.-

6:17 am -- Bokuto: TRU TRU RRRTRURU

 

-~-

 

6:30 am -- Oikawa:

6:30 am -- Oikawa: oh sorry i sent you a blank message

6:32 am -- Iwaizumi: No you didnt you wanted to walk to me and you didnt know how to start a conversation

6:33 am -- Oikawa: how did you know??

6:34 am -- Iwaizumi: Because i know you

6:35 am -- Oikawa:（⌒▽⌒）

6:36 am -- Iwaizumi: And im not an asshole who didn't see through ur stupid ways

6:37 am -- Oikawa: (┳Д┳)

6:38 am -- Iwaizumi: what do you want

6:39 am -- Oikawa: you are coming todayyy? it starts at 8!

6:40 am -- Iwaizumi: it takes me three hrs but yeah ill come

6:41 am -- Oikawa: see u then!!! come to my house first we can go together!!

6:42 am -- Iwaizumi: Alright

 

-~-

 

6:40 am -- Kenma: What time is the party today

6:41 am -- Kuroo: 8 till late (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

6:42 am -- Kenma: Why

6:43 am -- Kuroo: i was joking dw

6:44 am -- Kenma: Can i stay over then im probably going to miss college tomorrow

6:45 am -- Kuroo: sure you'll probably have to sleep in my bed tho

6:46 am -- Kenma: Thats fine

6:47 am -- Kuroo: you sure?

6:48 am -- Kenma: I want to

6:49 am -- Kuroo: wtf

6:49 am -- Kuroo: i mean ok!

 

-~-

 

6:55 am -- Hinata: PSSSSSSSSHHHHH

6:56 am -- Kenma: Hello shoyo

6:57 am -- Hinata: HAVE YOU ASKED HIM OUT YET KENMA HAVE YOU?? :00

6:58 am -- Kenma: Im working on it

6:59 am -- Hinata: >:o

7:00 am -- Kenma: (´･_･`)

7:01 am -- Hinata: heeeee probs likes u back yknowwwwww psshshshshshs

7:02 am -- Kenma: Shrug

7:03 am -- Kenma: I think he thinks of me as a younger brother

7:04 am -- Hinata: BuT IT DOESNT MATTER BECuse if he rejects you he will still love you :DD

7:05 am -- Kenma: Maybe im too tired to think right now

7:06 am -- Hinata: keNmaaaaaa youre always tiredddd

7:07 am -- Kenma: True

 

-~-

 

7:22 am -- Yaku: so you russian long legged bastard, are you coming today?

7:23 am -- Lev: haaaaaa about that, im actually really busy tonight!!!!!! sorrrrrry

7:24 am -- Yaku: you sure about that?

7:25 am -- Lev: yep!!!! Thank you tho yaku-san!!!!!! must be hard for you in those party type places,,,

7:26 am -- Yaku: what?!? why?

7:27 am -- Lev: you wont be able to reach the table for snacks !! HAHAH XD

_**Yaku blocked Lev.** _

 

-~-

 

7:30 am -- Bokuto: THEN ONE TIME FOR MY BIRTHDAAY I WENT TO MCDOMALDS AND A GUY WAS DRESSED AS RONALD AND I WANTED A PICTURE BRO FISTING HIM BUT I DIDNT ASK HIM FIRST SO I JUST RAN UP TO HIM AND HE DIDNT PUT HIS HAND OUT TO RETURN THE BROFIST QUICK ENOUGH SO I PUNCHED HIM IN THE FACE AND THATS HOW I GOT BANNED FROM THE MCDOMALDS IN OUR TOWn

7:33 am -- Akaashi: Oh dear. -.-

7:34 am -- Akaashi: We’ve been speaking for over an hour, I need to go to college, but I’ll see you at eight?

7:35 am -- Bokuto: AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHHDNFNFF YEP OFC IT ISSSSS GET READY IM SO EXICED D D

7:36 am -- Akaashi: Have a great day, Bokuto-san. <3

7:37 am -- Bokuto: <333333

7:37 am -- Akaashi: <3<3<3<3

7:38 am -- Bokuto: <33333333333

 

-~-

 

‘ _What’s Bokuto going to smell like?_ ’ Akaashi watched blankly at the lecturer, his thoughts biting away at his education as he leaned his chin upon his palm. “Akaashi?” Kenma asked, closing his 3DS that his thumbs were fumbling over the buttons all through the last period of the day. Unanswered questions flowed between the two, but their facade of tranquility kept them quiet.

“Mm?” Akaashi hummed, his glazed over eyes that stared toward the PowerPoint reflected his mind’s digression.

“I think you’re nervous for tonight.”

He wasn't wrong. “A little.” Akaashi’s blunt answer made Kenma tilt his head, curiosity painted upon each feature of his face. “Don’t be. You’ll waste energy, and there's no point in wasting energy.” A tiny yawn tampered over his lips as his hands reached up giving a cat-like gasp.

 _‘If Kuroo was here right now he’d be screaming_.’ Akaashi thought to himself, blinking before turning back to the screen.

Everything reminded him of Bokuto, and each reminder made him burn starting from the inside to out. ‘ _I hate this_.’ He muttered, forcing his eyes shut as a reluctant sigh choked from his throat.

 

-~-

 

“7:30.” Akaashi muttered to himself, sitting on the edge of his bed, the time zoning him in and out of reality.

He had five unread messages from Bokuto but he wasn't going to respond, his phone was already making his palm sweaty from just the thought of a message.

It was odd how friendship was built. It was even odder how Akaashi’s and Bokuto’s grew. A mistake that turned to warm a thawed heart, and ache like a punch. Akaashi stood up - he chose to dress himself well on the occasion, his hair was in its usual curled way, not too bouffant, put perfectly framing his face. A loose blue shirt, and black jeans, showing each angle of his rather tall stature. Akaashi felt like an idiot, hopefully seeing Bokuto in the flesh would dim the feel; the feeling of blood rushing through his veins per text, the feeling of heat cursing to his cheeks and dying his skin red, his imagination running wild and his hands growing numb from clenching the phone for too long.

“7:45.” A gust of breath pushed a part to his lips, and his expression fell exasperated. Quickly, his hand ran through his hair, each strand softening to the touch of his hand.

He should really get going - he knew he should get going.

Quickly, Akaashi walked toward the front door of his house, his eyebrows were knitted in their usual expression as he called a goodbye to Peppa and grabbed a massive bag full of presents neatly wrapped.

 

-~-

 

“Kuroo, do you dare me to shove these doritos in my nose?!” Bokuto nearly yelled, his mitts holding a massive bowl of doritos as he skipped around the apartment; there were no cats, and food and drinks lay on the table - streamers, balloons and music built up the usual party atmosphere and painted an amused grin on Kuroo’s lips. “What a good birthday present, a trip to the hospital.”

Bokuto glared back, scrunching up his nose as he hugged the bowl to his chest. “If you put a dorrito in your ass I’ll pay you in shots.”

"Why would I do that?” Kuroo gave a cocky shrug then pointed towards the drink table with his thumb. “The drinks are free, I’m not getting crumbs in my ass for no reason.”

“No fun.” Bokuto retorted, grabbing a handful of doritos and slamming them inside his mouth; the corner of his mouth was littered with crumbs and his tongue popped out to try and scoop them back inside his gawping mouth. “Gross.” Kuroo’s brows furrowed and his face fell to portray a repulsed expression.

“When’s Akaashi arriving?” Bokuto chirped, opening the door to look for guests before Kuroo came up behind him and gave him a hug, his arms embracing around his waist and pulled his back into his own chest. “With everyone else.”

“When’s the pizza arriving?”

“That really describes you. Asking where Akaashi is then the pizza - you have priorities.” Kuroo released his hands then placed his hands on his neck, stretching his arms out into a small yawn.

Bokuto shut the door and slid his back along the door frame, but then rolled over and jumped up at a knock. Quickly, Kuroo grabbed his drink, his feet tapping to the stupid stereotypical party music.

 

“Akaaaash-” Bokuto began to screech, before being interrupted by Oikawa’s curled up grin and a rather pissed off looking Iwaizumi stood beside him. “Sorry Bokuto, best setters first!” Oikawa pulled up his hand to rest upon his cheek and his fingers propped out to pull a peace sign, almost as quickly Iwaizumi hit his hand out and smashed his hand against the back of Oikawa’s neck who flinched forward. “Iwa-chan, that hurt!” His words curled along his tongue like a child which only made Iwaizumi enter with a distressed sigh. “Kuroo, where’s the alcohol, I need to get off my face.”

“A mother leaves high school and becomes a ranging alcoholic.” Kuroo said, giving a slight tut making Iwaizumi give him a death glare. “Someone needs to be the mom friend with someone like him around.”

“Pfff, true.” Kuroo said, leaning on the kitchen surface with a slight chuckle. “How’s living away from him?”

Iwaizumi grabbed a can of beer from the table and let the condensation cool his palm; bravely he opened it, a pop breaking his silence which was followed by a short sigh. “I still live as far away as possible and he still Skypes me so there's no escape, really.”

“Soooo, is your girlfriend coming today?” Oikawa trilled, his eyes shut in a shit-faced smile.

“Yeah! And don’t you try and steal her, I’ve seen how you work!” Bokuto continued to poke his finger against Oikawa’s chest making the setter’s hands extent then raise innocently. “Oh, Boko-chan, I would do no such thing~!”

Bokuto’s eyebrows scrunched up against his face, then he turned over to see Iwaizumi, who raised his beer a little like he was about to throw it in their general direction, making Oikawa flinch. “Iwa-chan, if you throw that beer anywhere near my beautiful hair I’ll send you back to your town!”

“Finally.” Iwaizumi said, drinking a slurp of his beer while Kuroo covered his mouth as dorkish laughs erupted between his fingers.

“Iwa-chan no,” His hand reached out and he shook his head. “It was a joke, I was joking!”

  
  
-~-

 

Maybe Akaashi could have asked for Kuroo to give him a lift, travelling in public buses with a massive bag of presents wasn’t the best idea in the world.

The warm September night cursed the bus humid; as Akaashi leaned against the window, his eyes were entranced by thought of the night to come; his mouth slightly parted.

He hated parties - usually he ended up getting messy somehow, either a spilled drink or something, or he would end up cleaning all the vomit and making sure everyone got home safely. The safe friend, in other words, the shepherd to the drunken sheep.

Akaashi stood up and stumbled down the bus stairs to the door, which opened just outside a few apartments - he was about to leave Kuroo a message asking where he should be but even a blind person would know.

Music thumped through the usual quiet growing night and bright coloured lights flashed through a window. Screams and out of tune singing were heard and Akaashi was sure about the sound of smashed glass.

He took a breath, only the solitude of outside the party gave him a light push to continue up to the apartment - despite his collected face, his grip tightened against the bag of presents and his breath caught against his throat. “I hate parties.”

 

-~-

 

“Aaa, Kiyoko! Glad you could make it, you’re looking fine!” Bokuto’s fingers formed a little gun as his right eye closed to a wink, but the dark haired girl’s expression didn’t falter, she just took another sip of alcohol and joined another group. “Yaaaaku! Looking, looking good down there.”

“That better be because I’m sitting, Bokuto, I swear to God I’ll kick your ass to Arabia.” Yaku’s brows furrowed and aggression pressed a mark into the corner of his forehead.

“Kuroooooo, when’s the pizza coming I could kill a bitch for some pizza right now.”

Kuroo slumped himself over the desk, giving Kenma a nudge who gave a short sigh and opened his phone, flicking up a tracking order. “They should be here around about now.” He gave a short shrug then returned his grasp to his PSP.

“Oh, hey, Bokuto!” Kuroo said, luring him over with his hand.

“Huh? Yeah?” Bokuto skipped over, grabbing a beer and opening it.

“Someone here said you sound like an owl.”

“Who?”

“Pff,” Kuroo brought his hand up and covered his lips.

“Who? Who?”

“Oh my God.” Kuroo’s laughs grew louder making Kenma move over uncomfortably.

“Who? Who? Who?! Kuroo who?!”

“I can’t take this, I’m-” His words were chopped with escaped loud laughs making Kenma look over at Bokuto as a sigh passed over his lips.

“He’s making you say 'who' so it sounds like you’re making owl noises, Bokuto.” Kenma blinked up and Bokuto frowned over at Kuroo who was still bent over smashing his fist against the kitchen surface laughing. “Kuroo! Oyaoya-”

His chants were interrupted by a knock at the door, making Bokuto’s anger miraculously disappear as he had alreadt turned and began hopping over to the door. “Pizza pizza pizza!”

The party was at full swing, people were either sat drinking, partying, and Yuki continued to grab herself some food sitting by Aiya and Kiyoko.

Red, amber, green and blue lights paraded along the walls building colours to the party as they smashed to the beat of the music.

Bokuto was by the door, his hand twisted the knob and he opened it, a massive toothed grin tarnished perkily on his lips. “Hey hey hey, pizza is here.”

The hallway was a lot more quiet then the party, though the lights projecting from the darklit apartment still bounced against the hallway room through the open doors.

Bokuto blinked.

That wasn’t the pizza man.

“Hello, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said, his hand gripping against the bag full of presents as his eyes remained locked with Bokuto’s larger than life amber irises.

They stood there for a minute, Bokuto’s throat went unusually dry, and despite the fast tempo of the song playing in the party room his heart danced along, maybe even faster than that.

Akaashi’s voice was soft, almost sounded a little disinterested, and it made Bokuto so curious - his lips were so plump, they matched his pale skin but there was no smile, it was more like a slight model-like pout. Oikawa sure did have some competition.

“A-AKAAAAAASHI!” Bokuto almost yelled, his smile growing splitting up to his ears, his thoughts of hunger for pizza vanished and he instantly opened his arms and swallowed Akaashi into a warm embrace, his arms tying around his waist and lifting him off the ground - something which Akaashi didn’t look comfortable participating at all.

“Bokuto-san! Put me down!” Bokuto didn’t listen, his mind was hazy and his smile lazy as he gave Akaashi a spin around then allowed him to flop onto his shoulders, returning the hug tightly; Bokuto hoped it was because Akaashi was so happy, but it was most likely beause he was so scared of being dropped and clinging on was the only option. “Akaashi.” Bokuto breathed again. They were so close, their hearts could be felt to beat in sync.

Akaashi’s head rested in between the crook in Bokuto’s neck comfortably, but his green eyes remained open and stitched with fear.

Slowly, he placed him back on the ground, the gap between them was still close and the warmth from Bokuto’s newly ruddy cheeks radiated against Akaashi’s skin, burning a sense of pride to the rhythm of his heart.

They just stood then.

The music echoing against the silence between them, Bokuto remained with a grin widening his lips while Akaashi remained with his usual expression.

“I see why you use that emoji all the time!” Bokuto said - his voice was so unusually loud and it made Akaashi flinch a little.

“I can hear why you always speak in caps lock.”

Bokuto moved over to him, and poked his chest, looking down on him slightly, his honeysuckle eyes oozing their stare over Akaashi’s exasperated features. “You’re just like the pictures! Pretty! Fuck, Akaashi!” Bokuto smiled again, and Akaashi parted his lips in a sigh. “You sound like you’re talking to a Russian bride you hired.”

“Sarcastic too! You definitely are Akaashi!” Bokuto’s grin expanded even more before throwing his arms around his waist again, burying his face in Akaashi’s neck.

Heat pulsed through Akaashi’s skin, and Boukto’s touch thawed his expression.

“You weren't replying to my messages, I was scared you wouldn’t come!” Bokuto pulled away, throwing his hands upon Akaashi’s shoulders and staring at him in his eyes making him avert his gaze to the floor. “I was too busy wrapping your presents.”

“Akaaaaaashiiiiii.” Bokuto’s words tangled on his tongue and he gave him a little shake. “I told you not to get me a gift.”

“I felt it was obligatory, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi looked back up, and noticed one of Bokuto’s eyebrows were slightly raised.

“Pfff!” Bokuto trailed his hands down Akaashi’s shirt, before dropping them at his sides. “You’re gonna have to open them with me! C’mon, Akaashi!!” Bokuto trilled, skipping back into the party room. Akaashi trudged and followed. “You're twenty today and you still act twelve.”

Despite his words, Akaashi was warm, he caught Bokuto’s scent on his nose, and his touch burned into his skin, he shut his eyes slightly and made his way to the corner of the room where Bokuto was sitting, who was patting the floor as a suggestion for him to sit down, which Akaashi did almost instantly.

“GUYS! EVERYONE LOOK, AKAASHI IS HERE LOOK HOW BEAUTIFUL HE IS.”

Everyone looked around, and Bokuto’s grin grew as he placed a hand on Akaashi’s shoulder, who’s stare moved over to follow it.

Aiya nodded back at Yuki then followed over to the two, and suddenly a feeling of uneasiness crept into Akaashi’s skin. “You're Akaashi? Bokuto speaks a lot about you! I’m Aiya!”

Akaashi gave a small smile, and handed over his hand where they shook. “Akaashi. It’s a pleasure.”

Bokuto noted both of them and hit away their hands. “Akaashi! Be careful you’re beautiful she might fall in love with you!”

Aiya gave a quiet chuckle and sat beside Bokuto, leaning in and kissing his neck - her lips seemed soft against his skin, and she seemed caring too, a genuinely nice person, but for some reason a feeling of hate still writhed in his stomach.

“Don’t worry, Bokuto, I’ll always love you.”

Bokuto wasn’t taking much notice though, he gave her a short smile then reached over to Akaashi’s hand. “You're going to have to show me these presents.”

 

-~-

 

“Yikes.” Kuroo said, his mitt enclosed around a can of beer as he sat on the kitchen ledge with Iwaizumi leaning beside him and Kenma leaning against his leg.

“What?” Iwaizumi asked, turning his head over to him.

“Well, you see,” Kuroo pointed his hand lazily over to the corner, then elongated his finger to point at Akaashi. “That’s Bokuto’s friend Akaashi, he’s a great guy,”

“Friend with Bokuto? How loud is he?”

“That’s the thing? He really isn’t loud, he’s moderate, blunt, collected and pretty cheekily sarcastic.”

“How do they get along?”

“I think they're soulmates, literally.” Kuroo placed his beer down and looked over at them.

Bokuto’s hand was pretty much holding Akaashi who’s brows were furrowed as he tried to reach for the bag.

“They must have been friends for a long time.” Iwaizumi added, taking another drink of his beer before noticing Kuroo’s grin slide to his lips.

“Nah, they just met in person for the first time now.”

“What, right then?”

“That’s why Bokuto introduced him when he came in.”

“That's… That’s crazy.” Iwaizumi finished off his can and held it in his hand while gawping over to the three in the corner. “Who’s the girl next to Bokuto?”

“Bokuto’s girlfriend, Aiya, she’s sweet.”

“He has a girlfriend?” Iwaizumi asked, his brow raising lightly while Kuroo gave a loud chortle.

“Ha, yeah, she was staring at him in every biology class, I kinda regret pointing it out now.”

“Huh, why?”

“Because by going out with her he doesn’t mean it but he’s breaking more than one heart.”

Iwaizumi’s grip tightened against the can in his hand and he continued to squeeze until it scrunched in his grip, making Kuroo back a little into Kenma’s still nesting head. “Woah, woah, calm down!”

“Kuroo, that’s how you do it, how you provoke people! Ugh,” He fell back a little against the counter making Kuroo shake his hands in front of him dismissively. “Hey, I don’t know what you're talking about, Iwaizumi chill out.”

Iwaizumi grabbed a shot glass, and poured it down his throat, letting the bitter sensation bite fire into his tongue and wallow around his mouth.

“Fuck, okay, no I wasn’t referring to you or Oikawa there.” Kuroo said, leaning back on the kitchen surface, his face rather expressionless as he made sure to not view Iwaizumi at all.

“I know. And… that's what’s worrying me.” Iwaizumi slammed the shot glass down and let out a shaky sigh. “Shittykawa.”

 

-~-

 

“Ooooo! Akaashi! What is it, what is it?!” Bokuto’s hands were clamped around a box, and despite everyone getting pissed to forget yesterday, he was sat in the corner with a present like a child. “Maybe it’s a book?” Aiya suggested, tilting her head while a sweet smile embraced her pinkish lips.

“Just open it, Bokuto-san.”

Quickly, he tore of the finely wrapped paper, and inside was a large frame full of every selfie the two had ever sent to each other, and a few of the golden texts too. It was meticulous, and cut out precisely. “Akaashi.” Bokuto said, looking over it with a smile as big as a grin of a child receiving their first Christmas present. “Thank you!” Quickly, he hurled his hands around him, pulling him again down into his neck.

Akaashi was used to the surprising softness of his skin by now, the smell of food grapsing as his loosely fitted shirt, his collar bone that stuck out and the few wefts of hair that stuck up behind his ear, all which made him feel a little warm.

Bokuto then opened his other presents, ones that included: a pair of binoculars (to make sure not to hit any more mime artists on the streets), a plush owl (a horned one which looked rather like Bokuto’s self) and new phone case with an attached mirror (to make sure he didn’t take a selfie with food on his face again.)

“You got me this, because I’m the best! Right, Akaashi?!”

“Yes, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi rolled his eyes, his green irses locking with the floor. “Because you're the best.” Sarcasm lathered his voice but Bokuto didn't really get the hint.

“HEY HEY HEY! Of course it is!” Bokuto pulled back to a cocky grin and brought his thumb to his chest. “I’ll be right back I’m just gonna put these presents in my room, then we can play beer pong.”

Akaashi gave a short nod and Aiya grasped his hand, pulling him up and wandering over to his room, all of Akaashi’s presents happily in Bokuto's arms.

 

-~-

 

“When’s that guy coming?” Yaku said wandering over to Iwaizumi, who was lying with his face on the kitchen surface, and Kuroo.

“Oh, ‘ _the guy_ ’?” Kuroo gave a less than subtle wink.

“Yeah. ‘ _The guy_ ’.” Yaku returned the wink then grabbed himself a beer.

“What the fuck?” Iwaizumi said, furrowing his brows even more. “Am I seriously that fucking shit faced or did you guys give no context?”

“Both, by the look of your droopy eyes.” Yaku leaned a little closer and placed his small hand upon Iwaizumi’s forehead. “You’re a little overheated, do you need any paracetamol?”

Iwaizumi gave a huff, then lightly pushed away Yaku’s hand. “I need a lawyer and a restraining order.”

Yaku raised a brow and turned to Kuroo, who simply pointed at Oikawa who was talking to Yuki in the corner. “Ah, boyfriend issues.”

“No, no, he’s not my boyfriend. I have a girlfriend.” Iwaizumi said, his words slightly slurred as the intoxication curdled his speech.

“ _Riiiiight_.” Yaku said, folding his arms with an arched brow.

“Oi,” Kuroo poked Yaku in the arm and leant back on the kitchen surface. “Just leave it.”

Yaku looked at him, Kuroo’s cat like eyes spoke some truth, and Yaku gave a short nod.

“Kuro.” Kenma looked up at him then blinked lazily.

“Huh, what’s up, Kenma?” Kuroo instantly looked down and Kuroo stood himself up.

“You need to talk to Akaashi before he becomes an alcoholic like Iwaizumi.”

“I’m not an alcoholic, I can stop any time I want.” Iwaizumi slurred, taking another shot.

 

-~-

 

“HEY HEY HEY, GUESS WHO’S BACK! BACK, BACK!”

Kuroo swerved over to him, waving his face to the beat of Slim Shady. “Back again, ‘gain ‘gain.”

“Bokuto’s back, back back, tell a friend!”

Akaashi sighed and walked over, his hand moving up to lightly gesture around Bokuto, whose arm was latched by a smiling Aiya.

“I, think I’m going to sit out of this one, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi admitted, making Bokuto’s brows drop.

“What? Akaaaaaashi, you have to join in, you’re the guest of honour, please, Akaashi!” A sigh brewed in his throat and he shot his glare away. “I’ll join in later.”

Hastily, Akaashi turned on his heel and headed out of the door to the apartment.

“Does he smoke or something?” Yaku asked, leaning against the surface next to a deadpanned Kuroo. “No, but he’s hot even for Bokuto’s standards.”

“I don’t understand, Aiya…” Bokuto whispered, his face melting into an expression of melancholy. “I think Akaashi hates me…”

“No, he really doesn’t, Bokuto.” Aiya opened her mouth to say some other words of encouragements but she only ended up sneezing.

 

-~-

 

The music was louder than ever, and the party was at full swing. The aroma of alcohol wafted the air and music pulsed through the blood of the dance floor.

But not for Akaashi, who sat leaning on the wall outside the apartment, his eyes blinking toward the wall in their usual overhung manner.

“Oya.” Kuroo opened the door and shuffled along before dropping himself behind the sighing Akaashi.

“This is supposed to be your best night, and it looks like you're having a shit time, Akaashi.” Kuroo moved his head up a little to stare up at the patch of ceiling that Akaashi was frozen upon.

“Kuroo, I honestly don’t care. Parties are awful anyway.”

Kuroo gave him a nudge, making him retract his arm into his lap and meet it with his other hand, before giving it a crack, his fingers intertwining with each other.

“It’s not about the party, it’s about him.” Kuroo’s head turned toward the slight part in the door as the words “WHO WANTS ME TO SHOVE THIS DORITOS IN MY ASS?” bellowed through the hallway.

“It may not seem like it, but he wants you here more than anyone, okay?”

“I find it harder when it’s Aiya too.” Akaashi admitted, his lips parted slightly.

Kuroo gave an expression of sympathy then placed his arms around his shoulders, before Bokuto popped his head through the gap in the door. “Akaashi! There you are!”

Akaashi looked up then dragged himself to stand as Bokuto threw his arms around him to bring him into a hug again. “Don’t scare me, Akaashi.” Bokuto chirped, his hands playing with the hem of Akaashi’s shirt - Akaashi’s eyes looked down to a smirking Kuroo which instantly made him uncomfortable.

Hastily, Bokuto let go and leant down to Kuroo. “Kuroo, you're gonna have to take Aiya home, she’s sneezing everywhere! I think even though we got rid of the cats she’s still allergic to the fur or something, I don’t want her throwing up.”

“Damn Pussy Destroyer, he literally ended up sending your pussy away.”

Bokuto’s eyebrows crimped and he moved his curled hands to his hip. “Kurooooo!”

Kuroo finally stood with a smirk and reached into his pocket and grabbed his car keys. “Sure, sure, c’mon tell her we’ll go now.”

Aiya came through the part in the door, her face was a ghostly white and it was indented by illness in her usually full of life features, her eyes were almost at a close. “You really are allergic to cats, aren’t ya?” Kuroo shook his head and took her by the shoulders. “Bye, Bokuto, sorry I had to leave so soon!” Aiya called over to him while walking down the hallway with Kuroo alongside her.

Bokuto cupped his hand around his mouth and responded. “It’s okay! Hope you get better soon.”

Bokuto’s widened eyes flashed over to Akaashi who’s face turned to meet his - impulsiveness coiled around Bokuto’s hand as he grabbed Akaashi’s wrist who blinked in his usual disinterested way. “C’mon, c’mon! Let’s go play!” Bokuto’s voice tried to lure Akaashi in - it was enticed in enthusiasm and the smile that dabbled on his lips brought up his words.

“You sound like a child.” Akaashi replied, a brow arching as Bokuto’s face scrunched up.

“Akaaaaaaaaagshi!” Bokuto pulled him through the door, his warm hand squeezing at Akaashi’s wrist.

“Did you just say Akaagshi, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto curled his lip into a pout and darted his eyes away. “Akaashi, c’mon.”

 

-~-

 

“Who’s up for a game of truth or dare? The forfeit is… You have to punch Iwa-chan~!” Oikawa’s voice was saccharine, and stuck to his tongue like warm candy, but it was like cough syrup to Iwaizumi, who’s drunken eyes flickered open. “Oikawa, if you involve me in that stupid game I’ll punch your ass to fucking Mexico.”

“He’s right! We have to play beer pong first, after all, who’s the birthday man?” Bokuto said, dragging a riled looking Akaashi by his wrist.

“He’s right.” Kiyoko said calmly before standing up and placing five cups upon the table; her slender fingers dug into her pocket where she brought out a ping pong ball before placing it on the table. “I’ll manage the game - whoever gets the ping pong ball consecutively into the four cups wins.”

A rowdy cheer followed and everyone began to gather around the table; Bokuto’s finger plucked at his own lip in anticipation as his honey eyes oozed over the cups then toward the other contestants. “Well if no one’s going, I’ll go first~!” Oikawa said in a singsong tone.

Carefully, he grabbed the ball and kept it between his fingers. “It’s not as nice to hold as a volleyball.”

Eyes like scopes, he looked at the first cup, and flicked his fingers toward it, the ball dumping perfectly inside. Cheers followed and Oikawa gave a boastful grin.

Iwaizumi’s eyebrows furrowed at the end of the room - despite his intoxicated state he could still tell Oikawa was showing off with that fake smile.

“Oya!” Bokuto pushed Oikawa away, who stumbled back then placed his hands on his hips. “Boko-chan! That was my turn, I was on a roll!”

Bokuto’s finger pulled down his eyelid as his tongue propped out to his bottom lip. “I don’t care! My party my rules!” Quickly, he reached into the cup and grabbed the ping pong ball, before placing it in Akaashi’s hand. “Show everyone who the best setter is, Akaashi!”

Akaashi blinked at him - his smile was wide, eyes opened like an owl’s, everything about him looked almost proud and blessed. Akaashi’s heart beated a little faster, but his face remained deadpan; how did Bokuto trust him so much?

Calmly, Akaashi’s sight drifted away and the hand not clenching the ping pong ball retreated into the side of his hair, curling his black lock seamlessly around his index finger. “I don’t think I have the talent for this.” Akaashi said humbly resulting from a hoot breaking Bokuto’s grin. “I don't care! You're Akaashi! You’ll do it I believe you can.”

 

-~-

 

Kuroo sneaked through the door, his keys jangling his steps as he walked back to Kenna who had remained by the intoxicated Iwaizumi. “Kenma.” He said, raising a brow down at him, while Kenma raised his head. “What?”

“You're not joining in with any of the games?”

“I don't like parties. And I don’t particularly want to be the center of attention.” Kenma’s eyes swirled like syrup against Kuroo’s irises.

A light smirk tugged on Kuroo’s bottom lip and he sat himself down next the sitting Kenma. “You won’t be the center of attention.” Kuroo retorted, placing his head against the wall, while Kenma turned his head to view him again.

Kuroo looked like he really cared, his smirk was softer than usual, and his eyes were glinted with something Kenma couldn’t explain, but he remained still like a cat.

“I’ll just stay here.” Kenma finally answered breaking his stare over at Kuroo who brought his arm over Kenma’s shoulders. Kenma instinctively flopped against Kuroo, and nestled comfortably, but he didn’t say a word, his eyes continued tracing over his PSP screen, and his thumbs continued to press different buttons without hesitation conveying through his face apart from his tongue that rested on his bottom lip.

 

-~-

 

“AKAASHI.” Bokuto blurted toward the blinking Akaashi whose fingers melted around the ping pong ball, getting a feel for the weak plastic. “Do it! I know you can!”

“I’ve never played this before, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said honestly, making Bokuto from and Oikawa chortle.

“Aaah~! Well, I guess I’m the only one who can do it then, hmm, Aka-chan~!” Oikawa’s words dripped from his tongue like sweetened poison.

Akaashi looked at him, then turned his back to the cups. “I’ll do it backwards.”

Bokuto’s hands clasped into fists and his smile lit with enthusiasm. “Go on, Akaashi! You're great!”

The warmth of the compliment wasn’t implied in his face, but by the flick of his wrist from the backwards throw of the ping pong ball which landed perfectly in the cup without vision.

“Akaashi! AKAASHI!” Bokuto grabbed him by the shoulders, then flicked his head to the cup, then back at Akaashi’s nonchalant expression. “That was amazing! Should I try it? I’m great too!” Bokuto’s happy grin moulded into a boastful smirk and Akaashi’s eyebrows raised.

“Knowing you, you’d end up setting the house on fire.”

“I’m bored of this game.” Oikawa said childishly, his lip curled up in a slight pout, before unraveling into a coying smirk. “I think it’s time we played truth or dare, isn’t it, Boko-chan?”

Bokuto’s nose crinkled, and his eyebrow twitched in agitation making Akaashi’s hand place on his shoulder in reaction to stop the tension. “Bokuto-san, don’t do that, you look like you're about to have an aneurism--”

“--I never back down from a challenge.” Bokuto overlapped, making Akaashi sigh like a mother reaching for the wine to black out her child’s antics.

 

-~-

 

Everyone was in the circle, apart from Iwaizumi, who was leaning over the kitchen surface with his hand enclosed around his 19th can of beer.

Kenma was on his PSP, his eyes not distracted by the commotion beside him, or the fact Kuroo’s leg was lightly pressing into his own - he wasn't the center of attention, and Kuroo was keeping him warm so there no complaints really.

Akaashi was pushed against Bokuto rather violently, their shoulders pressing hardly against each other and Bokuto’s thigh lay on top of Akaashi’s rather sensitive one. “Could you move any closer, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi said dryly - to which Bokuto beamed. “Of course I can!” And moved even closer, so his hand was resting on top of Akaashi’s leg.

He wasn’t going to move it. There was no way he could move it. The feeling crept heat upon his body, but he shut his eyes then opened them again, trying to ease away the feeling.

“Bokuto, my man.” Kuroo said calmly, giving his trademark smirk. “As you're the birthday boy, you can go first,” Bokuto opened his mouth to speak but Kuroo continued to speak. “but you can’t pick Akaashi.”

“What?” Bokuto pressed his eyebrows into a furrow in disbelief. “I want to pick Akaashi, he’s my favourite.”

“Nope, that’s the rule.”

“Fineeeeese.” Bokuto let his words ring on his tongue then slumped in a little disappointment. “Yaku, truth or dare?”

“Hmm.” Yaku’s hand moved to his chin, where his index finger poked in thought. “Dare.”

“I dare you to challenge Iwaizumi to an arm wrestle.” Bokuto edged his chin up in a cheeky grin.

“No, don’t do it your arm will be ripped off!” Kuroo quickly said, resulting from a bitter chuckle from Oikawa. “I don’t think Iwa-chan’s in his best shape right now, I think you could have a chance.”

Yaku’s eyebrow twitched, “Shut up,” carefully he stood up and wandered to where Iwaizumi sat - his elbow flung on the table and Iwaizumi’s eyes angrily glared up. “Oi,” Yaku tried to sound confident, but a gulp swallowed his self esteem as the intoxicated Iwaizumi sat up, the beer on his breath pressing an anxious feeling into Yaku’s stomach.

Iwaizumi pulled his arm out, but it instantly flopped on the surface. “You win.”

Yaku blinked, then got up, relief flooding from him as he sat back down. “Well, that was easy.”

“Iwa-chan can do much better than that, midget!” Oikawa pulled down his lower eyelid and pulled out his tongue provocatively, making Yaku’s eyes discolour in anger.

“Yikes, Oikawa, you don’t mention Yaku’s height.” Kuroo turned his eyes away, trying to avoid the obvious taboo. “Look, Yaku, c’mon, your turn to ask.”

“Fine!” Yaku sat back, turning to Oikawa with a devilish grin. “Truth or dare, asskawa?”

“That’s- th-that’s my thing.” Iwaizumi mumbled, crunching the remains of his can under his own grip.

“Truth~!” Oikawa raised his chin and smeared his lips with a disgusting grin.

"How much hair product do you waste on your hair?”

There was a gasp.

“Exuuuuse me.” Oikawa’s eyes narrowed, and his teeth gritted in an automatic instinct.

“You're all stupid.” Kenma muttered, looking up momentarily from his game before dropping his gaze again.

“Fine. I’ll tell you.” Oikawa looked away, and blinked over at the wall. “Hairspray, hair gel and straighteners. That's all, okay?”

Yukie let out a quiet chuckle and nearly choked on a dorito. “That’s more than I use, Oikawa!”

“Shut up, I’m beautiful!”

“It’s your turn now, Oikawa.” Kiyoko reminded, making Oikawa pull back in thought.

“Akaashi.” His words were cold against Akaashi’s senses, even Bokuto’s warm touch didn’t help thaw Oikawa’s icy stare. “Truth or dare?”

Akaashi thought about the situation collectively; if it was dare he’d be made to do something stupid in front of people he just met, and that’s something he’d decline, despite the high risk of Oikawa’s stirring questions. “Truth.” Akaashi replied, his head turning toward Oikawa blankly.

“Ha,” Oikawa’s lips curled up, and he threw out his arm to point over at the expectant Akaashi. “Do you have a crush on someone in this circle?”

Everyone went quiet, and Kuroo gritted his teeth - he would have said something but there was no way this hole could be filled up.

A click was heard, making the party of guests turn toward the door, and Akaashi’s anxieties that were crawling under his skin ease away. “Who’s there?” Bokuto called. To which there was no reply.

Finally, the doorknob turned, and a man stood there, tall, grey haired, and in a stereotypical old man hat that shadowed his face in a shrouded darkness. “There he is.” Kuroo said, blinking up.

It was the old man, in a party full of drunken angsty teens.

“Right, you know what?!” Yaku stood up, and walked over to the tall old man, his hand reached up to his cheek and he pulled it aggressively. “Lev, you Russian bastard! I’ve had enough, why are you stalking anyone you long fucking leg?!”

“Haaaa, Leg.” Bokuto repeated, hooting to himself resulting from a hit from Akaashi. “Ow…”

“Hey, everyone!”

Everyone’s face turned to the voice.

Lev was standing there, his hand out in a wave as his emerald green cat like eyes reflected the passing bright lights of the party room. “Sorry, my mom said I couldn’t come so I sneaked in through the window! These long legs really help with some things huh?”

Yaku blinked, his hand sliding down the old man’s cheek as he blinked over at Lev, then moved over to blink at the old man; he stepped away.

“So wait…” Kuroo’s brows furrowed, and he turned his head a little. “Lev, if you're there…”

“And the old man’s there!” Bokuto added, pointing over at the old man stood still in the doorway.

“Who is the old man?!” Yaku added, stepping back away, a worried expression caving his features.

Slowly, the old man’s hand rose and pointed up dauntingly - silence bit against all their skin, an anticipation writhed in Akaashi’s thoughts.

Bokuto’s hand had slipped inside Akaashi's own, their fingers laced together tightly, his hand was warm and a shake ran through it making Akaashi stay calm, and instinctively give it a firm squeeze of reassurance; he kept the hand held and gritted his teeth. He didn’t care that Bokuto’s hands were clammy with nervousness, nor did he care about the impression he had stained by the fact his own hands were perspiring in the heat of the situation.

Akaashi knew this party would fuck up...

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> the next update will be in another week, good luck :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its what you've all been waiting for!  
> It's time for everything to slot into place and for you to all kick yourselves(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> anyway this update was an adventure to write tbh, i hope you enjoy?  
> I also still can't believe this is going...i wrote this is a joke why did it grow into a story help  
> Thank you so much for every comment/kudos? Your comments make my day/week and sometimes I really struggle to write but your words give me motivation ilym<3  
> I hope this was worth another weeks wait!

“I cannot _believe_ you let him in, Kuro.” Kenma whispered, his PSP played down flat in his palms as his brows were neatly furrowed in repulse.

“Well, I’m sorry I thought it was fucking Leg over there.” Kuroo retorted, gesturing over at Lev whose face was dazed with confusion. “Whaaa- Kuroo-san, I’m not a leg.”

“Kuroo, I’m sorry you were wrong, he’s more 85% leg.” Akaashi said, resulting from a shriek from Yaku, who was now being held in Lev’s arms in fear. “ _THIS_. Is not the time to be judging whether this tall asshole is a leg or not!”

Bokuto had Akaashi’s hand in a firmer squeeze than before, his fingers interlocked tightly exerting some sort of fear he didn't compel in his wide eyes. “Akaashi, if we die now, I want you to know…”

Akaashi froze, his stomach did a flip and his body almost melted underneath his pressed touch, his eyes closing in trepidation of Bokuto’s hopeful confession.

“I actually lied about the story with Ronald McDonald! It was actually the Burger King guy,” Bokuto sniffed a little, and he genuinely looked like he was confessing that he killed Akaashi’s grandma. “I’m so sorry to lie to you like this.”

Akaashi looked as exasperated as ever, his face wrinkled in disgust as all the anticipation wore away.

The old man didn’t say anything, but his hand moved over, and his finger extended to point over at Oikawa.

“No! I can’t be the first one to die! I’m too beautiful to die! They always kill the beautiful ones first!” Oikawa slapped his own cheek with his hand, his head leaning back as anxiety writhed under his skin.

Bokuto grinned, bringing his finger up to add a point. “That’s wrong, otherwise he would have wanted to kill Akaashi first, he’s the prettiest--”

“-now is _not_ the time.” Akaashi muttered, making Bokuto blink, his eyes wide with new worry.

The old man’s mouth opened, and everyone froze, their breaths paused apprehension. “You-”

Kuroo gulped, reaching over his hand to pull Kenma a little closer, but due to the seriousness of their situation Kenma didn’t resist and fell into Kuroo’s touch like a pillow.

" _You_ \--”

Bokuto’s fingers squeezed a little tighter, and Akaashi returned the gesture, worry seeping into his expression while heat whirled into his cheeks.

“ ** _You-_** \- should have come to Shiratorizawa.”

“ _What the fuck_?” Oikawa muttered, pushing his brows further down his face.

The old man rolled his shoulders back, and Lev dropped Yaku onto the floor, who pushed him away like it didn’t happen.

“Oh for _fuck sake_.” Oikawa finally clogged, throwing his face into his hands, to which everyone turned to him, Bokuto blinked and so did Kuroo in his direction, curiosity welded on their newly animated expressions.

“Ushiwaka-chan, _what the fuck_?”

“That’s not my name.” The old man said, taking off his fedora, revealing his face - it was long, extremely manly, like the wrinkles were just caused by the light, his manly hand reached up to pull the wig from his head, and he dropped them to the floor, revealing a butch looking man.

“Okay, someone is going to have to fill me in here,” Yukie mumbled, stuffing another dorito in her face for comfort. “Who’s Ushiwaka? And why’s this tasteless man here? And I miss Aiya she's the only one who understands my love for doritos…”

“Is he _seriously_ wearing sandals and socks?” Kiyoko added, screwing up an eye in confusion.

Quickly, Yaku turned on the apartment lights, so the tall man was revealed in his glory.

“Right, so, Ushiwaka, explain yourself.” Bokuto said, scraping his hand away from Akaashi’s and placing it on his thigh.

"It’s Ushijima, for a start.” His voice was low, in all honesty he was just as scary as a serial killer old man, but he was wearing sandals and socks as well as old man attire which kinda ruined the anticipation a little.

“ _Idioooot_!” Oikawa extended his words slapping himself in complete idiocy. His hands were thrown out in front of him, “Ushiwaka, you don’t even go here!?”

“N-neither do I, and I don’t wanna be ‘ere either…” Iwaizumi slurred, smashing his 23rd beer against the kitchen surface in intoxicated anger.

“I suppose I should explain myself.” Ushijima said calmly, blinking with a permanent indent of anger in his features.

“Yeah, I really think you should.” Akaashi said with a sigh, moving his hand to gesture just for Bokuto to grasp at it again - _was he still scared?_

“I wanted Oikawa to join my volleyball team, his setting would be perfect for my left hand straights--”

“--is this seriously over volleyball? Akaashi added, making Bokuto’s face fall to to shock. “Whaaaaaaat?! Akaaaaaashi, volleyball is life.”

“ _The ball is life,_ Akaashi.” Oikawa agreed, his eyes glazing in an odd euphoria that made Iwaizumi crush the can under his firm mitts.

Ushijima nodded then continued. “So I decided to follow him, seeing why he wouldn't exactly want to play with me,”

Oikawa’s manic smile curved his lips, as he brought out his hands in a large motion. “It’s my worthless pride--”

“--Oikawa’s a dick that’s, that’s f-fucking why!” Iwaizumi’s words tripped on his tongue with drunken haste as he threw another can on the floor with a flail. “He’s _unbeKNEEvible_!”

“AAAAAAAAAAA, _FUCK_ , IWAIZUMI THAT’S, THAT’S THE FUCKING BEST.” Bokuto yelled, throwing his hand in the air in pun-excitement.

“Please no, Bokuto-san.”

“Right, Iwaizumi if you don’t sober up you’re going home.” Yaku said, eyebrows burying in concern.

“Okay, okay…” Kuroo said, waving his hands dismissively. “I get you want to follow Oikawa, ‘cuz you’re not over the team thing, and I’m sure you're a great guy, but why did you stalk us? Y’know, we were in Tokyo when you played volleyball in highschool so we have no relation to you at all?”

Kenma leant to sit back up. “For once Kuro is speaking sense.”

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement and Ushijima looked blankly like it was an obvious answer. “Because your lives are interesting…  like a rom-com.”

They all blinked.

“Well, the little guy pulled the long legged guy down when he was drunk and kissed him one time,”

Yaku’s face exploded in a flustered cry. “What?! No why would I? If not I was drunk?”

“Haaaaa, Yaku-san, you were, uh, pretty drunk…” Lev added, curling some of his silvery lock around his finger, some nervousness twitching on his lips.

Yukie began chuckling, her face falling in her hands. “ _Oh my God…_ ”

Yaku remained dark, crimson burning across his face as he kicked Lev's long leg making him fall back and grimace. “For someone so short you really--”

Yaku kicked him again, resulting in Lev landing on the floor.

“And the owl man with his awkward hand holding with the blonde girl.”

Bokuto rubbed his neck nervously. “Haaaa, haaaa…” His blush spread from cheek to cheek - was it embarrassment, or the fact he missed Aiya? Akaashi wasn’t sure, but it still made his stomach churn.

“And the bed head going out with that guy,” Ushijima’s stern face turned to nod over at Akaashi who was blinking awkwardly, despite his plain face. “Meeting and kissing on the bench, then making out in the car--”

“-- _what the fuck?_ ” Kuroo said abruptly, his eyebrows furrowing in bitterness. “Why the fuck were you following us around like that--”

“-Kuro, is that true?” Kenma asked, looking over at Kuroo, his face looked like that of a cat whose food has been showed then taken away.

“Wh-what? No, _no_! It didn’t--”

“It happened, I watched.” Ushijima said flatly.

"Akaashi? You kissed Kuroo? Are… Are you and Kuroo dating? W-why didn’t you tell me--”

“--Bokuto-san it’s not like that-”

“It was.” Ushijima said - it wasn't particularly his fault, he was unaware of the strict tension woven between the four.

“ _You're not. Helping._ ” Oikawa hammered, screwing his eyes together in disgust. “You really don’t understand what’s going on, _do you_ , Ushiwaka-chan?”

Ushijima just stared down at him in some sort of misunderstanding. “Do you want to kiss me, Oikawa?”

“ _Banter_ …” Yukie whispered, eating another dorito.

Suddenly, Iwaizumi stood up, and went all the way over to Ushijima - he stood looking at him, his face slightly wavering from the alcohol blurting through his blood. They stared at each other, Ushijima looking down at him without a flicker of emotion going past him. “ _Stay away from my man._ ” Impulsively, he threw his fist on Ushijima’s face, smashing him to the ground, with a loud thump. He brought his fist down, and looked down at the fallen eagle, who didn’t seem that bothered unusually.

“ _Iwa-chan_!” Oikawa said in some sort of shock, confused whether to be pleased that Ushijima was on the floor, or a drunken Iwaizumi called him his ‘man’.

“We’re g-going.” Iwaizumi said, calling over Oikawa who stood up and walked over to him, his head tilted until Iwaizumi grabbed his collar and pulled him down to his height. They blinked at each other, dark eyes mixed into a milky-lust stare. “Iwa-chan?” Iwaizumi exhaled his beer coated breath onto Oikawa’s lips, who almost melted at the gust propelling pungent flavour onto Oikawa’s slightly parted lips.

“It’s...it’s getting _hot_ in here.” Yuki whispered, and Kiyoko looked away trying not to smile.

“Someone tell them they're not the main couple in this ‘rom-com’.” Kiyoko replied, sourcing another laugh from Yuki.

Swiftly, Iwaizumi broke the gap, pressing his lips against Oikawa’s - they felt soft against each other, like it was meant to be behind past restraint. Oikawa’s eyes fluttered shut, his long lashes curved in light as his head began to tilt to Iwaizumi’s hand who cupped his cheek with instinct. Quickly, they pulled away, and Iwaizumi’s hand grabbed Oikawa’s wrist. “We’re g-going.” His mind was spun in drunken released thoughts and Oikawa gave a nod. “Goodbye you guys! Good luck with the whole Ushiwaka-thing!” Oikawa gave a teasing wave as Iwaizumi dragged him out and shut the door behind them.

“We’re going too.” Yaku said, his face still red. “Hey, can we maybe kiss again?” Lev asked, his face crimson but with a light smile fallen on his cat like features. “Shut up, this is all your fault for looking like an old man!” And then the two left.

All the other guests began to stand up and began to leave, giving their regards. Yukie stood up, “I’m gonna phone Aiya see if she’s, uh, okay?” Kiyoko nodded and the two left along with the others, leaving an awkward atmosphere engulfing the four now sat with a canyon between them - Ushijima lay still.

“... _look_ , Kenma… I can explain--” Kenma stood up, grabbing his PSP, he didn’t say a word and silently walked over to Kuroo’s room, shutting the door behind him. “Kenma! _Kenma_!” Kuroo pushed his hand on the floor and stood up running to the room.

Bokuto’s lively eyes were dimmed, and he blinked away the last tranquil glazing before standing; melancholy around his movements as he walked over to another room shutting the door, leaving Akaashi with the dead party, and the laying Ushjima. “This seriously was a fucking mess.”

 

-~-

 

“ _Kenma_.” Kuroo stood beside the door, his back pressed against it as he bestowed his glare upon Kenma who was playing his PSP like nothing had happened.

“I don’t care.” His reply was lax, but his thumbs were slowed like something mentally was pulling him back, slowing his pace like a drug to the brain.

“ _I care._ ” Kuroo retorted, throwing his head in his hands. “I _really_ fucking care, Kenma.”

“You could have just told me that you and Akaashi were--”

“-- _no_? Because it’s not like that, not like that at all.” Kuroo gritted his teeth then slid his back against the door to land on his ass. “Look, it’s complicated, and if I have to explain you're just going to hate me alright? I know you will and I want anything but that. You played volleyball with my back then, you've been with me since I can remember and I don't want that to change.”

Kenma lowered his console, his eyebrows curved slightly as he saw Kuroo - he was a bigger mess than usual, even if they’d lost a game or failed in the nationals his eyes wouldn’t be as dim as this, like an injured cat, like something that made Kenma feel physically sick. “... _Kuro_.” Kenma said quietly, making Kuroo’s head look up; his eyes were redder than he thought at first, thinking about the held back tears made Kenma’s skin sting a little. His hair was messy, well messier than usual, and just by looking over and analysing the glint in his eye he knew he was being truthful. Even if Kuroo was the crowned the king of provocation, it never affected Kenma, no lies, no untruths, it was all told by that jokey smirk that painted itself on Kuroo’s lips to Kenma.

“What? You’re gonna sigh because I’m tearing up over some bastard dressed up as an old man?”

Kenma left his game on the duvet, and walked over to him, moving his head to lay in Kuroo’s lap - Kuroo grew red, but Kenma wasn’t looking, his stare was somewhere else, and it made Kuroo a little anxious - he was never anxious like this, and it hurt to his stomach. Kenma’s gamer fingers were slipping between each other, and it caught Kuroo’s attention, about how small his hands were, and how soft and eroded from the matches and gaming; he was adorable, but it still hurt seeing him like this and resisting the urge to thread their fingers together.

“Kuro. I, think,” Kenma’s fingers played between each other again, but he didn’t hesitate. “ _I like you._ ”

“W-what do you mean, Kenma?” Kuroo said, his eyebrows furrowed - his heart pumped away in his chest and swooped away his thoughts pinning them on only Kenma’s words as he concentration eased in and out.

“Would you think it’s weird that I think I’m in love with you?” Kenma’s words were plain, but every embedded emotion that could now be felt quivering on Kuroo’s hand which had moved to glide along a now surprised Kenma’s arm and grasp around his hand.

“...I think I was jealous when Ushiwaka said that, Kuro.” Kenma blinked - Kuroo couldn't speak, his throat was dry.

“Jealous that I couldn’t taste the cake that misses your mouth and remains dotted on your lip, or that minty breath spray you use occasionally to my annoyance. I thought I wasn’t interested in men, despite how much more accepting it is now, and I thought I just loved my idol girls, if there were real.” Kenma said, his eyes darted to the side to see Kuroo’s thumb streaking its way across his digressing fingers. “That’s when I realised… We’re not like normal friends, are we?”

“I wouldn't think you're weird.” Kuroo’s words were soft, and made Kenma sit up as if to get closer to his speech.

“I love you Kenma K-Kozume and I think I have for a long time.” A small shake tore through his words, but a genuine smile fell on his lips; Kenma’s head turned to blink over at him, his eyes trailed to his face, then dazed to his lips. “You're not smirking.”

“Jeez, I know, isn’t it wonderful that I’m finally happy?” Kuroo said sarcastically - Kenma’s brows furrowed, but his gaze didn’t stop despite his usual sigh.

“Do...do you wanna taste them now?” Kuroo’s eyes locked at Kenma’s which were unmistakably eyeing up his own lips.

Kenma’s face didn’t falter for a moment, but it withdrew from his disgusted expression and finally thawed into a smile, a small smile nonetheless, that made Kuroo’s heart melt into a tango rhythm. “I’d love to, Kuro.”

They leant closer a little awkwardly - Kuroo began to whisper just so his breath could dance rather teasingly along Kenma’s lips and catch the reminiscence of his last meal. “You ever kissed someone before?”

Kenma glanced to the side, “Well it’s a task on Grand Theft Auto.”

“Ha, Grand Theft Auto, that must have been a hella ride…’cuz it’s Grand Theft AUTO, ha…”

Kenma pulled his head back, his eyes narrowing and his chin falling into his neck - Kuroo’s palms met his cheeks happily. “You look so cute when you make that face…”

“I hate you.” Kenma said making Kuroo come close like glue - their lips formed a slight gap of premonition between them, and Kuroo breathed a little heavier so his taste lay thickly upon Kenma’s pursed lips making him twitch. “You sure about that?” One of Kuroo’s hands dropped to rest upon Kenma’s thigh and his other remained cupped on his cheek his thumb absentmindedly rubbing his peach like skin. “You smell like cake.” Kenma said quietly blinking over Kuroo’s lips a little impatiently.

“I taste like cake too…” Kuroo’s smirk spread on his lips making Kenma lean forward to break the gap - Kuroo was taken back a little, he seriously didn’t expect him to be so eager - he expected him to be more ‘Kenma’.

He obviously had no practice, and it made Kuroo inwardly laugh because he would just have to kiss him lots for as much practice as possible, which was something that after waiting this long he would not waste. Slowly, Kuroo tilted his head, making Kenma follow as Kuroo’s lips moved upon his.

Despite Kenma’s lack of experience, there was something so right, and so great as their lips slotted together and he kissed back, something that made Kuroo’s heart beat, faster and faster - he felt Kenma’s first time heat blow against his skin and press something to speed up his heart a little more. He loved him, so much, his precious setter - _their blood flowed through their veins, it flowed without stopping, kept the oxygen moving and their minds working._

Kenma gave a slight whimper, folding back with the soft deepening touch of Kuroo’s lips - as Kenma pulled back you could just hear his soft pants, before the foreseen glance to the side; his amber eyes always looked so close. Goosebumps prickled his skin and Kuroo wrapped his arms around Kenma, pulling him in tightly. “I love you, Kenma Kozume.”

“Yeah… I love you too.” He replied, with a lot more of a contented sigh than usual.

 

-~-

  
“Why didn’t you go after him?” A fallen Ushijima said, his face pressed against the floor muffling his words a little.

“Because it’s too late now.” Akaashi said plainly, blinking out across the room.

Slowly, Ushijima sat himself up and brought his legs out in front of him. “Do you like the bed-head man?”

Akaashi looked over at him his emotion not spilling a fault in his expression. “No. I don’t.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

Akaashi turned his head over to Bokuto’s bedroom door. “I don’t know what love is, really.”

“Neither do I, but I’ve grown not to care, and just watch other’s blossom.”

“You… You should check that out.” Akaashi said pulling his lip up in pique.

“Well, your lives are much more interesting than mine.” Ushijima said - his voice remained low, and it grilled Akaashi a little, how someone so intimidating dressed up like an old man to stalk other people his own age, it was pretty fucked up.

“I remember seeing Owl-boy for the first time. He looked lively. I don’t like lively people who exert their hyperactivity into unproductive things but he was tapping away at his phone, his tongue flicked out his mouth and eyes wide with some sort of joy.” Ushijima moved his eyes over to his door. “I’d been watching Oikawa and he just suddenly turned up.”

“Oh, he did say about bumping into someone who called everyone ‘chan’ and had brown flicky hair, that was right at the beginning, feels like ages ago.” Akaashi added, his face deadpan as he fiddled with his fingers.

“What do you mean, ‘ _the beginning_ ’?”

“Well that was when we first started talking, he got a wrong number, that’s how we’re friends.”

“No, you two look too close to have only known each other since then. You remind me of an Ace and his Setter.”

“I am a setter, but not Bokuto-san’s, I only met him in the flesh today.”

Ushijima couldn't comprehend what Akaashi was implying and he gave a short eye flicker to the floor. “Do you _love_ that man?”

Akaashi didn’t reply - his fingers continued to slip like water between each other and he felt his throat go dry.

“I’ve watched a lot of rom-coms and you two seem to have been brought together by fate. That day when he was messaging someone, he looked so happy, and also unusually scared.”

“I wonder why, who would be scared when an old man is watching you as you're hidden in a bush?”

“I don’t know.”

Akaashi’s sarcasm was dismissed with not even a blink.

“A lot of homosexuals are popping up recently.”

“I think it’s because society isn’t as messed up and people can accept their feelings.” Akaashi commented, his eyelids raising to give Ushijima a cold emerald glance.

“Yet some people are still afraid - like yourself?”

Akaashi dropped his head back to the floor; his hands gripped each other tightly but his face didn't falter. “...he has a girlfriend, Ushijima-san.”

“I know. But if you love him you’ll stay and talk to him, and be as close as possible.”

Ushijima stood up, examining the room before locking his eyesight with the door. “I must go.”

“What?”

“Old man duties await.” Quickly, he grabbed his wig and fedora and placed them back on, before leaving, with his sandal and sock combo making a slight pitter patter upon the floor. “Goodbye.”

_What a strange man._

Akaashi hated to admit some random man who stalked him was right - but he was right.

Akaashi looked over at the door again, before standing and walking through the dorioto and beer can sea to Bokuto’s room.

His hand enclosed around the door knob, and he twisted it.

 

-~-

 

“ _Bokuto-san_?” Akaashi’s eyes narrowed as the light that seeped through the parted door of the living room attacked the darkness shrouded around Bokuto, who was moping in his rather large bed.

Bokuto didn’t speak, he just lifted his head up to grimace at the sudden light.

Akaashi looked at him, straight faced. He had wrote down every one of his weaknesses, and tried to find a solution. There was a main one #13, _envy_ \- no cure, yet.

“Bokuto-san, why are you upset?” Akaashi asked, walking in and shutting the door behind him and sitting on the corner of the bed, for Bokuto to sit up and scrabble around the duvet.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto turned his head melodramatically and through out his hand. “Don’t talk to me, I’m a failure!”

“What? Bokuto-san, what are you on about?”

“I couldn't work out my bro and my best friend were dating, and I feel awful! Don’t look at me!” His words sounded like a challenge, and loud, making Akaashi’s brows fall.

“We’re not dating.”

“ _Huuuuuuuuuh_?” Bokuto’s face turned around giving a raised lip and dropped jaw expression. “But Ushiwaka said that you kissed and made out? And Oikawa said he’s blunt as fuck! And even me and Aiya-”

“ _\--Aiya and I._ ”

“Akaaaaashi, I’m telling you my problem here, don’t correct my Grandmas.”

“ _‘Correct your Grandmas’_.”

“Yeah? Like there, their and they're and stuff!”

“You… You mean grammar right, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi’s eyes narrowed.

Bokuto shook his hand out in front of him. “Doesn't matter. But even ‘ _Aiya and I_ ’ haven't done stuff like that? And I don’t know if that’s why it makes me feel so bad…”

“I did it so Kuroo could practice kissing Kenma.”

“ _Oh_.” Bokuto said, his eyes white with realisation. “Really? So you’re single?!”

Akaashi’s face heated up, but only his eyebrow twitched out of place. “Yes, Bokuto-san, and have been since fourth grade.”

“N’awwwwww, Akaaaaaashi.” Bokuto moved over to wrap his arms around Akaashi’s shoulders, bringing him into a deep embrace. Akaashi slotted his chin over his shoulder and slipped his arms over his. ‘ _Well that was easy.’_ Akaashi thought.

Lightly, Bokuto began rubbing circles into Akaashi’s back comfortingly - Akaashi was lucky the room was so dark because he was as red as a tomato.

“ _Look_ , I’m sorry for being so loud and react like that, I just, really love you Akaashi? Really… Thank you.” Bokuto’s words were so soft, not like the usual through a megaphone tone but something that Akaashi wanted to hold.

“I understand, Bokuto-san.”

“Say you love me too.”

“No, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto pulled out of the hug, and placed his hands upon his shoulders, giving him a little shake. “Akaaaaashi!”

Akaashi’s eyes darted to the side. “I love you, Bokuto-san.”

“Louder! With pride! Use what’s in there,” Hastily, Bokuto moved his hand to prod at Akaashi’s chest where his heart was pounding underneath. “‘cuz otherwise you wouldn't have come to see me in here right? You wanna be my friend? And I want to be yours, forever if I can.”

Akaashi turned his head back and looked at Bokuto - his words were sandpaper against his throat as he left his lips, but was healed by the happy sigh Bokuto left afterwards. “I love you, Bokuto-san.”

“Good.” Bokuto propped up his thumb and gave a cocky grin. “I love me too.”

“You're disgusting.”

“Oh man, you know what else is disgusting? This one time I went into a restaurant and some child ordered fries and a burger and the burger was a vegetarian burger? How disgusting is that?”

“Maybe that child wanted to save animals?”

“Saving animals that are already dead? Just have a big piece of beef.”

“I do like food.”

“Akaashi!” Bokuto digressed, flopping on his mattress. “We should have a barbeque!”

“Isn’t it,” Akaashi looked at his watch around his wrist. “2:00 am?”

“Not now! Not now! Like, tomorrow?” Bokuto chirped, his head smiling up as he did a little roll of the bed and leaped up. “WOAH, AKAASHI DID YOU SEE THAT, DID YOU? DID YOU?”

“I did, Bokuto-san, it was somewhat impressive.”

“ _‘Somewhat impressive’_? I could have DIED, Akaashi!” Bokuto announced, falling back onto the bed.

Akaashi saw what everyone meant by his personality fluxes, from moping to this - but it felt somewhat easy to maintain.

“I have college tomorrow.” Akaashi returned the digression, making Bokuto’s amber lit eyes glare up again.

“Huuuuh?” Bokuto brought his fingers to his chin in thought - Akaashi knew Bokuto wasn't an idiot, he really wasn't, sometimes he just didn't think before he spoke...

“Well, Kuroo can drop you and Kenma off then I can come meet you after? And we can have a day out together! What do you think?”

Akaashi’s lips moved to form a light smile at the thought, making Bokuto’s grin grow and him sit up, his hands upon his thighs in glee. “That sounds great, Bokuto-san.”

“Your smile is so pretty, you really _really_ should do it more often…” Bokuto said, rather collectively as he placed his hand upon Akaashi’s cheek, cupping it and caressing his igniting cheek with his thumb. “I don’t smile much.” Akaashi said, reverting back to his usual expression and giving a few blinks. “Well, I’m gonna make you smile more, okay?” Bokuto grinned, growing a little closer with a smile as wide as a mile.

Akaashi couldn’t look at him, he was a light that was so bright he had to look away - his insides felt weak, and fluttery, and the thumb against his cheek was too much.

“Can I tell you a funny story?” Bokuto’s hand trailed down from his face to drop onto the mattress, making a thankful sigh leave his lips.

“I’m sure you would even if I said no, Bokuto-san.”

“Okay!” Bokuto gleamed, before reaching over at Akaashi’s feet and hurling his shoes off onto the floor then pulling him down onto the bed, to his wide eyed surprise.

Akaashi’s eyes narrowed - he wasn't expecting to be so close.

Bokuto had the gap between them like a slither, and even wrapped his legs around Akaashi’s, making the spot numb with bliss, but also  a burning guilt making the blood flow through him thick.

Bokuto was a real touchy feely person.

“Right, so this one time I was at a bar, ‘cuz I thought that would be a great idea - I was with Kuroo and Yukie and Yaku because we’re squad goals even though Yaku gets noticed more than me even though he blends in at clubs? It angers me, anyway… We were all walking around and ‘ _Yukie and I’_ sat at the bar and ate chips and Kuroo told me that this girl was looking at me? And I got so pumped and I started flexing?”

“Oh dear.”

“Then she came over, and I was so ready, then she walked over to Yukie? And asked if she wanted to dance? And Yukie laughed so hard she choked on a chip and we had to go to the hospital.” Bokuto said, a grin on his lips despite Akaashi’s obvious concern. “What did they do?”

“They took it out, it was clammed in her windpipe - but SHE’S OKAY NOW!” Bokuto exclaimed, making a yawning Akaashi shake his head.

“AKAASHI, you're tired you need to sleep, and if you sleep I can sleep!”

“Alright.” Akaashi looked at his watch and made sure his alarm would go off before placing it off his wrist and on Bokuto’s bedside table. Bokuto sprung off the bed and began digging up his drawers to find a large baggy T-shirt and smaller shorts. “Akaashi!” Quickly, he threw them at Akaashi - they all landed on his face, and he peeled them off with dissatisfaction.

“Bokuto-san, turn around.”

He complied, and Akaashi quickly changed and sat back on the bed to find a pajama-dressed Bokuto laying in the ‘draw me like your French girls’ position.

“Akaaaaaashi.”

“If you say draw me like one of your French girls I’m going to die.”

“Don’t die Akaashi, what about the children?!”

Akaashi shook his head and slipped under the duvet, to which Bokuto followed like a magnet to metal. “Akaashi. You are the little spoon, turn around.”

“ _What_?”

“We’re going to spoon, you're the little spoon, turn.”

“Bokuto-san, this is ridi-”

“- _turn around_.”

Akaashi sighed, and turned around before feeling Bokuto’s warm chest collide with his back, heating him up like a hot water bottle. Slowly, Bokuto’s hands wrapped around his waist then moved a little up his chest, one of his thumbs inside the hem of his shirt rubbing against his bare skin - Akaashi pulsed in heat, before Bokuto’s legs tangled themselves in Akaashi’s.

He was really playing a dangerous game.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi gulped down some hesitation, then blinked over at the dark wall. “you’re warm.”

Bokuto’s head slipped over Akaashi’s shoulder and his chin dug into the cave in Akaashi’s neck, his warm breath brushing against Akaashi’s skin, making his hair on his neck stand on end. “Akaaashi, what would you say if I had a boner right now?”

“I’d kill myself, Bokuto-san.” He wasn’t wrong, because if Bokuto had a boner, Akaashi’s dick probably would have flown off with how this was going.

“Don’t joke about that, I don’t know what I could do without you.” Bokuto said calmly, giving Akaashi a little squeeze.

“Good night, Akaashi, I love youuuuu.” Bokuto reached down and pressed his succulent lips upon Akaashi’s cheek, gracing him with a small kiss before retreating back to rest over his shoulder.

“...I love you too, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi nestled back into Bokuto’s touch, and he gave another reassuring squeeze followed by trailing his hand subconsciously along Akaashi’s bare chest. “ _F-fuck_.” He muttered, his breath hitching with the sensation of his skin on his, and the feeling of Bokuto’s breath pressing into his neck-

“Are you okay, Akaashi?”

“Yes, Bokuto-san, go to sleep.”

What Akaashi should have said, and waited upon the tip of his tongue was, ‘ _No, I’m not okay, I’m in fucking love with you and I’m too deep to go back now_ ’.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it!  
> Did any of you kick yourselves  
> L m a o  
> Anyway! I've finally decided how many chapters i want! So after this one they'll only be 6 more?  
> The next update will be in less than a week so maybe like 4 days? Maybe 7? Idk but ill get bit done asap!  
> Ilysm hope you enjoyed, please leave kudos and comments because HONESTLY it makes me write so much quicker and just be so haply to know what I write is enjoyed by people? Aaaaa<3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaa my exams are finally over so updates will be a lot more regular now! im officially no longer a high school student? 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this update! it'll be the last one with mainly paragraph before going back to texting B)
> 
> idk why but i was really insecure w this chapter? idk i think its because i wrote it all so separately kill me
> 
> anyways thank u so much for your comments? god comments mean so much to me tbh,, Thank u<3

“Good-morning, _Iwa-chan_ ~!” A voice like subdued honey against a hungover Iwaizumi’s ears made a reluctant Iwaizumi cringe awake.

“There’s nothing _good_ about this morning, asshole.” Iwaizumi retorted, his body growing heavier as it grimaced with the pain of the bitter taste of alcohol stinging against his throat. “Where the fuck am I?”

Oikawa was stood up, a hand on his hip before he slowly raised a brow. “Do you not remember anything last night?”

“I broke a record.”

“Hm?”

“Yeah, I lost my sanity two minutes and thirty three seconds into that party.” Iwaizumi grovelled, his hand clamping around the duvet and bringing it around his bare chest.

“I’m sure you’ve lost it quicker--”

“--nope.” Iwaizumi’s voice was gravelly, the regrets of the night prior smothered an earthy texture upon his words but Oikawa knew it was hot, his voice matured like that - it prickled a sensation against his skin making him a little more tense.

“Do you remember last night?” Oikawa asked, breaking the silence by raising a brow with curiosity.

“Eugh,” Iwaizumi shuffled up - he wasn’t an alcoholic, but he was pretty sure he went epileptic last night. He inhaled, feeling the cold air clog up his throat until the sudden realisation hit him like Donald Trump’s promised wall. “d-did, did I kiss you?”

Oikawa didn’t say anything for a moment until his grin enlightened in a manic manner, “Did you enjoy it?”

Even imagining Oikawa lips against his own made heat propel up his neck and dye it his blood's hue - he turned his head and grasped at the materials of the duvet for some sort of clarification. The thought was like an aneurism eating away at his brain; his throat went like sandpaper. “W-we didn’t have sex...did we?”

“Ha, did we fuck! You made out with me and pulled me out like you were a big hero- I was expecting a whole full out show but no, you made me take you to the McDonalds drive through, buy you forty McNuggets and then bring me back to my own house - I thought maybe there is a chance... Finally you go to kiss me with your nugget breath and then you pass out.”

“...Oikawa that’s fucking bullshit I don’t even like McNuggets, I’m a Big Mac-man.”

“I thought you were too, I’m a little disgusted.”

The two sat in some cold silence. Oikawa moved and sat on the edge of the bed, his hands playing out in front of him and a dark glint giving his eyes a sinister outlook. “I have important things to do, Iwa-chan: volleyball, watching some games, school work, going to the gym,” His voice gradually faded darker, and it made Iwaizumi’s heart ache with something it used to years ago. “so we can forget about what happened. I don’t mind--”

“--but you do, you piece of shit!” Iwaizumi grunted sitting up despite his hangover weighing him down like a tonne of bricks - impulsively, he reached forward and planted his hand upon Oikawa's shoulder. “Otherwise you wouldn’t have let me kiss you...you know I have a girlfriend and you're not as big of an asshole when it comes to things like that.”

Oikawa took the silence from Iwaizumi to turn, his lips spread into fake smile. “Maybe I just wanted to play around.”

“You're a dick but even you wouldn’t swoop that low,” Iwaizumi slid his hand lazily down Oikawa's shoulder, each movement imdenting something resting on the tip of his tongue. “I need to know if you love me or not, Oikawa. If you want it as a fling... that’s fine.” Iwaizumi glared at the wall, his blood pulsing through his veins leaving stains of anger. “I’m not going to see you for awhile, different universities and all, so I need you to--"

“--Iwaizumi.” It hit him like a block of ice. It was odd hearing himself called that from Oikawa’s dark tongue.

“Kiss me sober.”

“What? Oikawa this is ridic--”

“--it makes a lot of sense, actually.” Oikawa turned making Iwaizumi's teeth grit between each other in apprehension, until they loosened, his eyebrows releasing from their dented furrow.

“...no, not right now.” Iwaizumi said, taking a deep breath and looking up at Oikawa with a mature expression. “Huuuh?”

“Because you have college,” Iwaizumi looks at the alarm clock beside him on the bedside table. “ten minutes ago and you're here.”

“But… Iwa-chan I was getting serious.”

“Don’t worry I’m not going to fucking move my head feels like it’s been hit with a baseball bat.” Iwaizumi replied, looking over at Oikawa disapprovingly. “I called in sick yesterday.”

“But you didn't know you were going to be drinking so much--”

“--to spend time with you, idiot, we never get to see each other, so I wanted to make the most of it.”

“Iwa--” Oikawa went to speak but didn't say a word, he grabbed his bag and gave Iwaizumi a nod who nodded back before leaving his apartment - the smell of desperation, beer and McNuggets roamed the air and it made Iwaizumi sink back into his duvet.

“Regret.”

 

-~-

 

Akaashi’s eyes blinked open, the feeling that has been enveloping him as he slept had moved and as Akaashi’s eyes wavered over he spotted Bokuto now halfway falling off the bed, his face smashed into the floor stretched out against the carpet. _What the fuck should he do in that situation?_ It was awkward enough at sleepovers as a chikd when you woke up first, this was beyond awkward. A vibration played against the floor - it was Akaashi’s phone. Quietly, he nudged over and reached down for it before resting it in his palms and reading the message.

 

7:38 am -- Kuroo: guess who scored

7:39 am -- Akaashi: Who, Oikawa?

7:40 am -- Kuroo: yeah but as well as that

7:41 am -- Kuroo: like kenma confessed to liking me last night and we made out for a solid 5 minutes

7:42 am -- Akaashi: Ew.

7:43 am -- Kuroo: kenma was very similar to that actually, but he did enjoy it too

7:44 am -- Akaashi: Right.

7:44 am -- Kuroo: soooooo did you and bokuto(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

7:45 am -- Akaashi: Of course not, he has a girlfriend.

7:46 am -- Kuroo: damn

7:47 am -- Akaashi: He was the straightest person at that party honestly.

7:48 am -- Kuroo: hey there just because we’re the main characters everyone else was probably heterosexual

7:49 am -- Akaashi: You’re such a pain-in-the-ass. -.-

7:50 am -- Akaashi: If you make that into an innuendo I’m coming into your room and pouring milk on your face.

7:51 am -- Kuroo: milk?(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

7:52 am -- Akaashi: Bye.

 

As Akaashi placed his phone back down upon the floor, Bokuto had sprung up and was now back in the bed - he looked like he was trying to get back to sleep. “Bokuto-san.”

He didn’t respond but his nose slightly twitching, making a pissed off sigh edge it’s way from Akaashi’s drooped lips. “Bokuto-san.”

“ _Akaaaaashi_ ,” Bokuto’s eyes were forced shut, and his hand moved up to wipe across Akaashi’s face - he remained unamused, rather disgusted, as Bokuto’s hand smeared over his pissed of expression. It was a shame his skin was so soft, and had a natural aroma of something that made Akaashi yearn otherwise he would have bit Bokuto’s hand off.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi repeated. “you said you and Kuroo will take Kenma and I to college today.”

“I also said I was invited to Hogwarts when I was eleven, that was a lie.” Bokuto mumbled, breaking into a yawn.

“I’m surprised you weren't invited,”

“What, you think I could cut it? I’d be so good at defence against the dark art-”

“--as an owl.”

“ _Akaashi_.” Bokuto brought himself up and screwed his eyebrows as his lip raised in some agitation; his arms folded and he turned his head a little. “I would have you know I would be a great Wizard.”

“I hope you could learn some Unforgivable Curses so I can die.”

“Awh, Akaaaaashi.” Bokuto’s finger twitched across then continued to prod against Akaashi’s chest pushing a sigh out of his lungs. “Don’t die - hey I didn’t know you like Harry Potter!”

“I read the books as a child.” Akaashi gave a disinterested stare then shrugged making Bokuto’s hand trail down his chest. “I only watched the films…” Bokuto said, rubbing the back of his neck a little awkwardly - was it just the light or was his cheeks slightly reddened?

“Maybe I can read to you sometime.” Akaashi suggested, making Bokuto’s mouth grow wide with glee and a more obvious rose tint his cheeks. “Akaashi please! Can you do all the voices?!”

“No.”

“You're no good, never mind, Akaashi, that’ll be boring.”

“You're twenty years old.”

“If Hagrid isn’t Scottish you may as well remove my human rights.” Bokuto’s nose raised as a disgusted look cleared his expression. Akaashi sighed.

“You still need to get Kuroo to take Kenma and I to college.” Akaashi reminded, his eyes blinking over Bokuto who leaned forward and wrapped his hands loosely around Akaashi’s shoulders.

“Akaaaaashi, can we not sleep some more, you said I was warm before!” Bokuto’s words ran along his tongue and dabbled against Akaashi’s ears tauntingly. “No.”

Bokuto frowned then jumped out of the bed. “Fine, I’ll take you to your stupid college.”

“You go to a ‘stupid college’ too.” Akaashi remarked sliding himself off the bed and suddenly realising he was still wearing Bokuto’s shirt - it made him feel really warm, the scent waded its way around his skin and flavoured every inhale he took. “I actually have a week off.” Bokuto lied, his large eyebrows furrowed before he spotted Akaashi staring, making a self conscious pink hue fire his cheeks. “W-what? Akaashi! Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Your hair,” Akaashi blinked, his head weighing down his stance to make his face tilt. “you’ve slept on it, it’s curled up and-”

“--no it’s not!” Bokuto blurted, trying to grab his hair with his hands and stick it back up. Akaashi sighed in response to his hasty actions. “I don’t care you know, Bokuto-san.”

“...you don’t?”

“No.”

“...of course you don’t, cuz… I’m awesome!” Bokuto said finally, letting his hair down loose to frame his grin which stretched from ear to ear - it made Akaashi warm but didn’t yet melt through his cold expression.

Bokuto looked over at Akaashi for a moment and breathed in his tainted expression. “C’mon, Akaashi! Smileeeeee….” He leaned over and cupped his warm palm on his cheek, making Akaashi flinch at the touch. “Smile!”

“Bokuto-san, this isn’t--”

“Sup.” Kuroo had wandered through the door, it didn’t make a click or sound in Akaashi’s annoyingly love stuck atmosphere - Kenma stood beside him, blinking over at Akaashi who’s eyes wandered over to see the two. His face had glistened through all the red hues at Bokuto’s impulsive touch and gawping breaths.

“Are we interrupting something?” Kenma said disinterestedly, his eyes dragging away from Bokuto and Akaashi and looking at the wall.

Akaashi’s features remained glued in a exasperated stance as he flicked away Bokuto’s touch. “No.”

“Okay, anyway-” Kuroo went on, his smirk lavashing his words with something that made Akaashi tense a little.

“How about we don’t go to college today? Skip? Y’know it’s not like anyone would--”

“--I would be fine skipping if Bokuto-san wasn’t failing his studies.”

Bokuto’s brows raised instantly then fell to furrow. “Akaaaashi! You’re not supposed to tell anyone that!”

Kenma drew his eyes back and let his lips fall like a triangle. “It’s not like anyone didn’t know.”

“Right, well if we’re not skipping be ready in five,” Kuroo said, grabbing Kenma’s hand to some of his reluctance. “and by ready, I mean ready.”

The two then left, leaving Bokuto a blushing mess.

“Akaashi, why did you say that?”

“Why did you grab me unnecessarily?”

Bokuto pulled a light pout then brought himself back. “It’s nice to know you're real.”

Akaashi nearly died at the words - Bokuto was so right, everything about Bokuto not being just some typos rushed underneath some old man’s- no okay the old man was Ushijima it couldn’t possibly be, _unless_ -

“Bokuto-san, you're not wearing a mask right now are you?”

“No? Akaashi, are you okay?”

_Okay that was stupid you little sack of shit._

“But I agree, it’s really nice to see you’re real, despite your lack of a volume switch.” Akaashi’s eyes trailed away from Bokuto’s growing tantrum.

“ _AKAAASHI_?” Bokuto came forward almost pouncing against Akaashi, making him fall against the mattress with Bokuto’s larger hands pinning down against his shoulders - Bokuto’s thighs were lined with muscles and easily kept Akaashi underpinned like an owl to it's prey. His face grew closer. Bokuto was such a blinded tease, and it made Akaashi’s stomach boil with heat and all his mind go a blur, the only thing able to be controlled was a plain expression, despite his cheeks being so bright. _Was Bokuto talking just now?_ Akaashi wasn’t sure, all he could see was Bokuto’s lips moving, writhing; they were so plump, and as Bokuto’s lip flickered out to give it a quick moisturise Akaashi’s throat went dry.

“Akaashi! Did you hear that?”

“Of course, Bokuto-san.”

“Good,” Bokuto grinned then rolled off the Akaashi before ripping open his drawers and grabbing more clothes before casually stripping - _oh dear_.

“Oh man, there was this one time,” Bokuto’s arms slipped from his shirt and out came his muscled chest, he’d seen it in pictures and somehow they looked even better in real life? Akaashi wanted nothing but for this crush to die, not for Bokuto to die literally of course.

“and I saw this guy wearing the most funny things, he had black jeans and bright banana shoes and you think I was joking, Akaashi, they were literal bananas, not just yellow, but actual bananas on his feet. So I tried to take a picture to send to Kuroo… And my flash was on,”

“ _Oh my God_.” Akaashi said, standing up himself to collect his clothes from the night previous that were crumpled along the floor. “And this random guy in sunglasses looks at me and stares at me and says ‘ _Is is about my shoes?_ ’, so I shit myself and run, this random guy in banana shoes… his voice was like some anime antagonist.” Bokuto’s new shirt and trousers were now on. “And I was on the train when I saw him, to get to my job interview, so I turn up at my job, a little _WOOSH_ from all the running, and you never guess who’s there, as my manager,”

“Oh dear.”

“The banana shoe guy. But anyway I didn’t get the job.”

Never mind, Akaashi wouldn't have minded if he has died.

The two were now dressed and headed out with a subtle shoulder bump between each other - every touch felt like a shudder of warmth to Akaashi, and something that released butterflies to ponder around his chest, making a lot of thoughts dampen - Bokuto’s voice was loud, and it did irritate Akaashi and everyone in a ten kilometre radius but something about it made his lips ache with the urge to smile.

“Get in bitches, we’re going to college.” Kuroo was sat in the driver’s seat with glasses over his eyes and a disapproving Kenma in shotgun. The two entered the car and it began to drive.

“You know what this calls for, some banging tunes.”

“Kuro, if you play anything audible to outside the car I’m dumping you.”

It was too late.

“ _I see you driving ‘round town with the girl I love and I’m like--_ ”

“ _\--FUCK YOU-U!_ ”

“ _OoooOooh_!”

“ _I guess the change in my pocket, wasn’t enough, and I’m like!_ ”

“ _Fuck you-uuu!_ ”

“ _OoooooOooh_!”

“I don’t know you people.” Akaashi said, his elbow perched on the car door. “Yeah.” Agreed Kenma, bringing out his PSP.

 

-~-

 

“Have a good day at college, kiddies.” Kuroo joked to a permanent creased Kenma, who didn’t say anything until Kuroo grabbed him by the shoulder just before he left the car. “If you don’t want me singing next time tell me okay? Whatever makes you happy.”

Kenma shrugged but was blown into a dark fluster as Kuroo’s lips glosses over his. He turned his head. “Goodbye, K-Kuro.” Quickly he left the car, his eyes narrowed despite Kuroo’s sweet smile.

“Akaaaashi! Have a good time! I’ll see you when you're done!”

“Alright.” Akaashi left the car, only the scent of Bokuto and the ‘banging tunes’ that could still be heard as they drove off remained.

"Hey, are you and Kenma dating now?"

Kuroo's hands lifted at the steering wheel and he gave a earnest smile. "Yeah, we are."

"Good." Bokuto blurted crawling himself into shotgun. "Not like it's gonna be much different anyway!"

 

-~-

 

“So what happened with you and Iwaizumi last night?” Kuroo asked after everyone but Bokuto, him and Oikawa had fled the changing rooms after a hard volleyball practice.

“Well, it’s not as grand as you think, I guess?” Oikawa let off a shrug. “I don’t know if he’ll dump Maki for me.”

“He must still like you back though.” Kuroo said, pulling up his normal socks now that he was out of his gym kit.

“Then why did he date this girl?”

“Compensation? Maybe? What do you think Bokuto?”

“Huh?” Bokuto turned around, he’d been dressed awhile and surprisingly quiet. “What were you talking about again?”

“ _Boko-chan_.” Oikawa placed a hand on his hip and raised his chin warningly. “I don’t want to pull a stupid move but, I think, it’s hard to discuss this in front of anyone but you guys because you're the only not heterosexual people I know, but--”

“--hey, I’m straight!” Bokuto said, holding his bottle as he landed on the changing room bench.

Kuroo turned and raised a brow in his general direction. “You know you really don’t have to lie to us, right? Who honestly cares if you feel attraction to other genders the divide is stupid anyway.”

Oikawa nodded, then turned back around to reach for his kit bag.

“Literally, society needs to stop giving a fuck about who fancies who? You fancy a girl? Cool, you wanna fuck a boy? Go for it? You wanna have a go with someone who doesn’t wanna call themselves a boy or a girl? That’s fine, it doesn’t matter it’s just how your brain works.” Kuroo breathed then looked over at Bokuto who’s bottle was down and now his finger greeted his lips with a constant tapping. “Okay, apart from family, anything illegal and animals.”

“Y’know, the Bee Movie promoted bestiality.” Oikawa said, placing his strap over his shoulder.

“Bee-stiality.” Bokuto corrected proudly, following two pairs of narrowed eyes singing stares into Bokuto’s proud expression.

“Look, I need to be off, I’m gonna see if I can sort something out, hopefully. Ciao~!” Oikawa gave a sweet wave then left.

“Y’know, the Bee Movie is a great movie.”

"No, it’s awful.”

“It’s the BEEst movie.”

“Right, Bokuto, that doesn't even work.”

“Anyway! I need to go meet Akaashi!” Bokuto quickly grabbed his bag and perched it upon his shoulder; his smile lit up as soon as the name graced his lips. With fleet, he began to head through the door to only stop as Kuroo began to speak.

“ _Hey_ ,”

“Huh?”

“don’t hurt him.”

“Of course! He’s my best friend, Kuroo!” With another few steps he left, running down the corridor with a scream and shout and excitement blazing his every step.

"Yeah. That’s exactly what's hurting him.”

 

-~-

 

“Finally.” Akaashi said, blinking over at a Bokuto that landed like a plane in front of him.

“What do you mean, ‘ _finally_ ”? I ran over here like Sonic the fucking Hedgehog and this is what I get?!” Bokuto’s arms folded and he sharply moved his face so only his side view was visable to Akaashi’s unadamant stare.

Akaashi couldn't help but look along his jawline - it could probably stab someone it was that sharp.

“Anyway! Come on! I promised you a trip, right?”

“Yes, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto began to walk ahead, to which Akaashi followed, watching his steps and listening to the stories that had began to run passed his digressing lips - some things he said made him cringe, others pulled a smile to his face.

After a story about an old lady and a lawnmower, the two had winded up in a coffee shop, sitting opposite each other with two cheap coffees.

Akaashi’s fingers grabbed the spoon and softly stirred, letting the cream wander in his coffee cursing it to a milker looking shade.

“Bokuto-san, do you think having a laptop in class would help?”

“Huh, what do you mean?”

“Well, when people struggle to cope with education for other reasons usually colleges provide students with help, laptops for example.”

Bokuto blinked and tilted his head, the words drifting in and out his ears.

“With your ADHD.”

“Huh? Oh, no, nah, it’s more, uh,” Bokuto looked down, his eyes wondering around searching for something to grasp at his attention. “Oh, yeah, I was wondering what’s your family like?”

 _Was he avoiding the question?_ Akaashi just blinked, and tried to forget he even asked - making Bokuto uncomfortable and having to deal with a mood switch was not on Akaashi’s mind right now.

“Well, my mom is a high school history teacher and my dad is a dentist.”

“ _Holy mole-y!_ Get it, molar teeth?” Bokuto choked with his own escaped laughter then grabbed his coffee mug with two hands and glugged it down - Akaashi watched his Adam’s apple bob up and down with every gulp and could almost feel the heat propel through his throat.

As he took away his mug a scream mustache remained on his upper lip.

“ _Here_.” Akaashi said, leaning over the table and pushing down his shirt sleeve to wipe across the cream and remove it from his lip. “Akaashi!” Bokuto turned his head pushing it away with a slight ignite of heat. “I can do it myself!”

Akaashi pulled back, and to see Bokuto trying to lick up at the cream on his lip brought a gentle smile to spread along his lips. Bokuto’s eyes trailed down, then he grinned, the smile embracing his every feature. “Akaashi! You NEED to smile more often.”

“You need to stop being such a mess.” Akaashi’s lips withdrew and Bokuto’s nose crinkled in dissatisfaction. “Don’t judge me.”

“I’m judging.” Akaashi said calmly, making Bokuto flinch.

“I’m finished, can we walk around some more?” Bokuto asked, looking out the window and staring at all the people who passed by the cafe.

“Of course.”

With that they left and began walking around the town, they went through stores, Bokuto tried on too much perfume and Akaashi had to stop him from running through the fountains at one point.

“Hey, Akaashi?” Bokuto said, looking around at the pink hues infecting the sky with a cotton candy vibe.

“Yes, Bokuto-san?”

“Where do you think you’ll be ten years from now?”

Akaashi pondered, let his thoughts paint some colours. “Hopefully become someone I want to be,”

Bokuto’s hand ran over Akaashi’s, his fingers rubbing over his to ask for an opening - to which Akaashi compiled; it suddenly began to grow hot, and his head almost throbbed as Bokuto’s fingers slipped inside his own and gave a small squeeze. “I hope I’m with you.” Bokuto said, pulling Akaashi along the street.

Akaashi swallowed a huge taste of confusion and let it digest a flourished warmth in his stomach - his skin felt so warm against his, it was obvious it was just so they could pass into this huge upcoming crowd of people, there wasn't any affection behind it, even if Akaashi liked to pretend.

“Bokuto!” A warm voice came close and a smile spread out the words like a cold slap of shit to Akaashi’s hidden feelings.

“ _Aiya_?” Bokuto grinned, looking up at Aiya who was standing with a drooped eyelided Yukie.

“I’m sorry I had to leave yesterday, I guess my cat allergies are worse than I thought!”

“That’s okay!” Bokuto chirped.

Yukie’s eyes trailed down to Akaashi’s and Bokuto’s hands that were so comfortably twined together then made a hesistant cough. “You two okay? You're not two, why are you holding hands?”

Aiya’s eyes widened then looked down at the pair of hands. “Bokuto…?”

“Oh, it was just to go through the crowd!” Their fingers split, and Akaashi’s collected expression managed to form a small nod.

“We know how that is, right, Yukie?” Aiya turned to Yukie with a warm smile making Yukie grow dark with flush and cross her arms. “W-what? You looked lost I had to hold your hand!”

“Well, Bokuto! It was nice to see you!” She leant over and planted a small kiss on Bokuto’s cheek, apparently making some of his brain cells die with that dumb of an expression newly formed on his face from the contact.

“Bye!”

Yukie and Aiya headed away bumping together comfortably.

“I should be going.” Akaashi said abruptly, making his gaze drift uncomfortably toward the floor.

“What? Why?”

 _‘Are you blind_?’ Akaashi wanted to say, as he shut his eyes, and took a deep breath, allowing the soothing air to calm something that nearly made him shake. “Things to do.”

“Can we just stay a little longer? I’m not going to see you much anymore and you really mean a lot to me, and yeah.” Bokuto speach dribble instantly made Akaashi sigh in an agreement that - Bokuto punched the air and began to head off to some more stores.

 

-~-

 

In the end they got ice cream, Bokuto’s landed on the floor, and Akaashi bought him another one, which mainly just ended up on his face, not because he was an idiot either, some cyclist went to indicate and hit it in his face - Bokuto really did carry around the funny stories with him.

Town was becoming a lot more empty, the sun had seeped a dark orange against the sky’s canvas and tiredness from the night before had finally began to hit Akaashi, who hid it behind a few yawns.

“Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto had gone oddly quiet, and walked into a store without a question to Akaashi.

“Bokuto-san, you don’t have anymore money-”

He didn’t reply, he just grabbed to bottles of water and went to the pay area, paying with his last change which was his only way of getting home. Akaashi was confused, and raised a brow at Bokuto’s idiocy. “You have a faucet you know, you could have just waited at home?”

Bokuto let the silence dig awkwardness into Akaashi’s skin as he left the shop and wandered over to a man leaning his back against a wall, a blanket over his lap and a hat in front of him - a few bits of change lay glinting inside but nothing enough to pay for anymore than a stick of gum.

Bokuto leant down and placed the bottles of water down beside him, leaving Akaashi watching as the man’s face grew into a smile. “I hope you have a good day! I’m sorry it’s not much.” Bokuto walked away leaving the man who now had an aura of inflicted happiness around his dirtied skin.

“That was your bus faire, wasn't it?” Akaashi said, walking along Bokuto who was smiling to himself.

“Yeah, well, he needed it more than me!” He stared around trying to digress. “HEY HEY HEY, Akaashi! Did you know…”

Akaashi listened and walked, his body filling up with something - it was pride, it was obvious that all this pain his mind was sawing into him wasn’t Bokuto’s fault, he was just _so_ oblivious, maybe Akaashi wasn't as obvious as he thought he was, maybe he wasn't even going red when he felt the heat press his skin dauntingly. Bokuto couldn't see it, even if Kuroo and Oikawa could - Bokuto was just doing best for this guy he messaged by accident.

Akaashi shut his eyes - they felt itchy or something.

Heat pulsed through his head and he finally opened his eyes to be greeted by Bokuto jumping on the spot. “It was FANTASTIC!”

His face drew back to look a unimpressed, “I’m sure it was, Bokuto-san.” but Bokuto still basked in the compliment.

“Of course it was,” Bokuto dragged his thumb up to press it against his chest. “I did it!”

They stood, tranquility entrancing between them.

“Guess this is your bus stop, Akaashi!” Bokuto said, knocking his shoulder.

“Will you be alright walking, Bokuto-san?”

“Pff, I could walk it blindfolded.”

"Don’t.”

“Why? I could! I know this place like the back of my hand!”

“You’d end up walking into a tree, or more likely a car.”

Bokuto’s brows dropped. “Akaaaashi.” He folded his arms and raised his nose.

The bus arrived and Akaashi placed his foot on the platform. “Goodbye, Bokuto-san," He paused then turned his head to greet Bokuto's grinning features again. "can we meet again, in real life?”

“Is this the real life….or is this just-”

“Never mind, bye--”

“HEY, I know all of bohemian rhapsody!”

“That’s why I’m going.” Akaashi turned his head a sigh following his movements as he showed the driver his ticket.

“SATURDAY!”

“Huh?” Akaashi turned around to see Bokuto looking at him through the bus's glass window, blinking with some sort of desperation clinging to his wide eyes. “Again. We’ll meet on Saturday! No exceptions!”

“Sounds… Alright, okay, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto gave a short nod, before the bus drove away and Akaashi was in his seat, his head against the window and eyes closing to the thought: ‘Who the fuck has enough time to know the entire of bohemian rhapsody?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u so much for reading!! ;u;  
> i read every comment and appreciate every kudos honestly youre all so kind udjfnfnfjdjddn<3


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its the chapter no one asked for  
> (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“ _So, what time do you call this?_ ”

Bokuto’s leg, which was half way through the apartment door, retreated, and a sigh spread it's way from Kuroo all the way beneath the door cracks. “Bokuto, get your ass in here.”

Finally, he came in, an awkward smile plastered on his face and eyes as readable as a book with pictures. “Kuroo, I didn’t think you’d be up, haaaaa… Hey hey….hey?”

Kuroo let a brow raise; his mouth slightly parted and dropped in complete disgust, but Bokuto just remained with a stitched smile and darting eyes.

“Did you walk home?”

Bokuto opened his mouth to lie but then flopped forward, his hair spraying out everywhere along with the fake stories he had conjured on the journey back. “Yeah.”

“ _You're an idiot._ ”

“I know, I know… But I’m _your_ idiot, Kuroo.” Bokuto said, pulling up a thumbs up and a large grin to his returned glare.

Kuroo reinstated a smirk then patted the sofa to call the owl down who perched beside him with a flop.

“Look, can I talk to you about something?”

“Yeah, go ahead!”

Kuroo took a short breath. “In college today, well yesterday now,” Kuroo adjusted himself to sit and watch Bokuto’s expression. “I know it’s none of my business but why did you tell Oikawa you were straight? You’ve came out to me as Bi and I know for a fact Oikawa is as straight as a fucking circle, so why didn't you tell him, it’s not like he didn't know?”

“Uh… Why are you bringing this up, I completely forgot this happened…” Bokuto tilted his head, eyes white with some sort of ignorance.

“Because it’s a little weird why you won’t tell him.”

“But I don’t trust him as much as you, it’s Oikawa.”

“Yeah but he's on our team, he can’t even use it against you.”

Bokuto squirmed under Kuroo’s stare then managed to grip his own sight to the floor. “I had a fun time with Akaashi by the way.”

“I know you did.”

“Whaaaa-- how do you know, I just came back!” Bokuto brought his sight back to Kuroo and dented his brows to a furrow before placing his hands on his hips.

“Well I may not look like it but I do know you and Akaashi well and I don't doubt you’d have a good time.” Kuroo fell back into the armrest, his legs being thrown over Bokuto’s as he leant down to rest, his smirk coiling his lips as Bokuto faced him with an angered stare in retaliation.

“How was Akaashi?”

“ _AMAZING_ , he kinda acts like my mom sometimes, but he's great, I’m so happy I met someone like him by accident,” Bokuto’s grin grew, his cheeks grew red with painted nostalgia as he clamped his hands together - an idea propped into his thoughts, and made his smile excel even more. “actually, I was wondering if maybe he could move in with us?”

“What? Woah _woah_ , Bokuto.” Kuroo brought himself up and shook his hands out in front of himself. “You...you can’t be serious? Like, it’ll be easier rent wise but I mean, you’ve known this guy for such a short time...I...I don’t think he can cope with your- our antics? It’ll be a lot for him to cope with--”

“--are you saying I’m too loud and annoying? But that’s okay! He knows how to keep me calm, and uh, happy? He just makes me really happy, and whenever I begin to mope he has things planned it’s really, uh…”

“Sweet?” Kuroo suggested with a nod from Bokuto.

“Look, I don’t mind him moving in, I have no problem, but firstly, doesn't he have a dog? Do you want to see Meowly Cyrus get wrecked.”

"Puberty did that for her.”

“Okay stop right there.” Kuroo looked away, trying to encourage Bokuto’s thoughts to explode to reason, or for him to just take off the oblivious blanket covering something so obvious, or a filter for his impulsive ideas. Bokuto may look dumb, but he wasn't, just, oblivious? Kuroo couldn't explain, but he couldn't step on the thin ice any longer.

“Bokuto.”

“Huh?”

“I want you to tell me fucking honestly now, I’m not even meming this needs to be hundred percent you.” Kuroo’s voice deepened by an octave, his eyes glazed over with something that made Bokuto anxious but also shiver similarly.

“Sure, bud, what is it?”

The air between them went unerringly cold.

“ _Do you love Akaashi?_ ”

Bokuto looked at Kuroo for a moment, his head tilting as a flood of colour burst into his cheeks and every reminisce of Akaashi’s touch writhed upon his skin just by the phrase which repeated through his ears.

“No? I don’t, why are you asking that?” Bokuto spat his face came together as words burned his tonsils.

“You don't even send hearts to Aiya you know. You don’t talk like that, or have that glint in your eye when you're talking about me, you don’t look for appreciation as much anymore, except from Akaashi, is this not clicking in your brain?"

Bokuto fell back a little, his stomach aching, his ears enhanced and aware of every time his heart pumped the newly boiled blood around his system. “Fuck,” Bokuto dropped his face into his hands, which were clammy with the thought of when Akaashi’s fingers were interlaced between them. “No, I don’t… It’s…”

“From your reaction you’re heads over heels for him.” Kuroo said, raising a brow - Bokuto uncovered his face, it was a deep scarlet. Swiftly, he hurled his arms forward at Kuroo to make some melodramatic gestures, clutching, and giving straight palms to the air, lunging to some physical and metaphorical conclusion. “It’s just an embarrassing topic!!”

“No. I think you’ve been in love with Akaashi for a long time, but you just needed someone to get that thought in your fucking brain.”

Bokuto looked away, his face dark as Kuroo grew into a smirk again. “Just admit it,”

“Then if I’m in love with him, why the fuck does it hurt so much, you saying that?”

“Because love isn't all fucking happy, Bokuto, love isn't you going up to a girl, giving them your number and flirting for free blowjobs? Love hurts. Humans have made an instinct in your brain that when you find the one you love you’ll know through all the doubts you have - you love him, you really do, don’t you?”

Bokuto’s mitts clenched and his face crumpled together with the emotions pricking against his skin and dabbling at the tip of his tongue.

“ _Hey_...Bokuto, are you crying?”

“I...don't want to be in l-love with Akaashi, Kuroo! I don’t want to be in love with anyone! I just want everything to go back to how it was, this fu-fucking sucks!” Tears etched away at Bokuto’s eyes and he stumbled to his feet before running away to his room.

Kuroo’s face wrinkled in worry, and he went to follow but the door slammed in his face before he even had the chance. “Bokuto? _Bokuto_! For fuck sake!”

 

-~-

 

“Hello everyone, we have a new pupil in our class, this is--”

“ _Hey hey hey_! I’m Bokuto Kōtarō! But you guys can call me Kota’ or Bokuto! I’m nine and I’m going to be the ace of every volleyball team I join!”

The children looked at this enthusiastic child in awe, his grin large, bearing, and eyes wide with something the children had only seen on TV shows.

“So, which of you would like to help Bokuto around our school?”

“Sensei! Sensei! I’ll do it!” A young boy grinned, his blond hair curled on his pale features, and his dark sparkling green eyes glistening to the brink of enthusiasm Bokuto previously conveyed.

“Perfect Akio - Bokuto take a seat next to him, and don’t be too loud, but you can all go to break now!”

The bell rang out and the children disbursed, all following Bokuto to outside.

_“You play volleyball?”_

_“What was your old school like?”_

_“Your hair is so cool! How do you get it to stick up like that?”_

“Guys, guys,” Bokuto’s grin widened at the attention and he stuck out his arms in glee. “nothing more to say other than I’m the coolest guy you’ll meet, _oya oya_?”

There was a few more bustles and questions - Bokuto listened, and took the attention happily before bouncing on top of a picnic table and announcing his words to all the children under him. “Also my mom and dad are actors!” Bokuto’s hands swerved out in front of him. “The famous name, Bokuto, seen in light! I’m gonna carry on our name but with volleyball!”

“Woah! Your mom is one of my mom's favourites! Was she the one in the film about the spies?”

“Yeah! She even brought props home for me! I can bring them in tomorrow!”

After a few ‘ _woah_ ’s and ‘ _ah_ ’s, the children were called back inside.

Bokuto was sat at the back, sharing a desk happily with Akio. “So Bokuto, do you like math?”

“Pffft! Math sucks _ass_!” Bokuto chirped, his words elongated on his tongue as he kicked his legs back and fourth.

“ _Ass_? What’s that?”

Bokuto’s grin curled up mischievously. “It’s a word mommy’s and daddy’s tell us not to say!”

“ _Woah_ ,” Akio blinked up, his eyes staring at Bokuto coated in delight the way Bokuto had never seen before. “Bokuto, you're _so_ cool!”

Bokuto brought out his hand and places it on his chest. “What can I say? I’m awesome!”

“Do you wanna eat lunch with me later? Volleyball is only on Wednesday so--”

“--great! I can't wait. Oh boy I’m hungry!” Bokuto flopped his face onto the desk then looked at the board, poking Akio jokingly. “Sensei, is the answer four?”

“Bokuto, don’t shout out, and no it’s not…” The children sat in the classroom burst into laughter, leaving Bokuto a little dazed, but he liked it, that burst of attention, that burst of adrenaline.

“Miss, is the answer… My ass?”

This time the class grew even more hysterical, and Bokuto jumped upon the desk to a teacher’s massive sigh. “Bokuto, please don’t start your first day off like this.”

 

-~-

 

“I can’t believe you had to stay behind with the teacher on your first day!” Akio exclaimed, his back pressed against a tree as Bokuto let out a small giggle.

“Oops! Thank you for waiting for me though, Akio!” Bokuto trilled, skipping and dropping himself behind the eager blond.

“No problem! That’s what friends do! Right?” Akio gave a genuine smile, which Bokuto tried to configure under a gaze before returning with closed eyes.

“Yeah! Of course!” Bokuto leant back upon the tree. “I haven't been with anyone my own age yet! I guess? It’s weird…” Bokuto’s hand grasped at the grass and tugged against it pulling them from their roots and sprinkling them distractedly back onto the soil.

“Huh? So why did you come to a school then! School’s boring!” Akio exclaimed, his eyes a lit with curiousness to an alien Bokuto.

“My mom used to get this person to home-school me! But apparently I was too loud and it took me too long to get work done so she thought I’d do better in a place like this!” Bokuto’s large amber eyes churned and glinted over at Akio who was still staring in wonder at the words of a world he hadn't experienced before. “Your eyes are so beautiful, Akio, they're my favourite colour!”

Akio went a little red in embarrassment then fell back on the grass - Bokuto fell beside him, holding his sandwich with his index finger and thumb. “Th-thank you! I’ve never seen anyone with eyes like yours,” The two turned toward each other, grinning. “yours are like syrup!”

Bokuto bit into his sandwich and rolled back on his back. “I wonder if my eyes tasted like syrup too? Maybe I should eat them!” Bokuto’s voice was muffled from in between eating but Akio still seemed interested.

“Can...can you do that? Wouldn't you be blind?”

“Syrup would be worth being blind, Akio!” Bokuto poked over at Akio’s chest with the widest smile he’s ever seen. “Hey, I didn't tell you my name?”

“I remembered when Sensei said it, I only remember things I feel like I need to, and you’re going to be my best friend, alright?” Bokuto sat up, and placed his hand upon his chest.

“Affirmative!” Akio repeated, placing his own hand on his chest with glee.

 

-~-

 

“I can't believe you got sent to the headmaster’s office in your first month here,” Akio said, his legs crossed as he looked over at a triumphant Bokuto. “you didn't do anything particularly bad!”

“I can't help it, do teachers not realise how hard it is to stay still? I just want to run, and play volleyball and scream, not learn ‘math’.” Bokuto droned, letting his head drop back upon the grass.

Akio followed, “I don’t find it that hard if they bribe us with candy or torment us with staying in school, but my mom said everyone is different!”

Bokuto turned to Akio with a smile, “My mom just says that I’m annoying and too loud!”

“No you're fun, Bokuto!” Akio replied, making Bokuto sit up again.

“I am, aren't I?” Bokuto basked in his own glory, making Akio clench his fist and make his grin just as wide. “Yeah! You are!”

“Hmm… We should have a gang! A club, just you and me, Akio!” Bokuto suggested, rubbing his thumb against his chin as Akio watched with wide eyes. “Like what?”

“What about, Bored Awls!” Bokuto suggested, raising his pointed finger happily.

“It’s amazing! Like barn owls but with our first letters!”

“I just thought it just sounded cool, but okay!” Bokuto chirped, with a smile.

 

-~-

 

“Look, my mom packed me these owl stickers!” Akio opened up a pack and placed a sticker upon Bokuto’s shirt - it clung to the fabric over his ribcage and Bokuto’s large smile grew a little more. “Thanks, Akio! I’m the mightest owl!”

“I put it over your heart because your heart belongs to me.” Akio said with a curled up smirk, making Bokuto push him playfully back to the ground.

“ _Hey_! It’s muddy!”

“But it’s worth it because the teachers can’t see us here! No one comes out here in winter!” Bokuto said like it was obvious.

“You're right! It’s good just us, the real Bored Awls!” Akio added, placing a sticker on his forehead.

 

-~-

 

“Do you like being the centre of attention?” Akio asked, his eyes tracing over the clouds of the spring sky which danced along the two’s imagination.

“Uhhh, _kinda_! It’s nice for people to think I’m awesome! But sometimes I just have to smile and hope they’ll forget if I do something loud and wrong…” Bokuto drifted on, pointing at another cloud that wandered over to his sights.

“I get you!”

“No one else waits when I have to talk to the teacher about my ‘ _behavioural difficulties_ ’!” Bokuto said, his shoulder bumping against Akio’s a little rougher than he anticipated.

“School is lame! I can’t wait to be in college!”

“Woah, what’s it like in college?” Bokuto asked, looking over at Akio whose reddened face remained pondering at the sky ahead.

"You can dress how you want, and have roommates and do what lessons you want.” Akio explained, making young Bokuto gasp.

“Is volleyball a lesson?”

“Maybe! You’d get the best grade for sure!”

“Hey, hey hey! I would!” Bokuto announced blinking back up at the sky dreamily.

 

-~-

 

“Why does Sensei always pick on you Bokuto?” Akio asked, laying beside Bokuto in the grass, allowing his heat to press into him as he held his sushi between his fingers and stared at it absentmindedly.

“Well I’m not new anymore, I’ve been here for what, nine months now?” Bokuto let out a long exhale. “I’m just thankful you’re so close to me, Akio.”

Akio’s cheeks began to grow red - he turned his face so Bokuto couldn't see, but he just giggled, placing his hand over his. Subtly, his fingers dug around Akio’s spreading them so they could slot in between and interlace before giving it a comforting squeeze.

“ _My heart is racing right now_ ,” Akio breathed, his lips forming a small smile as Bokuto’s wide eyes turned to view his flushed face.

“Is that because of the match tomorrow? Are you scared, don't be because we’re gonna win! I’m on the team!” Bokuto brought himself forward, sitting up, his fingers still woven between Akio’s. “Yeah! You're right, Bokuto!”

 

-~-

 

“I can't believe this year is almost over…” Akio said, his back pressed up against the tree again, a smile tugging gently on his lips as Bokuto hurled a candy bar into his mouth, and chomped on it happily. “I know! We’re gonna win the tournament!”

“All that goes on in your brain is food and volleyball…” Akio said, rolling his eyes which soon darted back to the centre as Bokuto’s hands clamped his shoulders against the tree he was leaning on pressing him further back.

“ _Hey_ , I think of you too!” Bokuto said, his brows furrowed into a confused expression which made Akio’s skin blister a dark crimson.

“Bokutoooo, stop!” Akio wriggled his shoulders, small chuckles escaping the part in his lips formed by slight pants.

“ _Make me_.”

The two sat in surprise, Bokuto’s hands fumbled nervously against his shoulders as Akio’s eyes looked around the area they were in - empty, as always.

Quickly, Akio leaned forward, pressing his lips into Bokuto’s, who was taken back by complete surprise about how warm Akio’s lips were. It was messy, but Bokuto learned when to tilt his head, and move his hand from his shoulders to instead cup against Akio’s ruddy cheek.

Finally, after another breath, the two broke apart, panting like dogs.“Can that be our Bored Awls secret handshake?”

Bokuto asked, his syrup eyes glinting in the summer’s light.

"Uh, sure!”

 

-~-

 

“So, how was school today, Kotaro?” Bokuto’s mother sat at the further end of a table, her hair was long and and a dark cosmic colour that reached past her waist in thick locks.

Bokuto’s hand remained clamped around his fork, where he continued to poke away at the last dumpling upon his plate - it rolled around and Bokuto watched it with keen intrest on his irises.

“Kotaro?” Bokuto pricked up, and pushed the last dumpling in his mouth, chomping it before swallowing. “The poor dumpling, mom, it was a lone wolf, the last of it’s pack, until I ate him…”

Bokuto’s father raised a brow towards his mother then let out a fatherly chuckle. “Your mother asked what did you do at school today?”

“Well me and Akio--”

“--Akio and I.”

“Shhshshsh, story time, dad.” Bokuto pushed away his plate. “Anyway, Akio and I were talking about our club, and we came up with our own handshake and stuff! It was pretty cool, I love him a lot.”

“What type of handshake? Can you demonstrate?” His dad asked, not really paying much attention as he ate away at his own food.

“Uh, no! I don’t think I can do it with you, we kinda just kissed!”

“Kissed? Akio?” His mother said, chuckling a little. “That’s silly, what’s the real handshake?”

“No, that is it, we kiss, on the mouth, like mummies and daddies do.”

His father stopped eating and placed his fork down against his plate, his dark amber lit eyes smoking with something that made Bokuto hide away and lock the doors to reality. “Bokuto, go to your room.”

“What, but dad--”

“I said go to your room, now!” His voice curdled against Bokuto’s ears, it was deep, so deep his made his heart clatter against his chest and his ears ring - he looked up to his mom for an answer but only a turned nose greeted him. “I hate you all!” Bokuto replied, anger gritting away at his teeth as he grabbed the tablecloth and ripped it from the table - the plates and food smashed to the floor and his father stood up, making Bokuto shake his head and run out of the room, his heart beat booming away at his ears.

 

-~-

 

“Now, son, we think it’s for the best that we...move you back into _private tutoring_.” Bokuto’s father's grip upon his shoulder was less then fatherly, more like a weight that he had began to internally take along with him from the piercing touch.

“I don’t want to, dad, I’m ten and I want to be in a normal school.”

“We don’t think someone as...how do I say this… _forward_ as you should be allowed to be in such an environment yet!”

“Why?” Bokuto crinkled in distaste, none of which replayed on Bokuto’s father’s face.

“Because you're going to end up doing stupid things, like when you kissed that boy, boys aren’t supposed to kiss boys. They kiss girls who will be their wife in the future, it’s disrespect, immoral.”

“Why not? I enjoyed it - what does it matter if you’re a girl or a boy anyway--”

“--that’s life son, you follow rules, and you stick by them.” The grip tightened against Bokuto’s shoulder, and made him tense with discomfort. “And if you don’t follow the rules, you're better off alone, or you’ll just hurt someone.”

 

-~-

 

“Oya oya?”

“ _Oya oya_?”

“God, you never change each training camp, it’s great, and you're still one of the top five aces in middle school, even if you are a dumb sack of potatos.” Kuroo’s smirk embraced his lips and Bokuto hit him in the arm, making him tumble back.

“I’m gonna be the best soon, just you watch, hey hey hey!”

“You sound like a clown, stop that.”

“You stop that.”

“Stop what? Stop me stopping you?” Kuroo provoked, his hand slipping onto his hip as Bokuto’s lips folded to frown.

“Can you believe next year we’ll be in high school? How weird is that!” Kuroo exclaimed, looking around the court happily.

“I want college.” Bokuto said, pressing his lips together in thought.

“What, why?”

“Because you can be free! And do what you want!” Bokuto exclaimed, joining Kuroo at looking around the court.

“I wish, that sounds unreal…”

“Yeah...it does.”

 

-~-

 

10:22 pm -- Bokuto: hey kuroo r u awake :)

10:23 pm -- Kuroo: i am r u ok

10:24 pm -- Bokuto: no thats why im txting u :(

10:25 pm -- Kuroo: lol

10:26 pm -- Bokuto: no im being serios

10:27 pm -- Kuroo: k sup

10:28 pm -- Bokuto: i want to run away

10:29 pm -- Kuroo: ur 12 where would u go

10:29 pm -- Bokuto: far away from my dad and mom

10:30 pm -- Kuroo: y

10:31 pm -- Bokuto: they told me volleyball not a really career and they keep asking me if i have a gf

10:32 pm -- Kuroo: everyone says they want a gf but i dont

10:33 pm -- Bokuto: y not

10:34 pm -- Kuroo: who care u now i have u and yaku and my bf kenma who else do i need xD

10:36 pm -- Bokuto: is kenma ur boyfriend ??? u know thats ill eagle

10:37 pm -- Kuroo: do u mean illegal

10:38 pm -- Bokuto: YEAH XD

10:39 pm -- Kuroo: stop copying my emoticons!!

10:40 pm -- Bokuto: shhhhhhhh

10:41 pm -- Kuroo: it means best friend but i would not mind having kenma b my girlfriend

10:42 pm -- Bokuto: what hes a boy

10:43 pm -- Kuroo: so

10:44 pm -- Bokuto: thats ill eagle

10:45 pm -- Kuroo: illegal

10:46 pm -- Bokuto: yeah that

10:47 pm -- Kuroo: thats stupid its not illegal idiot

10:48 pm -- Bokuto: my dad said a while ago it was against the rules

10:49 pm -- Kuroo: lol its just being gay there isnt anything wrong with it some people just prefer boys

10:50 pm -- Bokuto: o

10:51 pm -- Kuroo: yeah i punched some kid for calling kenma gay cuz thats not what gay means think of a better word like shit or something

10:52 pm -- Bokuto: would u kiss kenma ??

10:53 pm -- Kuroo: maybe

10:54 pm -- Bokuto: so r u gay

10:55 pm -- Kuroo: no cuz i like girls too xD

10:56 pm -- Bokuto: can u like both ???1?

10:57 pm -- Kuroo: sure why not by the way delete this chat later because ur parents r horrible lol

10:58 pm -- Bokuto: k gn

 

-~-

 

“Bokuto, it’s about time we have _the talk_.” Bokuto’s mother’s rouged lips were pouted and glossy, and one of Bokuto’s brows pointed up. “I have practice!”

“Well, son, your mother is right, you're fifteen now, we just want you to know you can bring girls home as long as we are in the room at all times.”

“Ha!” Bokuto let out an erupt laugh. “I’m the best volleyball player in my High School, I’ve been getting confessions for ages! Hey hey!” Bokuto’s grin widened to his father’s bewilderment.

“Well, do you have a girlfriend.”

“Nah, I’m waiting till the perfect one comes along.”

“You're not going to be fit and handsome forever you know, Koto'…” Bokuto’s mom said, a snake bite of venom almost smothering her seamlessly innocent words.

“I’m fifteen, not some forty-year-old virgin.” Bokuto droned, dragging his feet along the carpet.

“Well at least you're not getting attention from boys anymore.” Bokuto’s father said, making Bokuto turn around, a scowl painted over his face.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Bokuto asked, a little disgusted.

“Well, we don’t want some fag near our Koto', do we?”

“Well I don’t want some homophobic parents using offensive slurs.” Bokuto said, folding his arms until he realised he spoke back without a filter making him aware.

“Excuse me? What did you just say to your mother?”

 

-~-

 

0:07 am -- Bokuto: kuroo can U PIck me uO Ifucked upk

 

-~-

 

1:09 am -- Yukie: Aiyaaaaaaaaaaa r u up??

1:10 am -- Aiya: Yessss, what is it Yukie?

1:11 am -- Yukie: I was wondering whats your favourite food?

1:12 am -- Aiya: Uh? I don't know i like chips?

1:13 am -- Yukie: ME TOO what another thing we have in common

1:14 am -- Aiya: omg

1:15 am -- Yukie: ANYWAYSSS, how are you?

1:16 am -- Aiya: Im a little worried, bokuto isn't answering his phone :<

1:17 am -- Yukie: Bokuto never answers his phone wyd

1:18 am -- Aiya: Really?? Are you sure

1:19 am -- Yukie: but you know who does answer their phone ;3

1:20 am -- Aiya: sTOPPPPP

1:21 am -- Yukie: IM JOKING IM JOKING

1:21 am -- Yukie: Do u want me to text him

1:22 am -- Aiya: Youre his volleyball manager so maybe he’ll answer??

1:23 am -- Yukie: k i texted him

1:24 am -- Aiya: thank you for such an amazing day out by the way it was so much fun<3

1:25 am -- Yukie: Awh bless no problem its worth it for you anyway<3

1:26 am -- Aiya: wait, do you have akaashis number??

1:27 am -- Yukie: I've met him twice, im smooth but not that smooth

1:28 am -- Aiya: omg

1:29 am -- Yukie: I have kuroos number tho?? want me to text him?

1:30 am -- Aiya: please!

1:31 am -- Yukie: k gimme a min

 

-~-

 

1:33 am -- Yukie: OI CATTY BASTARD is bokuto ok he isn't answering his phone

1:34 am -- Kuroo: Usually id think of some witty reply but no he really isnt ok rn

1:35 am -- Yukie: wait srsly?? Whats up w him??

1:36 am -- Kuroo: A lot, i cant go into it rn

1:37 am -- Yukie: right, maybe text Akaashi to talk to him?

1:38 am -- Kuroo: Yeah ok

 

-~-

 

1:39 am -- Kuroo: Oi are you awake

1:40 am -- Akaashi: No.

1:41 am -- Kuroo: No im being serious

1:42 am -- Akaashi: Why, is everything okay?

1:43 am -- Kuroo: Can you just text bokuto pkeSe

1:44 am -- Akaashi: Right, okay.

 

-~-

 

1:45 am -- Akaashi: Bokuto-san?

1:46 am -- Bokuto: go away plead dont text me

1:47 am -- Akaashi: Did you hear about the guy whose whole left side was cut off? He's all right now.

1:47 am -- Bokuto: ok that made me smile ty

1:48 am -- Akaashi: What’s the matter? Are you moping?

1:49 am -- Bokuto: akaashi what r ur parents like

1:50 am -- Akaashi: Ordinary, I suppose. My dad used to be a doctor, but now works with delivery and my mum is a therapist.

1:51 am -- Bokuto: oh

1:52 am -- Akaashi: You don’t need to tell me, Kuroo explained that you don’t like talking about them.

1:53 am -- Bokuto: they werent awful parents they just made me appreciate college life a lot more but tgye mad e all my views tainted w there own

1:54 am -- Akaashi: **their

1:55 am -- Akaashi: Still the best I’ve seen you type, I’ll applaud you on that.

1:56 am -- Bokuto: THANK

1:56 am -- Akaashi: -.-

1:57 am -- Bokuto: they were actors back in the 90s mad e it in a few hollywood movies and their own films

1:58 am -- Akaashi: I thought I recognised the name Bokuto.

1:59 am -- Bokuto: they werent that famous but we were rich and i was in and out of being homeschooled

2:00 am -- Bokuto: but every time i did something theyd scold me it was for there best intentions but it hurt they wanted the best of me but i cant achieve that

2:01 am -- Akaashi: **their

2:01 am -- Bokuto: IM TRYINT TO HAVE A HESRT TO HESRT AND UR DOING THIS

2:02 am -- Akaashi: ;)

2:03 am -- Bokuto: WHAT GBE FUCK AKAASHI DONG DO THAT STICK TO UR NORMAL EMOJIS

2:04 am -- Akaashi: Okay, carry on.

2:05 am -- Bokuto: cuz i didnt really watch tv as a kid like a young kid dw i did get to watch tv eventually but i never really saw the stuff u see irl and i was homeschooled so being dumped in a a school w only my volleyball practice as my age communism it was hard to understand

2:06 am -- Akaashi: “my age communism”.

2:07 am -- Bokuto: LEAVE ME ALONE I DONT PROOF READ

2:08 am -- Bokuto: **COMMUNICATION

2:09 am -- Akaashi: Continue.

2:10 am -- Bokuto: i made a friend he was the only kid who stayed w me when i got called to the teachers office but in the end we kissed

2:11 am -- Bokuto: my parents when i told them told me that doing that w guys was wrong and not allowed and went against the laws of society and at the time it rlly proved because there were only straight people in kids shows yknow

2:12 am -- Akaashi: Yes, it’s awful.

2:13 am -- Bokuto: i really loved him, i didnt know at the time but his dark green eyes and support made me rlly rlly happy

2:14 am -- Bokuto: i got homeschooled again until the second year old middle school and thats where i met kuroo at the tokyo training camps and we spoke about everything annoying 12 year olds could speak about

2:15 am -- Akaashi: I think your typing back then would have burned my retinas.

2:16 am -- Bokuto: sAME

2:17 am -- Bokuto: kuroo made me realise that it shouldnt matter yknow cuz if u like a person, u like a person theres nothing u can do

2:18 am -- Bokuto: my mom and dad try to give me the very straight talk when i was 15 and i just went blunt because i had no filter and it was the worst thing to do at the time

2:19 am -- Bokuto: my dad was so angry at me for talking back i didnt come out but just for defending gay ppl and he told me i was offending his authority

2:20 am -- Akaashi: I’m really sorry to hear that.

2:21 am -- Bokuto: its ok its over now

2:22 am -- Bokuto: i stayed over at kuroos for the weekend even tho we lived far but it gave me time to think and i learned to hide it away

2:23 am -- Bokuto: i dated girls pleased my mom and dad and then left as soon as possible

2:24 am -- Bokuto: high school was luckily over in a flash and despite the fact in college i was w kuroo who is the most open and nice guy i met in a horrible way i thought id finally repressed the feelings that i was just a normal straight guy, i told kuroo i was bi ofc no one else needed to know and i could just walk around and make my parents happy and just be myself. i never really found a guy i wanted to date anyway

2:25 am -- Akaashi: I’m glad you're happy.

2:26 am -- Bokuto: until i met u

2:27 am -- Akaashi: What?

2:30 am -- Akaashi: Bokuto-san?

2:40 am -- Akaashi: Are you okay?

2:50 am -- Akaashi: Bokuto-san?

4:01 am -- Akaashi: I miss you, you pain-in-my-ass.<3

4:07 am -- Akaashi: Don't do anything stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update in: 5-7 days


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry

6:01 am -- Akaashi: Will I get to come to the funeral?

6:02 am -- Kuroo: of course you will akaashi fucking hell this is a sad day for all of us

6:03 am -- Kuroo: actually kenma doesnt seem that sad but every time i think of it i start fucking balling he didnt deserve this

6:04 am -- Akaashi: He had a hard life, and we all need to learn to appreciate that.

6:05 am -- Kuroo: im just so fucking upset i honestly dont know what im gonna do without him???

6:06 am -- Akaashi: We will all work together okay? Everyone will get over this.

6:07 am -- Kuroo: akaashi im lost w out him ok idec if it seems dumb he just meant so much to me and this fucking happened what in his brain did he feel this was ok for him and everyone who cared

6:08 am -- Akaashi: Kuroo, please stay strong for everyone.

6:09 am -- Kuroo: im usually the guy who kisses the team to bed on training camps but rn im fucking crying, i actually cant stop this is horrible

6:10 am -- Kuroo: i felt like a dad to him?? a brother maybe??? i didnt fucking need this, his he didn't deserve this why is life so fucked up

6:11 am -- Akaashi: I’m sorry.

6:12 am -- Kuroo: dont apologise i bet youre crying just as hard rn

6:13 am -- Akaashi: No, not really.

6:14 am -- Akaashi: I mean, I’ve never even met this ‘Pussy Destoryer’.

6:15 am -- Kuroo: HE WAS SUCH A GOOD FUCKIMG CAT to get runover by a fucking van i cant take it man

6:16 am -- Kuroo: its really horrible honestly

6:17 am -- Akaashi: It sounds like a horrible way to go.

6:18 am -- Kuroo: it should have been me

6:19 am -- Akaashi: Okay, you're going too far now. -.-

6:20 am -- Kuroo: ok anyway im cool now, he was really old anyway poor bastard, we’ll hold a funeral tomorrow if you wanna come down

6:21 am -- Akaashi: I don’t know if I am able to.

6:22 am -- Kuroo: do you have practice or is this about bokuto

6:23 am -- Akaashi: A little bit of both, I guess.

6:24 am -- Kuroo: well i walked in to check on him after i got the keys for the room and he was asleep, i saw all the messages too

6:24 am -- Kuroo: yikes

6:25 am -- Akaashi: I think I’m just going to pretend he didn't say anything.

6:26 am -- Kuroo: wtf no

6:27 am -- Akaashi: I may as well have been studying Bokuto for this long, I know this is the way.

6:28 am -- Kuroo: right ok i trust you akaashi dont fuck this up for yourself

6:29 am -- Akaashi: Don’t worry, even if he doesn't feel romantic feelings towards me I’ll be alright.

6:30 am -- Kuroo: what why

6:31 am -- Akaashi: Well, him texting me that one time seemed like the most annoying thing in the entire world, but now I met him, and you, and you've all surely changed my life for the better, even if I don’t get to love him, I still want him to be my friend.

6:32 am -- Kuroo: youre a real trooper akaashi

6:33 am -- Akaashi: I realised how idiotic that sounded. -.-

6:34 am -- Kuroo: nah dont worry thats how i felt with kenma, its nice to be with them

6:35 am -- Akaashi: Yeah.

6:35 am -- Kuroo: But it hurts a lot.

6:36 am -- Akaashi: Yeah.

 

-~-

 

7:01 am -- Akaashi: Bokuto-san, my phone glitched and didn't have enough storage to open files so everything I saw last night got deleted. -.-

7:02 am -- Akaashi: I can't remember anything, was it anything important?

7:03 am -- Bokuto: NOPE I JIST WAS TALKING ABOUT THIS FUNNY JOKE I CANT REMEMBER HAHAHAHAHAHSHAHHSHSHSHAHAHAHAH

7:03 am -- Bokuto: aNYWAY HI

7:04 am -- Bokuto: hOLY SHIT PUSSY DESTORYER LIVED UP TO HIS NAMR AND GOT PUSSY DESTORYED

7:05 am -- Akaashi: I heard.

7:06 am -- Bokuto: sHAME WE’RE NOT CREMATING HIM THEN HED BE A PUSSY ON FIRE

7:07 am -- Akaashi: You're actually crying right now, aren't you?

7:08 am -- Bokuto: HE WAS SUCH A GOOD CAT ALAASHO WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE

7:09 am -- Akaashi: There it is.

7:10 am -- Bokuto: i doNT KNOW HOW TO FEEL

7:11 am -- Bokuto: I CANT GO TO COLLEGE IM IN MOURNING

7:12 am -- Akaashi: Are all the other cats okay after his passing?

7:13 am -- Bokuto: MEWLY CYRUS IS WREK(ing ball)ed

7:14 am -- Akaashi: Bokuto-san, that doesn't even work.

7:15 am -- Bokuto: IT SOUNDED BETTER IN MY HEAD

7:16 am -- Akaashi: Honestly, I fear what goes on in your head.

7:17 am -- Bokuto: HEY RUDE

7:18 am -- Bokuto: but i fear it 2

7:19 am -- Akaashi: ?

7:20 am -- Bokuto: ANYWAYS I GOTTA GET STUFF CYA

7:21 am -- Akaashi: See you.

 

-~-

 

7:32 am -- Bokuto: KUROOOOOoooo

7:33 am -- Kuroo: why are you texting me im in the other room

7:34 am -- Bokuto: CUZ I RLLY DONG WAMNA MOVE RN

7:35 am -- Kuroo: you are going to college today right

7:36 am -- Bokuto: uueh

7:37 am -- Kuroo: what does that mean

7:38 am -- Bokuto: it MEANS MY AUTOCCREECT FAILED ME

7:40 am -- Bokuto: look im texting u srsly here idk what to do??? last night everything u said came clear to me??? i thinkk no i know i love akaashi sm and i want him to be mine but all my texts got deleted ??? and im kinda happy cuz it means i dont have to break it 2 aiya but i finally did it and he couldnt even see?? idk if i can see him anymore

7:41 am -- Kuroo: wait what no you have to see him

7:42 am -- Kuroo: this is a breakthrough and i know akaashi is gonna make you really happy ok

7:43 am -- Bokuto: i have 2 probs, he might not like me and i dong wanna break up w aiya

7:44 am -- Kuroo: ‘dong’

7:45 am -- Bokuto: leave me Aloneneneemene

7:46 am -- Bokuto: maybe i dont even love him im so confused

7:47 am -- Kuroo: i think you fell in love with him just by texts, knowing you, i shouldnt have pointed aiya out to you because you probably enjoyed that confidence of girls liking you

7:48 am -- Bokuto: all GIRLSS LIKR ME B)

7:49 am -- Kuroo: kys

7:50 am -- Bokuto: :’^(

7:51 am -- Kuroo: you need to talk to aiya

7:52 am -- Bokuto: im just so confused what is love

7:52 am -- Kuroo: baby dont hurt me

7:53 am -- Bokuto: nOOOOOOOOOIOOO

7:54 am -- Kuroo: just do whatever you feel is right ok, its up to you

7:55 am -- Bokuto: whAT IF I DATE BOTH OF THE M

7:56 am -- Kuroo: get dressed we’re leaving now

 

-~-

 

“ _Akaashi_.” Kenma stayed slouched in his seat, his back falling against the back of his lecturing seat as his eyes blinked upon and wandered to a deadpan Akaashi, whose eyes remained locked like scopes to the lecturer but with no look of motivation to fire. “ _Mm_?”

“Did you hear about the cat?” Kenma asked, trying to bring about light and disinterested conversation.

“Who didn’t? I’m sure the people in Australia know about that cat’s death.” Akaashi turned his face to Kenma - his eyebrows were stapled to arch as he watched over Akaashi’s expression, unpinning the facade Akaashi was pulling through some basic analysis.

“Are you carrying something heavy? Metaphorically speaking.” Kenma blinked, and Akaashi subconsciously grew red, but his expression remained plain. “What do you mean?”

“Did you confess to Bokuto?”

Akaashi formed a little smirk, instantly making Kenma go uneasy. “No, he confessed to me.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Kenma looked away, pulling up the side of his mouth and sucked some air through his teeth. “that’s unexpected. Are you dating now?”

“No, I’m pretending it didn’t happen.”

“Don’t you love him though? Wouldn't that be stupid?” Akaashi hated how Kenma could figure things out so easily, but he was right - however, right now this was the best option and he knew it was. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Alright.” Kenma fell back into his seat and opened up his phone, checking up on his PSP app to see a heavy amount of people requesting to be his friend - he denied all of them.

“Are you going to the cat’s funeral?” Akaashi asked, arching a brow to Kenma who was flicking his thumb up the screen.

“Yeah, Kuro wants me to go, and he said we can go for food after,” Kenma shrugged - his cheeks lit ever so slightly, and it made Akaashi’s stomach crumble - he wanted to be like that with Bokuto, he wanted to organise occasions like that sleep together afterwards, not like Bokuto wouldn't do it anyway.

 

-~-

 

“Do you think you can have sex over Skype?” Oikawa asked, holding his shirt in his hands and folding it to put it in his kit bag - Kuroo’s face was a picture, his lip curled in disgust. “Oikawa, what the fuck?”

“I’m not asking because I want to, I’m just curious, would it just be like sexting but over Skype?” Oikawa didn’t particularly want an answer, he just loved watching Kuroo squirm under his words.

“Why, are you asking because of ‘Iwa-chan~’?” Bokuto asked, placing his hands on his hips and bringing himself forwards. Oikawa burst into a flush, his skin red as his hands dragged down his face. “N-no, Boku-chan!”

“Ha, your move can't work on me, Oikawa!” Bokuto pulled out his tongue childishly and Oikawa threw his arm forward, pressing his finger against Bokuto’s nose. “Whatever, least Iwa-chan doesn't throw a strop every time he misses a straight!”

“At least I can hit straights!” Bokuto retorted, his face compressed against Oikawa’s finger.

“At least Iwa-chan can admit he’s not straight.”

An awkward silence threaded through the air, and Kuroo bit back a sneer - Bokuto’s hand flung out and retaliated, hurling Oikawa’s hand back by his side.

“ _Yikes_.” Kuroo said, submerging into guilt before stepping between them.

“I’ve said this before, if society or anyone gives a fuck what type of people you like, or disrespects you from wanting a chick, a guy or anyone in between, they can go fuck themselves. Oikawa, for fuck sake I bet you didn't flash around that you liked Iwaizumi as a freshman? Scared people would take your title away! Just because your brain is telling you to like boys as well as girls! Right?” Kuroo looked over at Oikawa who pursed his lips in response, his eyes going to the floor.

“Bokuto, for your own safety you don’t have to tell your parents okay, they're assholes, the fact they live so far up their own ass that they think that being anything but heterosexual is wrong - just that proves that they're just down right thick.” Bokuto listened to Kuroo’s words, and Oikawa’s upper lip raised.

“Sorry, Boku-chan.” He spat, grabbing his kit bag and placing it on his shoulder.

“That didn't sound apologetic.” Kuroo said, raising a brow to Oikawa turning around and pointing a finger directly at Kuroo.

“Stop acting like my dad!”

“He's right, Kuroo, you're not a dad, leave that to Daichi.” Bokuto agreed, nodding his head.

“Right. There's a different to being a nice guy and a dad.” Kuroo gave a small shrug to Oikawa’s distaste.

“Right, I’m off, ciao!” Oikawa gave a snide wave and took his leave.

 

-~-

 

5:28 pm -- Bokuto: why cany JUST DATR 2 PPLS

5:30 pm -- Kuroo: because you only like one of them

5:31 pm -- Bokuto: BUT I DONT WANNA DUMP AIYA SHES TOO PURE

5:31 pm -- Bokuto: lIKES A CINNAMON ROLL

5:32 pm -- Kuroo: you made this mess

5:33 pm -- Bokuto: u tOLD ME SHE WAS LOOKINV AT ME

5:34 pm -- Kuroo: i did it so you could get confidence

5:35 pm -- Bokuto: THIS IS SO STUPIF I HATE THSIS AKAASHI PROBS DOESNT EEVN FEEL THIS WAY I DO TW ANT TO MAKE AOYA FEEL LIKE SHiT

5:36 pm -- Kuroo: look im not getting involved here

5:37 pm -- Bokuto: KUEOO NO U HAVE TO WTF IM SO GAY

5:38 pm -- Kuroo: youre not gay you like girls too

5:39 pm -- Bokuto: sO GAY KUROO

 

-~-

 

6:30 pm -- Bokuto: HEY UH CAN I SPEAK TO U

6:31 pm -- Aiya: Yes of course bokuto are you feeling better :)

6:32 pm -- Bokuto: kinda kinda not idk i rlly need to speak 2 u but i dont wanna hurt u ok

6:33 pm -- Aiya: What’s this about?

6:34 pm -- Bokuto: ugh its so difficult 2 say

6:35 pm -- Aiya: I think I know what this is about

6:37 pm -- Bokuto: ITS NOT PROBABLY OK

6:38 pm -- Aiya: Look if you dont want to be in a relationship with me that's fine

6:39 pm -- Bokuto: NO AIY THATS NOG WHAT I MEANT

6:40 pm -- Aiya: Honestly its up to you okay :)

6:41 pm -- Bokuto: pls stop being nice about this aiya ur such a nice girl im rlly sorry we could have worked out if it was different ok??? ive just had a hard time recent ly and I've been figuring things out and i just want u to know ty 4 putting up w me ok

6:42 pm -- Aiya: Its alright

6:43 pm -- Bokuto: i don't want u to be mad pls don't be mad!! pls im so so fucing sory i don't want j 2b angry

6:44 pm -- Aiya: Bokuto I’m not angry

6:45 pm -- Bokuto: IM SORRY PLS FORGIVE ME IM AWFUL SPSLSS UR SO PRETTY K. SORRY

6:46 pm -- Aiya: Look, Bokuto stop stressing its obvious you like Akaashi okay i can see that its fine ok

6:47 pm -- Bokuto: ur not fine im sorry i really am i liked you but i don't know if i was confusing it w friendship and love and everything u made me really happy and gave me lots of confidence and i need to thank u for tht im sorry

6:48 pm -- Aiya: Stop apologising

6:49 pm -- Bokuto: im sorry for apologising

6:50 pm -- Aiya: Im not mad bokuto im glad you could say it before i did alright

6:51 pm -- Bokuto: …..im sorry

6:52 pm -- Aiya: Bokuto stop it

6:53 pm -- Bokuto: i didn't want it to be this way u r so good and amazing i love u ok in a different way im so sorry for all of this im a mess ive probably ruined ur life im so sorry i just wanted u to be happy my feelings have been so hard and repressed because of my childhood and ur so nice and i want to thank u again

6:54 pm -- Aiya: Don't worry its not hurt me

6:55 pm -- Bokuto: i know ur staying strong and ur so strong aiya ur so great

6:56 pm -- Aiya: Bokuto i needed to break it off because im in love with Yukie

6:56 pm -- Aiya: im a lesbian

6:57 pm -- Bokuto: WHAT THE FUCK WGAT THE FUCK WHATS THE FUVK AIYA WHAT TNE FUCK AIYA OMH YWO WHAT TNE FVUK EXPLAIN NR

6:58 pm -- Aiya: I was staring at you in that one class because i saw you talk to Yukie when i came to see volleyball tournaments, she's the manager and when you gave me your number i was too awkward to deny you and i felt i would hurt you

6:59 pm -- Bokuto: whaT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUFK WHAT THE FUCKKKKKKEJD

7:00 pm -- Aiya: I saw you sort of liked akaashi and id hope youd dump me because i couldn't do it myself

7:01 pm -- Bokuto: s h it

7:02 pm -- Aiya: Sorry if this makes you think of me any differently :(

7:03 pm -- Bokuto: no I RLLY EONT DW IM JUST….THIS ALL SEEMS 2 PERFECT

7:04 pm -- Aiya: Thank you for understanding, Bokuto, Ill see you in class tomorrow??

7:05 pm -- Bokuto: YEAH OK CYAAAAAA

 

-~-

 

“ _So_ ,” Kuroo whispered, to a dazed Bokuto, who’s stare continued to break with blinks and twitches. “she was gay.”

“I wish she could just have told me that, I’ve been so stressed, _what the fuck_ …” Bokuto’s head flung back against the couch, and his hands made his way up his own face to hold his ruddy cheeks adamantly. “This...it just seems...too easy…”

Kuroo’s smirk became reacquainted with his lips as he confidently wrapped his arms around Bokuto’ shoulders. “One step closer though, huh?”

“I can't be all confident and just slip my phone number to Akaashi,” Bokuto’s brows became crumpled up in thought and his lips went askew. “he already has my number for a start.”

“If you think that's how you get anyone, I have to say I’m disappointed,” Kuroo stood up and began to walk over toward the door - Bokuto's eyes followed quickly and then narrowed at his sudden turn to a serious expression, something that made Bokuto’s skin turn cold and his throat go dry with nervousness.

“Your parents called, by the way, I only got their message when I came back,” Kuroo’s words weren't enlightened by their usual catlike glint. “they want you to call them back.”

An unsettling pause surged through Bokuto as his head sharply turned away, his teeth gritted and eyes coated with every hesitation of the thoughts he’d began to accept.

“You don’t have to call them, by the way, we can just pretend we didn't get the message.”

Bokuto strangely remained silent, and allowed Kuroo to take his leave and leave himself alone with his ugly thoughts, which continued to slice away at every shred of morality he managed held dear.

“I’m not an emo.” Bokuto mumbled, pulling out his phone and bringing out Akaashi’s number.

 

-~-

 

7:23 pm -- Bokuto: i worKED W A VAMPIRE ONCE a real pain in the neck

7:24 pm -- Akaashi: I’m going to kill myself.

7:25 pm -- Bokuto: nOOO AKAASHSI WHAT ABOUT THIS CHILDREN

7:26 pm -- Akaashi: We don't have kids.

7:27 pm -- Bokuto: ;^)

7:28 pm -- Akaashi: Stop that.

7:29 pm -- Bokuto: ;^))))))))))))

7:29 pm -- Bokuto: ALSO DO U REMEM TJIS LITTLE SHIT [ https://youtu.be/ZN5PoW7_kdA ](https://youtu.be/ZN5PoW7_kdA)

7:31 pm -- Akaashi: Is that honestly still going? I thought it died?

7:32 pm -- Bokuto: nOPE STILL GOJNG

7:33 pm -- Akaashi: You remind me a lot of the annoying orange actually.

7:34 pm -- Bokuto: WHAT CUZ IM UNDER APPRECIATED, AN OLD FAVE, AND GOOD W KIDS??

7:35 pm -- Akaashi: No, because you're annoying. -.-.

7:36 pm -- Bokuto: i honest ly feel so attacked rn

7:37 pm -- Akaashi: I feel attacked 50% of the time when I talk to you.

7:38 pm -- Bokuto: :^((((((((

7:39 pm -- Bokuto: harsh words harsh words

7:40 pm -- Akaashi: Alright, remember this [ https://youtu.be/Tx1XIm6q4r4 ](https://youtu.be/Tx1XIm6q4r4).

7:42 pm -- Bokuto: OH MG

7:42 pm -- Bokuto: tHAT WAS LIKE MY CHILDHOOD I REENACTED THE BIT SHERE DUMBLEDOORES CLOTUES FLEW OFF ONCE AND GOT IN SM TROUBLE

7:43 pm -- Akaashi: At this point I’m not surprised.

7:44 pm -- Bokuto: aNYways r u gonna come around tomorrow 4 pussy destroyers funeral

7:45 pm -- Akaashi: Well, I think I need to pay my respects, it’ll take my an hour and a bit to get to yours after college.

7:46 pm -- Bokuto: gOTTTTTCHA AAKAAASSHSI

7:47 pm -- Akaashi: How old was he, by the way?

7:48 pm -- Bokuto: uHHh old hES THE OLDEST OF OUR CAT ORPHANAGE WE HAVR GOIN

7:49 pm -- Akaashi: Pussy destroyer was the oldest? An old cougar so they say.

7:50 pm -- Bokuto: AKAASHSI THATS MY FAVE EVER

7:50 pm -- Bokuto: UR MY FAVE EVE R

7:51 pm -- Akaashi: For you I’m sure doritos are your ‘FAVE EVE R’.

7:54 pm -- Bokuto: OHMDDYGDOD

7:55 pm -- Akaashi: ?

7:56 pm -- Bokuto: KENM A WAS TRYING TO GET OVER HERE TO SEE KUROO AND HE BOARDED THE WRONG TRAIN CUZ HE WAS PLAYING POKEMON GO AND FOUND A GHASTLY

7:57 pm -- Akaashi: You’re acting like you're surprised.

7:58 pm -- Bokuto: HE LOTERALLY BOARDED THE WRONG TRAIN AND HES ON HIS WAY SOMEHWERE ELSE KUROOS FUCKING GONE ON A SEARCH FOR HIM

7:59 pm -- Akaashi: I’ve had children up my drive because there's a ‘Pokestop’ near me.

8:00 pm -- Bokuto: iMMM GONNNA AHVE TO COME OVER 2 GEF AN EGG

8:01 pm -- Akaashi: Of course you would.

8:02 pm -- Bokuto: SHIT WE SHOULD DO THAT

8:03 pm -- Akaashi: There’s a break near Halloween, we could probably do it then.

8:04 pm -- Bokuto: AKAAAAAASSHSHSSI

8:05 pm -- Bokuto: tHATS TOK LONG

8:05 pm -- Bokuto: like My dic k

8:06 pm -- Akaashi: No.

8:07 pm -- Bokuto: yes B^)

8:08 pm -- Akaashi: Why are you using a nose with that emoji now?

8:09 pm -- Bokuto: BeCAUSE IT NEEDS A NOSE TO BALANCE HIS GLASSES ON

8:10 pm -- Akaashi: Oh dear.

8:11 pm -- Bokuto: hAVE U WATCHED THIS [ https://youtu.be/JMxr_v_SfhI ](https://youtu.be/JMxr_v_SfhI)

8:13 pm -- Akaashi: What the heck was that?!

8:14 pm -- Bokuto: a meme akaashi

8:14 pm -- Bokuto: a meme

8:15 pm -- Akaashi: -.-

8:16 pm -- Akaashi: Shrek actually scared me as a child.

8:17 pm -- Bokuto: WHSHSHSHSS WHY

8:18 pm -- Akaashi: Because my dad put a poster up in my room because apparently it was too plain, but the only one he owned was Shrek, it looked like he was in a cage and it was on my wall opposite my bed, so every time I woke up I saw him.

8:19 pm -- Bokuto: DID U PRAY 2 SHREK

8:19 pm -- Akaashi: Stop.

8:20 pm -- Bokuto: _{Image sent}_

8:21 pm -- Akaashi: That’s a disgusting shirt, not only does it have food on it but having ‘Dank memes melt steel beams’ makes me want to hurl.

8:22 pm -- Bokuto: this cost ¥300

8:23 pm -- Akaashi: Take it back.

8:24 pm -- Bokuto: take MEE back

8:25 pm -- Akaashi: I would but you live too far.

8:26 pm -- Bokuto: :^((( i miss u

8:27 pm -- Akaashi: I reluctantly miss you too, but we’ll see each other tomorrow.

8:28 pm -- Bokuto: :^DDD

8:24 pm -- Akaashi: _{Image sent}_

8:24 pm -- Akaashi: My hair has gone super curly.

8:25 pm -- Bokuto: NO U LOOK CUT E WHAT EYHE FUCK AKAASHDIS STEP ON ME

8:26 pm -- Akaashi: Why do you want me to constantly step on you?

8:27 pm -- Bokuto: ITS AN EXPRESSION

8:28 pm -- Akaashi: I know, but it’s really stupid.

8:29 pm -- Bokuto: D^:

8:30 pm -- Akaashi: Who else is going tomorrow?

8:31 pm -- Bokuto: UUU , KUROO, KENMA AND ME I THINK

8:32 pm -- Akaashi: Is Aiya not going?

8:33 pm -- Bokuto: nno shes not

8:34 pm -- Akaashi: Oh.

8:35 pm -- Bokuto: we broke up

8:35 pm -- Bokuto: it didnt hurt then it hurts now

8:36 pm -- Akaashi: Whatever happens for you, I’m here for you, even if you just want a distraction.

 

-~-

 

8:37 pm -- Akaashi: _[Sent Gif™]_

8:38 pm -- Kuroo: did you just send a gif

8:39 pm -- Akaashi: It can only express my emotions right now.

8:40 pm -- Kuroo: crying and cheering

8:41 pm -- Akaashi: Yes.

8:42 pm -- Kuroo: gl w that ;3 anyways im looking for a lost pokemon trainer ill probs text u in a bit

8:43 pm -- Akaashi: Oh dear, alright.

 

-~-

 

8:45 pm -- Bokuto: that me ans alot thank u

8:46 pm -- Akaashi: A lot isn't one word.

8:47 pm -- Bokuto: WTEFFEFEGED

8:48 pm -- Akaashi: Yes, it’s two words. -.-

8:49 pm -- Bokuto: i SEE LIFE DIFFERNETLY NOW

8:50 pm -- Bokuto: hey i was wonderin if u have at least one person that messages u/rings u/whatever and as soon as u get that message ur body goes cold and u feel sick and shitty and ur brain goes fizzy and u just want 2 burn ur phone

8:51 pm -- Akaashi: Not sure of a certain person like that, do you get that?

8:52 pm -- Bokuto: every tim my parents call i just feel so sick

8:53 pm -- Akaashi: It sounds like a sort of anxiety.

8:54 pm -- Bokuto: feel s like the carefree life im living just scrunches up like a piece fucking paper and burns

8:54 pm -- Akaashi: You're really scared of them arent you?

8:55 pm -- Bokuto: arent u supposed 2 b?

8:56 pm -- Akaashi: No, a parent is there to help you along your path, not scare you into a diversion of uncomfort and anxiety.

8:57 pm -- Akaashi: What is it about them you're scared of?

8:58 pm -- Bokuto: its nit me them im scared of, i guess u could say its me its hard to explain but im scared that who i am or what ive become is not this character they wanted im their only son and child and im a lil shit who struggles to keep his mouth shut and struggles to have a filter

8:59 pm -- Akaashi: You need to stop thinking of this now, I don’t care what your parents want you to be, you're great, and you need to stop comparing yourself to this stencil that you can't fit in.

9:00 pm -- Bokuto: that was dEEP

9:01 pm -- Akaashi: You know what else it deep?

9:02 pm -- Bokuto: me

9:03 pm -- Akaashi: I was going to say an innuendo but it wasn't appropriate.

9:04 pm -- Bokuto: sorry sometimes this shit just hits me i just become emo

9:05 pm -- Akaashi: “Emo mode”.

9:06 pm -- Bokuto: u cOULDBJUST CALL THEM MOODSWIBGS

9:07 pm -- Akaashi: It’s what makes you, well, you, I suppose.

9:08 pm -- Bokuto: Y DO OUR CONVOS GO FROM SOME DEEP IN ASS SHIT TO FUCKING PUNS

9:09 pm -- Akaashi: I ask that to myself a lot.

9:10 pm -- Bokuto: u know what else iS DEEP

9:11 pm -- Akaashi: ?

9:12 pm -- Bokuto: uR MOM

9:13 pm -- Akaashi: You’re disgusting.

9:14 pm -- Bokuto: ;^0

9:15 pm -- Bokuto: tHX 4 TALKING 2 ME AGAIN BYW

9:16 pm -- Akaashi: Not a problem, if you just need to ramble feel free.

9:16 pm -- Akaashi: I’m going to sleep, since I have a funeral to attend tomorrow. Good night.

9:17 pm -- Bokuto: wAIT B4 U GO

9:17 pm -- Akaashi: ?

9:18 pm -- Bokuto: r U SURE U DONT REMEMBER ANYTHING FROM LAST NIFHT??

9:20 pm -- Akaashi: I’ll see you tomorrow<3

9:20 pm -- Bokuto: AKAASHI??

9:22 pm -- Bokuto: ITS OK NVM I NEVER SAID AMYTHING gNN <3

The phone lay limp in Bokuto’s palm, his eyebrows arched awaiting for some sort of notification, just something to buzz, something to see Akaashi’s awareness, but alas nothing.

Eyes shut, the wrinkles formed on his for head brimmed with frustration, maybe all of this was too good? Too obvious, something too tranquil to hit after all this. “I...have a crush on Akaashi.” Bokuto mumbled, his words getting tied on his tongue as he opened his eyes again, irises glinting with a compound of idiotic realisation. “ _And he doesn't love me back._ ” 

 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHSHS FUCMKIGG FOOLED U  
> jk ily guys!  
> hope this update was worth the wait! also thank you for every comment i read them all and reply and honestly today has been so hard and those comments brightened my day ;u; tysm,,


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been about 84 years  
> im so so so so sorry for the wait?? my life has been such a mess and I've been on holiday and at cons and hardly had enough time to write as much as i would like? I've been waiting for so long to be able to update but the time has FINALLY come!  
> i really hope you enjoy this chapter, because i rlly think you guys will!  
> again im super sorry for the wait ;n;  
> but thank you so much for the comments/kudos they make my day and make my writing honestly worthwhile!  
> so i also finally made and have started using a tumblr? my user is 'hiuranai' if you would like to follow? ill try and post stuff about my five there if you would like?? 
> 
> anyway thank you so much for all the support and i hope you enjoy this chapter<3

The ceiling of Bokuto’s wall looked so plain when the curtains were drawn, only a streak of light shone over his covers and ceiling from the brash September sun, infecting his room with an unsettling warmth that made his breaths heavier and skin damp with perspiration.

“I. Bokuto.” Bokuto’s voice went a little hoarse, all his thoughts were jumbled together like some fucked up jigsaw, before a cough jolted him forward to fit the mess of words together. “Ehm. I. Bokuto. Am In love with Akaashi--”

“--Yeah, I know.” Kuroo’s shit-eating smirk was plastered upon his lips like there was no tomorrow but only embarrassment fumbled in Bokuto’s quivering fingers. Why the fuck was Kuroo lying in bed with him? Facing him nonetheless. Bokuto’s face welled into an embarrassed flush.

Kuroo’s hand rested on the side of his face, supporting him to lie on his side but he soon fell with his back to the bed as Bokuto’s arm flew out in a fit of rage.

“Leave me alone!” Bokuto's squawked, his hands waving out beside him like a fighting owls resulting in Kuroo falling off the bed and into a mess upon the floor.

Blinking avidly, Bokuto's peered off the bed, his fingers curled around the edge of the sheets to see Kuroo lying upon the rug beneath his bed. “What the fuck were you doing in here?”

“ _Spring_ cleaning.” Kuroo replied, lavishing his long lashes in the harsh morning light.

“It’s September?” Bokuto's questioned, his eyebrows crushing away his amber lit irises which just reflected back Kuroo’s bumptious sneer.

Slowly, with one hand Kuroo pulled out a spring, with the other, a small brush which he brought together to dust away at the steel. “I didn't know there was a date for such an event.”

Bokuto didn't even know how to react at this point, this was the type of thing he would pull so Kuroo must have been in a good mood despite his favourite cat dying a mere day ago. “I don't know to whether to be proud or disappointed.”

“God you must be down, usually I would have got at least a high five from gold like that.”

“Kuroo, isn’t that spring steel? Not gold?”

“That’s not what I meant.” Kuroo's brows furrowed, and his cat-like irises drifted over to the window - an aura of disappointment shrouded him but Bokuto still watched, a lack of interest melted in the honey swirling around his pupils.

“Yo, Bokuto?” Kuroo moved his hand to wave it in front of Bokuto’s face, waving it in front of his dimmed features. Suddenly, Bokuto sprang to attention, grabbing the spring and rolled off the bed and onto the floor. “The steel, is now steal, as it’s been stolen. HEY HEY HEY!” And with that he ran, like fucking Naruto.

“He’s back,” Kuroo breathed, “but at what cost?”

 

-~-

 

Akaashi’s eyes were always naturally drooped, it was a family thing, the hooded eyes that looked rather like an angered owl, or a sad puppy, but there was something different about them in this morning heat, a glaze of dismay, a sea of trouble surfacing the dark forest like colour. Begrudgingly, he turned onto his side, prying his imagination to wander.

 _‘Does Bokuto have a six pack?_ ’ Akaashi blinked, then let his eyebrows fall in disgust as he turned yet again.

His wallowing in self pity was interrupted by a ring from his phone, vibrating upon the table. Lazily, he reached for it and answered, dragging his arm to bring the receiver close to his gawping and tired lips. “Hello?”

“ _Akaashi, it’s been awhile._ ”

Akaashi sat up - fear multiplying against his pale features, each indent of insecurity nipping against his skin. He took a silent gasp of air, retreating each feeling into a stone cold glance with a monotone reply. “How do you still have my number?”

“ _I don't know, but do you want to meet for coffee--_ ”

“--no.”

“ _Heh, just yourself then, eh? You got cuter since I last saw you?_ ”

“Probably not.”

“ _Still humble too._ ”

There was a pause - it was unsettling, and even Peppa who was rested upon Akaashi’s lap peered over to the frosted conversation.

“ _Did you miss me?_ ”

“No.” Akaashi’s reply was emotionless, but despite that, the caller didn't back down.

“ _Heh, heh… That’s sad, I missed you._ ” Akaashi felt adrenaline course through his heating blood, his head growing light with every breath that passed through the phone and heated his ears.

“Why are you calling other than to bother me, I’m not interested--”

“ _\--are you still single?_ ”

“Of course I am, thanks to you, honestly, it was impeccable of you to ruin my High School Life, I couldn't thank you enough.”

“ _Everyone forgets things like that in college…_ ” He dismissed, despite Akaashi’s twitching eye and impulse to interrupt.

“Actually…”

“ _Hmm?_ ” The caller's hum was intruding, like a stab or slice in the back, causing word vomit to spew from Akaashi despite his usual collective personality.

“I am actually dating.”

“ _Wait, really?_ ”

“Yes.”

The other line went quiet, and Akaashi adjusted himself to sit further up the head of the bed, the satisfying silence engraving positive karma back through into a slight smile.

“ _Who?_ ”

‘ _Shit._ ’ He had not thought of that; his mind was empty, isolated with it’s own idiocy, but his tongue tripped faster than any thought. “Bokuto.”

“ _Bokuto?_ ”

‘ _Double shit._ ’ Akaashi’s face remained cool, but inside it was just yelling, ten thousand mini Akaashi’s just screaming. Violently. “Yes, Bokuto, he's an Ace in the year above me in college.”

“ _Right, I’m glad you are, because I booked us a table of three at The Eagle tonight, all paid for, just to say that I… am dearly sorry._ ” His voice didn't sound sorry at all, it sounded horrible, lathered in sarcasm and satisfaction. “ _And...if you don't go, I’ll tell your grandma._ ”

‘ _I hate these stupid connections._ ’ Akaashi sighed, heaving his regrets away. “Sure, text me the details and we’ll be there.”

“ _Perfect. Tonight, make sure you and your partner can make it… I’d love to see how you've blossomed._ ”

“Sure.”

“ _Goodbye, have a nice day._ ”

The line went dead, and finally Akaashi took an awaited sigh of relief, which then defaced into panic, his eyes widened for a moment. “Did I just tell him I was dating Bokuto?!”

 

-~-

 

9:10 am -- Bokuto: HEYHEYEEHEHEY

9:11 am -- Akaashi: Hello.

9:12 am -- Bokuto: IM READING THIS BOOK ABOUT ANTI GRAVITY

9:13 am -- Akaashi: Wow, you can read.

9:14 am -- Bokuto: iTS IMPOSSIBLE TO PUT DOWN

9:15 am -- Akaashi: I have a joke.

9:16 am -- Bokuto: OMGG WHAT PLS TELL ME HOKSYSHIT

9:17 am -- Akaashi: ‘Bokuto’.

9:18 am -- Bokuto: that wasntt funny at all :^(

9:19 am -- Bokuto: i miss harambe

9:20 am -- Akaashi: Who?

9:22 am -- Bokuto: tHE HERO WE DIDNT NEED…..,,BuTT WE XESERVED

9:23 am -- Akaashi: Was it my therapist?

9:24 am -- Bokuto: do U EVEN LOOK AT YHE NEWS?????1??23

9:25 am -- Akaashi: Do you even look when you type?

9:26 am -- Bokuto: OK FAVE

9:26 am -- Bokuto: IM SO GLAD ALL COLLEGES GET A DAY OFF TODAY?£?#?#?# WHEN U COMING OVER FOR THE FUNERAL

9:27 am -- Akaashi: When does it start?

9:30 am -- Bokuto: 1PM SHARP AF LIKE A KNIFE

9:31 am -- Akaashi: I wish I had a knife so I can die.

9:32 am -- Bokuto: wHAT IS UO W U TODAY??

 

9:35 am -- Unknown: 8:00pm, sharp at The Eagle, cant wait to see you and you're partner! x

9:36 am -- Akaashi: **your

 

9:33 am -- Akaashi: Actually, Bokuto-san, I’m in a predicament which only you can help me with.

9:34 am -- Bokuto: I LOVE HELPIGN

9:35 am -- Akaashi: You need help.

9:36 am -- Bokuto: AKAAASGSHI :^((((((((

9:37 am -- Akaashi: Sorry. But seriously, I do need your help, Bokuto-san.

9:38 am -- Bokuto: CUZ IM YHE GReATEST B)

9:39 am -- Akaashi: You are, Bokuto-san.

9:40 am -- Bokuto: :^DDD

9:41 am -- Akaashi: One of my High School friends invited me out to dinner tonight, so after the funeral we need to go, it starts at 8:00pm, will you come with me?

9:42 am -- Bokuto: FFUXK FREE FOOD IM IN

9:43 am -- Akaashi: Good, thank you, you're doing me a huge favour.

9:44 am -- Bokuto: ANYTHINF DOR MY FAVE OERSON IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!!

9:45 am -- Akaashi: At the dinner please make sure you boast about how much of a great Ace you are.

9:45 am -- Bokuto: B)

9:46 am -- Akaashi: Not like you wouldn't anyway.

9:47 am -- Bokuto: aKaaAAASHI

9:48 am -- Akaashi: Bokuto-san, I’m going to get ready so I’ll see you soon.<3

9:49 am -- Bokuto: GBLESS CANT WAIT BYEEEE<3333

 

-~-

 

10:32 am -- Bokuto: yUKKKEIEEEEIEIEIEIEIEIE

10:33 am -- Yukie: HIYA

10:34 am -- Bokuto: IF SOMEONE INVITES U OUT TO DINNER DOES TGAT MEAN THEY LIKE U HELP ME OUT HERE

10:35 am -- Yukie: Hmmmmmm ?? i thought you asked Kuroo this type of thing :0

10:36 am -- Bokuto: HES BEING WEIRD ATM like rLLLY WEIRD?? i still don't think he's over pussy destoryers death

10:37 am -- Yukie: who would? it was a dark day for mankind ;-;

10:38 am -- Bokuto: tRUUUU But aNYWAY HELP

10:39 am -- Yukie: welllllll usually asking someone out to dinner does suggest something romantic?

10:40 am -- Yukie: idk who is it

10:41 am -- Bokuto: NO ONE I QAS JIST WONDERING

10:42 am -- Yukie: how do you lie so badly over text?

10:43 am -- Bokuto: STOP JARASSING ME IM AMAZING

10:44 am -- Yukie: you sure seem flustered about this B)

10:45 am -- Bokuto: hOW DO I HIT ON PEOPLE

10:46 am -- Yukie: very easily

10:47 am -- Yukie: you go close to them...aND PUNCH THEM

10:48 am -- Bokuto: YUKIE NO

10:49 am -- Yukie: YUKIE YES ALL CHEER FOR THE BEST MANAGER

10:50 am -- Bokuto: UR ALSO V PRETTY

10:51 am -- Yukie: don't try and hit on me i s2g

10:52 am -- Bokuto: NO U ACTUALLY ARE

10:53 am -- Yukie: like if i was gonna date any of your friends itd probably be akaashi anyway

10:54 am -- Bokuto: WHAT WHY

10:55 am -- Yukie: when we spoke at your party for like 5 mins he shared my love of food and idk he's really handsome

10:56 am -- Bokuto: bACK OFF LEAVE HES MINE

10:57 am -- Yukie: did you just say that he's yours

10:58 am -- Bokuto: f U CK

10:59 am -- Yukie: holy shit bokuto that's gay

11:00 am -- Bokuto: LEVA EME ALONE

11:01 am -- Yukie: lmao thats gay

11:01 am -- Yukie: anyway this is going to sound sly but i need to ask u something

11:02 am -- Bokuto: OFC U NEED TO ASK ME IM TG VERY BEST LIKE NO ONE EVER WAS

11:03 am -- Yukie: to catch them is my real test

11:04 am -- Bokuto: tOOOO TRAIN THWM IS MY COURSE

11:05 am -- Yukie: ok but in all seriousness would you mind if i asked out aiya?? i feel awful because you just broke up :s

11:06 am -- Bokuto: nah its fine u go make her happy shes a lovely girl

11:07 am -- Yukie: thanks man :DD anyway i need to dash im going for a run but ill see you later

11:08 am -- Bokuto: GOTCHA SEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

-~-

 

‘ _What type of clothes are you supposed to wear to a cat’s funeral_?’ Once again stupid questions continued to braid inside Akaashi's thoughts, ones that even Bokuto probably thought were laughable. ‘ _An ironic shirt? A formal shirt and tie?_ ’ He thought to ask Bokuto but in all honesty, he wouldn't be surprised if he was ready for the funeral dressed as a massive cheeto puff.

11:23 am -- Akaashi: Kuroo, what are you wearing to your cat’s funeral?

11:24 am -- Kuroo: [ http://www.largeandlovelyfancydress.co.uk/ekmps/shops/largeand/images/vicar-costume-126-p.jpg ](http://www.largeandlovelyfancydress.co.uk/ekmps/shops/largeand/images/vicar-costume-126-p.jpg)

11:25 am -- Akaashi: What…

11:25 am -- Akaashi: You're joking, right?

11:26 am -- Kuroo: why would i joke??? this is a very important passing of pussy destroyer there needs to be a vicar

11:27 am -- Akaashi: You look like someone who is about to partake in some kinky roleplay. -.-

11:28 am -- Kuroo: the one day that i want my father not my daddy

11:29 am -- Akaashi: I actually want to vomit.

11:30 am -- Kuroo: (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

11:31 am -- Kuroo: ok im joking this is a serious event but i am actually wearing that

11:32 am -- Akaashi: What should we wear?

11:33 am -- Kuroo: anything black??

11:34 am -- Akaashi: Alright. Am I okay to get dressed after in your bathroom.

11:35 am -- Kuroo: why, do you have a matching vicar suit you want to wear too but youre too embarrassed to wear it in public

11:36 am -- Akaashi: You're a pain.

11:37 am -- Kuroo: :^)

11:38 am -- Akaashi: And no, I am actually going to a meal with Bokuto-san after the funeral.

11:39 am -- Kuroo: holy shit??

11:40 am -- Akaashi: I know.

11:41 am -- Kuroo: holy fuck man you actually asked him out on a date im proud of you

11:42 am -- Akaashi: I wish that was the case, but no. I am meeting this guy from my old high school, he invited me and asked me to bring my partner, which I don't have, stupidly I said I was dating Bokuto-san.

11:43 am -- Kuroo: OH MY GOD

11:43 am -- Kuroo: YOURE SUCH A MESS MAN

11:44 am -- Akaashi: Believe me, I know. -.-

11:44 am -- Akaashi: I told Bokuto-san it’s just a simple meal so I’m hoping he doesn't question our relationship - then again, he is a dick.

11:45 am -- Kuroo: in what way

11:46 am -- Akaashi: I don’t really want to go into it right now.

11:47 am -- Kuroo: you dont have to, but if you wanna get it off youre chest im here ok?

11:48 am -- Akaashi: Fine. You know I told everyone that I only dated one person as a kid.

11:49 am -- Kuroo: mmm?

11:50 am -- Akaashi: That’s not a lie, but I dated someone else too. His name Goro Daiki.

11:51 am -- Kuroo: wait THE goro, the biggest fucking dick in tokyo

11:52 am -- Akaashi: Yes. My first ever male crush basically, and he was my ace back in High School, in the year above.

11:53 am -- Akaashi: I didn't think it was a crush at first but it developed until I didn't want to go to school tomorrow, he was popular, arrogant and I was, well, me.

11:54 am -- Kuroo: im guessing he made up some bullshit rumour and spread it like wildfire

11:55 am -- Akaashi: Basically.

11:56 am -- Kuroo: Is that why you were so afraid of liking Bokuto?

11:57 am -- Akaashi: Yeah, because he is also quite boastful.

11:58 am -- Kuroo: bokuto isn't like that yknow hes a great guy

11:59 am -- Akaashi: I know that now, don’t worry.

12:00 am -- Kuroo: gay

12:01 am -- Akaashi: Shut up. -.-

12:01 am -- Akaashi: I’m boarding the bus so I’ll see you there.

12:02 am -- Kuroo: see you in an hour

 

-~-

 

“Shall I put out snacks? Y’know, chips, dip, a little bit of cola spice it up a little…” Bokuto said boisterously, adjusting his tie that lay loosely around his neck.

“This is a funeral, not a party.”

“Yeah but, Pussy Destroyer would have wanted us to go out all….blazed,” Bokuto’s hands raised and he gave a small wiggle resulting in a look of disappointment extending to Kuroo’s features. “Stop pretending like you've been high before, you wouldn't be able to take it and on your way to a dealer’s you’d end up selling a kidney or something.”

Bokuto paused, and let Kuroo’s words return around his head. “But...I only need one.”

Kuroo looked into the camera like he was in the office.

Breaking the tension, a knock pressed against the door and managed to shatter the silence, making Bokuto jump out of his frozen self and lunge toward the door. Carefully, he opened it, revealing Yukie dressed in all black; even her lips were coated in matte black lipstick, and Aiya, who wore all black apart from long white socks reaching below her knees. “Bokuto, I’m so so sorry for your loss…” Yukie whispered, placing a sympathetic hand upon Bokuto’s shoulder - he was pretty confused and followed the hand and looked back at Yukie. “Now...there is free food right, I just was at the gym and I’m tired.”

“Yukie, this...this is a proper funeral, you’re just coming here for the free food…” Kuroo said melodramatically, his hand falling upon his forehead.

“Come on, you've been to one funeral of a family member you have never met before just for the free food, don’t even lie,” Yukie retorted, the corner of her lips curling up into a grin, which then fell at looking at what Kuroo was wearing. “Kuroo, what the fuck are you wearing?”

“A vicar outfit, obviously.”

“Did you get that off a sexy-roleplaying site or something, holy shit...” Yukie said, her words being chipped by escaped laughter.

“I’ll have you know that I am making this funeral as serious as possible, this cat didn't deserve the death it had.”

“Yukie, he just really cared for his cat, okay?” Aiya said kindly, giving Yukie a small tug of her arm.

At that notion, Yukie bursted into a dark crimson and shuffled Aiya off. “Pah-pah! Okay, okay.”

“ _Hey hey hey!_ ” Bokuto said loudly, becoming the centre of attention again by jumping over to a rather pissed off looking Kuroo. “Did you actually scoop the cat off the road and put it in the coffin? Was it like scooping up a pancake?”

“Mmm, pancakes…” Yukie echoed in hunger, making Aiya give her a warning poke.

“Bokuto, I am not talking about this, this is a real life, dead, ended, because of a driver - we’re going to lay him to rest.” Kuroo said seriously, his usual smirk didn't pin up his lips, but Bokuto still gawped with wide eyes.

Another knock and Bokuto had sprang up and was already by the door. “Hey hey- hey?”

It was Akaashi, stood there with his dark hair nestled in small curls against his head, his eyes remained drooped like a permanent look of ‘bedroom eyes’ - they were always Bokuto’s favourite colour, a crisp forest green, it was as if just standing at close proximity and inhaling would increase your oxygen. His skin was always so pale, and lips plump as if to bring Bokuto closer. He could feel Akaashi’s warmth just by opening the door, he could feel himself melting against the radiation and his stomach growing heavy just at the thought of a touch; he took a large breath and let it settle, before engaging back in his usual greetings.

“HEY! _Akaaaaaaaashi!!_ ” Without another thought, Bokuto’s arms were clinging around Akaashi's shoulders, dragging him into a large hug. “Good afternoon, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi mumbled in a strained way, since Bokuto’s gripped bearhug knocked out the majority of his air.

“...I missed you.” Bokuto mumbled, picking him up, resulting in Akaashi’s eyebrows lowering in anger.

“Please put me down.”

“Did you not miss me?” Bokuto nearly screeched, leaning his head away to see Akaashi’s unamused features curl into a tiny smile. “Just a little, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto’s eyebrows arched and he gave Akaashi a large hug, the small smile engraved in his mind, something he was always able to refer back to.

 

-~-

 

“A-and, now, ash-ashes to ashes… d-dust to-” Kuroo’s mumbles of a ceremony were a mess, _he was a mess_ \- eyes glazed with tears, his mouth crunched up with sobs, and his head pressed back into his neck forming a lot more chins than necessary.

By this time, Kuroo was trying his best to continue on, Bokuto was a crying mess on Akaashi’s shoulder, Yukie had been hit twenty times for trying to open a pack of chips, Kenma had caught only rattatas, Iwaizumi dragged Oikawa out of the bathroom because he was sat in there taking selfies and Lev tried to leave but Yaku tripped him up on the way out of Kuroo’s hand made funeral path, and he was still laying on his face in the middle of the carpet.

Finally, Kiyoko stood up, ending the madness. “Kuroo, thank you that was a beautiful ceremony-”

“Th-thank, th-than-” There he went, bursting into tears, the whole front of his vicar costume was stained with his cries and his face hidden in the cheap quality material.

Quietly, Kenma stood up, slipping his phone into his pocket; his eyes remained looking very disinterested but coated with some concern for Kuroo. “Thank you for coming. Please leave.”

And with that, they did.

Apart from a hovering Oikawa followed by a really obviously pissed off Iwaizumi.

“Okay, but Boku-chan~? Are you up for some setter to ace practice? I’m going down to the courts later anyway, and you could probably do with some extra practice knowing your straights yesterday were as straight as Kuroo.”

Kuroo would have replied with a sarcastic comment but he was too busy crying on the floor, crumpled like the sad man he was.

Iwaizumi gave an annoyed grunt. “Haven't you practiced enough?”

Oikawa gave a sneer, “Ha, there's always room for improvement, Iwa-chan,” his head turned, and eyes grew wide and discoloured rather creepily, his desire for victory exacerbated with just a simple raise of his hands. “I can’t stop until I’m at the top.” Quickly, Iwaizumi responded with a hit on his neck.

“Ow! I’m sensitive there!” Oikawa grimaced, pulling his face into a frown, breaking the almost bloodthirsty look from his face.

“Trust me, I know.”

Bokuto’s fists crunched together before letting his head flick away, closing his eyes in anger. “My straights are the best, you just suck at setting! Anyway, I am going out to dinner tonight, so maybe tomorrow. Maybe.”

Oikawa gave a shrug, he would have dug deeper and waited to see Bokuto crack but the awkwardness in the room had become too hefty to bare. “Alright, ciao~!”

Finally everyone left, and Kuroo was standing up next to an exasperated Kenma as if nothing had happened, his smirk was reacquainted with his lips and his eyes low cut with intention. “That went well.”

“Yukie tried to cook pasta half way through your ceremony, how is that possibly ‘went well’?” Akaashi asked, a sigh pouring out of his mouth.

Bokuto’s index finger bent and tapped against his chin, agreeing with Akaashi’s sentiment. “Yeah, it was terrible.”

"Bokuto-san, you were crying the whole time.”

“LEAVE ME ALONE.”

 

-~-

 

5:10 pm -- Bokuto: [ http://i.imgur.com/YO0i11S.jpg ](http://i.imgur.com/YO0i11S.jpg)

5:11 pm -- Akaashi: When did you even take that? Why did you make that? You're in the other room why didn't you just show it to me in person? Also why owls?

5:12 pm -- Bokuto: UR A MEME NOW AKAKASHI. MY MEME

5:12 pm -- Akaashi: ALSO CUZ U LOV OWLS AND I LOOK LIKE AN OWL

5:13 pm -- Bokuto: also ur getting naked i cant disturb :^(

5:14 pm -- Akaashi: Getting dressed and getting naked are completely different things, Bokuto-san.

5:15 pm -- Bokuto: WHAT R U WEARING FOR THE MEAL BWTW

5:16 pm -- Akaashi: A plain white sleeveless shirt, a tie and black pants.

5:17 pm -- Bokuto: O

5:17 pm -- Akaashi: What…

5:18 pm -- Bokuto: I WAS GONNA WEAR MY KERMIT ONESIE

5:19 pm -- Akaashi: I’m actually going to Kermit suicide.

5:20 pm -- Bokuto: OHMYGDODD

5:21 pm -- Bokuto: butbsrsly i need to change

5:22 pm -- Akaashi: Just come in and don’t look.

Straight away after that text was received, as if Bokuto was sitting outside that door, and let’s be honest, he probably was, a knock startled Akaashi, who was just adjusting his tie, but without further notice, Bokuto barged in.

“I was about to compliment your decency to knock but you didn't wait for me to say it was okay.”

“Waiting is for nerds.” Bokuto said, skidding in the room upon his knees.

“...no waiting is for people with manners.” Akaashi replied with a deep sigh. “I can’t believe you were going to wear that.”

“When you said meal I thought you meant McDonalds or something.” Bokuto replied, standing up and brushing his knees off before giving a huge smile and pointing at himself as if to say ‘ _God, look, I’m amazing_ ’.

To which Akaashi replied with a stare that looked to say ‘ _God, look, kill me'._

Quickly, Bokuto gathered up some neater looking clothes, including a white shirt, a black and grey blazer, a yellow tie and black pants. “Alright, Akaaaashi, turn around for a sec'.”

“Right.” Akaashi did as he was told almost instantly, until he heard the shuffle of clothes being taken off, and removed, and oh dear his face was red like a tomato. His heart pounded just at the imagination of what Bokuto’s chest looked, until it was no longer imagination - why in the world did Akaashi turn his head, even just that slight angle just so his corner of his eye was littered with all of Bokuto’s core.

His jawline was so sharp, his collarbones lightly defined; dangerously, his eyesight crept until seeing his chest, his skin was tanned, like he took off his shirt a lot, and it was indented with muscles something Akaashi’s fingers were itching to touch, and inspect - what type of movements would Bokuto like on his skin? Would he enjoy his finger following through every caving, were his collarbones sensitive to the light smear of touches from his lips?

Akaashi’s face remained nonchalant, and eyes blinked back despite his dyed cheeks. Slowly, he turned his head back but before his eyes could even come across the wall Bokuto began to speak. “You like my abs then?”

_Oh dear God._

“It’s not like you haven't sent me pictures of them before.” Akaashi responded blankly, suddenly, he felt warmth press into his back, his heart racing out of control and his stomach aching in need and pain. “Bokuto-san, what are you doing?” Surprisingly, he didn't stutter, his face didn't even falter, but his cheeks did become stained with the darkest of red hues and remained away from Bokuto’s wide eyes.

“I thought your back would like a feel of my abs, I like my abs, they're _AWESOME_.” Bokuto’s arms wrapped a little tighter, and his head slotted back over his neck so their burning cheeks lit together, until Akaashi broke the fire.

“You can feel them if you want, Kuroo has.”

Akaashi temptation pulsed around his finger tips, weighing down each finger in the thought as well as anticipation. “I’m alright.”

“Waaaaaaaa… the girls love it…” Bokuto’s hands dragged away and his lips folded into a small frown. “But okay!”

“You need to ask permission to touch people before you go ahead and do so,” Akaashi said calmly, his flush finally fading as he turned on his heel. “it must be hard but you need to understand that.”

“ _Huh_?” Bokuto pricked up, eyes wide and like lights upon Akaashi.

“Stop staring like that.”

“I just find it hard to understand why you, uhm,” Bokuto hummed then jumped up and down, making another stressed sigh fall from Akaashi’s lips. “understand?”

_‘Number 56 of things to know about Bokuto-san, he loves people who understands the colourful world that he lives in, even if they only see it in black and white.’_

 

-~-

 

“It’s really cold.” Akaashi mumbled to himself, standing outside the restaurant with his arms hugging around himself, trying to keep as much heat in as possible.

"It’s frosty, I love it,” Bokuto chirped, his head darting around to look up at the sign for the restaurant making his head tilt. “this is a really sophisticated place?” Bokuto added, looking back at Akaashi for recognition.

“It really is.”

The two began to walk in, “Hey, so who is it we’re meeting?” Bokuto whispered in Akaashi’s ear, a little too closely, he was literally climbing on top of him. “Get off, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi whispered in response, making a bored Bokuto drag his way off.

“It’s my ex-- ex volleyball captain.” Akaashi said smoothly, before going over to the bookings and walking over to a special booth and nudging in the directed seats, a lost Bokuto followed, a grin on his face from the mention of volleyball, but it soon came crashing down when he was faced with the man in front of him.

Goro Daiki was the definition of sleaze. His hair was chopped probably by the most expensive hair dresser in town, a little longer, and combed perfectly out of his eyes - his skin was pale, and eyes a striking blue, really standing out of the darkness that was his hair. A smile lay on his lips but it still irked Bokuto a lot, rather like a false sense of security.

“Akaashi! I’m so _so_ glad you made it…” His voice even sounded greasy, as if everything was aimed at children because it was so patronising.

“A pleasure.” Akaashi droned, blinking across the table.

Bokuto’s eyes narrowed instantly.

“And you must be Bokuto, am I right?”

Bokuto gave a grin and poked his chest with his thumb, before leaning over the table slightly. “I’m guessing Akaashi said lots about me, because I’m awesome.”

Akaashi gave Bokuto a side eye like a warning from a mother to a child, but Bokuto didn't notice.

“I actually did… he seems very fond of you.”

Akaashi looked pissed.

“Really?! Is that true Akaashi? You're fond of me?” Bokuto slid into an obvious boisterous smirk. “It’s obvious why, I’m great.”

“You really are, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said, no energy even gracing his words.

“I’m feeling a lot of couple-tension at the table.” Goro said, tilting his head and giving a small amused grin which instantly etched away at Akaashi’s spine.

“Nah, Akaashi’s just really sarcastic, look if I lower my eyelids a little and look like I’m sighing I’ll also be like Akaashi.” Quickly, Bokuto did a near faultless Akaashi impression, lowering his eyelids before using his hands to press down his hair to look a lot more like Akaashi.

“The resemblance is uncanny, bet he doesn't always look like that though, huh?” Goro’s eyebrows began to raise and his words were followed by a suggestive whistle.

“Can we please order?” Akaashi’s words grumbled away from his lacklustre lips and his eyes drifted over to Bokuto who was continuing his oddly correct Akaashi impression.

“Please, I’m so hungry.”

Goro gave a small nodded and brought the waiter over, who took the orders then wandered off quickly.

“So, Bokuto, has Akaashi took you out to places like this before?”

“What…” Bokuto raised a brow let free a hasty sigh. “No? We only saw each other for the first time in person a few days ago!” Bokuto announced proudly, making Akaashi’s face fall into his hands.

“Oh? That’s pretty risky, isn't it? Y’know dat--”

“--Bokuto-san likes living on the edge, don't you?” Akaashi looked over at Bokuto, who seemed lost for a moment then nodded.

“If riding a bike with no kneepads on is living on the edge, that’s me alright!”

Akaashi was sure he had died and gone to hell, was this what is felt like?

“Oh, _right…_ ” Goro couldn't help but let loose another smear, which just inevitably made Akaashi even more uncomfortable.

“Hey hey hey! Goro, how do you know Akaashi?” Bokuto said, grabbing some free bread and stuffing it in his face - Akaashi sat in the corner, his eyes narrowed and lips untainted with hate.

“Oh, Akaashi and I? Well, back in high school we were in the volleyball team together--”

“--seriously? I play volleyball, and I’m not gonna lie, I’m the best Ace around these parts, or ever.” Bokuto brushed off his shoulders in the least modest fashion anyone had ever witnessed.

“I was also an Ace at the time, and Akaashi was my setter, but not only that, I was also his first ever crush, wasn't I, Akaashi?”

Akaashi was in the corner of the booth, his face disinterested despite how much his stomach hurt from crippling awkwardness. “It was a long time ago.” He muttered in reply, finally breaking his deadpan stare to form a scowl.

“You dated this guy?” Bokuto exclaimed, leaning closer to Akaashi with eyes glistening with questions which Akaashi would fear to answer.

“Yes.”

“Not just dated, he crushed on me for awhile, and even mentioned, what was it again, getting married?” Goro jeered, radicalizing his blistering smirk.

“Hey, who even cares, you're friends now, so what’s the problem, eh?” Bokuto said, turning back to Goro with an arched brow, one half of his lip raised in disgust. “Unless you’re being a dick-creep and invited him out to try and get him again, because believe me, he doesn't like you one bit-” Bokuto’s head then turned back to Akaashi who was sat there gawping at Bokuto’s outburst. “you don’t, do you?”

“No, I don’t, Bokuto-san.”

“Well why would I do that, when I asked you to bring your date along? Wouldn't that just be mean?”

Akaashi was going to die at this point.

Bokuto raised a brow even further than before, his cheeks lightly dusted with a pink blush. “A d-date? Akaashi what does he--”

Bokuto couldn't continue, something stopped the words leaving his mouth. It was Akaashi, his lips, warm, soft, like every imagination but even more comforting, pressed against his own. God, he was so perfect - Akaashi’s hand cupped against Bokuto’s cheek, which was lit with a flame of embarrassment, confusion and most of all, love? Was this was love was? Bokuto’s heart was racing, pumping, so fast, but Akaashi’s head turned a little more to symbolise the continuation of the kiss. Everything was so neat, so perfect. Akaashi's skin was so soft against his cheek, and the heat was everything he desired and more. His heart never ceased to stop beating against his chest almost cracking his ribs as the fluxuation didn't stop, he could feel the tip of Akaashi's tongue carefully tracing under Bokuto's lip which just made him shiver even closer to Akaashi's palm. Bokuto’s eyes shut, his hands shaking from fear and adrenaline, but drawing Akaashi even closer into his chest- until it stopped, Akaashi drew away and looked back over at Goro, who was just blinking with his mouth hanged open.

“Erm, yeah, I wouldn't want to be dick about two people, especially because you're dating… yeah.”

Bokuto looked over at Akaashi, and they both locked stares, their faces blushing like two lovestruck idiots.

-~-

 

The meal then continued, a lot more awkwardly, until Goro reluctantly paid for the meal, and went his separate way.

The pair of owls stood outside the restaurant, allowing the autumn cold to pimple their skins.

“Haha, uh, Akaashi!” Bokuto finally spoke, breaking the silence that Akaashi nestled himself in.

"Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said patiently, looking back over at the bus stop then over at the taller male, whose small smile warmed up the frosted street. “I should have told you that I pretended you were my boyfriend, he just wouldn't really get off my back.” Akaashi’s brace retreated back to deadpan before giving a small shrug.

"No, it’s, uh! Okay! Yeah, it’s okay! I haven't kissed anyone for awhile so it was just a big suprise, hey hey hey!” Bokuto said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Akaashi nodded then ducked his head, somehow letting his words reassure him that he could be his, and only his. “Thank you for having dinner with me, without you I would have ended up dead.”

“No problem, honestly,” Bokuto gleamed, giving Akaashi a push before bouncing over and back slightly. “I’ve gotta fly, I have an entire assignment due for tomorrow!” Bokuto somehow managed to look proud of himself for such a trivial thing.

“Why did you let me take you out then?” Akaashi let out a long winded sigh, but Bokuto’s confident smile just grew. “Because I like being with you, Akaashi!”

Akaashi’s insides felt like they were being crumpled up, almost destroyed by his lack of force to say the things he wanted, to say the things that were dying his tongue blue.

“I’m gonna blast, good night, Akaashi, love ya!” And with that, Bokuto Naruto ran down the street like a twelve-year-old.

Akaashi turned around and looked up at the bus stop, blinking over and flashing back to the warmth of Bokuto’s lips - a shiver played a melody down his spine, but he shook it off, despite every thought turning in Akaashi’s head that there was a slight tint of pink on Bokuto’s cheeks, that slight chance he might feel the same way.

10:56 pm -- Bokuto: kuroo can u pick me up i think i fucked up real bad this time 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bokuto needs to chill 2k1  
> honestly guys i read every comment and appreciate every kudos, thank u so much for making my day  
> i hope u enjoyed!<3  
> ill try and upd8 in a week!


	19. A Misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so  
> its lit been over 6 months HAHSHSHA  
> okay so im just gonna give a lowkey update on everything?  
> I got into college? its been stressful and wow ive been under some of the worse periods of my life but also the fucking best and ive changed sm and i remember how happy i was when i wrote the last chapter LMAO  
> genuinely to see people actually writing comments for me to stay?? and to update?? even though it had been so long ;u;  
> thank u guys sm it means everything to me that my stories are still being read ilysm 
> 
> i reread everything to check where i was up to and found my document of what i planned and holy shit what a wild ride full of outdated fucking memes.  
> in the last chapter harambe was considered a cool meme and triggered like holy shit has it been that long???  
> (killing myself)  
> anyway this chapter is gonna be a little heavy, there might b a little change in writing style since i haven't wrote for yonks and it will b considerably shorter than the last chapter, just because i want to upload this as soon as possible x  
> thank you for all dealing with me, ilysm honestly ;u; <3

 

11:34 pm -- Kuroo: bokuto where the hell are you??

11:35 pm -- Bokuto: bbus shelter avenue qquicK

Kuroo hated this, he hated when Bokuto typing changed in even a slight degree. Typing in lowercase and the double letters... someone like Bokuto who would laugh and joke about something like 'cry typing' to be replicating something like that. It hurt.

It was a quick jump to the car, a jolt of the exhaust, and a hitch of breath, and Kuroo's frantic cat eyes squinting against the fogged windows of his car which was brimmed with rain - but as Bokuto stated, he was there, sat, his head down, his fists clenched. 

"Oi, idiot, get in." Kuroo said, a slight jokey manner raising his inflection.

Bokuto didn't respond in his usual way, his mood swing was on a plummet downwards as he stepped over to the car and opened the door before letting himself in and planting his soggy ass on the passanger seat.

"Bokuto there's something wrong." Kuroo stated, holding the wheel without even sharing a glance.

"I'm worthless." Bokuto spat, flicking his head up in a fit of rage - his eyes welled with a blaze of tears and his fingers bent exerting all the energy Bokuto had left. "WORTHLESS." He repeated, like something engraved on his tongue, dancing in his mind. It hurt Bokuto. It hurt Kuroo, like a knife had followed Bokuto in the car and stabbed the two. Hard.

"Get a fucking grip." Kuroo said behind gritted teeth, flashing his head over to a raging Bokuto, who's eyes flared an atypical juxtaposing amber, like a warning light. "How can  _I_ get a grip? It hurts, Kuroo, it hurts me in here!" Bokuto's large fist slammed his chest, directly to where his heart was, his breaths like croaks. "I don't want this anymore, it hurts, it fucking hurts, this bullshit, this commercial bullshit we've been indoctrinated to believe - love isn't real, but it hurts like a volleyball straight to my heart, Kuroo."

Kuroo loosened the grip on his teeth, and eased a sigh, parting his lip and dropping his head letting his dark fringe fall over his face - Bokuto wasn't only bringing out words Kuroo doubt he understood, but his tone was stern, but brittle, it could have broke with a slight blow.

"I don't get it, I don't understand that I've never felt this way. Everything, is revolving around him it hurts me, I don't want this anymore!" Bokuto's voice cracked, and this fit of rage that had burst his face into a crimson had died, leaving a sickly pale stain on his face. "I want to start over - I seem stupid, I AM stupid, I joke about it, sure, I'm a retard, aren't I? ADHD? Maybe I don't even have needs, maybe I'm just awful." His voice brittle, broken, left a splinter in Kuroo, who replied with a gust of what he could speak.

"Bokuto, that's not tru-"

"It IS though? Isn't it! I've made a massive mistake, I've fallen so fucking hard...I can't get up, I just want it to be erased. Gone. Shabang." Shadows crawled onto Bokuto's face, as his head hung. It went quiet. And Kuroo started the engine.

"You love him, Bokuto."

Bokuto didn't speak. "I don't deserve someone like him."

"Just because you think he's great doesn't mean you should bring yourself down-"

"--it hurts, Kuroo." Bokuto whispered, his hands falling helplessly upon the dash board of the car.

"What happened, you couldn't have just gotten like this--"

"--he kissed me."

"Isn't that good? Did your breath smell?--"

"--just shuddup!" Bokuto bellowed, his head was thrown back to Kuroo, who couldn't look as he was driving in the raining mess. "It just made me realize how I can't have someone like him. I'd break him."

"No." 

There was a lace of silence, wavering its way between the two. Calm. Unsettling. 

Kuroo's eyes glanced over at the heap that was Bokuto - he hasn't felt like this for so long, the greyish tint that sat upon his usual lit eyes taunted him, like a demon perched on his own shoulder. "How did it go bad then? Doesn't that mean..."

Bokuto didn't speak. "He doesn't like me back, Kuroo-"

"-bullshit." Kuroo interrupted, smashing his hand in the steering wheel. "You're not dense, you're just over reading this, he kissed you!"

"As an excuse, and that's all I'll ever be, that stupid friend who is there for that laughs. The shits and giggles."

Kuroo didn't know what to say; Bokuto had finally done it, he'd robbed Kuroo's speach, his smirk, even any condolences.

-~-

11:30 pm -- Akaashi: I'm home so I thought I'd check if you got in safely.

11:35 pm -- Akaashi: ???

11:35 pm -- Akaashi: Also all those memes you sent me yesterday are classified dead, it's as if we some how went through a six month time frame in thirty minutes.

11:49 pm -- Akaashi: I'm guessing your asleep - sleep well<3

12:00 am -- Akaashi: Bokuto, I don't know if I can hold it in anymore, I think I like you possibly more than a friend, I think of you more than whatever it first was when you spoke to me by accident that day - everything in my life revolved around you. I miss you, I just want to be with you, you're a child, a sulky teenager, but I don't mind; usually people like you would annoy me but you can't, you make me happy and make me smile. I've never smiled so much as I have knowing you, you mean everything to me. I promised I would never fall in love again but with you it's impossible, someone who is destined to be with me, or at least I'm destined to love you. If you don't love me back I don't mind. That doesn't matter, because this feeling I have is beyond something I can control anymore. That kiss. I didn't expect anything if it, I've never kissed anyone before. Yet with you it felt so right - I've always loved jigsaws and you just seem like the right piece, no matter how different you are to me. I think about you sometimes, shirtless. It's crude, and makes me cringe, but you're so beautiful, thank you for making my life change for the better. I love you. So much. <3

A phone lay in a puddle on the side of a street - vibrations sending circles of water patterning across. 

_2%_

_1%_

_0%_

_Dead._

 

_-~-_

 

"Hello, Bokuto." A voice spoke, echoing around the naked surrondings, no emotion was really present, like a thin waft of an omniscient being.

"Am I dead, is this platform 9 3/4, are you Gandalf?"

Everything was white, calm, cool. Like the rush of energy that had spurted had calmed down.

"It was Dumbledoore. Not Gandalf." The voice spoke.

"Well I'm sorry, God."

Out of the whiteness, a spectre walked, wearing just as clouded clothing, but darker skin, and dark hair, eyes jaded peridots. His feet were the first thing to catch Bokuto's eyes - sandles. Never mind, this God-like person was wearing fucking crocs.

"Is that?"

It was Ushijima.

"Why the heck is it you, the guy who stalked me, that guy who wouldn't leave me alone?" Bokuto said, a brow raised and confusion painted on his face like that of a doll.

His tall stature raised in the clouded vision. "No, it's who you're visioning in your imagination, this is your common sense, your mind which has reached transcendence."

"Am I dead?"

"You wish."

"Funny meme, Ushijima, funny meme."

There was a satisfying silence, before Bokuto let a wearing sigh pass through his cold lips. "Why am I here?"

"You just need to realize you can't control everything about you, Bokuto. You're smart, you just never know how yo express it. It's not your fault. You're doing your best." The vision of Ushijima spoke sincerely, his voice gentle as Bokuto stood closer, his shoulders fallen lower. 

"It's not about me, anymore, it's about Akaashi." 

"Exactly." Ushijima's lips parted, as he kept control of the 'a' sound for longer than was necessary.

-~-

Morning was brash, and Akaashi was tired, his eyes more dragged than usual, his usual bodily clock had been messed with, the hands changed to fit that of Bokuto, an Ace Akaashi had met for what seemed like years ago. But those were in love years, I suppose.

Slowly, he reached his arm over to grab his phone, but to his disappointment, and worry, there were no messages from Bokuto. 

_He didn't like him back._

_This was all a huge mistake._

_Everything was wrong._

_All of this feeling was for nothing._

Akaashi couldn't express this visually, he just stared, closer, and closer till the pixels of his phone faded to two and his breath passed into lapses of time, lapses of chances and possibilities he should have taken on that mysterious day, with that unknown messages.

"I made a mistake." Akaashi breathed, his eyes blinking at the wall opposite his bed. 

-~-

"Kuroo." 

"Mm?"

"I'm sorry for last night." 

Kuroo sat up on his bed, to see a pleading Bokuto, a glint reiterating the vivid colours of his eyes. "You made me worried sick, you know that?" 

"Yeah." Bokuto muttered, looking around the room for some sort of distraction like an apology to a parent. 

"It's over now, it's alright." Kuroo said, closing his eyes in fatigue which then jolted to alert as Bokuto jumped on his bed.

"But I had a vision, from Dumblejima."

"Dumble-what now?" Kuroo said, bewildered, with an eyebrow cocked and a clueless expression dazed upon his facial features.

"I need to confess, not just for the whole reason of love, but for me, and if it's for me, it's for Akaashi too!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Bokuto's hands clasped Kuroo's cheeks before playing with them - the cat's eyes and lips folded in an uncomfortable manner. "You don't have to! But I do! I have an idea."

Before Kuroo had a chance to give Bokuto a slap, he was off, and slipping into the sneakers that were right next to the door.

"I am going to tell him, absolutely everything."

"Everything?" Kuroo echoed, his eyebrow raised even further as crude images flashed into mind.

"Kuroo, not what I meant." Bokuto cringed, his mouth pulling back in repulse, before flashing out into a gleaming smirk.  

"I'm gonna pull my heart out."

"Just as long as you don't pull your dick out." 

Bokuto grimaced and fell into an expression of many chins. "Not yet, anyway."

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to get on this!! i hope u guys r glad im back? im so glad to be writing again?? its a shame i set up such a good reputation for updating back then because its not happening anymore because of how busy my life is ahahha   
> anyway hope u enjoy ily all sm this chapter is the most angsty and wildest yet gl <3  
> (sorry for posting at such a weird time!)

Bokuto's grin grew upon his lips, stretching infectiously as his eyes fluttered toward the window of Kuroo's room. 

"You alright, bud?" Kuroo's voice was clammed with tiredness and cut to be a little husky, but Bokuto's smile didn't falter, it lingered like an eternal flame.

With pace, Bokuto's eyes lowered looking down on the dazed Kuroo. "Yep!" Suddenly, he pivoted, turning out of the room and slamming the door shut.

Once the door had shut, a new door that was now metaphorically dawning in front of him remained closed - a new key was needed which Bokuto's anxiety wasn't fitted for. His breath hitched and his heart was syncopated to a rhythm he could no longer control. "How the fuck am I going to say what I feel?" 

He took a step around the room, it was still a mess from the funeral, still pasta on the wall, and a reminiscence of Akaashi, someone who no longer seemed like someone who existed, someone who just was alive in thought, just a memory, someone who actually made Bokuto embarrassed to think about.

His steps felt a little heavy as his mind drew some ideas of a confession, a brain storm of heavy rain and a gay-ass rainbow.

Bokuto's steps grew faster as his hand enclosed around the doorknob, before turning and locking with a frame; it was the pictures that Akaashi ensembled of all the pictures they ever sent to each other: selfies, memes (awful outdated ones), and gifs, obviously of the still variety. Bokuto's vocal chords played a melody that eased his lips into a smile. God, he was so madly in love, even remembering Akaashi's slender flingers enclosed around his hand made his own hands feel numb, and warm. All those things he could have done, and all the possibilies that could have been. What ideas span around Bokuto's head and hazed his vision so.

Eyes now opened, Bokuto's grin became fierce and new ideas floated in his head. "He's going to know everything." Bokuto whispered, before shutting the door and leaving to Akaashi's house.

 

-~-

 

10:54 am -- Kenma: Kuro wheres akaashi hes not in class

10:55 am -- Kuroo: i fucking hope not bokuto has gone on a mission to his house ahahaha

10:55 am -- Kenma: He does realize we dont have the same breaks right

10:56 am -- Kuroo: i dont think he realizes much tbh

10:57 am -- Kenma: Akaashi isnt here and its making me anxious

10:58 am -- Kuroo: huh?? why are u alright man??

10:59 am -- Kenma: Yes im alright kuro i just havent seen Akaashi thats all

 

-~-

 

10:58 am -- Akaashi: Does Bokuto hate me

10:59 am -- Kuroo: what wheres your question mark

10:59 am -- Kuroo: and no ofc not why would he hate you?! its you??

10:59 am -- Akaashi: He does doesnt he

11:00 am -- Kuroo: no akaashi ffs what is up with you

11:02 am -- Akaashi: He doesnt want me kuroo everything was for nothing

11:03 am -- Kuroo: what are you on about???

11:06 am -- Kuroo: akaashi?????

11:11 am -- Kuroo: AKAASHI??

11:29 am -- Kuroo: FFS

-~-

"This is all your fault." Akaashi's tone didn't shift. His hands were raised in front of his face with his phone in his hand, turned off. It started it all. Pixels forming that first message. A thread, that pulled Akaashi's whole mind into an idea that could have never been brought out of this screen.

And just like that, he let it go. Dropped it to the floor, before walking over to his desk and grabbing a pen and paper - his hand writing was scrawly, and a mess - a mind like a tabla rosa. 

Despite Akaashi's features being as collective as always, his head was a blaze of thoughts, a forest fire of insecurities and anxiety; all of Bokuto's rules that he has hammered in his mind in these months were but worthless treasures. Their relationship in his eyes merely just ashes from their former fires.

Grabbing the piece of paper, Akaashi walked over to the door, and quickly took his shoulder bag and coat before coaxing Peppa back into the living room and shutting the door. The paper now against the door, was blowing in the breeze.

-~-

11:24 am -- Kuroo: kenma text me if akaashi gets to class he texted me all fucked and disjointedly and im p sure he thinks he fucked up something and im scared he's gonna do something rash

11:24 am -- Kenma: Akaashi doesnt work on impulse kuro

11:25 am -- Kuroo: im serious

11:26 am -- Kenma: Alright ill see, ill message around for him - you should go look for him

11:27 am -- Kuroo: gotcha, ily 

11:27 am -- Kenma: ...<3

-~-

11:30 am -- Kenma: If you see akaashi walk past your shop can you message me asap

11:31 am -- Yaku: Anything for you!! Why akaashi is he alright??

11:32 am -- Kenma: Yeah hes alright dont worry just look for him

11:33 am -- Yaku: Alright!!

-~-

11:33 am -- Kenma: I wouldnt usually message you at all but if you see akaashi can you please text me

11:34 am -- Oikawa: hmmmm?~ how come?

11:35 am -- Kenma: Hes not picking up and his not in college 

11:36 am -- Oikawa: did bokuto finally scare him off?~

11:37 am -- Kenna: None of your business

11:37 am -- Oikawa: just asking~~ 

-~-

"Your daddy must be a drug dealer, 'cuz you're dope.... no that's awful. Hey, baby, are you Cinderella? Cuz I can see that dress coming off at midnight..." Bokuto paused and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, his shoulders releasing.

"Why do I only know awful pickup lines?" Bokuto muttered to himself with his head in hands, before raising his head and seeing Akaashi's apartment building ahead. 

Bokuto's mind was a firework, all these ideas but none of them good enough, none of them conveyed the truest love that Bokuto felt, this actual happiness that propelled inside of him, he could just let it all out, but he didn't want it to be soppy - it was impossible.

Shaking his head of thought, Bokuto made his way up the side stairs to Akaashi's apartment, the air from the higher up building feeling especially thin around his compensating lungs. "Akaashi?" Bokuto shouted, forming a fist and knocking on the door. 

There was no reply.

Bokuto's stomach was tied in a knot, lowering his stature as he looked through the keyhole, only to see a black shadow of Akaashi's dog sat by the door, waiting. 

His eyes then glanced to the floor, picking up a sheet of paper that had been handwritten in a scrawly yet still neat script. The message's corners were dampened, yet there had been no rain, it was withered, and salty, and made nausea well up in Bokuto like a bottle of coke that was dropped and ready to explode.

 

_To Bokuto,_

_I know you're going to come here in some search, in some forgiveness but it's too late for that._

_You ruined me, thinking we could be together, you were wrong if you even pondered that thought. It hurt so much and you did nothing to me, you could have just said something so I could have changed. You never replied, just one reply would have told me._

_I wish I never got that message those months ago, I didn't need you in my life to change everything, I was fine the way I was._

_That kiss, meant nothing, think of it as only saving my own skin - thanks for going along with it, despite you not feeling anything at all._

_\- Akaashi_

 

Bokuto's hands in closed around the letter, pushing it deep inside his pocket; his eyes burned, and were red in fury and regret, all his limbs were weakened like the letter was a pack of pain. "This is a joke." His voice venom trickling from his tongue, as he raised his now emotionless face - his eyes weren't wide, or glistening, just still. Still apart from a singular tear that fell down his cheek leaving a inflamed trail of contrition along his skin. "Fine."

-~-

Akaashi enjoyed walking alone usually, he could feel the wind pinch his skin, and everywhere seemed alight with something alive - but not like this. A filter had covered his vision making everything darker, as he walked through the park they once had been through, and saw those missing cat leaflets from what seemed like years ago - the restaurant where the two partook in a mistake that still ate away at Akaashi's self. 

Despite the glaze of tears along his forest green irises, Akaashi's face remained passionless, and untouched by mother nature's bliss of "love". 

His steps were constant, yet his eyes told a whole book, and looked around frantically, frantically for an excuse, a digression, something to make him feel less guilt, something that made him forget Bokuto's stare, his large eyes and tufts of hair he wanted to feel around his fingers. 

Nothing. Nothing helped. Nothing, would ease the pain Akaashi could think that only he caused all those messages ago.

Up ahead, the rain from the night before still laid its fossils on the ground in puddles that engulfed Akaashi's steps, then echoed them outwards, until he stopped.

He reached down and grabbed something that lay in the water, which looked familiar. It was Bokuto's phone. The owl case, the crack down the screen. It was dead, and left here, and must have been since yesterday.

"Oh." Akaashi whispered to himself, the wind responding in a light blow against his face.

He was wrong. So wrong. Bokuto never even saw the message. He never even knew. He never even-

"Akaashi." 

Akaashi was stock still, the phone in his hand as he turned around to see Bokuto, a mere shell of himself, stood. His shoulders dragged down his hands, and his eyes no longer held that glimmer of amber they did the day before.

"Bokuto-san?" Akaashi spoke, taking a deep breath and going to step closer to him.

"Don't come any closer." 

Bokuto's voice wasn't the same, it was darkened. Akaashi looked up, blinking.

"Why did you lead me on, Akaashi? Why did you let me breakup with a girl, let me revolve around my whole life to suit you?" 

"Bokuto-san, what are you-"

"- _Shut it_!" Bokuto's voice bellowed, making Akaashi's voice hitch.

Bokuto took another step closer, his teeth now gritted together in fury.

"You hurt me like no one else did, not my mom, mot my dad. No one. No one hurt me quite like you just have, and God it hurts Akaashi," Bokuto's fist hit his own chest, tears now uncontrollably seeping from his eyes, as his words cracked with sorrow. "Here, hurt my fucking heart, you have BROKEN me!" 

Akaashi went to take a step forward, his arm out, "Bokuto-san that's not what-"

"- **don't**  try and explain yourself. I don't care enough anymore, I'm broken! You've broken someone who was already a mess anyway." Bokuto stood himself up properly, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "It all seemed a joke at first, and now I'm here, pouring out my heart,  _ahahaha!"_

Akaashi couldn't deny that Bokuto was scaring him, that laugh, the first sign of antagony in his tone - yet all Bokuto could see placed in front of him was someone damaged, and someone he wanted to fix.

Akaashi grabbed Bokuto's hand. His eyes stern, as they looked at Bokuto, took everything in like he'd never see him again. "Tell me everything." 

"Wh-what?" Bokuto said, attempting to pull his hand away.

"I'm here, and I want you to tell me everything, tell me, I don't want to hurt you Bokuto-san, I want you to tell me everything that's wrong and everything that troubles you - you don't need to hide it anymore."

"You're the problem, Akaashi!" Bokuto yelled, making Akaashi tense and throw his glance away. 

"I made a mistake, I understand now," Akaashi said, his words were brittle, as he raised Bokuto's phone.

"Did you steal that from me?"

"When did you lose this?"

Bokuto dropped his hands, and looked away. "Last night."

"So you still don't know what I said?"

Bokuto shook his head.

"Then this is still solvable, it's solveable with Bokuto's rule 50."

"You can say whatever you want,  _Akaashi,_  but still wrote that note to me." Bokuto dug into his pockets, ripping out the note.

"I was angry with you for reasons that no longer matter."

"What reasons then? Just because  _now_  I'm shouting at you and confronting you?"

"No," Akaashi hushed, his eyes closing, and his arms dropping to his sides. "Just ignore the letter-"

"How the  _fuck_  am I supposed to ignore this letter?" Bokuto spat, curling his lip up in repulse at Akaashi.

' _Bokuto rule number 26: Bokuto remembers everything despite his short term memory problems; he may not hold grudges, but he'll remember.'_

" **Speak to me!** " Bokuto screamed, his face wrinkled as he scrunched it together, pain indented under his glassy eyes as he shot his arms forward and grabbed Akaashi's collar and shook him.

Akaashi didn't resist - he shook around and stayed silent, looking at Bokuto who was crumbling through the gaps between his fingers. 

Bokuto's eyes then darted to the road, to see Kuroo climb out of his car and stride toward the two. " **Bokuto** , what the hell are you fucking doing? Unhand Akaashi right now!"

Bokuto complied and dropped his hands of his collar. "Kuroo, fuck off." He muttered, dropping his head.

"Akaashi didn't mean any of this you thick shit!" Kuroo replied, throwing his hands out.

"Don't call him that." Akaashi said calmly, looking over at Kuroo with a blank expression that told Kuroo to back off. 

That was one of the odd moments when Bokuto fell silent, and the two looked at him. "Don't  _stare_ at me." 

Kuroo looked over at Akaashi, who was just lost along Bokuto's scrumpled up self. "Kuroo, can you please leave us?" 

It took Kuroo a moment, but right now he knew he could do nothing, so he just nodded and walked back into his car and waited, hoping this would all magically be resolved. 

-~-

The two walked through the park, a silence separating the two, not uncomfortably, but then again, not something that eased anyone. Bokuto had calmed down now, and Akaashi had got used to these fluxes in behavior and emotion, he just needed to stay wary.

Finally, Akaashi spoke. "You had been bottling that for awhile, correct, Bokuto-san?"

"Yeah." Bokuto replied, his voice gentle, as he raised his head up at the sky. "I didn't mean for that honestly-"

"-It's fine, I deserved it in a way, I suppose." 

The two continued their walking, until they settled at a bench, the one Bokuto had seen the old man at quite that while ago.

"I didn't mean that letter." Akaashi said, his eyes looking over at the bush ahead. 

"Mmm."

The two sat there in a more tranquil silence - not being just a text was still hard to understand despite having seen each other before quite a lot of times. In messages you never deal with these silences, or these two never did anyway.

"I apologize." Akaashi said, breaking their ease slowly.

"I do too." Bokuto finally let a grin hook onto his lips. "You're missing college just to sit here with me, I should be very sorry."

"There's no place I'd rather be..."

Bokuto looked over at Akaashi, he looked so natural looking at the ground, and despite the sarcasam in his voice, he knew it was a joke.

"Oh, it's you two." 

The two looked up to see him, the man in the long trenchcoat and sandals, no wig this time, just Ushijima.

"Why." There was no question, Akaashi wasn't even surprised, the old man in himself was fanservice, of course he needed to appear again, the sly dog.

Ushijima sat down between the two and surprisingly let out a small chuckle, which made Bokuto especially uncomfortable. 

"What? What's so funny?"

Ushjima pointed at the bush ahead of them. "That's the first time I saw you."

He wasn't wrong, it was also Akaashi's and Bokuto's first conversation, and the first anecdote Bokuto shared.

"Time sure flies, doesn't it?" 

"Why are you  _still_ here?" Bokuto said, sighing as he looked over at Ushijima.

"Because, oddly, this is where I see a lot, especially between you two, you have been through a lot for knowing each other for so little, I think you should embrace that." He then stood up, and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm going to go now, I'm done watching you two, and Oikawa, I'm going to train and next time you'll see me I'll be in the Volleyball tornments of the world."

"Hopefully against me." Bokuto muttered in reply.

"I want to see you both in action."

"What?" Akaashi said, an eyebrow raising.

"You two still haven't played together, despite that bond between you, and I'll wait for that day. Good day." And there he went, despite the anger in his tone at the competition, something about it made Bokuto grin.

"He's right." 

"What?" 

"We still haven't played together."

-~-

The town's leisure center was a shithole, always was, but the two didn't see it like that, it seemed like a new door to something, to something new.

"I'm not as good as you, Bokuto-san." Akaashi reiterated for the fourth time. 

"I don't care!" Bokuto grinned, looking back on Akaashi who's collar had began to grew tight around his warm neck.

The two booked a court, and then made their way the gym, Akaashi following cautiously behind. 

"Bokuto-san, how about you tell me your problems? Tell me everything you're willing for me to know."

"Hmm..." Bokuto hummed before turning through into the sports hall - none of the two were wearing attire that suitable, but that didn't matter, the gym was empty and no one would be judgmental. 

"Well I have ADHD, dyslexia, short-term memory problems, bipolar, short-term memory problems, ADHD, short-term memory problems, dyslexia, short-term memory--" 

"I swear..." Akaashi said, scowling as Bokuto went into hysterics at his own joke.

Quickly, Bokuto grabbed a volleyball and threw it to Akaashi, who looked over at Bokuto and served it perfectly, like a setter who'd practiced with his ace for years. 

"Have you any ideas of the future, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi asked, picking up the volleyball and serving again. 

"The future scares me." He hit the ball hard, exerting this energy that he has been bottling up for such a long time. He then jumped down, looking at Akaashi carefully, "But you'll be in it, and that makes it better."

The two continued to ask questions and answer, hitting the ball and serving in a manner of a pair who'd been side-by-side for decades. 

When their booked time was over, Akaashi tidied up while Bokuto just complained about how much he stank after all that practice without wearing a proper kit. 

-~-

The walk back was quiet, and mainly involved the exchanging of puns and Akaashi's sarcastic replies until the two felt comfier around each other again. 

"I'm gonna go back home." Akaashi said, looking over at the setting sun.

Bokuto nodded in agreement, but before the two separated, Akaashi handed back Bokuto's phone. "Put it in rice, hopefully it'll be fixed, it wasn't directly in a puddle, and I'm sure the case will have protected it some how."

"Thanks, mom."

"Don't call me that."

The two had a chuckle and Bokuto tilted his head, watching Akaashi's small dimples like it'd be the last time he would ever see his face, remembering his face like a painting on walls.

"Goodbye, Akaashi."

The two then separated, and it would be written that it would be the last time the two see each other like that.

-~-

"You're back!" Kuroo said, a relief releasing sigh cooling his bones as the owl-like guy walked in and shut the door.

"Hey hey hey!" Bokuto chirped, a smirk enticing his lips as he hopped over to the kitchen, grabbing his phone charger and cheering as his phone began charging.

"So... are you and Akaashi are good?" Kuroo asked, rubbing the back of his beck curiously.

"Yep!" Bokuto replied, pulling the socket out the wall and heading to his room.

"Are...are you sure?" 

Bokuto looked over at Kuroo, confused to why Kuroo was even questioning it. "Uh, yeah? Of course, I was with Akaashi." He the turned and headed to his room, shutting the door.

"He is one weird guy."

-~- 

As Bokuto entered he instantly striped, got changed and jumped in his bed, laying there before turning on his phone.

"Four unread messages from Akaashi?" Bokuto whispered, his heart beating out of his chest. 

**Unread messages from yesterday:-**

11:30 pm -- Akaashi: I'm home so I thought I'd check if you got in safely.

11:35 pm -- Akaashi: ???

11:35 pm -- Akaashi: Also all those memes you sent me yesterday are classified dead, it's as if we some how went through a six month time frame in thirty minutes.

11:49 pm -- Akaashi: I'm guessing your asleep - sleep well<3

12:00 am -- Akaashi: Bokuto, I don't know if I can hold it in anymore, I think I like you possibly more than a friend, I think of you more than whatever it first was when you spoke to me by accident that day - everything in my life revolved around you. I miss you, I just want to be with you, you're a child, a sulky teenager, but I don't mind; usually people like you would annoy me but you can't, you make me happy and make me smile. I've never smiled so much as I have knowing you, you mean everything to me. I promised I would never fall in love again but with you it's impossible, someone who is destined to be with me, or at least I'm destined to love you. If you don't love me back I don't mind. That doesn't matter, because this feeling I have is beyond something I can control anymore. That kiss. I didn't expect anything if it, I've never kissed anyone before. Yet with you it felt so right - I've always loved jigsaws and you just seem like the right piece, no matter how different you are to me. I think about you sometimes, shirtless. It's crude, and makes me cringe, but you're so beautiful, thank you for making my life change for the better. I love you. So much. <3

Bokuto couldn't breathe. He couldn't read it. It was fuzzy. Was he crying? God, his face was red. 

10:34 pm --  Incoming call : Bokuto > Akaashi

10:34 pm -\- Call accepted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update in a week


End file.
